


The House of the Rising Sun

by SimplySix



Series: Chronicles of the Wastelands [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/F, FORK IN TWO WORLDS, Graphic Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Romance, Violence, WASTELANDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 104,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/pseuds/SimplySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of Chronicles in the Wastelands </p><p>From the moment we are born, we are given infinite purpose.  We are born having a purpose and to what purpose we are used depends on the ones that teach us early in life.  Some are born lucky. Some are born successful. But there are some. . .some that are born to suffer.</p><p>He was born to suffer.  He was born to kill, take lives and ruin them.  He had been groomed for hatred.</p><p>Now, in the prime of his mission, it has become painfully clear that things will not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlastedKing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BlastedKing), [LigeiaMaloy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaMaloy/gifts).



> This is the second installment of my Chronicles of the Wastelands. First, I want to thank BlastedKING and LigeiaMaloy for siphoning off of their collective talent to actually write this series. I am no canon writer and have taken just a few liberties with characters' attitudes. It's only because I cannot match Ligeia's work. I mean, I cower before greatness.
> 
> My interpretation of the Twins may only be understood BY her! :)
> 
> But, that being said, thank you for reading and enjoy.
> 
> Yours,  
> SimplySix

**The House of the Rising Sun**

**by: Simply Six**

**Part Two of the Chronicles of the Wastelands**

**Featuring Characters, Story and Plot belonging to BlastedKing and LigeiaMaloy**

**((Because they. . .are awesome.** **J** **))**

**……………………………………**

_For You_

 

……………………………………

 

_“She got his face pretty good, too.  Poor kid.”_

_“Zhat isn’t zhe half of it.  Zhat bullet may have well shattered zhe damn leg for all the rehabilitation he is going to have to go through!”_

_“Did he see who got her?”_

_“I am sure he did, but he von’t say anyzhing to anyvone.  Helen’s attitude on the matter isn’t helping things, either.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Cole is on zhe rampage!  He is tearing through zhe Badlands and zhe Wastes to find Six! Helen blames Jay for not staying vhere he should have and for going out zhere alone!”_

_“Helen could control Cole if she wanted to, August, you know that. Besides, we only had a suspicion that Luke was hidin’ the young lady.  Look, it ain’t Jay’s fault. He’s gotta be reassured of that. Luke spouted off a bunch of hooey about bein’ truthful and he up and lies to the boy about his sister!  Nero’s had half a mind to go up to Dust Bowl.”_

_“Like hell he vill.”_

_“Look, Doc, Cole and Jay have a right to feel angry.  Jay is hurt and that pisses Cole off. Cole knew as well as Jay that Lucas was hiding and covering for Six. Why? Who knows? Lucas and Jay are both good at the silent game.  Cole is going to go seeking vengeance for the person that hurt his lover._

_“Jay is hurt because Lucas **lied** to him. Jay asked him, face-to-face, if he was hidin’ Six; and he lied to him.  Jay ain’t stupid. Neither is Cole for that matter. Cole I ain’t worried about. He can take care of himself._

_“Jay’s another story. . .”_

_“Rollo, I have seen Cole become furious. I have vatched him attack Lucas vith such venom you vould have zhought he vas insane. But never have I seen zhe look of rage and bitterness in zhat young man’s eyes before today.  He has had a traumatic few weeks.  Vith Frauline Pauling being ill and his other lover in Confinement I am sure it has been trying on him._

_“But, vhen he walked in here three days ago and saw Jay, it vas as if the humanity vas drained from his body.  You could see it as plain as you and I are seeing one another._

_“It was terrifying.”_

_“That’s what has me thinkin’.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Ol’ Sour Puss ain’t one to let her boys mix if you know what I am sayin’.  She’s got a lot of Badland employees out there in them Wastes.  Rich tells me that there has been a lot of bloodshed out past Wheaton and King._

_“Now she’s just lettin’ Six **and** Cole run wild out there?  Sounds like Helen is trying to cull the herd.”_

_“Let us keep that to ourselves.  In zhe meantime, ve must do vhat ve can for Jay.  Zhis injury caused a major setback in his care.  Zhe Syndrome does not allow for an immune system like Jay’s in zhe first place.  Is zhe new Dispenser design coming along?”_

_“Design!? Hell, boy, Rich, Dell and I have the second prototype working already!  We ain’t about ter lose our boy yet, Doc.”_

 

The voices continued to echo across the tile of the Infirmary.  Lights cast stark, dark shadows over the floor while the air moved with a faint, sterile breeze.  It was a quiet, calm spectacle despite the chaos that had been brought inside of it a few days ago.

 

Through a partially opened, wooden door a small shaft of light cut through the dark.  The white tile faded into dark, well-worn hardwood with rugs of all colours.  There was an armoire in one corner of the room and a desk pushed alongside the door to the room.  It was overflowing with notes, files, charts and odds and ends coming out of pigeon holes.

 

A desk lamp cast yellow hues across a cedar chest and a faded, green armchair.  The window was open to allow a small breeze.  The curtains ruffled faintly while machines kept a steady tempo by a nightstand.

 

IVs fed three, different medications into the arm of a pale body propped up against the wooden headboard.  Pillows surrounded his sides and he was tightly wrapped in blankets.

 

Jay Jallette-DeLaroux’s eyes were a faded blue-green.  There was a deepening pool of grey at the bottom of his irises as he stared off to the side.  His long, brown hair was pushed back behind his ears by an oxygen tube looped around his face. 

 

Bandages covered his nose, cheek and forehead. The skin was discoloured and swollen.  His right leg was fully wrapped and bandaged and resting on several pillows.

 

His face was devoid of emotion.

 

He heard them talking.  He always heard them talking.  It wasn’t as if anyone ever tried to hide it.  It was better if they didn’t.  He’d had enough of people talking and whispering behind his back. If they had something to say he wished they would just say it.

 

A tear slid down the side of Jay’s face.

 

Cole had reacted so terribly.

 

Jay’s hand slid over his swollen, bruising throat.

 

He wanted blood. Nothing Jay said could calm him down. Cole wouldn’t listen and every time he had tried to coax him down from his anger, he would only get angrier.

 

It had almost ended with him on the floor again.

 

Jay looked down at his lap.  His fingers were pale in the light.  He winced when he stared at the ring that Lucas had given him.

 

The first thing Cole did when he went AWOL from 2Fort was go to Dust Bowl to try and spring Lucas.  When Lucas heard what had happened, he went ballistic.  The guards had to restrain him in his cell because he was struggling to get out.

 

More tears spilled out of Jay’s eyes.

 

All he kept asking about was if there had been anyone at the scene of Jay’s accident. Did anyone see the vandals?  He kept screaming if Six had been there.

 

Jay knew that August didn’t want the Badlands finding out Six was back.  If Helen caught wind that her renegade Scout was back it would mean she’d want words.  The Scout fully agreed that telling the Administrator _his sister_ had shot him in the leg was a bad idea.

 

Plus, he couldn’t hate her for it.

 

Jay put his face in his hands.

 

_Cole abandoned me for blood. . .and he doesn’t even know WHOSE blood he’s after!  Lucas. . . Lucas is hiding something. . .something else. . ._

 

Jay didn’t want to call this abandonment. But in his current situation it is exactly what it was. It was abandonment.

 

“Hey, darlin’. . .you keep crying like that you’re gonna end up with eyes like your Pop’s.”

 

Jay started terribly.  He turned, terrified when a voice spoke from the window. His eyes frantically searched the window frame when he saw no one there.

 

A soft laughter echoed as the curtains seemingly pushed themselves into the room. The window slid open silently and a soft click was heard on the floor beneath the window sill. From beneath his Invisibility Cloak, Vincent Gabriel appeared by August’s window.

 

Jay’s face turned to one of surprise.  He cocked his eyebrow curiously and looked at the window.  Given August’s description of Vincent’s condition Jay was surprised to see the Spy on his feet let alone scaling walls of a Base.

 

“Learning to get my balance back.” Vincent murmured softly. 

 

His voice was slightly deeper than before.  Its pitch hummed louder and his laughter sounded muted. His smile was resilient as ever against a headband of bandages.

 

“Just because I cannot hear does not mean I cannot be useful.” Vincent continued.  “I know how you feel.”

 

Jay waited.  He did not speak.

 

Vincent slowly walked forward.  He was wearing his BLU uniform pants and one of his white, collared shirts.  The shirt was unbuttoned halfway revealing a blue undershirt. His necklace was bright against his neck.

 

Jay noticed that Vincent had bruises around his throat, too.  His fingers touched his neck absent-mindedly.

 

Vincent pulled the collar of his undershirt down to show Jay the scar from an open heart surgery he’d had as a child.

 

“It’s hard knowing you are going to die young, Jay.” he breathed. “It’s harder still getting up every day and living like there is no tomorrow.  When I was 12, they told my parents that with enough stress on my heart, I would have a heart attack.  Ultimately, that is what I’ll die from if I don’t die here first.

 

“I try to think of 12 year old me and what in the hell he must have been thinking.  Any other kid might have given up.  Their parents might have given up.  Mine, they just let me go on doing whatever it was that made me happy.

 

“Problem with that is. . .they begin to become your best friends instead of your parents.”

 

Vincent looked at Jay with a knowing smile.

 

“I swore to myself I would live and breathe as though every minute were special and precious. That is what makes me. . .well. . .me!  But it comes at a great cost, Jay.  It causes so much pain and anguish that it becomes a personal stress.  You carry it with you constantly because you don’t know how to put it down.

 

“I know it feels rough now; but give Luke and Cole some time to cool down.  They will see it was a mistake to treat you as a third wheel rather than their soulmate.”

 

Jay stared blankly for a moment before turning his head away silently.

 

Vincent wasn’t deterred by this motion.  He smiled and shook his head.

 

“The silent game, huh?  I played that with my Mom once.  She and I ended up not speaking for three months.  By the time I couldn’t handle the silence anymore, she’d asked me if I had learned anything from the experience.

 

“I told her it felt like I was alone.  I was trapped inside myself!  No one would interact with me because, unfortunately, I wasn’t willingly interacting with _them_.  It was a startling revelation as an eight year old.”

 

Jay took a deep breath and looked at his lap.

 

He didn’t care how long he remained silent.  His decision wasn’t made yet.  To reveal the culprits behind Six’s attack would not only incur the wrath of his sister, but that of Cole, Lucas and likely the leader of the Base in charge of the rogue Scouts.

 

Jay put his hand back against his throat.

 

_Why, Cole?  Why, Luke? I’m. . .still alive. . .isn’t that enough?  What does it matter as long as we have each other?_

 

“Funny that Rollo mentions Cole bein’ let loose around the Badlands. . .considering he’s supposed to be _dead_ and all.” Vincent remarked casually. “It does lead one to wonder what could possibly be going through Helen’s head.”

 

Jay looked over at his former teammate. His eyes denoted that he didn’t fully understand.

 

Vincent nodded.

 

“He’s right.” he murmured. “If Helen is willingly letting her most dangerous Scouts runaround like heathens then she’s cleaning house.”

 

Jay’s face drained of what little colour it had.  His eyes searched his blankets while his mind worked.  He winced.

 

Cole was stupid.  He was playing right into the Administrator’s hand.  Six didn’t know any better and worked for no one.  But, if he knew his sister, she would be going after the Scouts from Team KING.

 

Jay’s eyes cleared a little.

 

But, if Cole was going after Six and Six was going after the Twins. . .

 

Vincent nodded again when Jay turned to him, horrified.

 

“What better way to get rid of a menace than to let the menace destroy itself.” he said simply.

 

Jay’s eyes filled with tears and he put his face in his hands.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way anymore.  It was supposed to be over!  He was done with this. He was done with everything!

 

Jay was surprised when warm, comforting arms wrapped around him.  He lowered his hands and looked up at Vincent who’d come to sit beside him.  The Scout looked into the brilliant, green eyes and started to tremble.

 

Vincent held Jay tighter when the younger man lunged forward and threw his arms around his waist. He looked down while Jay sobbed.

 

He understood.

 

The minute that Jason had told him that Jay had been attacked outside of Lucas’ van, the Spy had been up in arms.  Jay had been invaluable at Well when they worked together.  Losing the Scout put the Base on a losing streak until Cole was able to get the hang of things.

 

While they worked together, Jay and Vincent had an amiable friendship.  Both of them loved piano.  They would often compose and write music together and share the beaten up, out of tune upright that was in their Rec Room.

 

But when Jason confirmed it had been Six that had attacked Jay, Vincent was thrown off guard. He hadn’t known Nero’s adopted daughter long; but he knew enough about her to know she wouldn’t attack Jay without a damn good reason.

 

He had convinced Jason to let him come to 2Fort on the simple premise to offer his comfort since Cole was missing and Lucas was imprisoned.

 

Vincent scowled.

 

Leave it to a heartless wretch to keep someone in Confinement when their lover is breaking apart.

 

“It will be okay, Jay.” Vincent whispered gently. “I promise.”

 

Jay leaned back, eyes red and snot running down his face.  He shook his head.

 

“It _will_ , Jay.” Vincent insisted. “Even when it seems hopeless and you are scared, you will always have a way out.  You are a bright kid, Jay.  You’ve been through hell your whole life. But that just means that you have the strength to get through this.

 

“And if you don’t, or your lovers don’t. . .then you can always come to me.  I’ll take care of you.”

 

Jay looked up at Vincent, surprised.  His eyes were cloudy behind a haze of tears, but his surprise was evident.  His cheeks regained a pinkish colour when Vincent gently brushed the tears away from his eyes.

 

“Nero was a second father to me.” Vincent breathed. “And the only thing I never understood was why he wasn’t a father to his real son.”

 

Jay shook.

 

Vincent quietly calmed him and sighed.

 

“I was lucky enough to have younger siblings. I had a happy childhood and I have done a lot in my life.  I want _you_ to do the same, Jay.  I want you to go and do everything you ever wanted.  There are enough broken hearts in the world.

 

“I’d hate to see yours become another.”

 

Jay smiled faintly.

 

He understood what Vincent was trying to say.  It was admirable in the Scout’s opinion.  Vincent had no debts to Nero or to Jay.  He did not have to do this for any kind of protection or favour.  He was doing it simply because he _cared_.

 

“You came all the way from Well just to say that?”

 

Jay’s voice was hoarse from disuse and the bruising around his neck.  He winced before looking up at Vincent seriously.

 

Vincent laughed.

 

“There it is!  I knew I’d win!”

 

He nodded vigorously.

 

“Yeah, I felt I had to, Jay.” he answered. “I know what it is like to have a broken heart. . . literally.”

 

Jay paused before looking down.

 

“August did that to your neck, didn’t he?”

 

Vincent looked down, trying to keep the tears from forming behind his eyes.  He smiled instead.

 

“Yeah. . .guess I upset the doc while he was tryin’ to fix me.”

 

“He violated your DNR.”

 

Vincent shrugged.

 

“What can I say?  Maybe he resented the fact I got the last word. . .and kiss.”

 

“He cares more about you than he tells you.” Jay said quietly. “It’s. . .hard for him.”

 

Vincent looked at Jay curiously.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jay nodded.

 

“August. . .his family was brutally murdered during the War.  That moment in his life is like his epic failure.  He has staved off feelings of love and attachment because if he becomes attached, he has to eventually go through losing that attachment again.”

 

“So, he’d rather live his life. . .alone?” Vincent asked softly.

 

“Not alone. . .” Jay answered. “. . .but dedicated to the patients he cares for.”

 

Vincent agreed with this statement.  August poured himself into his work.  His music, his birds, his greenhouses and his medicine were the major components of the Medic’s life.  For as long as Vincent had known him, August had kept those four things in the forefront of his life.

 

He looked down at Jay.

 

“Could. . .he ever love. . .even if it wasn’t someone like me?”

 

Jay smiled sweetly and looked up into Vincent’s eyes.

 

“August doesn’t want to love anyone.” he breathed. “But, his heart does.”

 

Vincent smiled gratefully.

 

“Thank you, Jay.”

 

“Be patient with August, Vince.” Jay breathed.  “He really cares about you; but he is scared to have your delicate heart in his hands.  He feels he crushed those of his wife and family.  By trying to push you away, he is only doing what he would when he loves or cares about someone deeply.”

 

Vincent laughed softly and hugged Jay.

 

“I am happy I came all the way here.” he murmured. “It is good to see you smile.”

 

“I am still confused why you would come all the way out here.” Jay whispered. “I don’t understand.”

 

Vincent leaned back from Jay and ran his hand through the Scout’s hair.  He smiled when Jay closed his eyes and moaned appreciatively.

 

“Like I said, Nero was like a second father to me.  He trained me to do all of the things he should have trained _you_ to do.  Plus, I think we’re good friends.  I certainly like you.”

 

Jay stared up at Vincent, his eyes turning more blue-green than grey.  He smiled again, his cheeks a rosy colour that stretched into his neck.

 

“I like you, too, Vince.”

 

Vincent hugged Jay tightly when he heard August and Rollo greet someone else in the Infirmary. He leaned back and smiled.

 

“You can trust me, too, Jay.” he breathed. “I mean it.  August did me a favour by violating my DNR.  He allowed me to go off the radar.  Since you are already off of it, if you ever want to bail from here, just let me know.

 

“I’ll take you as far as you want to go.”

 

Jay was visibly surprised.  He stared up at Vincent, not understanding, until a dark glare passed over his face.  He pushed Vincent back.

 

“Wait a minute, why are you being _this_ nice to me? What are you after, Vincent?”

 

Vincent, expecting this reaction eventually, held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. He shook his head, blonde hair flowing over his shoulders.

 

“Jay, you have known me for several years.  Have I ever tried to get any kind of _“information_ ” on you before?”

 

Jay glared suspiciously.

 

“No. . .” he admitted cautiously.

  
“Right.  And I have no reason or intention to start now.” Vincent said gently. “I don’t want you to feel like me.”

 

“Like you?”

 

“Heartbroken.”

 

Jay looked up at Vincent, startled, when a teardrop fell on his hand.  His eyes shimmered when he saw his older friend crying.  He shook his head and put his hand against Vincent’s face.

 

“Vince. . .”

 

“I am so sorry, Jay.” Vincent whispered. “I didn’t want to lose it in front of you; but I have nobody else I trust enough with these feelings.”

 

Jay cocked his eyebrow.

 

“Not even my father?”

 

Vincent laughed and shook his head.

 

“I wouldn’t trust Nero with these feelings at all.  Not because I don’t _trust_ him; but because I am ashamed and frightened of what he might think of me.”

 

“Vince, Pop adores you.  You are like the best student he’s ever had.” Jay corrected calmly. “Why would you think that?”

 

“Your father was the one that saved me from being killed by Helen.” Vincent breathed. “It wasn’t the other way around.  I was helping non-union workers find work and pushing out Helen’s family’s union business.

 

“Your father was hired to kill me.”

 

Jay looked at Vincent startled.  He was silent for a few moments before shaking his head.

 

“Vincent, that. . .”

 

“My mother works for Helen.” Vincent continued. “My father, too.  They supply our Intel and they are running drug trades to supply Helen’s Project LEMONS.  They tried to keep me from coming out here; but there was nothing that could stop me.”

 

Jay was going to ask what could have possibly driven Vincent into the Badlands when he heard noises coming toward August’s room.

 

“If August catches you in here, he will kill you.” he warned.

 

Vincent smiled warmly.

 

“Don’t worry about me, Jay.  I have more strength in this weak heart than anybody gives me credit for, okay?  And I meant it, about if you need anything.  You can come to me.”

 

Jay nodded silently.

 

Vincent acknowledged the gesture and got up from the bed.  He silently walked over to the open window before pausing and turning back to Jay.

 

“Jay, I know why Lucas may have been hiding your sister. . .but you have to tell me who attacked her.  None of this will be brought to justice if you don’t. . .but I will reveal who did it if you don’t.”

 

Jay stared, terrified, when Vincent faced him seriously.  He shook his head.

 

“Vincent. . .Vincent, please I beg you!” he breathed vainly. “Please do not say anything! Please! Please, it will. . .go all wrong!”

 

Vincent frowned.

 

“Please, I beg you. . .find Six. . .find her or Cole and bring them back! Keep them _away_ from the Wastelands!”

 

Jay put his hands over his lips and looked at Vincent, startled.

 

Vincent looked down before smiling faintly and starting out the window.

 

“Tell you what, Jay,” he said softly, “you tell me your secret. . .and I’ll tell you why I came all the way to the Badlands. . .even though I had no reason.

 

“I’ll tell you why my heart is broken.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jay stared after Vincent as the Spy ducked out the window and silently returned it to its former position.  He quickly turned his head when the bedroom door was slowly opened.  His face paled and he turned away when August escorted Nero into the room.

 

“Jay, Nero is taking vatch vhile I go to mein brother’s lab.  If anyzhing should happen, please let me know vith zhe system zhat Rich created.”

 

Jay frowned at the small, glowing blue button on a device next to him.  He refused to meet anyone’s eyes.  He felt his father’s stare boring into him.

 

August sighed and turned to Nero.

 

“Press zhe button and zhe panels vill go off in Vlad and Rich’s rooms.  They vill be able to assist him until I return.”

 

Nero DeLaroux looked up at August with a small nod. 

 

The former BLU Spy’s face was pale and had dark shadows running across it.  He was wearing a dark, navy sweater and had his arm firmly splinted against his chest. He wore a pair of black slacks that still looked a size too big on him.  In his arms was a blanket.

 

“I will be fine, _mon ami_.” he answered softly.

 

“No smoking around him!” August ordered before turning and leaving the room.

 

Nero smiled faintly and looked at his son.  His smile faded when he noticed that Jay had not acknowledged his presence.  He could see the flecks of grey that were starting to invade the precious blue-green he loved so much.

 

He slowly moved forward and stood at Jay’s bed side. He waited before gesturing to the edge of the bed.

 

“May I sit, _mon petite_?” he whispered.

 

Jay kept his head turned but nodded silently.

 

Nero gently sat down and re-arranged the blanket across his lap.  He was quiet.  He listened to Jay’s breathing and his heartbeat.  He could hear the rasping in his son’s lungs.  After a moment longer, he slowly reached for Jay’s hand.

 

“I brought you something, Jay.  It is something I have kept for a long time.  I feel it is only right I give it back to you.”

 

Jay turned and looked at his father when a soft piece of fabric passed across his lap.  His eyes widened when he looked at the worn, blue blanket.  He instantly remembered the silk lined edges and the dark blue threads that held the edge to the blanket. 

 

Before he knew what he was doing, his fingers sought out the length and corners of the blanket until they got to a well-worn edge.  A smile spread across Jay’s face and through his body when his fingertips quickly passed the silky edge between them.

 

“You remember this, _non_?”

 

Jay looked up at Nero and nodded.

 

“Did Mary Elizabeth ever tell you where it came from?”

 

Jay shook his head.

 

“Your mother made it.” Nero breathed. “Especially for you.  She was so sure she was going to have a boy. . .it was the blanket in which Mary Elizabeth brought you to me.  She held onto it after you “grew out of it” telling me that you may need it again someday.”

 

Nero paused and looked at his son.

 

“She gave it to you when you were in the hospital, crying for me.  I give it to you now when you cry for your lovers and are stuck with me instead.”

 

Jay’s eyes filled with tears again.  He started to sob silently when he reached for Nero weakly. He allowed the Spy to cradle him in his arms.  His body trembled and he clutched the blanket tightly to his chest.

 

He hadn’t known where the blanket had come from or who had made it.  Mimi had never told him and he had never asked.  He almost felt ashamed for telling her to get rid of it when he turned ten.

 

_Thank you for saving it, Mimi!_

 

Nero spoke to Jay in French and gently ran his fingers through his son’s hair.  After a few minutes, Jay’s body relaxed against his.  He could feel the Scout clutching the blanket tightly.

 

The Spy waited a few minutes longer before slowly laying Jay back against his pillows.  He carefully untangled his son’s IV tubes from the covers and made sure the blanket was tucked in close to him.  He stood up silently and watched Jay take a shuddering breath.

 

“I will find out what is going on, Jay.” Nero said firmly. “I will not let my son suffer as I did. I will not allow two beasts to break the beauty in you. . .even if I must send you away. . .I will do what I have to, to get you away from them. . .and HER. . .”

 

Nero glared before slowly moving to the other side of Jay’s bed and sitting down in the green chair.  He turned on the reading lamp beside him and opened a book that had been hidden under the blanket.

 

While the older Spy read, Vincent Gabriel took another drag off of his cigarette.  He was perched on a ledge right outside August’s window.  He frowned at the moon and shook his head.

 

“Bad decision, Nero.” he breathed. “You only drive your son farther away from what he cherishes.  You are starting in the wrong place.  Switch your focus.  You know that this behaviour isn’t normal.

 

“Why are you ignoring that?”

 

Vincent glared and looked off into the distance.  He could see the security lights and guard towers that separated the Badlands from the Wastelands.  He threw his cigarette out into the canal and stood up.

 

“I have a feeling someone is going to find a discrepancy in his Roster soon.” he said ominously. “Lucas. . .your past is going to come back at you violently.”

 

The Spy turned away and cloaked.  He quickly bounded over window ledges and roofs until he was on the ground again.  He hesitated before looking up at BLU Base.

 

“All right, Jay.” he breathed. “I’ll find Six. . .but you will not like what happens when I do.”

 

He lowered his head before slowly turning around and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Across the wild expanses of the Badlands in New Mexico, there were stretches of land that were unexplored and untamed.  West of the San Juan Passage, much of the desert was a scattered group of plateaus, mountains and deserted sand.

 

The land had once been home to natives and local tribespeople. Once the expansion of the United States pushed west past the Mississippi River, much of what had been considered sacred to the locals was quickly destroyed.

 

Rivers were polluted, land was ravaged and what little areas in the Southwest that had vegetation soon lost their luster.  It was a classic fever of Manifest Destiny.  The times changed, the weapons and people changed, but the atmosphere in the San Juan Badlands would always be one of war and death.

 

If you wanted to look to the true start of the San Juan Badlands’ descent into chaos, you needn’t look farther than the life and time of one M. Zepheniah Mann. 

 

Zepheniah Mann had come West from wealth and prosperity in the East.  He had hopes of making it big in California’s first Gold Rush.  When things didn’t pan out, he turned his attentions elsewhere.

 

He had heard from other diggers in Northern California that there was an element worth more than any gold you could get from the ground.  There wasn’t much known about it other than it was hard to find and valuable.

 

When Mann had moved down the Californian coast, he heard more from those that had been overseas in Asia Minor.  He heard from sailors that there was, in fact, an element that the United States had been looking for, for quite some time.  There were hopes that the element could be found worldwide, but for the moment, the only country that seemed to have any was Australia.

 

In Mann’s opinion, that would be the horrible reason they named the element they had found, “Australium.”  Australians were, in Mann’s second and third opinions, heathens and idiots. He’d only had a relationship with one of them and that was enough to tell him the country was raving with lunatics.

 

It only made sense that they possessed this rare, powerful element with unknown and hidden potential.  Only idiots ever stumbled upon objects of grandeur.

 

Mann went on a ten year expedition to track, find and secure a small stash of Australium from the source.  He formed a team of nine men each with a specific specialty that made them lethal, useful or both.  This team returned to the United States victorious, though no one at Mann. Co. now will tell you that.

 

Zepheniah Mann knew that he had something of great power.  The Australium wasn’t what he expected.  The somewhat soluble, yellow substance seemed to be of a phosphorus variety; but whenever his scientists experimented with the product around plants, everything died.

 

When science failed to give a purpose to the means, Mann turned to his military strengths.  If an element such as this had a mortal impact on plants just think of what it could do to humans.  With this thought in mind, Zepheniah Mann set out to build an empire.

 

Along the way, Mann built a reputation for being cutthroat and cold.  He had married late in his age and his wife was gentle, young and beautiful.  She produced for him three sons; one of which was cast out.  Apart from being the mother of his heirs, Mann had little to no respect for his wife who died in childbirth.

 

Truthfully, his business associates even called him “cruel” when the nurse announced that his sons were born but his wife had died.  Mann did not leave the table nor acknowledge his wife’s death.

 

Mann’s attention was elsewhere. 

 

If he wanted to move Australium and deal in expensive sales, he needed a safe place from which to do it.  All he needed was some place inconspicuous, vast and unsuspecting.  Luckily for him, a patch of prime, middle-of-nowhere real estate had just opened up in the Southwestern part of the country in the State of New Mexico.

 

The site had originally been a mining company.  They mined the quartz, rock and tourmalines from the plateaus and mountains surrounding the area.  When the Stock Market crashed, the business ended up going under. 

 

Equipment was rusted out, buildings in disrepair and a lot of taxes left to be paid on what remained.  It wasn’t exactly the prime spot Mann was hoping for; but it certainly put him out of the limelight and allowed him to do testing that many suspected only the US Government could accomplish.

 

When Mann settled on the San Juan Badlands, that was his thinking.

 

If anything should go wrong, residents that held any clout would assume it was the Government in Roswell causing all of the problems.  Even if the United States Government got involved, it wouldn’t matter.  By the time that happened, there would be another plan in place.

 

Mann Company, Inc. was created as a face company for the empire that would house the testing and acquisition of Australium.  By far, the technology and weapons that Mann Company produced was so astounding, Mann almost forgot about the Australium altogether.

 

Profits from the company propelled the capital needed to secure more Australium.  Sales of the weaponry to overseas governments as well as their own gave the Mann name clout and integrity. It was upon this false notion of integrity that Zepheniah Mann made the fortune his sons would later squander.

 

While the outside world saw him as a hardworking, honest American making his mark after the Second World War, his family saw the dark, deep bitterness inside.  It was this façade that kept him living far into his old age.  Between the terror of losing what he had learned to drooling morons and the shadows haunting his nights, Mann was sure he’d go insane.

 

When his sons came of age, Mann knew that if age did not do him in, one of his sons would.  It wasn’t as if they hadn’t spent their teenage years trying.  He couldn’t blame the idiots for not trying.

 

The game became boring.  Perhaps that is why he died out too soon.  He had been grateful for keeping the secret going a little longer.

 

The death of Zepheniah Mann came as no surprise to his family, close friends (if you could call them that) and local dignitaries.  The old man had been chronically ill for several years and he was developing such dementia. 

 

The townspeople whispered about fevered dreams and nightmares of his wife.  They said Mann screamed about murder plots and secrets buried in the desert.  Even his dying words couldn’t have been what he meant to say.

 

_“I should have kept the bastard that SPOKE!”_

 

Even if the death was no surprise, the contents of the will were.

 

It left the control of Mann Co. in the possession of its present President and CEO, Saxton Hale. It gave controlling stock to a woman known only as Marigold.  The rights to the land were ambiguously given to his two, living sons, Blutarch and Redmond Mann.  It was his sole, dying wish that the two of them fight and squander their lives to death as they did his.  He prayed they fought until they rotted to dust.

 

It took little time for the brothers to seize upon the work their father had spent years building. It took less time for them to completely destroy the Badlands.  As seasons came and went, both brothers developed what they believed were “sole” relationships with Mann Co. 

 

They dealt with the current Manager of Affairs there, a Miss Helen MacManus.  In each brother’s personal opinion she was the fine example of what you expected in a soldier.  Neither puzzled over the opinion, however, because she was far too good at what she did to be worried about the details.

 

So, when Ms. MacManus came to each brother, “exclusively,” with a deal they could not refuse, Blutarch and Redmond took the bait their father had laid in wait for when he knew his _idiot_ sons would do what they did best:  _become idiots_.

 

Both brothers had been so outraged at having to share something between the two of them that neither one had bothered to go through the rest of the Will.  Worse, neither of them worried about the Underwriting that transferred many legal Powers of Attorney and legal authority to the woman named Marigold and an entity that went by _Administrator_.

 

As the brothers turned the Badlands into a wasteland, the rest of Zepheniah Mann’s Will was unfolding behind their backs.  Mann Co. suddenly sprang up as a worldwide brand.  Weapons and technology light years ahead of any other country’s science had produced appeared like a flick of the wrist.

 

The United States Government indeed had concerns about the sprawling complex that rivaled their own in Nevada and New Mexico.  Despite countless attempts to find Mann Co. at fault or guilty of some crime, no department could pin anything on anyone with any power in the company.

 

Even the local Government knew it was pointless to argue with the Mann Idiots.

 

Determined more to outlive and out-pester one another than do anything about the “secret” of the land their father had left them, the Mann Brothers disappeared from the limelight in the early 50s.  Rumors flew they died just as their father predicted.

 

Others, still, claimed they lived on in their old, rotting mansions that overlooked the extensive stretch of land called the San Juan Badlands.

 

Those closest to the story knew the truth, but none of them spoke aloud about it.  It was mostly due to modesty and lack of enough time that many spared outsiders the burden of the real story. Anyone that needed to know about the Mann’s already knew it.

 

But the story went deeper than _they_ knew, too.

 

There were secrets buried in the Badlands.  You only had to dig deep enough to find them.  But once you did, it became unknowable.

 

The United States Congressional Committee on the Investigation into Mann Co. had asked for the truth.  They expected lies.  When the woman known to the outside world as Helen MacManus took the question and answered it without a smile in her eye, one Congressman vomited, two fainted and the Chairman of the Committee dismissed the Investigation while trying to contain the contents of his bowels and bladder.

 

When the outside world had _finally_ figured out the existence of Australium, the hype was over for Helen MacManus.  While the world stupidly fought amongst themselves for control over what they believed was the “sole” source of Australium, she was already making plans to dig more of what was left under her feet in the Badlands.

 

The liberal freedom from persecution in the 50s continued into the 60s.  The weapons and technology being produced from Mann Co. exceeded expectations and kept both Mann brothers in a vicious cycle of cat chases mouse with teams of men signing up for contract slots by the dozen to fight for their “team’s rights” to the land.

 

It was an imaginary war started by a very real item of worth.

 

The longer Helen MacManus kept the Mann brothers busy, the longer she maintained control of testing and weaponry in the Badlands.

 

Her dedication to the United States Government had earned her the respect of two, former Presidents and several Congressmen.  She was a decorated member of her Special Ops Unit and had won an honorary Badge of Courage for her work during World War II. 

 

This incredible list of achievements did not go unnoticed.  In fact, if anything, it gave Helen MacManus the right to do just about anything she wanted, call any favor in she needed and watch plans unfold as she designed them.

 

But, as the saying goes, one son scorned is one a father should dread.

 

Grey Mann’s temporary take-over of the Badlands had caused a horrible upset in a war that was already in chaos.  His sudden appearance had threatened years and years of planning and hard work.  When Saxton Hale dropped off the face of the planet and Mann Co. had been seized, it was true she bailed.

 

What else could she do, dammit?  She was not prepared for the onslaught of robot soldiers. Eventually, things had eased out and the threat eliminated; but it had set back plans that had taken years to formulate.

 

The rebound and subsequent “Battle for the Badlands” made several things painfully clear to many parties.  First and foremost, the Mann brothers had _both_ hired the same woman to run her troops and supply them with weapons.

 

Second, the war they were “supposedly” fighting had been staged.  If Saxton Hale’s disappearance did anything, it caused a gap in leadership.  He had not left his Will where just _anyone_ could find it.  Only someone like Hale, himself, would be able to find the damn thing.

 

Unless the Will turned up within the year, the Badlands, and all of the land Mann Co. had accumulated around it, would turn over to the woman known as Marigold; or, in the event of Marigold’s death, the land would turn over to the entity known as the _Administrator_.

 

If the _Administrator_ assumed control of the Badlands, there was Underwriting in Zepheniah Mann’s Will that could upset the balance of power throughout the entire world.  Not only would all the land and everything in and on it be under the _Administrator’s_ control, the current contracts would be negligible.

 

During the 50s there had been thousands of tests, experiments and trials that had been run on countless men, women, children and animals.  Many of these experiments involved the use of live subjects in the mutilation of genes, fusion and weaponry research.

 

Horror stories still circulated around the smaller townspeople that refused to part with their homes when Mann Co. took over.  The screams of the victims echoed through the desert at night. Those who didn’t die from the testing usually died of torture or as a failure in research.

 

When the local townspeople finally complained of all of the strange screams and noises, local Government got involved.  When there wasn’t compliance, a search and seizure was issued. Several days later, half of the Badlands went up in flames.

 

Thousands perished.  Many of them were innocent bastards of creation and human meddling.  Others were the scientists that had created them that were dedicated to trying to save what they had spent their lives doing. 

 

It was because of this selflessness that several hundred experiments, research subjects and specimens escaped into the waterways, forests and oasis locations deep into the Badlands.

 

After the destruction of this area of the Badlands, it was left to time and decline.  It was the holding pen for Helen’s rejects and tests gone wrong.  Those test subjects that were located or returned willingly had been assigned “Bases” in the new area called “The Wastelands.”

 

Over time, the men who could no longer handle the Badlands but were either too dangerous or knew too much to be released back into society, were put in the Wastelands.  The Bases eventually formed their own comraderies and rivalries due to the meshing of personalities in the Wastes.

 

However, after a period of fierce violence and a coup, Helen MacManus put tighter restriction on Wasteland Bases.  She put “Captains” in charge of each Base located through-out Seven Sectors of the Wastelands.  Each Sector was determined by the manner of the Bases located within it.

 

Depending on the severity of the Sector you were in at the time, security could range from none to Sentry Guns following your every movement.  It was an attempt to reign in the known chaos a little longer.  Once her purposes in the Badlands were complete, Helen MacManus would no longer have a need for the Wastelands _or_ the Badlands.

 

The Second, Cleansing Fire would again light the San Juan Badlands.

 

But, there was another part of Zepheniah Mann’s Will that not even the _Administrator_ knew about.  There was a clause so insignificant, so small and vague that not even his lawyers took the thing seriously.  They had only approved it as sympathy for the devil.

 

Yet, that small, tiny, insignificant clause was about to be not so insignificant anymore.

 

_To the one I left in the Bush nearly thirty years ago:_

_I cheated you.  I would cheat you again in a heartbeat.  I outsmarted you, bushman!  Admit it!  Nonetheless, I cheated a stupid Australian and I suddenly feel indebted._

_I tell you what. Should you or your kin outlive me and find this Will, then I hereby demand that controlling power, sale and use of Australium will be turned over to you immediately.  The Mann Co. company I created with the sales of the Australium I cheated you out of will become your property._

_Controlling Stock will remain in Marigold’s possession.  It will be her descendant’s responsibility to continue the Stock.  Should it be held in other interests, this Will shall hereby demand that controlling interest be returned to Mann Co._

_In the event that Marigold’s heir is incapacitated, it will be the decree that the heir’s spouse will speak on their behalf.  Sorry, old chap.  I cannot let you have it all without a fight from the grave._

_Without control of the Stock, the rest is worth squat!_

_Good luck fighting the broad I hired to defend the fortress!_

_Eat dirt you dirty, bushwhacker!_

_-Zeph Mann._

Since the clause had been so deeply embedded in the Will and the major players had already fought for their fair share, no one had bothered to notice that documents and photos were included with the Will.  Since the status quo had remained in Helen’s favor, she never worried about losing control over what she rightfully owned.

 

She was, after all, the bastard daughter of Zepheniah Mann and Margarita MacManus.

 

Even when she had been cut from “Marigold’s” will, Helen had saved the heir of the Stock of Mann Co. at the perfect time.  She had plucked the abused, violated teenager out of the violent environment she found herself inside of and put it to work for her.

 

Exploitation was business.  Everything was business.  Despite Michelle Pauling’s high favor, she was easily manipulated and coaxed into trusting someone.

 

Helen MacManus had everything moving in the right direction.  With nothing standing in her way, she released a decades long plan to destroy her work from the inside out.

 

She would start in the Wastelands.  She would let the most dangerous of her works out of their cages and roam the borders of the entire area.  It would be a privilege only the oldest experiments would remember.

 

Each Sector had a Lead Base.  Each Lead Base had a Captain Supervisor.  It was the Captain Supervisor’s job to keep the smaller Bases in line.  They were specifically charged with keeping order and reporting straight to Helen.

 

Soon, they were going to be in for a very unexpected surprise.

 

It was time for another fire to settle over the New Mexican desert.  The cries of the dead and haunted would echo through the chiseled rock and sandstone of the plateaus.  Blood soaked sand and ashes long turned to grey, dusty tears would rise up from the earth. 

 

One, last taunt at a man scorned not once, but twice. . .and an Australian at that. . .

 

It was an understatement to say that the sun would no longer rise peacefully over the House of MacManus.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dude, don’t they at least let you wear pants under that stupid thing?”

 

“Yeah, I bet battle must be fun for the others, eh, Ty?”

 

A tall, lean Scout scowled at the documents and mail in his hand before shoving them into the light, brown messenger bag slung across his chest.  His eyes were narrow and sharp.  His chestnut coloured hair was falling into his face from under the ridiculous looking Sailor’s hat that Jean insisted he wear.

 

He didn’t know why he catered to the stupid squid.  It still quite didn’t make sense to him, either. It had just been a natural reaction.  He figured fighting Jean was useless.  Rather than struggle against him, he just _accepted_ it?

 

TeamKING’s star runner slowly stood up and stared at his reflection in the Mail Room’s front window.  His hair had grown out since he’d last stopped to look at himself.  Why hadn’t he cut it?

 

_Because Jean likes it long._

 

The Scout hissed and zipped up his messenger bag. His white uniform remained pristine when he pushed through two, former BLU Scouts that were from a neighboring Base.  When the sunlight hit his face he squinted.

 

He was used to people laughing at him.  He was used to them staring and gawking.  He’d gotten over the initial impact of Jean’s influence early on.  Since Sydney was often no help in getting the squid off him, it was too much of a struggle to attempt to keep up the fighting.

 

Tyler sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

 

That’s right.  He’d told Jean he was going to go bald.

 

The Scout secured his messenger bag tighter around his body and took off running in the direction of TeamKING.

 

He was always running away. Why?  He didn’t exactly _hate_ Jean.  Sure, the squid annoyed him sometimes, but he never really _hated_ him.

 

He hated being on the outside.  He hated feeling left out when Jean would get moody or silent. The times he had felt the most left out was when he would catch the squid off guard and without his mask.

 

It was something Jean did not allow around anyone, Tyler included.

 

The Scout ran faster, harder so that his heartbeat was racing in his ears and his breath was pumping in his lungs. The desert skyline became a blur.

 

He remembered when Jean caught him the first time.  He hadn’t announced his presence, something Jean also frowned upon.  Instead, he decided to see what squidman did in the sewers all day and night.  Ever since Toby had found that silver lighter, Jean had acted strangely.

 

The others said it was best to leave it alone, but for some reason _he_ couldn’t.

 

Tyler remembered the fierce, yellow-green that lit up the normally calm, if not playful, eyes of the former Spy.  He went from docile to infuriated in under a minute.  The numerous arms that were usually reaching for him innocently were now weapons wrapping his flesh and bones in a grip that Tyler likened to being in a vice grip.

 

He’d never been afraid of Jean. . .not until that night.

 

He hadn’t cried that hard since Mike threatened to kill his dog.

 

Tyler’s pace had slowed and now he had come to a complete stop, heaving for breath.

 

Sweat slid down the side of his face as he panted.

 

He had bruises around his neck, chest, arms and legs.  When Sydney and Martin found him huddled in the corner of the entrance to the sewers, his uniform was torn and dirty and he was bleeding from a wound to the side of the head.

 

Sydney had thought that Mike had attacked him, originally.  If Tyler had been his normal self, he might have allowed the grapefruit to harass the Twin.  But because the experience had shaken him so badly, he’d told Sydney that Jean did it.

 

At first, no one believed him.  Jean was many things, but a monster toward Tyler was not one of them.  Ever since Tyler joined Jean was infatuated with him.  The squid hardly ever came out before the Scouts came along.  Once Tyler was assigned to the TeamKING Roster, the squid was practically social.

 

Tyler was a delusional mess for three days.  The Medic spouted off some nonsense about trauma induced stress, but he didn’t care.  All he could think about was Jean’s eyes and the hatred they held.  The cold, unforgiving, immense regret they held in their depths haunted him.  All he could see and feel was anger and misery.

 

And, all he could feel for the squid that nearly killed him was pity.

 

He felt horrible for Jean. He didn’t speak much French.  But in the few years that Jean had been teaching him, he could understand enough to know that the squid was pissed.

 

Tyler flinched and crossed his arms over his chest uncomfortably.

 

To call him a pitiful replacement for what was lost to Fate was a nasty thing to drop on someone; especially when that someone was being tossed around a sewer like a rag doll.

 

The Scout stood silently, eyes vacant.

 

He couldn’t face Jean for three weeks.

 

Jean did not leave the sewer during that time.  He did not speak to anyone, did not acknowledge Tyler’s condition or take responsibility for it.  If anything, his absence only made the resentment grow over top the pity.

 

Finally, after all of his bruises had healed and the concussion he had sustained disappeared without incident, Sydney had okay’d him to join the Active Roster again.  When he had his release, the first thing the Scout had done was find his battle uniform, grab his baseball bat and head straight for the sewer.

 

The only thing on his mind was beating the ever loving snot out of the half man-half squid that _pretended_ to care about him.  He would have done it, too, he suspected if he hadn’t found scales and blood in the water directly in front of the entrance to Jean’s cavern.

 

When Tyler got to Jean’s “home” he found it in shambles.  Blood, human and non, was smeared across the stone and the wet metal.  The smell of decay was in the air.

 

Between the five meters that separated them, two of the tips of Jean’s “legs” were floating on the water.

 

He couldn’t see him at first.  It was darker than usual.  He had to use a flashlight to even find him.  When he did, he almost threw up.

 

Jean had collapsed against the side of his pool, human arms spread out over a mixed collection of items. Blood, red and scabbing, was bright against pale, bluish white flesh.  Blue blood was floating on top of the water around him.

 

What had possessed him to do all this?

 

Tyler remembered splashing right through the shallows of the pool.  He’d dropped his bat and he was yelling Jean’s name at the top of his lungs. He was shaking the squid, trying to get him to make any movement or sound of life.

 

When he was about to give up and go get help, Tyler saw what Jean had been looking at.  They were pictures.  Every picture was of _him_.

 

Blood and scales stained pictures from the time he started to the present. Some included other teammates, some were just of him and others, far rarer, were of him and Jean together.  But, the one that had captured Tyler’s eye the most was the one picture that had the squid’s ridiculously ornate handwriting across the bottom.

 

 _I love you_.

 

He remembered the time and place well.  How Jean got this picture he would never know, but he was on the ramparts of TeamKING, overlooking the Wastelands.  He was wearing his own clothes which was rare.  Usually if the squid caught him wearing anything other than the clothes he had Riley make for him he would go crazy and put him in the closest skirt in the room.

 

The Sailor Scout stood up straight in the hot sun.  He scanned the horizon listlessly.  He paused before slowly opening his messenger bag and unzipping a hidden pocket inside of it.

 

Tyler’s fingertips lingered over the blood faded lines and curves.  He let his nail trace the words written in English.  His eyes were pensive.

 

His hair had grown out then, too.

 

He had taken the picture from Jean for a reason he didn’t understand.  When he’d seen it, a part of him realised that no matter what the squid may say or do he was still whole-heartedly devoted to caring for him.

 

Whoever he felt comfortable being.

 

Tyler winced.

 

He’d stolen it.  He’d stolen from Jean even though he knew the penalty.  He trembled and put the picture back in its place.

 

When he heard Jean cough behind him that day, it was probably one of the happiest sounds he’d ever heard in his life.  He remembered babbling about holding on and then going and getting help.  Because of how “un-maneuverable” the squid was, it took four of them to get him out of the sewer and into Martin’s laboratory.

 

Tyler never left his side.

 

He only learned after Jean woke up that all of the wounds and injuries were self-sustained.  The loss of two of his legs was dismissed.  Actually, his condition in general he dismissed.  All he cared about was seeing Tyler and _wanting_ to apologise.

 

Had that been the first time the squid was adamant about apologising to him?

 

Tyler was lost in thought when a sudden shadow across his face drew his attention to the present. He looked up into the sky and saw the large, black bird of prey above.

 

His eyes narrowed.

 

“Scavengers.” he murmured.  “But there is a fuck ton of them. . .what in the hell could have died in the Wastes big enough for a _pack_ of vulture. . .”

 

Tyler’s eyes widened.

 

A human.

 

The only thing big enough for more than four birds was a human.


	5. Chapter 5

Without realising why, Tyler ran forward into the desert.  He left the path he was on and kept his eyes on the four birds headed across the Southwestern sky.  He continued for five minutes until he could see several birds jumping and harassing each other on the ground.  He slowed down when he got closer.

 

“Jesus.” he murmured.

 

He cursed himself for not remembering to bring his baseball bat.

 

After a suitable weapon could not be found, Tyler picked up the nearest rock and chucked it at a bird farther away from the prey.  The birds squawked and fluttered around.

 

Tyler shook his head.

 

“Fuck!  It _is_ a human!”

 

The Scout quickly unstrapped his messenger bag from around his chest.  He grabbed the ends in his hands and began swinging wildly, running forward as he did.

 

“GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE YOU FUCKING SCAVENGER BASTARDS!”

 

The vultures screeched and feathers flew around the Scout dramatically as his messenger bag slapped one of the birds to the ground.  The others squawked loudly and took up into the sky, circling dangerously close.

 

Tyler turned and looked down.  He put his hand over his mouth to keep from vomiting and crying out at the same time.  The messenger bag slid out of his hand and hit the sand with a thud. His eyes were watering.

 

There was only one person he knew that made marks like that.  There was only one person who’d do something like this. . .

 

The woman on the ground had deep scars and festering wounds.  Her hair was matted with sand and blood.  Sharp, dark marks were in her shoulder and throat.  The birds had picked at the broken flesh and tore fresh wounds into the sun baked skin.

 

Tyler trembled and fell to his knees.  He slowly turned the body over and cried out softly.  Both hands went over his mouth when he saw the bloody eye and the sand stuck to blood stained lips. One of her teeth was missing.  Her chest had been ripped wide open and her genitalia mutilated.

 

The smell of sex still lingered around her body.

 

“Jesus. . .fucking. . .”

 

Tyler put one of his hands against his head and shook.  He scooted back from the woman in front of him, terrified.

 

Mike had left a mark like that on his neck once.

 

It had only been the once.

 

Tyler shuddered.

 

That means they got out.  They got away from the Base.  They actually got out of the _Wastes_.

 

The Sailor Scout stopped and stared at the woman in front of him.  He slowly leaned forward and touched a blood stained pendant around the woman’s neck.

 

His eyes widened.

 

“Fuck. . .you’re her!”

 

His voice was a breath in his throat.  His hand fell away from the pendant, still trembling.

 

“Oh no. . . . .oh, no. . .this is bad. . .this is bad. . .that means. . .that means they had to have gotten out the last time we ran drills!  But. . .why? HOW!?  You fucking KILLED the BEST RED SPY Helen had! WHY!?”

 

Tyler hissed when the birds swooped lower and squawked.

 

“GET OUTTA HERE!” he bellowed. “SHE BELONGS TO ME NOW!”

 

The Sailor Scout quickly grabbed his messenger bag from where he had dropped it and strapped it across his chest.  He tried to pick up the woman as gently as he could.  He started when she coughed weakly and moaned.

 

“Fuckin’ hell!” he breathed. “You’re still alive!?”

 

There might be time to fix this!

 

There may be time to make sure it never happened.

 

Tyler took off running across the desert, a pack of vultures landing on the ground indignantly behind him.  They screeched at the loss of their kill and scattered again quickly.  The Scout’s feet pounded on the sand as he ran.

 

_This means Mike and Gabe made it into the Badlands. . .but how?  How did the two most dangerous men in the Wastelands. . .get past Helen’s guard?_

 

The scene wasn’t making sense in Tyler’s brain and he quickly shook the nagging feels inside away.  He had no reason to feel uneasy.  He hadn’t broken the rules.

 

And he could give a fuck less what happened to Mike and Gabe.


	6. Chapter 6

“Tyler! I was beginning to get worried about you! Was there that much mail up at the Post?”

 

A tall, well-built young woman looked up from the colouring book she and her young son were colouring.

 

Beside her sat a shy, quiet young man with bright, blonde hair. His eyes were a piercing blue and his skin was nearly the colour of snow. A faint scar ran over the left side of his lips and down his chin. He was helping the young, RED Pyro colour what was supposed to be a deer.

 

A muffled laughter came from the child’s mask when he took an orange crayon and drew flames across the brown scribbles he’d just gotten done drawing.

 

“No, no, Toby.” the female Sniper reprimanded firmly. “We do not set deer on fire. We shoot them.”

 

Toby made a protest under his mask and proceeded to colour the flames in red.

 

Joanna smiled helplessly and turned her dark eyes toward the entrance to the Rec Room. Her eyebrows came down and she rose to her feet when their messenger returned with what appeared to be a bloody carcass in his arms.

 

“Tyler!? What happened!?”

 

The man sitting beside Joanna rose to his feet behind her. His eyes widened in terror. The scarf around his neck loosened and his skin paled a shade whiter.

 

“It’s her!”

 

Jo turned to Lukas like he was crazy.

 

“What are you talking about!?”

 

“HEY! ME, HERE!?”

 

Jo sighed and turned to Tyler. She quickly assisted with clearing one of the tables in front of the bar and helping Tyler set the young woman down. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders and the woman’s reflection was pale against her aviators.

 

“Tyler, what happened? Who is this?”

 

“WHO IS IT!?” Tyler panted, holding his side.

 

Blood had stained his uniform. Jean would bitch at him for sure about it, too.

 

He frowned and pointed accusingly at Lukas.

 

“YOU!” he said hatefully. “Those ASSHOLES got away from you, didn’t they!?”

 

Lukas’ face erupted in a deep blush. He tried to bury his chin in his scarf uncomfortably. He lamented that Sydney and Jo had talked him into leaving his mask off around the Base. It made situations like these very, very uncomfortable.

 

Jo frowned and intervened.

 

“Tyler, calm down.” she commanded softly. “What are you talking about?”

 

“DRILL.” Tyler said loudly. “Mike and Gabe! They get to do Drill every MONDAY. Jean got the day off, remember!? Lukas and Sydney were on watch during DRILLS. Sydney got called away and it should have been HIS JOB to make sure Mike and Gabe didn’t fucking RUN OFF!

 

“Don’t you recognize her fucking necklace!?”

 

Jo looked at Tyler like he was crazy before noting the pendant around the young woman’s severely abused throat. Her eyebrows rose when she ran her thumb over the sixes.

 

“Six.”

 

“YES!” Tyler hissed. “And she’s OBVIOUSLY been sexually assaulted and beaten within an inch of her FUCKING LIFE! This woman supposedly beat the bloody brains out of Jacques MERQUISE! In front of every guy in the BADLANDS.

 

“She was supposedly MIA. . .but I found her here in the Wastes. . .she wouldn’t have come here unless the people that did this to her where here.”

 

Jo was still in a state of shock. Her lips parted, but words did not come out. She roused herself and looked down when Toby giggled and scribbled over his flames with a black crayon.

 

Finally, she turned to Tyler with a serious frown.

 

“Sydney is in a meeting in his office. Go up there and tell him it cannot wait and to get down here immediately.”

 

“Why not make his fucking secretary do it!?” Tyler asked impudently. “He’s the reason it happened in the first place.”

 

“Goddammit, Tyler!” Jo bellowed. “THAT WAS A FUCKING ORDER!”

 

Tyler scowled before unwillingly pulling away from the table and leaving the Rec Room.

 

Jo waited until his footsteps had retreated before turning to Lukas.

 

“Do you recognize her?”

 

Lukas shook his head slightly.

 

“But, you. . .wouldn’t need to. . .” he breathed. “. . .her. . .appearance. . .it does speak for itself.”

 

Jo looked down at the young woman with a frown.

 

“Lukas, did you lose sight of Michael and Gabriel on Monday?”

 

Lukas did not respond.

 

“Lukas! Did you!?”

 

When Lukas did not answer a second time Jo moaned softly.

 

“Lukas. . .”

 

The Sniper slowly put her palm against her forehead. She hesitated a moment before pulling a battered pack of cigarettes out of her breast pocket. She lit one and looked at the body on the table. She sighed.

 

“Do not tell ANYone else that she is here.” Jo said softly. “Find Martin. She needs medical attention. It looks like Tyler found her just before the buzzards.”

 

Lukas nodded silently and made to move forward toward the other side of the Rec Room. He stopped when Jo put her hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes were miserable.

 

“Do _not_ let Mike or Gabe know she is here, Lukas. _That_ is an order.”

 

Lukas averted his eyes and nodded silently. He quickly walked down the length of the bar and disappeared around the corner.

 

Jo looked down at Six.

 

Her wounds were extensive. Tyler hadn’t been lying. She had been forcibly assaulted. By the looks of her she didn’t go down without a fight.

 

“That might explain why Mike came home looking like he’d stuck his face in a paper shredder.” Jo murmured.

 

That was a long shot, though. The Twins were always beating the shit out of one another. Some days it was easier to say they abused each other than believe they abused others.

 

If Mike or Gabe had anything to do with this. . .

 

Jo glared.

 

“You were found in the Wastes. . .but you couldn’t have possibly been here three days ago. . .”

 

The Sniper felt a cold chill run down her spine.

 

She turned when Toby pulled on her shirt and laughed. She shook her head when she saw that the child had drawn over the deer. She was going to remind him they didn’t set deer on fire when she saw that it wasn’t just fire that the child had drawn.

 

Jo turned the book toward her and saw the colour of the sand outside their base. She could see their Base. . .the way Toby always drew it. . .and it was engulfed in flames with smoke coming out of it.

 

Toby laughed and took the book back from his startled mother. He hummed absentmindedly and began to colour another page. He didn’t look up when he heard Tyler yelling and Sydney trying to calm him down.

 

Jo turned when she heard Tyler. She quickly extinguished her cigarette and walked forward. She pulled a tall, pink coloured Sniper into the Rec Room before Tyler had a chance.

 

“Sonny, SHUT UP. We have a big, big problem.”

 

Sydney looked at his sister humorously.

 

“So serious you couldn’t wait for me to get done talking to Echo Base?”

 

“YES.” Jo hissed.

 

She dragged the impudent, pink clad Sniper forward so he could see Six on the table. She watched the Sniper’s reaction change instantly.

 

“Holy fuck.” Sydney breathed. “What she doing here?”

 

“Tyler _found_ her along his route home from Post.” Jo said softly. “These wounds aren’t recent. She pulled her way here. . .until she couldn’t move any further. Tyler’s right when he says she would have only come here if her culprits were here.”

 

Sydney didn’t understand for a moment. He looked at his sister curiously before Tyler rolled his eyes and gestured to the marks on Six’s neck.

 

“MIKE, Syd.” he said heatedly. “MIKE does THAT.”

 

The Sniper’s colour faded to pale beige under his hat. His aviators slid down his nose as he stared down at Six, shocked.

 

The young lass was tore up something fierce.

 

He winced.

 

This did go right into Mike and Gabe’s territory. Not so much Gabe, but he would go anywhere his brother went so that was irrelevant. But, she had put up quite a fight.

 

“Drills were on Monday.” Jo murmured. “You gave Jean the day off because of personal reasons. You were supposed to be watching the Twins with Lukas.”

 

Sydney tried to remember Monday. It was hard through the haze and all of the new problems that were mounted on those he received on Monday. Back, way back, the Sniper could see him asking Lukas if he would be all right making sure everyone was accounted for. . .

 

Jo read her brother’s expression like a book.

 

“Then our bigger problem is how they got so far out of the Wastes and even into the Badlands.” she sighed. “Not to mention, our resident psychic hasn’t given us a good prediction.”

 

Sydney was going to ask Jo what she meant until the female Sniper put her son’s colouring book in front of him. Over Toby’s protests and Jo’s firm voice, Sydney heard exactly what this meant for his Base and his team.

 

His aviators reflected the Base on fire before he carefully handed the book back to its owner and ruffled his mask a little. He slowly stood up straight and sighed.

 

“Have the Twins seen her yet?”

 

“No. I sent Lukas for Martin.”

 

“Let’s move her into my office, out of sight. We gotta. . .gotta call Helen.”

 

“Sydney, if you call Helen and she finds out we have her new _enforcer_ she is going TO KNOW that Mike or Gabe did this!” Jo hissed angrily. “It puts the Base in terrible danger to keep her here!”

 

“I know that, Jo.” Sydney said softly. “But I was the one that put Lukas in that position. I should have known better. I should have stayed.”

 

Tyler fumed. He uncrossed his arms and glared.

 

“You are defending him!” he bellowed. “He’s not a fucking child, Sydney! He is a FUCKING DUDE! HE FUCKED UP. HE LOST TRACK OF THEM AND **SHE** PAID THE PRICE!”

 

“Tyler, honey, please. . .”

 

“Don’t _honey_ me you fucking asshole!” Tyler hissed, pulling away from Sydney. “Just like when they did it to me. You will defend them and you will defend Lukas FROM them.”

 

Jo was startled when tears slid down Tyler’s face. This was. . .unusual.

 

The tension grew when Sydney painfully reached out only to be batted away.

 

“Lukas deserves to feel like this.” Tyler breathed automatically. “He. . .is the reason this happened to her. Mike. . .would have. . .had to have Gabe’s help to get this Scout down. She killed MERQUISE for God’s sake! With her BARE HANDS. . .I got a good look at Camden the other day, too. . .and he is BROKEN.

 

“No. . .”

 

Tyler slowly backed away and shook his head.

 

“I don’t want any part of this.” he said firmly. “This Scout has a 10,000 dollar bounty on her head _alive_. If Helen sees this. . .she _is_ going to know who did it. . .but the bigger question you all should be asking yourselves is WHY.”

 

“Why?” Sydney repeated, dazed by Tyler’s behavior.

 

“Yeah. WHY.” Tyler sneered. “Why would Helen knowingly do this when she already KNOWS what she’s gonna find when she comes and picks Six up?”

 

The Sailor Scout trembled, staring at Six, afraid.

 

“She came. . .for revenge. . .or. . .to find someone. . .maybe not her attackers. . .but an ally. . . maybe she came here to warn someone. . .I don’t fucking know. . .but her presence here isn’t good. It just ISN’T!”

 

“Tyler!”

 

Sydney sighed and let his hand fall to his side. He looked at Jo.

 

Jo shook her head.

 

Both Snipers turned when a small “clink” sound got their attention.

 

Lukas had retrieved one of his balaclavas and fedoras before returning to the Rec Room. His scarf was tightly wrapped around his face. The team’s Medic slowly lumbered out from behind him and toward the table.

 

He looked over Six and turned to Sydney.

 

“She needs medical attention right away.” he said in a strong monotone.

 

“Take her to my office.” Sydney said softly. “Try not to attract any attention.”

 

The Medic made a noise in his throat before picking up his patient and moving along out of the Rec Room.

 

There was a tense silence that lasted for several minutes. Finally, Sydney sighed and took the hat off of his head. He slowly ran a hand through his messy, brown hair.

 

“Well. . .the kid has an interesting point.” he murmured.

 

“What about?” Jo asked, trying to calm her nerves.

 

She had never seen Tyler react that way. She’d never heard him talk about Mike’s attack on him out loud, either. The Scout had shaken her deeply.

 

“Helen may have knowingly set all of this in motion.” Sydney said carefully. “If she did. . . why?”

 

Sydney looked at the colouring book that Toby had closed. He watched Toby pull on his mother’s shirt until Jo lifted him in her arms.

 

“Who else would she come here for?”

 

“Cole.”

 

Sydney and Jo both turned to Lukas when the Spy spoke softly. They exchanged looks before Sydney smiled good-naturedly.

 

“Cole Justine? Darling, he was executed for violation of his Contract. It made headlines out here, remember? Mike was practically civil when he heard the news.”

 

Lukas looked down.

 

“Do not ask me how I know.” he murmured. “Cole Justine’s death was a hoax in order to remove him from Active Roster without making anyone suspicious. It was a way to set the stage for the new Scout, Six.”

 

Sydney frowned and shook his head.

 

“Lukas, honey, how do you know. . .”

 

“I just told you.” Lukas snarled, eyes sharp. “Do not ask me how. I just do.”

 

Jo frowned.

 

“Lukas, this isn’t like you.”

 

Lukas did not respond.

 

Sydney, concerned about another bridge being burnt, quickly raised his hands and soothed everyone.

 

“Alright, alright. . .you did say that. Jo, Lukas is still a Spy. There are some things he cannot tell even _me_. It doesn’t surprise me she is shuffling the Roster now that she’s lost DeLaroux and Jallette.”

 

“Not to mention her best Sniper is on Med Leave.” Jo added.

 

“She still has Riley.” Sydney said with a small smile. “Glad to hear that he didn’t lose one of his Scouts then.”

 

Lukas’ eyes flickered dangerously before returning to their normal, pale blue. He pulled his fedora down lower.

 

It was true.

 

He had lost sight of Mike and Gabe for a few moments. When he’d finally realised they had run off, he didn’t think they would get far. Mike had been up in arms against Lucas Riley recently for a trip the Sniper made to TeamKING as a part of his scheduled duties as a Rotation.

 

The Shy Spy didn’t know why and he didn’t care. The less he knew about the Twins the better he felt. But this wouldn’t just go away.

 

If anything, it dragged Lucas Riley right into the center of it.

 

Because it meant that _he_ was harbouring Helen’s missing Scout.

 

“Lukas? Honey, you okay?”

 

Lukas startled out of his thoughts when Sydney spoke. He blushed furiously when both Sydney and Jo stared at him curiously.

 

“Fine.” he answered mechanically. “Should I call Helen?”

 

“No, I’d better do it.” Sydney sighed. “Why don’t you make sure Mike and Gabe are behaving? Gabe doesn’t seem to mind you as much if you have a book in your hand.”

 

Lukas withheld his grimace and nodded before turning away and walking toward the far end of the Rec Room.

 

“Was it just me, Sonny, or did he seem really, really adamant about not knowing.” Jo asked while Toby pulled on her hair.

 

Sydney looked after the Spy, feeling his teammate’s anger in his body language, voice and movements. He didn’t blame Lukas for losing sight of Mike and Gabe. Hell, it was just as much _his_ fault as Lukas’. More so. He shouldn’t have left. Mike and Gabe wouldn’t have attempted it if he hadn’t.

 

“Perhaps being a Rotation Spy and on the HQ Board has its disadvantages, too.” he offered pathetically.

 

Jo rolled her eyes and made for the other door.

 

“Let’s see you keep that chipper tone when the Administrator comes down on you. Ever since Miss Pauling got hung up to dry, she’s been a monster.”

 

“Thanks for reminding me, lovely, dear sister of mine!” Sydney proclaimed dramatically.

 

Jo shoved her brother as they left the Rec Room.

 

Their voices continued to fade until there was nothing but quiet humming from the lights above. Across the room on an old, battered couch that had seen better days, two feet popped into view and rested themselves on the arm.

 

Gabe flipped another page in his book and continued reading.

 

Well. This was going to make for an interesting conversation with his brother later.

 

He frowned.

 

He knew that woman was trouble. All of them were. Most of them were useless. His mother had been useless.

 

He glared and closed the book.

 

He didn’t want to think about then.

 

He stood up and slowly began walking back to the room he shared with his brother. Lukas would be hunting him down shortly anyway. He might as well make it easier on the foolish moron. His brother certainly wouldn’t.


	7. Chapter 7

The steel doors that housed the Twins’ room were a three tier security system in their own right. The team had taken every precaution when Mike and Gabe had been brought to the Base. Typically, Jean and Sydney were the only ones allowed to go into their room alone.

 

As the Scouts adapted to being a part of the Base, several of the tighter restrictions became lighter. After five or six years, the Scouts were given the ability to roam the Base and the Wastes on condition that if they attempted to leave, they would be stopped by any means necessary.

 

At first, it was a test to see how far Mike would go for freedom. After five failed attempts and several bad injuries, one to his brother, Mike realised that trying to escape the Wastelands was more of a pain in the ass than it was worth.

 

This last attempt hadn’t been pre-meditated. The opportunity had arisen and Mike had coaxed Gabe to take advantage of it. They had gotten out of the Sector, the Wastes and far into the Badlands.

 

If Lucas Riley was harboring Six, then he would be outside 2Fort. That was quite the jaunt from their position in the Wastes. To get that far meant certain strings were being pulled in this puppet show they called “their work.”

 

Lukas slowly stopped in front of the Twins’ room and looked down.

 

Mike and Gabe were accounted for the night in question. Mike did look horribly mangled; but Gabe had escaped harm. It meant that the brothers had not gotten into a fight with themselves.

 

Lukas’ eyes narrowed.

 

This put everything in jeopardy.

 

He knew from another Spy in the Badlands that worked with Lucas Riley that the Sniper had been under a lot of stress. He’d heard that Lucas put Vincent Gabriel on the Blacklist and ended up in Confinement because he would not give up information.

 

Lukas started.

 

“Information.” he breathed.

 

The Spy’s mind returned to how horrible Six had looked as she lay on the table. She looked so broken. Jay had been attacked outside of Lucas’ van. The van itself had been destroyed. Lucas, himself, was under twenty-four hour surveillance because of the reaction he had when he’d heard Six had been found and attacked.

 

Again, the Spy looked confused.

 

“They know someone found her.” Lukas whispered. “Luke had asked not about his lovers, but about Six. . .he. . .knew something. . .”

 

“He knew she was abused by her family and her mother was a whore.”

 

Lukas jumped, terribly frightened. He turned when the cold, unfeeling voice spoke behind him. He stared at Gabe as the Twin pushed the button to go into the room in front of them.

 

Gabe turned to look at Lukas coldly.

 

“You call him Luke.” he said distantly.

 

Lukas blushed furiously as the security doors slid open and Gabe turned to walk into the room.

 

Over the years the Scouts had slowly begun to develop a style of their own. While the room remained its steely grey color, Mike and Gabe had begun collecting things of interest to them. There was a desk with a reading lamp for Gabe, and Mike was often entertained by being allowed to throw baseballs into the wall as hard as he could.

 

The room was theirs and the Base knew it.

 

Mike scrambled out of the bottom bunk of the beds in the room.

 

“I was wonderin’ when the fuck you were coming back! I didn’t mean it like I said it. . .”

 

Mike stopped when he saw Lukas standing in the doorway. His eyes narrowed and he hissed spitefully while Gabe walked past him and set his book on his desk.

 

“What the fuck YOU want, pussy?”

 

Lukas glared.

 

“Where were you on Monday?”

 

Gabe stood silently while Mike eased back and laughed. He dug his hands into his pockets.

 

“We were doing stupid drills. . .with YOU. . .remember?”

 

“You left the Base.” Lukas said eerily. “You escaped my guard, which wouldn’t have been hard, and you LEFT. _WHERE_ did you _GO_?”

 

Mike matched Lukas’ intensity and grinned maniacally.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ bout, _Spy_.”

 

“Don’t play stupid with me you fucking brat.” Lukas spat. “I know it was _you_.”

 

“What was me?” Mike asked, smile still on his face. “I have no idea what you’re even talkin’ bout.”

 

Lukas glared, his eyes turning a violent, pale shade of blue. His jaw was tight beneath his scarf. His face was turning red.

 

“You have something against Lucas Riley.” he hissed.

 

“Seems off topic from _where I was_ Monday.” Mike harassed.

 

Gabe looked at the Spy carefully. He noticed the tense stature and the reddening face. He could see the Spy’s hands curling into fists. He was almost shaking.

 

This was new and unexpected.

 

“We were here.” he repeated after his brother. “What should it matter as long as we came back?”

 

“YOU KNOW WHY IT MATTERS, GABRIEL.”

 

Mike reached forward instantly and grabbed Lukas by the lapels of his jacket. He shook the Spy hard enough to give him whiplash. Mike’s face was deadly as he pulled a hand to Lukas’ throat.

 

“Don’t you ever raise your fucking voice to my fucking brother, you disgusting, sissy piece of shit.”

 

Lukas, normally terrified in such a situation, forcefully shoved Mike back, surprising the Scout.

 

“It matters because you put this Base at risk for closure.” he hissed. “It means that Sydney will be let go and _you_ two will likely be _executed_. While nothing would bring me greater pleasure, I am to do what my boss tells me.”

 

Gabe turned away. He should be used to no one wanting them around. The Twins never made it easy, but they certainly had calmed down somewhat since then.  

 

Lukas, of all people, was best at keeping his opinions to himself. It angered Gabe that he felt something at all about the Shy Spy. He figured that it was because Lukas didn’t mind getting him whatever he wanted. He could say it was like Mike’s relationship with the Medic.

 

Mike didn’t destroy the Medic’s laboratory and in return Martin turned over drugs that made his brother a slobbering, disgusting idiot. Gabe hated those drugs. He hated them. At the asylum, they would give him things. . .and do things. . .

 

Gabe closed his eyes and put his hands against his head.

 

“NO!!” he yelled.

 

Mike forced himself away from Lukas when his brother cried out. He tried to pull Gabe’s hands away.

 

“God, Gabe! What the fuck!?”

 

Lukas’ expression changed slightly. The Spy shrank back.

 

“They aren’t here.” he said softly, gently. “They can’t get you from here.”

 

Gabe opened his eyes when the Spy spoke.

 

That is what was bothering him.

 

Lukas’ voice was doing what Mike’s voice did for him.

 

He should hate himself.

 

Mike noticed the change in his brother’s face and body immediately. He didn’t understand for a second until his brother stared at Lukas. Blood flushed his face and his stare became lethal. His hands tightened around his brother’s arms.

 

“You.”

 

His body tensed. He was going to fucking kill this worthless pile of vomit. He was going to fucking rip him to shreds for getting between him and his brother.

 

“What did you do to my brother?”

 

“Nothing.” Lukas answered. “Telling him the truth.”

 

“HE DOESN’T NEED IT FROM YOU, FUCKER!” Mike roared, throwing Gabe’s desk chair at the wall. “HE HAS ME!”

 

“Does he?”

 

The question hung in the air like fog on a starless night. The thick, dank smell of it was rancid and it caused the environment in the room to shift into a dark, cold place. The three stared at one another, moment suspended in air.

 

“What did you fucking say to me?”

 

Mike had gotten better in the years of being locked in a cell. He had learned that if he didn’t immediately attack the person entering the room, the results he got were better. He applied the simple principle more and more until he’d at least been granted outside privileges like his brother.

 

He hated when Gabe could leave the room and he couldn’t.

 

Stupid, fucking tracking bracelet. . .

 

Something about that statement triggered something in Mike’s mind. He was not sure what or why, but he made sure he filed it to remember after kicking this BLU Spy’s ass.

 

“I said _does he_?” Lukas repeated, voice colder than Gabe’s. “Does Gabriel have _you_?”

 

“Of course he does you GODDAMN CUNT.” Mike growled. “We are only here because that pink fruit FORCES us.”

 

“Not true.” Lukas murmured. “You could leave; but you know what will happen if you do.”

 

Mike snarled.

 

“Fuck you, Spy.”

 

“No, Michael, I believe it is _you_ who have fucked up.”

 

The tone and shift in Lukas’ voice alerted Gabe to something far more dangerous than he’d realised before. This shift caused him to yank on his brother’s arm violently.

 

“OW! DAMMIT, GABE!” Mike wailed. “What the FUCK!?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Gabe’s voice was firm and deadly. His stare was locked onto Lukas’. He shook his head.

 

“We went looking for the Sniper. Escape van. Mike wanted revenge for the beating Riley handed him last time he was here. That’s all.”

 

Mike looked at Gabe like he was fucking crazy.

 

“Jesus, Gabe! SERVE ME ON A FUCKING PLATTER YOU ASSHOLE!”

 

Gabe was indifferent to the violent shove his brother provided into the desk behind him. His spine protested loudly. His eyes were firmly rooted to Lukas’.

 

It was easy to read a person like Lukas. Gabe didn’t understand the feelings behind his knowledge; but he had learned enough from reading books that Lukas was a person with deep, dark secrets. Perhaps deeper and darker than his or his brother’s. . .if that were even possible.

 

But, Lukas was an open book. His secrets weren’t rooted in the past. They had grown out from that time and were now in the present. Gabe was not afraid to admit he used Lukas for his own ends. At the time, it was easy as he knew the Spy despised them and would do anything to get away from them.

 

Now, Lukas was exhibiting signs of someone who was about to snap.

 

Someone. . .like his brother.

 

“That isn’t all, Gabe.”

 

Lukas’ voice cut up through the room like a knife. The scarf fell away from his face and hung across his shoulders. He slowly took his fedora off and held it in front of his body. Without his suit jacket, he looked terribly thin and frail.

 

He shook his head and stared at the Twins.

 

“When Lucas Riley is released, he will come here looking for both of you.” he murmured quietly. “When that time comes, are you prepared for the consequences it will bring?”

 

Gabe didn’t answer before Mike turned around and slammed his fist into Lukas’ face.

 

The younger Twin stood stone still when Mike picked Lukas up and slammed him against the wall in the far side of the room. Lukas’ face was already busted open and his nose was bleeding. The Spy’s eyes were strange.

 

What was strange about his eyes?

 

Gabe took a small step back when Lukas growled something in his Swedish and rammed his knee into Mike’s groin. His brother fell back, cursing and yelling. The Spy did not hesitate. He threw his hat to the floor and grabbed Mike by his hair.

 

Lukas’ body was flush with anger, rage and disappointment.

 

There was never a happy ending for him. Just as there would never be a happy ending for the worthless lives his boss kept in a dark basement like the parents before him. He wished he was cold to affection and lifeless.

 

He wished the pain had been beaten into him harder, longer and deadlier so that he could feel nothing at all. If Gabe had anything over his brother, it was his inability to feel. Gabe, now, understood “emotion,” but he didn’t process it like Mike or anyone else.

 

Martin had attributed it to a mental disease, but no one used the term around the younger Twin. Gabe was touchy about very few things. It took a lot to set him off. On the subjects of their time in the asylum or their past, Gabe was always quick to close himself off and allow Mike to assume control.

 

Over the last year, Lukas had begun to understand a bit more of Gabe’s mind. He was fully aware that the Scout could read him as easily as he read books. He didn’t mind this. Everyone could. It was what landed him in the Wastelands in the first place.

 

It is what started. . .everything.

 

“You are gonna fuckin’ get it you pasty, fruit fucking asshole.” Mike growled, turning and slamming his fist into Lukas’ ribs. “I’ma make you _BLEED_.”

 

Lukas was disengaged from the Twin and stumbled back, holding his ribs. He quickly avoided Mike’s next punch and stood up straight. It was too tempting to want to pull out his blade and slice the Twin’s throat wide open.

 

Mike roared when Lukas landed a fist in the side of his face. His skin was busted open and blood spilled over his lip. The Scout wiped it away and glared at the Spy. His eyes were livid.

 

How dare this fucking faggot get in the way of him and his brother. Gabe was _his_. No one else understood him like _he_ did.

 

His brother didn’t _need_ a piece of shit when he had what he needed already.

 

“You aren’t what he needs.”

 

Lukas’ voice was calm and cold over Mike’s frenzied thoughts. At first, the Scout hadn’t heard him. When he processed the language and the Spy’s tone, his face was beet red. His eyes were narrow pinpricks in his face.

 

“The fuck I ain’t.” he hissed. “I will FUCKING KILL YOU!”

 

Gabe trembled suddenly. He put his hands against his head and closed his eyes when Mike tackled Lukas to the floor. He could hear humming in his mind. It was always there. It always annoyed him.

 

Sometimes it terrified him.

 

_Breathe. It isn’t happening. It isn’t happening. Breathe, breathe, breathe. He is gone. He is gone. It’s fine. Mike isn’t going to leave. It’s fine._

It wasn’t his brother’s voice anymore.

 

It was Lukas’.

 

Gabe’s blood curdling scream caught Lukas and Mike, both, off guard.

 

Mike stopped, Lukas’ shirt collar firmly grasped in one hand while the other prepared to hit the Spy again. He stared at his brother uncomprehending.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” he asked irritably.

 

Gabe’s voice died in his throat and he looked at Mike, lost.

 

Mike’s body relaxed too quickly. His grip loosened on Lukas’s clothes when he saw the deep pain, hurt and resentment in Gabe’s eyes. He shook his head when Gabe turned away.

 

“Gabe? What the hell!?”

 

Lukas allowed the Scout to throw him back to the floor. His right eye was black and swelling. His lower lip was busted open and bleeding. His breathing was raspy as he lay silently on the steel floor.

 

Mike got up and went to Gabe. He yanked on his brother’s shoulder and turned him so he was facing his older Twin. He glared.

 

“WHAT?!” he asked angrily. “Why are you lookin’ at me like ya don’t even KNOW ME?”

 

Gabe was silent. He was slipping away inside himself. Mike’s body shook.

 

“YOU ASSHOLE! I HATE WHEN YOU LEAVE ME HERE!”

 

Mike shoved Gabe so hard the younger Twin hit the desk again and crumpled to the floor.

 

“He wouldn’t LEAVE YOU IF YOU WEREN’T A SPLITTING IMAGE OF YOUR FATHER!”


	8. Chapter 8

Mike howled when Lukas stabbed him in the back with his knife. Blood spilled out of the Scout’s shoulder when the Spy removed the blade. Lukas’ eyes were narrow slits in his face when Mike turned back to face him.

 

The Spy kept the blade out of the Scout’s reach when Mike attacked. The two tussled when Mike tackled Lukas a second time. The blade went into the Scout’s side.

 

Mike roared and rolled Lukas onto his back so he could pin him. The Scout slammed his head into the Spy’s when Lukas held his arms back.

 

Lukas groaned miserably and fell back, dazed. He gagged when Mike put his hands around his throat. His face was starting to turn red when Mike began to squeeze.

 

“I am gonna shut that fap hole you call your mouth once and for all, Lukas.” Mike hissed dangerously. “You don’t fuckin’ know shit.”

 

Lukas, having already decided his fate when he approached the Twins’ room, smiled and watched the angered Scout through watering eyes.

 

“I know enough. . .to know. . .if. . .Six talks. . .you will die.”

 

Mike stared, uncomprehending.

 

What the fuck was this fag babbling about now?

 

The Scout did not have time to answer. He could feel the cold wood of his brother’s bat against his temple.

 

Mike tore his eyes away from Lukas and looked up at his brother.

 

Gabe was leaning heavily on his left foot, a dead expression in his eyes and on his face. He held the bat in one hand and made sure to press it hard enough into Mike’s skull.

 

“Get away.”

 

The words were cold and lifeless. Even more so for Gabe.

 

Mike refused.

 

“Fuck you.” he hissed. “I’m gonna fuck this Spy up so badly that grapefruit will think he is DOG FOOD.”

 

He growled when Gabe pushed the bat into his head harder.

 

“Let him go.” Gabe warned again.

 

“You are REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!”

 

Lukas gasped for air when Mike dropped him and turned on his brother. He heard Mike screaming at Gabe when the two of them dropped to the floor together. The Spy was still while the Twins battled one another.

 

_Gabe knows who she is. . .but Mike. . .he doesn't. . ._

 

“Jesus! LUKAS!”

 

The room was a flurry of violent, navy blue tentacles. The large, beefy arms moved quickly and grabbed Mike and Gabe with such force that Mike's head bounced off of the steel wall.

 

“GODDAMN, FUCKING SQUID!” the Scout roared.

 

The half man, half octopus drew himself to full height so that the violent, glowing eyes were looking straight into those of the more violent of the Twins. He hissed scathingly and shook the older Twin.

 

“Damn _me_ , Michael? If it weren't _FOR_ you life would have gone on peacefully!”

 

Jean glared at Mike and looked at Gabe. The younger Twin had a black eye, a busted lip and a bloody nose. He sighed and let his face soften when he noted the Scout's empty, faraway stare.

 

“Are you all right, Gabriel?”

 

Gabe did not acknowledge the squid or his question. He continued to stare infinitely forward. It wasn't that he hadn't heard the question or that he didn't have an answer, it was that he was scared of it.

 

Jean sighed again and looked down at where Tyler was trying to pull Lukas upright. He frowned.

 

“Why in the world did you come up here by yourself, you fool!?” he asked heatedly. “You know you are not allowed! You could have ended up getting yourself _killed_ if Tyler and I hadn't heard these heathens.”

 

“Yeah, FUCK YOU, Squid!” Mike growled, spitting blood on Jean's suit jacket.

 

Jean slowly turned his head to the stain before turning a deathly stare on Mike.

 

“I just washed this jacket.” he whispered.

 

Mike grinned, blood dripping down his chin and jawline.

 

“And I said. . .FUCK YOU SQUID.”

 

Tyler winced when Jean started speaking in French and slammed Mike repeatedly into the wall. The Twin was laughing maniacally while Gabe hung suspended in Jean's inanimate arms. The Sailor Scout slowly tried to ease Lukas upright.

 

“Fuck, Lukas. . .what were you really trying to prove!?” he asked softly. “They beat the shit out of you.”

 

Lukas smiled faintly.

 

“Just the one.”

 

He coughed painfully and shook his head.

 

“It is my own fault.” he murmured. “I egged him on.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he is right.”

 

Tyler looked at Lukas strangely when the Spy slowly pulled himself to his feet and retrieved his hat and scarf from the floor. The Scout got to his feet and tried to stop his teammate.

 

“Luke, you need to go see the doc up in Syd's office. You are bleeding pretty badly.”

 

Lukas smiled again and shook his head.

 

“It isn't necessary.” he answered. “I can take care of these wounds myself. Thank you.”

 

Tyler watched Lukas slowly pull himself out of the room and out of sight. He sighed irritably and shrugged.

 

“Whatever.”

 

He turned back to Jean.

 

“Just leave him, Jean! Sydney told you he would deal with them later.”

 

Jean turned to Tyler before looking back at the bloody, half conscious Twin in his left tentacles.

 

He glared.

 

“As one would a trifle.” he hissed.

 

Mike coughed and Gabe silently fell to his feet when Jean retracted his arms. They came back toward Tyler protectively as Mike pulled himself to his feet.

 

The older Twin laughed and spit blood on the floor.

 

“Fucking, spineless bastard.”

 

“Keep it up, Michael, and I will sew your lips shut.” Jean replied eerily.

 

The Twin snarled a comeback while Jean began pushing Tyler out of the room.

 

The Sailor Scout shuddered involuntarily and looked around Jean as they walked into the hall outside of the Twins' room. He knew something was very, very wrong when Gabe turned his head suddenly and met his eyes.

 

Tyler knew that everything in his face said he was terrified. Even as the gates and security doors shut in front of him, he could see everything he needed to in the faint spark that passed through the younger Twin's eyes.

 

As soon as they were able, the Twins would be looking for him.

 

Gabriel at the very least.

 

“Tyler?”

 

The Scout, unaware that Jean had been walking forwards the whole time, looked up at the taller creature white as a sheet.

 

The Spy stared, not amused, when Tyler shook his head and pushed past him and on down the hall. As soon as the Scout was out of sight, the Tentaspy heard the footsteps running as fast as they could. He hissed and turned to the door behind him.

 

He could hear Mike yelling at Gabe. It wasn't much longer before the older Twin launched something at the wall. The Spy locked the gates so neither Twin could leave.

 

“How odd.”

 

Jean eased himself away from the doors and frowned.

 

The moment between Tyler and Gabe had not gone unnoticed.

 

The Spy shook his head again and languidly turned his body. He would let their “leader” deal with the savages. He was the one that had spared them a just and deserved fate. Let their sins rest on _his_ shoulders.

 

Jean closed his eyes and turned away.

 

Tyler had been acting strange ever since the other Scout had been brought into the Base. While the Sailor Scout was known for a weak stomach under bloody circumstances, what was happening with Six was different. This was something that he couldn't understand. It was something only those that had been through the experience could empathise with.

 

Jean stopped, the lights dimming in the hallway as the generators to the Base activated. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He'd seen these signs before. Not just in Tyler. . .but in the Badlands.

 

“Why?” he found himself asking aloud. “There is nothing stopping her. She has so much power she doesn't know what to do with it. . .”

 

Jean stopped and stared out into the dark, his eyes an electrifying colour.

 

“ _Sacre-bleu._ ”

 

The Tentaspy was quicksilver along the walls and floor. If his instincts served him correctly, and they always did, it was more than their Base in danger. It was the entire Wasteland.

 

_I'll save what I could not back then. I will not let her destroy something else I cherish. Not again._


	9. Chapter 9

“Isn't there anyone else you can call!?”

 

Sydney sighed when Jo stood over his desk and extended her arm out. He looked at her through his pink aviators and shook his head.

 

“Jo, I have a half-dead Scout bleeding out on my couch.” he said softly. “Not only is she a _Badlands_ Scout, she is the new _Badlands_ _Enforcer_. Tyler wasn't kidding when he said there is a 10,000 dollar bounty on her head, love!”

 

“I'm doing mein best.” Martin said matter of factly, his spectacles reflecting the light. “She must have been in zhe desert for hours vithout water or food before Tyler found her.”

 

The Medic had managed to find a vein that wouldn't collapse under a needle and had begun administering fluids to the Scout. He was actively bandaging and addressing serious wounds and burns in Six's flesh. He frowned.

 

“She is lucky to be alive.”

 

“I don't think luck is what she will call it when she regains consciousness.” Sydney sighed, dropping a pencil onto the desk. “Besides, we have no choice. She's Badlands. Any Badlands not on Rotation can't be out here.”

 

“Do you even _read_ your briefings?” Jo asked, looking at her brother half-disgusted, half-pathetically.

 

She rustled through Sydney's mess of files, knocking several to the floor in the process. Over the Sniper's protesting, the other Sniper slammed a blue file in front of her brother and pointed to a column of information.

 

Sydney pulled the file up to read it while Jo read it aloud from memory.

 

“She is Nero DeLaroux's _daughter_ , Syd.” she said heatedly. “She has _his_ Rotation spot.”

 

The room was still for a moment before Sydney's shoulders sagged and he looked away.

 

“This couldn't have happened at a worse time.” he breathed. “What is she thinking?”

 

“You may as well ask the Devil why he went down to Georgia.” Jo answered sarcastically.

 

“For a soul, Jo.” Sydney said, smiling. “Everyone knows that.”

 

“She isn't after _one_ soul. She's after _all of them_.”

 

The others turned when Sydney's door was thrown open and Jean filled the doorway ominously.

 

Sydney was particularly surprised.

 

“Jean! What are you doing all the way up here? Didn't I send you down to check on Lukas?”

 

Jean hissed and pulled himself into Sydney's office. One of his tentacles slammed the door shut behind his body as he traversed closer to the Sniper. He ignored Toby when the Pyro laughed and grabbed one of his arms in his hands, normally a frowned upon procedure.

 

“ _Lukas_ went into the Twins' room _alone_. _Are you trying to get him killed!?_ ”

 

Jo's eyebrows rose and Martin turned curiously when Jean fumed and his tentacles raised him a few feet above Sydney. The female Sniper turned to her brother and found that Sydney was at a loss for words.

 

She looked back at Jean.

 

“Sonny sent him to check on them. . .to see if they knew anything.”

 

“Neither one of you thought that this radical change in procedure would be _detrimental_ to him in the end?” Jean asked hatefully. “Tyler and I heard Michael from the Rec Room. Had we not, I am sure that Lukas would have been strangled to death.”

 

Sydney's face paled.

 

There had been an increased tension with his Spy ever since Christmas. He knew that Lukas had a workload that rivaled his own, but he had not imagined that he was so overwhelmed. He had been meaning to speak to him about it; he just never had the. . .

 

“Time.”

 

Jean read Sydney's expression and finished his thoughts. He glared.

 

“Time is running out, Sydney.”

 

Jo went to Toby and disengaged her son from Jean's arms. She held him tightly to keep him quiet when she turned to the Spy.

 

“What do you mean, Jean?”

 

Jean looked at her.

 

“I have seen this before.” he answered dangerously. “These moves, this sick game! I have seen it all before!”

 

He pointed at Six.

 

“ _SHE_ is an unfortunate consequence.”

 

Six coughed weakly. Her head fell down on the pillow propping her up against the arm of the couch. Her red hair was pushed back from her face and the Medic had cleaned the blood and sand away from her nose and mouth.

 

Jo frowned.

 

“ _She_ is a human being, too, Jean.” she said heatedly. “Because she is a pawn does not make her life any less valuable.”

 

“Mark my words,” Jean ordered hatefully, “it is a grievous error that she is here.”

 

He turned back to Sydney.

 

“If you do not act now, you will lose more than your _Spy_.”

 

Jean glared at Six before turning quickly and leaving the room.

 

Jo stared after the Tentaspy still reeling from all of the personality shifts going on in the Base in the past, few days. It wasn't until Sydney made a retching sound in his throat that she turned around. She gasped, startled, when she saw tears rolling down her brother's face.

 

“Sonny?”

 

Sydney's shoulders were hunched forward and his hands shook when he reached up and removed his glasses. He set them aside on his desk and put his fingers over his sore, swollen eyelids.

 

He'd been up all night. It hadn't been for fun, either. His Base was in terrible danger of being closed because of all of the trouble it had caused in the last, few years. Helen had reached a peaceable accord with many of the other Bases and they produced a valuable service for the Administrator.

 

His didn't.

 

It was something that Helen MacManus wouldn't let him forget.

 

“I can't, darlin'.” he rasped. “I can't. . .”

 

Jo shook her head, still trying to find a foothold in the freefall.

 

“You can't _what_ , Sonny?”

 

“I can't protect my team.”

 

Jo stared at her brother, shocked, before looking to Martin.

 

The Medic shrugged and looked at their Sniper over his glasses. He frowned again.

 

“Herr Sydney, it may be of no consequence at this point; but take to heart that your team is not helpless to defend itself.”

 

Sydney was still for a moment before slowly lifting his head and looking at the dark clad Medic. He frowned and gestured to the mess he called his office.

 

“I cannot get _my own life_ together!” he said, voice rising. “How in the hell am I supposed to PROTECT ANY OF YOU!?”

 

Jo stepped back and held Toby closer when another stack of papers and files was knocked to the floor by the wide sweep of Sydney's arm. She exclaimed loudly when the Sniper angrily got to his feet and launched the closest box at the wall behind him.

 

Martin rose to his feet and the door opened behind Jo quietly. She barely heard or felt Lukas pass her on his way to where Sydney stood raving like a lunatic.

 

She'd never seen anyone act like this. Not like _this_.

 

She looked at Six, horrified, as the pendant around the young woman's neck reflected the intricate Celtic knot work in the design.

 

It would remain an ominous symbol for the rest of her life.

 

“Joanna, take Toby out of here.” Lukas warned quietly. “If I were you, I would consider leaving the Wastelands before it is too late.”

 

The Spy made no other comment on his way to restrain their boss.

 

The smell of alcohol and antiseptic followed in the Swede's wake.

 

Jo trembled before turning without question and leaving the room. She held her son tighter and went into the room they shared. She leaned against the closed door and tried to get her heartbeat to slow.

 

Toby made a muffled noise against her neck before wriggling free and going toward his side of the room. He giggled and pulled several toys out of his charred toybox. He hummed to himself idly while his mother continued to stare out the window.

 

He wasn't worried.

 

Things would work out.

 

Fire didn't destroy without leaving something constructive in its wake.

 

In Sydney's office, Martin and Lukas had gotten Sydney pulled away from anything else in the office that could be dislodged. The Spy stumbled over several boxes before pushing the Sniper into his desk chair.

 

Lukas breathed heavily and muttered in Swedish before moving away from Sydney and going around to the front of the desk. He thanked Martin for his help and looked at his boss. The scarf wrapped around his face hid any wounds his balaclava didn't.

 

“We did not ask for your protection.” he breathed. “You do not owe us your protection.”

 

Sydney looked up at Lukas pathetically.

 

He could hear the hoarse rasping of the Spy's lungs. He could see the faint bruising around Lukas' eye and his nose. His body shuddered harder.

 

“You didn't.” he agreed. “But I swore to myself it would be the one thing I did right.”

 

Lukas did not look surprised. He shook his head.

 

“Stop taking responsibility for everything like it needs your help.”

 

Sydney looked up at Lukas, almost shocked the Spy spoke to him with such venom in his voice. He stared, innocently, when Lukas glared.

 

The Shy Spy felt years of unexplained anger, rage and resentment boiling up inside of him. Instead of being able to compact it harder into his soul, the seams were beginning to rip apart and the contents were starting to spill out.

 

If his life and his love were worthless to any he gave it to, what was the point of keeping them?

 

“Lukas, I. . .”

 

“Shut up!” Lukas ordered hatefully. “All you have done since you've gotten here is tried to take on more than you can handle! You are always taking other peoples' responsibility and shouldering it! It ISN'T YOUR JOB, SYDNEY!

 

“WE DO NOT WANT YOUR SYMPATHY, PITY or YOUR LOVE!”

 

Sydney leaned away from Lukas when the Spy slammed his palms on his desk and leaned forward over the scattered mess. His mind was torn between the past and the present. Horrible images of the consequences were painted against the back of his eyes. The reflection of his present's past made his heart start beating faster.

 

“ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?”

 

Sydney met Lukas' gaze when the Spy angrily grabbed his vest and shook him. The angry blue made him incredibly depressed. His breath was tight in his lungs.

 

_Please. . .please. . .don't do this to me. . .please. . .I need you more than ever. . ._

 

The words would not form and the Sniper sat stupefied when Lukas roared in Swedish before throwing Sydney back into his chair.

 

“If you want to help your _team_ then start acting like the Leader we know you can be.” Lukas said hatefully. “Stop cowering to others who hold no power over you. Take back the lives you supposedly covet. Otherwise, you will be sorely tested; and the blood of those you have been trying to save will be on your hands.”

 

The Spy did not open his heart for sympathy. If he did, then he would surely fall and crumble to dust where he stood. This was the way it had to be. If he wanted to save Sydney, the Base and everything in it, he had to do this.

 

He knew better after the first time.

 

He shouldn't have been stupid enough to let it happen a second time.

 

“Call Vincent Gabriel.” Lukas said softer. “He is a Rotation and no one would suspect anything if you called him and he came here. He can retrieve Six and take her back to the Badlands. Because he is close with Jay and Nero, he will know what to do and say.

 

“It will buy us time before they find out.”

 

“Find out what?”

 

Sydney's voice was not his own. He sounded dazed and confused. His eyes were lost in his face when Martin looked at him sternly.

 

“Herr Sniper, this young voman vas sexually assaulted.” he said firmly. “She did not do it to herself and zhe bite marks are consistent vith vhat I have found on Michael and Gabriel after a row.”

 

Lukas turned away when the realisation dawned on Sydney's face. His heart felt like a lead weight in his chest. The heavy, hardening feeling was a horrible strain on an otherwise overtaxed organ.

 

“Call Vincent, Sydney.” he murmured. “He will buy us time.”

 

“Lukas!”

 

The Spy stopped, but he did not turn around. He waited.

 

“Yes, Sir?”

 

Sydney extended his arm helplessly.

 

“Lukas, please look at me.”

 

Lukas sighed before turning. His eyes were narrow and they were cold. His brow was drawn and his jaw set. Everything in the Spy's posture was ice and cold, grey steel.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Don't leave me.”

 

The words tumbled from Sydney's mouth in a breath of air. They were spoken with a need that came off more childish than begging. The lost, childlike look on the Sniper's mouth only added to the deeply rooted fire in the Spy's heart.

 

Lukas glared and closed his eyes.

 

“Of course I won't.” he said coldly. “I am a part of this team. I will not abandon it in its time of greatest need.”

 

“No, Lukas. . .please. . .don't. . .leave. . .me. . .”

 

The Sniper's words shook in all the wrong places and his arm fell back to his side. His vision was blurring while more tears ran down the sides of his face. He waited while Lukas stared at him. Everything felt out of place. It was like _The Twilight Zone_.

 

Lukas closed his eyes and turned away.

 

“You cannot lose what you did not have.”

 

The door clicked shut after the Spy while Sydney stared at the wood, stunned. Tears slid down his cheeks silently. Inside, something shattered. Something. . .somewhere, deep somewhere, the place he kept everything from back then hidden. . .it had shattered.

 

The Medic looked down at Sydney quietly when the Sniper let out a blood-curdling sob and put his head on his desk. He did not interrupt him. He slowly turned to look at Six.

 

This one girl.

 

How could so much disaster follow in such a wake?

 

Martin frowned.

 

Jean and Lukas' behavior was highly abnormal. Something deeper was going on in their midst. Between the little bits of the story he had and what he had learned since coming to the Badlands, the Medic was sure of one thing:

 

If Jean was alarmed, there was great reason for them to be as well.

 

“Shh, Herr Sniper.” the Medic said softly. “He means nothing by it.”

 

Sydney looked up at Martin, bewildered. He did not respond when the Medic reached for his office phone.

 

“I know somevone zhat may be able to help Vincent.” the Medic said dialing a string of numbers. “I am sure zhey vill involve his help.”

 

Sydney murmured what he hoped was 'thank you' while the phone buzzed.

 

He felt emotionally and physically drained. He hardly ever felt this way. Had this been going on longer than he really remembered?

 

He looked up at Martin when the Medic spoke in German. He couldn't understand a good portion of it, but he waited patiently while the doctor spoke to the person on the other end. He couldn't get Lukas' haunting stare out of his mind.

 

 _It may as well have been the gaze of a corpse_.

 

Sydney's eyes filled with tears again.

 

Had he been so insincere toward his secretary's feelings that he had finally pushed him away for good? No. Not Lukas. Not. . .not _his_ Spy.

 

The Sniper put his face in his hands.

 

_I waited too long. I didn't trust him. . .he trusted me. . .and I couldn't. . .even. . ._

 

He shuddered and composed himself to look at Martin when the Medic set the phone receiver back on the cradle.

 

“Zhat vas Willem von Dette.” Martin said softly. “He is contacting his brother and Vincent. Zhey vill come at nightfall tonight to retrieve zheir cargo.”

 

Sydney nodded numbly. He stared at his desk not sure what to do. He looked at the Medic when the German's hand came down heavily on his shoulder.

 

“Herr Sniper, please, lay down.” Martin instructed. “You have not rested since you returned from Triton Base.”

 

“I need to be. . .here. . .prepare. . .”

 

The Medic frowned when the Sniper looked around himself uselessly.

 

“You are in no condition to do anyzhing.” he commanded. “I am ordering you to sleep or I vill put you to sleep meinself.”

 

Not wanting to risk getting into an argument with the awkward Medic, Sydney pulled himself to his feet. He moved forward and toward the door. He paused and looked back at Martin.

 

“You will not let them take her without me being here.”

 

It was not a question.

 

The Medic nodded.

 

“I vill come get you if you have not awoken.”

 

Sydney nodded before slowly opening his door and disappearing.

 

When it had closed behind him, Martin turned back to Six.

 

“What story vill you tell?” he mused. “Or not tell. . .”

 

With that, the Medic sat down beside his patient and continued to treat her wounds.


	10. Chapter 10

By nightfall, there was a cloudy sky sifting through moonlight and stars. The salt and pepper of the universe spilled across an infinite table of black. The engine of a lone car died in the empty space in front of TeamKING.

 

Security lights lit up the perimeter when the doors opened to the Base.

 

Sydney, composed and back to himself, smiled half-heartedly at Willem von Dette, August von Dette and Vincent Gabriel. Beside him were Jo, Lukas and Matthew.

 

“A pleasure to see the two of you again.” the Sniper offered. “I wish it were under better circumstances.”

 

“Martin informed me zhat your Scout found her in zhe Wastes?” Willem asked, sparing any time for cordiality.

 

Sydney respected this more out of habit than principle.

 

Wasteland employees did not counter Badlands employees. The hierarchy of Helen's desert warfare was clear about the rules. Whether the combatants cared for the truth or not, the Leaders on both sides made sure that the line was clearly drawn in the sand between them.

 

“Yes. Tyler found her off the path halfway between Base and the Post.”

 

Willem spoke to his brother before looking at Sydney strangely.

 

“ _Herr_ Sydney,” he said curiously, “I have known you for many years. My brother and Vincent occupied positions in the Wastes for many years. Never once have I heard your voice sound as though the happiness had been drained from it.”

 

Sydney looked at the Medic, startled. He made an awkward noise in his throat before shaking his head.

 

“He's had a lot on his plate recently.” Lukas replied curtly, behind the Sniper. “He has not slept in a while. He had a brief nap before your visit.”

 

Vincent stopped lighting a cigarette mid-light and stared at his counterpart. The flame from his lighter moved in the breeze. He removed the cigarette from between his lips and stared.

 

“Fuck. . .did she damage team morale that badly?”

 

His voice fell somewhere between bitterness and anger. He waited for someone opposite him to answer before frowning.

 

“Have you all lost yourselves?”

 

Matt looked at Sydney and Lukas as curiously as everyone else had. He turned to Jo when the female Sniper shook her head and stepped up beside her brother.

 

“It has been a stressing time.” she countered. “Mike and Gabe have always been a handful and this new incident puts them in a position that always frightens Sonny.”

 

“It should frighten him.” Willem said ominously. “If any Base should have a forewarning of the danger coming toward all of you it is this one.”

 

“Why, exactly?” Matt asked aloud.

 

“Because you have Jean.” August answered, his medical kit in one hand and his Medi-Gun on his back. “Jean was a product of the Original Badlands. He vouldn't have told you zhat. But zhat is vhy he is here. He had novhere else to go after Helen burned everyzhing to zhe ground.”

 

Jo put her hand over her mouth, horrified.

 

Sydney shook his head, brows coming down angrily over his eyes.

 

“What!?”

 

“The Wastelands only exist because Helen set the first project on fire.” Vincent said, lighting his cigarette and putting his lighter away.

 

He exhaled and shook his head.

 

“The Government got too close to what was happening. Word was leaked that she was performing tests like The Pyro Trials. Instantly, the Panic Button was pressed. It was pre-mature as the Government ended up glossing over the whole thing.

 

“Jean is a product of that research. That is why you _found_ him here. He had a companion that was of frail health. He was killed due to the stress of the escape. The scientist that had helped engineer Jean's species was able to assist Jean and his companion to freedom. . .but after losing someone you love like _that_. . .”

 

Vincent fell silent and looked down.

 

He shook his head.

 

“. . .I suppose the only thing you have to go back to is what you know. . .”

 

August looked down and held his medical kit closer when Vincent coughed and shook Willem off of him.

 

The BLU Medic sighed and looked up at Jo.

 

“Where is Six?”

 

“This way. . .”


	11. Chapter 11

The air was still in the Infirmary in the preface of the chaos headed toward it. The light from above was dimmed due to the time of night. The coolness and sterility of the area was familiar to Jay but it never ceased to annoy him.

 

His father had gone to investigate a commotion that had taken place a few hours ago. He'd been wise to shut the door; but his father had neglected to speak in a language he didn't understand.

 

Jay stared off to the side of August's bed.

 

They had found Six.

 

A tear slid down the side of the Scout's face.

 

A horrible, churning feeling in his gut told him something was terribly, terribly wrong.

 

He jumped when the Infirmary door slammed shut outside August's room. He waited, bated, while uneven footsteps made their way across the tile. He did not realise he was shaking until the door creaked open and an indigo eye peeked around the wood.

 

Jay's eyes filled with tears and his heartbeat picked up speed on the monitor beside him. He reached out and sobbed when he became entangled in IV tubes and wires.

 

Fingers slid over his face and into his hair. He sobbed harder. His lungs hitched with effort while Cole Justine-Riley pressed his forehead against Jay's.

 

Cole slid painfully to his knees and spoke quiet Latin until Jay's sobs faded into hiccups. His eyes were narrow. The indigo was a worn, faded red-violet. His face was sunburned and his uniform was dirty. His headset was still partially over his ear. Beside him, his Sandman was chipped, dirty and dented.

 

“I'm so sorry, Jay.” he breathed in English. “I am sorry.”

 

Jay trembled, but did not speak. His hands clutched Cole's collar mercilessly.

 

Cole hunched forward, painfully, and re-adjusted a swollen ankle under himself. He looked up into Jay's face and could see just how deep the well was. He'd gone too far this time.

 

“Speak to me, Jay.” he whispered. “I need to hear you say anythin'. . .somethin' . . .”

 

Jay, again, was silent.

 

Cole trembled.

 

“Please.”

 

“If you leave again. . .I cannot promise I will be here when you return.”

 

It wasn't a forceful statement or even vindictive. It was a fleeting moment of courage where there hadn't been one before. It was a simple, truthful statement.

 

Jay had every right to say it.

 

They'd abandoned the one person they _both_ had promised to protect.

 

Cole winced.

 

“Jay. . .”

 

“I mean it.” Jay breathed, looking at his lover seriously. “Do you know how much I have worried about you!? DO YOU!?”

 

Cole cowered back when Jay's voice rose.

 

He remained silent.

 

Jay shook his head and extended his arm outward.

 

“I thought you were dead, or hurt. . .that you had been caught!” he continued, shaking. “Do you or Lucas realise the magnitude of the promises you _made to me_?”

 

“Of course we do. . .”

 

Jay pulled away from Cole and looked at him coldly.

 

“I don't think you do.” he breathed calmly.

 

“I came back!” Cole answered stubbornly. “When you weren't at home I thought August might have kept you here. . .so. . .you weren't. . .”

 

Jay watched Cole fumble for words after his voice faded into a mumble. He fumed silently before answering for him.

 

“Alone.” he answered.

 

“Yeah.” Cole said softly.

 

Jay looked down.

 

“Cole, you're lying.”

 

“I am NOT!”

 

“You never wear your headset in the Base.” Jay sighed. “You always told me there wasn't a point because you never heard anything interesting on your own, damn team. You are wearing your headset.

 

“The only reason you would be is because you came here thinking Marie would be here.

 

“You heard the communication from my father or August alerting you she'd been found.”

 

Lucas was right.

 

Jay would have made a better Spy than a Scout.

 

Cole sighed and looked away.

 

“I am sorry, Jay.” he murmured. “I'm sorry.”

 

“No you aren't.” Jay said angrily. “If you were, you'd mean it.”

 

Cole turned back, angry.

 

“What do you want from me!?”

 

“I WANT MY LOVER BACK!”

 

Cole was surprised when Jay shoved him back and yelled. He could see the red overtaking Jay's cheeks and neck. He shook his head realising if he hadn't created a train wreck yet he was about to derail it now.

 

Jay winced when Cole grabbed his arms. He felt the blood uncomfortably protest in his veins around the IV needle when the older Scout squeezed. He stared helplessly at the angry, indigo eyes that bore into him.

 

They'd never turned on him in honest anger. They were always angered before he had gotten involved. To be on the receiving end of such hate was frightening. He understood why so many were afraid of Cole and Six.

 

To stare into their eyes was to stare into their souls.

 

“Listen to me.” Cole said heatedly. “I didn't want to do it, but I had to. . .and I am going to finish it.”

 

“Can you not be happy for what we have and run?” Jay whispered. “Can you not settle and let it be?”

 

Cole was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“No.”

 

“Revenge. . .means more to you?”

 

“It doesn't mean _more_ to me. . .”

 

Jay waited for more before looking down.

 

“. . .but it is strong enough to keep us separated. . .”

 

“It's NOT THAT EITHER!”

 

Jay whimpered softly when Cole shoved him back against the headboard and rose to his feet. His heart ached so badly. He had been incredibly foolish. It was one thing to have trusted Lucas.

 

It was another to have trusted Cole.

 

His heart was in bad enough shape as it was. He didn't need help ripping it out entirely.

 

Cole winced and loosened his grip when he realised that Jay's arms were turning red. He watched the faint bruising appear under the damaged vessels. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“Everything I touch gets hurt or broken in the end, Jay. For you, I wanted to try and change that. I wanted to be a better person. . .I wanted to be something that I ain't.”

 

Jay began to tremble.

 

“But?” he whispered.

 

“But,” Cole continued, “I can't. I can't be the perfect person you want me to be.”

 

“I am not asking for perfect, Cole!” Jay cried softly. “All I want is YOU as you ARE! Am I too much of a burden!? Is it my health!?”

 

Cole shook his head, sighing, when Jay got worked up again.

 

He eased Jay back and brushed the younger Scout's hair out of his face.

 

“It isn't you.” he murmured. “It isn't.”

 

“Then why!?” Jay whispered. “Why are you doing this!?”

 

Cole was silent for a moment before slowly putting his hand against Jay's face and smiling at him. His eyes lit up their normal, indigo colour. He gently brushed the tears out of his lover's eyes.

 

“There is nothing I want more than to be happy and live forever after with you and Luke somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I want nothin' more than to run away and take care of you for the rest of your life. . .

 

“But I cannot do that when I know. . .in my heart. . .that someone has hurt you and I can do something about it.”

 

“Please.” Jay whispered. “Don't leave me.”

 

“I'm right here, you idiot.” Cole laughed.

 

Jay trembled harder. His chest felt too tight and he felt too hot. He wished he were anywhere but the Infirmary. Anywhere but here.

 

“Don't leave me.”

Cole was going to answer when the door to the Infirmary rolled up a second time. His eyes instantly constricted and his head was already turning to the bedroom door when Jay clutched his arms.

 

When he met the greying, blue-green irises of his lover he knew it was already too late for 'I'm sorry.'

 

Jay quietly sobbed when Cole pulled away from him and retrieved his bat from the floor. He felt the fingertips slip away from him as footsteps echoed and voices carried from the Hayroom. He committed the feeling to memory.

 

He wanted to show his heart how stupid it was to love anyone.

 

By the time Cole reached the door and launched into a full assault, Jay had pulled the IV's from his arm. By the time Willem and August were able to disengage Cole, Jay had taken the blanket his mother had given him and pulled himself to the window.

 

When everyone began to take stock of what was going on and where Cole had come from, Jay Jallette-DeLaroux had made his way to the outside of the Base and down to the ground of a third story window with a gunshot wound in his leg.

 

Bleeding, wounded and incredibly betrayed, the Scout felt the first raindrops of a thunderstorm fall against his skin. Jay took his time and hobbled the distance between 2Fort BLU and 2Fort RED. He painfully collapsed against the door of his enemy when thunder rolled across the sky.

 

He lifted his hand and pounded on the door.

 

After some time, Nikolas opened the security hatch and peeked through it. He recognised Jay immediately and opened the door to 2Fort RED.

 

“Jay!? Vhat is baby Scout doing here!?”

 

“Please.” Jay breathed. “Kill me.”

 

The Heavy reached out and caught the Scout as he fainted.   He looked around, confused, until he saw the BLU Base across the way. He saw August's window ajar on the third story.

 

He looked down at the BLU Scout sadly.

 

“Baby Scout. . .”

 

He gently cradled the Scout in his arms and brought him inside.

 

He knew enough to keep him safe until someone realised he was missing. He hadn't the heart in him to kill an innocent like Jay. Even on the battlefield it had been hard. Jay was impossible to hate.

 

“Love should never be cruel.” the Heavy Weapons Guy murmured making his way to the RED Infirmary. “It should never make you wish for death. . .”


	12. Chapter 12

“Where did you supposedly find her?”

 

Vincent Gabriel stood in front of Helen with a frown while the Administrator smoked and leaned back in her chair.

 

“The Borderlands.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Helen MacManus used a boney finger to flick the ash off the end of her cigarette into an already overflowing ashtray. Her jumpsuit was pristine and her hair was greying more along her temples. Her piercing stare caught the Spy in their grasp.

 

“It is strange that she managed to get so far with such significant injuries.” she commented. “Why would she head toward the Wastelands?”

 

Vincent glared.

 

“You know damn well why.” he answered heatedly.

 

Helen smiled.

 

“Humour me, Gabriel.” she insisted.

 

“She was probably trying to make her way to where the ones that had done this were hiding.” Vincent sighed. “That’s my hunch.”

 

“It’s a very good one.” Helen congratulated. “But, there would have been no other reason?”

 

Vincent looked at Helen strangely. Something in the crone’s voice put him on his edge. She was taking way too much pleasure in something that had since been causing her strife. He cocked his head to the side.

 

“What game are you playing at, Helen?” he asked softly. “I may be used to a lot of weird shit; but this attitude of yours must take the cake.”

 

“I am getting the opinions of the people that found and treated her.” Helen answered. “So far, all of your stories are consistent. In fact, they are _too_ consistent.”

 

She frowned when she put her cigarette out in the tray.

 

“Do you take me for a fool, Vincent? After all of this time do you honestly believe I do not see a ruse when I am in it!?”

 

“What else did you want us to say, Helen?” Vincent argued. “We had no fucking clue why she turned up that way. Everything was complicated by the fact that _COLE_ also showed up in the middle of fucking nowhere!”

 

Helen’s frown deepened.

 

“Yes. It had been my greatest worry to let him get attached to Jay. Lukas is old enough to handle himself _and_ Cole. But I wanted _neither_ of them near my best Scout.”

 

Vincent sighed again.

 

“Helen, they found Jay across the canal at 2Fort RED.” he answered exasperatingly. “You oughta be grateful Nikki answered the door!”

 

“Camden has been busy with other activities as of late.” Helen murmured moving files on her desk. “Jay doesn’t have to worry about him anymore.”

 

“As long as Camden is alive, Jay has reason to worry.” Vincent warned.

 

Helen returned her gaze to the Spy and shook her head.

 

“I have reason to believe that Six may have been headed to the Wastelands to meet up with another individual.” she said aloud. “Given the Intelligence and surveillance I have set up throughout the Borderlands, I have found that she made it across the line and into the Wastelands somewhere past Post B.”

 

Vincent could feel his face give himself away. He watched Helen, confused, when the Administrator laughed softly.

 

“Oh, Vince. . .you will have to get up earlier than that to play me the fool.” Helen said good-naturedly. “Why none of you realised that I have cameras everywhere is what intrigued me the most. All three of you were bound and determined to keep the truth exactly as you rehearsed it.

 

“The only thing I cannot figure out is _why_.”

 

Vincent was silent. He wasn’t sure how to proceed. Worse, he was wondering why Helen was telling _him_ she’d played him, Willem and August like harps.

 

“That was a _question_ , Gabriel.”

 

Vincent frowned.

 

“Won’t the trauma be enough?” he asked softly. “Is it worth making her suffer?”

 

Helen looked at him strangely. She took stock as Vincent held the side of his ribs and coughed. She heard the rattling at once.

 

“You should have stayed in the Badlands.” she said instead. “You are on Blacklist. Your Respawn Codes shifted to Wastelands Codes right about the time I assume you were picking her up from whatever Base had found her.”

 

Vincent winced internally.

 

That was a juvenile mistake. He’d walked right into that rosebush.

 

“Furthermore, if you thought that the three of you had gotten rid of the evidence,” Helen continued, digging through another pile of files, “then you neglected to remember that she had been _raped_.”

 

Vincent’s eyes narrowed painfully when Helen threw the file at him and leaned back in her chair smugly. His hand shook when he reached out and picked it up.

 

It was pathology and bloodwork for Six.

 

Beneath the results and accounts of her wounds, there was a fourth submission.

 

Vincent closed his eyes and sighed.

 

Martin had confirmed that it had been Mike that had committed the worst of the atrocities.

 

“Why save this for last?” he breathed. “Why tell me this, not your Medics?”

 

“Because, they intended to call _you_ first.”

 

Helen’s chair snapped upright when the Administrator leaned forward onto her desk.

 

“How much of a fool do you take me for, Vincent?” she hissed dangerously. “I have reason to believe that Six was being harbored not long after she went missing. I have more reason to believe that the only reason she was attacked and ravaged like this was that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and could not defend herself.

 

“There are only _two other Scouts **besides COLE**_ in this GODFORSAKEN hellhole that could do the damage that Six’s body sustained.”

 

“Is there a point?” Vincent asked irritably.

 

Helen’s eyes narrowed.

 

“There is a warning.” she answered darkly. “Do not attempt to double cross me, Vincent. I give this warning to _you_ because you are young and I love your mother. But if you think for a _second_ that I won’t come down on you like a lead brick, you are mistaken.”

 

Vincent looked down slowly before smiling gently and nodding at Helen.

 

“I understand.”

 

Helen’s face drooped a bit when the Spy slowly turned around and began walking toward the door of her office.

 

“Vincent?”

 

Vincent turned and looked at the Administrator, still smiling.

 

“Be careful not to shoulder weight that does not belong to you.” Helen responded cryptically.

 

“Do not worry, Administrator.” Vincent answered softly. “Any weight on my shoulders is already mine to begin with. . .so I think we’ll be all right.”

 

Helen did not try to stop the Spy when he left the room. She sighed and closed her eyes.

 

The dreaded feeling in her stomach that something was going to unravel was getting harder and harder to ignore.


	13. Chapter 13

The sky was beginning to turn a dusky, morning colour when the occupant of the cell next to Lucas Riley’s started humming absent-mindedly while throwing a baseball his team’s Scout had smuggled up to him. Red hair fell into a freckled face while the ball travelled up into the air and back into the Pyro’s hands.

 

As he lay there, he heard distinct voices moving between the cell huts.

 

Roddy VanFleet slowly pulled himself upright and looked out of the bars of his cell. He frowned when he saw several of the Administrator’s guards pulling a body through the sand. He lifted an eyebrow when he caught the sunburned, bruising face passing by.

 

“Jesus.” he breathed. “It’s Cole!”

 

Roddy waited until the guards had moved past the front tier of huts before leaning forward against the bars of his cell.

 

“LUKE!” he hissed. “LUCAS!”

 

Inside the tiny, dark cell beside him, the sounds of chains rattling faintly echoed back at him. Soft scratching against the dirt floor added a weary, defeated noise to the deflating sound.

 

“Wotcher, Roddy.”

 

The voice that answered was strained and hoarse. There was a deeply set pain in the throat of the speaker. The muscles pulled against aching vessels and burned flesh. Sweat slid down the ridges of a paling spine. Long, brown hair fell into a bruised, cut face.

 

Green eyes stared down at the floor listlessly. Hands were firmly shackled behind his back. A chain led from the cuffs to the collar around his neck. Another pair of shackles kept his ankles together.

 

Bruises and open lacerations made a bloody, festering map over already rugged terrain. The Sniper's torso and his shoulder looked like they had been severely burned. His naked body heaved for air. Judging from the wheeze and fever, he had busted a few ribs.

 

“Luke. . .it's Cole!” Roddy hissed violently. “They just brought Cole up here!”

 

The sound of chains rattling upright from a curled position startled several birds on top of the hut. There was a gagging sound from Lucas' cell when the chain attaching his collar to the wall caught him and pulled him back.

 

“Are ya sure, Rod!?”

 

“Jesus, mate;” Roddy said, hurt, “I may be a bloody firestarter, but that don't mean I have standards of my own.”

 

“Where!? Where are they. . .taking. . .”

 

Roddy pressed his face against the bars of his cell to try and catch a glimpse of his friend. He could only see tremouring shadows and hear rattling chains. Violent coughing sent the Sniper to his knees.

 

The Pyro leaned as far sideways as he could. He'd been in Confinement for about two weeks now. He was due out in about five days. In the time you spent in your cell, you passed the time by yelling at one another until the guards threatened to taser you.

 

Whether you were RED or BLU didn't matter as much as keeping your sanity did while baking in the hot, New Mexican sun. You didn't need to see colour to respect that.

 

“ _Eh! Takei-chan, dare deshitaka!?”_

 

Roddy's voice was attuned to a sweet, singsong call in Japanese. He waited patiently before sighing and rolling his eyes.

 

“Jesus. . .I will never live that fucking teapot down!”

 

A pale hand shot out from a hut a couple down from Lucas'. Roddy grinned when he made out the pale, middle finger of the occupant.

 

“Ah, Takei-chan, I knew you would forgive me!”

 

“I would not go so far.” the heavily accented voice responded. “What do you want at such ungodly hour?”

 

“They brought the old Renegade in.” Roddy answered.

 

A pale, girlish face pressed against the bars of the hut down the way. Black hair fell into deep, violet and satin eyes. The tiny lips parted, disbelieving.

 

“Those gorillas of Helen's just dragged him farther north on Confinement!” Roddy said quickly. “Can you see them?”

 

“Shosho. . .omachi kudasai. . .”

 

Another language was whispered to the cell next to Takei's. It prompted another series of faces to peek out of their windows hurriedly. Thanks to the innovation of communication in the Confinements, it was quickly relayed back that Cole had been released into Isolation.

 

Roddy winced when Lucas roared next to him. He could see the guards at the far post turn their torches to the disturbance. He could hear the Sniper fighting the chains and the shackles holding his limbs at bay.

 

“Luke, you gotta calm down, mate.” he murmured. “You can't afford another beatin'. ..”

 

“ _ISOLATION MEANS DEATH FOR COLE JUSTINE!_ ”

 

Lucas' voice roared with its usual intensity as several guards aimed their weapons at the cell door. Roddy had to look away when he heard the Australian snarl violently and pull against his chains. He held himself tightly when he heard the iron hot chain hit his friend's chest.

 

Still, the Sniper did not stop.

 

“FOR THE LOVE O' GOD YE ANIMALS!” Roddy roared fifteen minutes later. “JESUS FUCKIN' CHRIST!!! HE AIN'T EVEN MOVIN'!”

 

“Pipe down over there.” one of the guards snarled heatedly. “Mind your own business.”

 

Roddy shook his head and tried to catch a glimpse of Lucas through the cell door as the guards filed out one by one. His green eyes widened when he saw the torn, bloody mess that had once been the 2Fort BLU Sniper.

 

Lucas disappeared from view when the guards locked his cell and began to speak with one another about having to report to the Administrator. When their voices had faded, Roddy trembled and slid down the wall of his cell.

 

Tears slid down the sides of his face.

 

“Jesus, Luke. . .” he breathed. “. . .there won't be any of ye left to give back to him.”

 

“Roddy. . .Roddy!”

 

Roddy wiped the tears out of his eyes and got back to his feet. He leaned against the bars and saw Takei waving at him. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oy?”

 

“Replace my teapot and we will call our quarrel square.” Takei said, smirking.

 

He pointed to a cell across from his.

 

Roddy's eyes lit up when he saw a very embarrassed BLU Scout being pushed forward. He laughed a little when long, yellowish orange hair fell into aqua coloured eyes. He waved.

 

“Kelly!? Yer really a _she_ Kelly after all!”

 

“SHH!” the younger Scout said angrily. “Do you want the whole Badlands to fucking hear you!?”

 

“Sorry, love.” Roddy apologised. “Just. . .surreal?”

 

Kelly stuck her round, rugged nose in the air. Her freckles dotted her cheeks and her lips were chapped from the sun and braces on her teeth. She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

 

“If you are going to be an asshole, then I am just going to waltz on out of here. . .”

 

“Wait, wait!” Roddy called, stopping Kelly quickly. “It's Lucas Riley.”

 

This had the desired effect and Kelly's eyes were concerned.

 

“Lucas? Why? What's wrong?”

 

“He's in the cell next to me!” Roddy answered. “And fifteen minutes ago, they dragged Cole Justine through here.”

 

Kelly's face went a shade of white.

 

“But. . .Cole Justine is. . .dead. . .”

 

“I swear to God above, Kelly, I saw him livin and breathin' with me own eyes.” Roddy swore. “They took him to Isolation.”

 

Kelly put both of her hands over her mouth. She shook her head and pulled them down.

 

“No one ever comes back. . .” she whispered. “. . .no one. . .”

 

“You have to warn his other lover.” Roddy encouraged. “There may be time to stop whatever is going down.”

 

Kelly shook her head.

 

“I have no idea where Jay is, Rod!” she cried softly. “Didn't you guys hear anything from the guards?”

 

“Now what?” another voice asked from the darkness.

 

Kelly bit her lower lip and looked around before addressing the question.

 

“They found the missing Enforcer.” she breathed. “The girl. . .Six. . .she was badly abused and beaten. She was sexually assaulted. . .the rumour going around is that she was found in the Wastelands by TeamKING Base. . .Jay was found at 2Fort RED really early this morning.

 

“They. . .took him out of the Badlands for a while.”

 

Before anyone had any time or warning, there was a vicious roar from Lucas Riley's cell. The sound of flesh against metal and bones against earth was echoing into the dawn. The guards slowly turned back toward Lucas’ cell.

 

“Kelly, please. . .Vincent. . .Vincent Gabriel!” Roddy said quickly. “He was workin' 2Fort! Find him! Go to Well and ask for the Medic there; he'll help you!”

 

“Roddy!”

 

“Please, darlin'!” Roddy breathed. “He'll kill himself fer this.”

 

Kelly shook her head and took off in the opposite direction of the guards when a snapping of metal sent sparks against the wires of the Sniper's cell. Roddy made sure the female Scout got away before turning his attention to the guards.

 

He felt bad for them. They were being sloppy.

 

There was an outcry when a length of chain slammed into the side of one of the guards' helmets, grounding him instantly. Other faces and arms appeared at cell windows. Roddy was bated to his while he clutched the bars.

 

“LUKE! LUKE, LAD!! YE GOTTA STOP!! YER NO GOOD TER EM DEAD!!” he cried.

 

He winced when the Sniper launched his malnourished, weakened body into the remaining guards. He could see Lucas' ribs, hips and knees. The Australian's spine was sticking up sickeningly between the blisters and pus filled infection that covered his chest and back.

 

“THAT'S IT, RILEY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!”

 

The Sniper's eyes rolled back into his head when several needles were pressed into his neck. He fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap. Roddy cried out when one of the guards slammed a riding crop into the already bleeding flesh. Several, infected wounds were busted open.

 

“Filthy faggot.”

 

“Take him up with other maggot farm we acquired today.” one guard said heatedly. “Weren't they fucking one another?”

 

“Not sure, boss.”

 

“Regardless, he must care for the boy. Why not alert the doctors when you drop him off. I am sure that there are several, interesting studies they can do with that information.”

 

Roddy pulled away from the bars of his cell. He felt like he was going to throw up. Isolation was the threat that Helen used when Confinement multiple times didn't get the point across. Even if you couldn't follow orders, it didn't mean that you couldn't be useful.

 

Many of the genetic and scientific testing that had been destroyed in the early 60s and 70s was starting to find a new foothold in the coming era of Scientific Progress. Not one to waste a purchase, the Administrator had re-introduced these practises slowly and in disguise.

 

The first had been the BONK! Drink that was pioneered for the Scouts. Gods only knew what was in it; but it had enough Sugar in it to give your unborn _children_ diabetes. This kind of “product testing” flew under the radar because it was in the guise of Mann Co. gear.

 

Since Saxton Hale had built upon his father's philosophy of “fight and live like a man,” Mann. Co. had turned into a bit of a joke in the real world. No one thought it capable of any real harm until someone spilled the information about the Australium.

 

Even then, what Helen had told them had been nothing they were expecting.

 

Isolation was the PC term for “guinea pig factory.”

 

“Kelly, lassie, may Nike be at your back and may Hermes lend you his winged shoes.” Roddy breathed painfully. “May your information reach him in time.”


	14. Chapter 14

The air was tense no matter what part of the Base you were in.   It was the kind of coldness that penetrated walls, skin and bones. It chilled you completely and made you terrified every time a drip echoed down the hall.

 

Jo looked down at the bar and tried to make sense of the day in her coffee mug. She and O'Connor were usually the only ones up this early in the morning. Since it had been such an exciting evening a few days ago, she'd had trouble sleeping.

 

She frowned at her reflection in the tarry pool of her mug.

 

Things had changed violently in the past, few days. While Vincent did his best and drew attention away from the Base, she'd been right in assuming that Helen would check the DNA against the records she had on file.

 

Jo shuddered violently.

 

For leaving the Base without permission, Mike and Gabe lost their Base privileges for the next month. Mike was sent to Detention in the Summerlands Fort for his involvement in Six's attack.

 

Gabe had screamed and fought until Martin had gotten a needle in the kid's neck. For Gabe's safety, Jean had ordered Martin to keep him as drugged up as possible until his brother returned.

 

For allowing the Twins to escape Sector and Wastelands, Lukas was sent to Headquarters for several days. He had left looking paler and smaller than he usually did; but his face showed no fear or any emotion.

 

She had heard from another Sniper from A-Team that he'd been taken to Isolation.

 

Jo's eyes narrowed.

 

She didn't know much about the Badlands per se, but she did know that there were worse places than the Wastelands.

 

In the case of her brother, Jo did not know which was worse: the moment he and Lukas were returned by Helen's men or what had been done to them while they were imprisoned.

 

For leaving watch to an unskilled, unapproved handler, and for letting the Twins get past Sector, Wastes _and_ into the Badlands, Helen had come to see to Sydney's arrest personally.

 

She had looked more sinister than usual.

 

Sydney and Lukas were gone from the Base for two weeks. When Helen's men threw them both in front of the Base doors and took off, there had been an ungodly scream from the roof.

 

Before anyone could figure out what was going on, Sydney was trying to reason with the normally shy, reserved Spy. Lukas looked different. His eyes ashen, his face pale and his entire body covered in burns, open wounds and bleeding bullet holes.

 

She wouldn't forget how he looked at her brother with such. . .such. . .

 

“Hatred.”

 

The word was a bitter sting on her tongue. The Sniper looked down at the bar and shook her head.

 

“He looked at Sonny like he was the scourge of the world.”

 

Lukas had torn away from the Sniper faster than she had ever seen him. He was crying. Sydney had tried to clamour up from the ground to grab him. . .stop him. . .do anything!

 

Lukas' switchblade in his shoulder had stopped more than his body. It stopped his heart for just a fraction of a moment. She could see it in those swollen, bruised and battered eyes.

The Spy spat something in Swedish and ran off. Sydney had been devastated. When she had tried to help him, he had told her he'd destroyed the only man he'd ever loved.

 

Jo's frown deepened.

 

He had disappeared when she ran to get help. Whether it was after Lukas or away, she did not know. What she did know was that something terrible had happened to her brother and her friend.

 

The scream from the roof had come from Tyler. He had been sitting on top of a generator watching the stars when he saw Lukas and Sydney being thrown from a moving car. He had heard them arguing before Jo and Matt had appeared below.

 

The Scout had been missing for days. She didn't know if Jean wanted to kill him for worrying him or hug the life out of him out of fear. His cry had alerted the rest of the Base that something was wrong.

 

When Sydney disappeared, the Base was at a bit of a loss. Mike was due back from Summerlands in three days and Gabe had been a zombie since his brother was taken. Lukas had been severely injured and would not let anyone near him. He darted around corners and hid in shadows whenever possible.

 

Amid the chaos, Jean had somehow assumed control over the affairs of the Base when it was apparent Sydney wasn't coming back in a few days. He continued to run things when Lukas could not continue his duties.

 

The Tentaspy did not raise a voice of dissent or question Lukas why he would not seek help or treatment. This puzzled the Sniper more than anything. It was as if there was a dark secret that he recognised in Lukas.

 

Jo frowned and looked at the bottles sitting behind O'Connor's bar. She couldn't understand why they wouldn't go with the story August and Vincent had given them. One neither denied nor confirmed their involvement.

 

She was dreadfully worried about Lukas. When someone caught a glimpse of him he was white as a sheet and shaking uncontrollably. She was afraid they had done something terrible to him.

 

“All for protecting my stupid brother.”

 

Jo was embarrassed when her voice echoed softly back at her. Her cheeks reddened before she looked down and trembled.

 

“He _is_ stupid, you know.” the female Sniper continued, voice tilted ever so slightly. “Sonny always had such a big heart, you know? Christ, look at him. . .if he could pull his organs out to save your life, he'd do it in a second. . .without a thought to himself. . .”

 

Jo put her hand against her lips and bowed forward.

“My brother. . .the super hero. . .the one that could never do no wrong or disgrace the family in any way. . .surely not like our _slut_ of a daughter!”

 

Jo's eyes filled with tears and her cup smashed into the wall with a sickening crash. The coffee slid like tear drops down a weathered piece of siding. The steam from the hot liquid curled into tiny dancers in the wake of the ceramic hitting the tile of the floor.

 

“If not for my son. . .” she murmured. “. . .would I have continued? If not for him. . .would I have done it for anyone else?”

 

The Sniper was silent for a long time before sighing and shaking her head.

 

“I wouldn't have for Sonny.” she whispered. “He had all of the strength and talent in the world; and all he had to fucking do was be honest. . .right up front. . .instead, he lets them fall in LOVE with him! He lets his charm get the best of his FUCKING JUDGEMENT. . .and he ends up hurting the ones that mean more to him than anything.”

 

Jo got to her feet and clutched the bar.

 

“Those are the ones that STUPIDLY hang on!” she called out, still addressing no one in particular.

 

She gestured to the empty Rec Room.

 

“We keep waiting! We keep HOPING that SOMEDAY we may get just a SLIVER of that love and happiness you keep giving away to everyone BUT THE ONES THAT DESPERATELY NEED AND WANT IT!!”

 

An avalanche of items crashed to the floor as Jo screamed and slammed her long arms down the bar. She was trembling so badly she could barely push the hair away from her face. She tried to take an even breath and stand up straight.

 

She shook her head.

 

“No one deserves that, Sydney.” she murmured. “No matter how evil or bitter or angry or hateful. . .no man, no woman, no child. . .NO ONE. . .should have to feel as that young woman I saw on our table. . .no one should have to feel like they have been abandoned. . .unloved.”

 

Jo leaned against the bar heavily and gasped for breath. She winced beneath her glasses and slowly looked at her reflection in the mirror behind the liquor bottles.

 

“What happens, Sonny?” he breathed. “What happens if he's gotten her knocked up? Call it mother's intuition. . .but I have a terrible feeling that Mike got more than what he bargained for. . . and in doing so. . . has condemned you and Lukas for the rest of your lives. . .”

 

Jo stopped before looking at the wood of the bar and shaking her head.

 

“You would lay your life and your body down for Helen to save Michael and Gabriel. . .but you cannot even tell the one who cherishes your heart that you love him. . .need him . . . can't live without him. . .you let him suffer alone.”

 

Jo dragged herself to the door leading to the barracks. She miserably looked at the mess she had created before deciding she would tell Nikolai and O'Connor it was her fault. Her eyes were a distant, faraway kind of sad. It was an infinite stare that penetrated the Universe from many, many light years away.

 

“You let him take your punishment. . .and you don't even have the fucking decency to be here to care for the wounds _you_ inflicted. Goddamn you, Sonny.” she breathed hatefully. “Goddamn you, you fucking bastard. . .”

 

As the door swung back and forth behind the departing Sniper, a shadow moved in the far corner of the Rec room. In the dimly lit corridor where the staircase was, a figure was crumpled into the corner of the wall near the door.

 

Tears were burning open wounds and irritated blisters. The Spy's fedora slowly fell to the ground while the scarf around his shoulders unwound. A red, inflamed wound across a pale brow bone and part of the Spy's right eyelid was stark against the pale skin and hair.

 

Lukas tried to control his tears while he pressed a bruised, abused looking hand to his lips. The vein had been burst and there were several IV holes in his hand. The Shy Spy's face was black and blue around his eyes and they were sunken into his face. His lungs were irritated from the lack of oxygen being received.

 

Hearing it all that night put it in perspective. Hearing the story. . .while being fucked by a mutual lover. . .

 

The Spy trembled.

 

He had been stupid. He shouldn't have thrown his knife. He shouldn't have said what he had.

 

If he'd have known Sydney would abandon the entire team, his family included, he wouldn't have told him that he would never love a lying whore like the Sniper was.

 

Lukas cried harder.

 

Burns were visible around the Spy's neck and down across his clavicles. The soft, linen shirt he was wearing was loose and revealed red, angry welts all the way down his chest and sides. Beneath the right sleeve there were red lines running down his forearm.

 

He would have still loved him. No matter what had happened to lovers in the past.

 

Dammit. . .he loved him now.

 

Lukas buried his face in his hands and quickly took off down the other hallway. Tears flew out behind him in his wake. He ignored the pain in his heart and his body. He would turn it off. He would do what he promised he would never do again.

 

After the Spy had disappeared around the corner, a tall, looming shadow pushed itself out of the darkness of the hallway.

 

Jean frowned.

 

“This discord. . .” he murmured. “. . .it isn't like her. To toy with her prey, of course. . .but _this_?”

 

The Tentaspy hissed and looked around the Rec room. He did not know what he had expected to find, but he was so furious about missing the warning signs earlier that he didn't pay his action much mind. When he was about to turn and leave the room, something caught the Spy's eye.

 

Jean slid forward and picked up a small, ornate silver key. He raised an eyebrow and turned the piece over in his hands. He made an appreciative sound in his throat.

 

“An exquisite sterling silver model for a Polish Linden box, I believe.” the squid murmured.

 

Jean stared at the tiny, prism like crystal creating dim rainbows against the cold steel walls of TeamKING. He frowned again.

 

“It is too new to be vintage.” he proclaimed to no one. “But it was _made_ to look vintage.”

 

The Spy tilted his head and listened for anyone close by. He could not hear anything in any direction. He looked back at the key in his hand.

 

This didn't come from just _anywhere_.

 

There were only three people he hadn't seen all yesterday night and into this morning: Jo, Lukas and Tyler.

 

Jean winced, his chest aching.

 

He had not responded well to the Enforcer Scout class or to the way Lukas and Sydney had been returned to the Base. It had stirred up feelings of another time and place with the same monsters.

 

Jean had to be careful not to smash the key in his palm while he fumed.

 

He shook the thoughts from his head and pocketed the key. He turned on his tentacles and returned the way he had come. In his haste down the hall, the Tentaspy failed to notice the dark clad form of the team's youngest addition.

 

Tyler watched Jean lifelessly. He didn't know where the key had come from. It wasn't his. He didn't care, either. To see Lukas being beaten for something that was equally Sydney's fault made him just as mad as Sydney defending him.

 

He had thought that Sydney would at least sweep in like a knight in shining armour. If there was any ONE person that would appreciate him for it, it would be Lukas. But, no. The Sniper insists on clinging tightly to the goodness in all creatures.

 

Mike and Gabe included.

 

Tyler put his head against his arm. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a red and black shirt over that. He was wearing jeans and his hair was messy and hanging in his face. He hadn't shaved in several days.

 

Usually he only looked like this when Jean left the Base for a week or so. It was liberating to be able to choose what he _wanted_ to wear and not what he was _told_.

 

Then again, when he thought about it, he was nothing but a sacrifice to the beast. When he joined the Roster, Jean became much more personable. Even though Sydney and Jean had always been close, a rift came between them shortly after Tyler earned the nickname “Sailor Scout.”

 

Tyler still wouldn't forgive the squid to this day for purposely telling Riley to design his battle uniform like that.

 

Then again, he supposed he had the bigger balls for going through with it like it didn't bother him. Is that what it was?

 

Tyler sat up straight.

 

“I like the challenge.” he murmured. “I like testing him. I want to see how far I can push him. He's the only one that hasn't broken on me. . .I want to know if it's. . .because. . .”

 

Tyler winced and swallowed hard before shaking his head.

 

“. . .because he only sees me as a Barbie doll. . .or because it's just his way of saying he KNOWS and he accepts me for it? Or is it just because he is a sick, twisted bastard that can't leave me alone!?”

 

The Scout looked down at his lap, ashamed.

 

He had heard what Vincent Gabriel had said about Jean's past. He had cornered Lukas when he returned to Base until the Spy had admitted it was the truth. It had never hurt so much to hear a story of so much fucking sadness.

 

He wanted. . .to make it stop! He needed to heal it! He needed to do something!

 

Tyler clenched his fists together and sprung to his feet. His sneakers were silent on the steel when he raced up the several flights to the top of the Base.

 

He'd been sleeping in what had used to be a pigeon hutch back in the day. It was plenty big enough for him and it was still in good condition. He scrubbed it out, stole some scrap from Riley and crafted it to look like the Newer A/C and Power Units on the roof of the Base now.

 

He'd been hiding from everyone since Six had left. If he didn't verify his hours every day, most would have assumed he was MIA or dead. It wasn't until the night that Helen's men had brought Lukas and Sydney back that he realised how horrible this situation was going to become.

 

Tyler's eyes filled with tears as he pried the hatch of his temporary bunk open and pushed himself inside. He locked the hatch after himself and collapsed onto the cot mattress that took up most of the tiny space. His tears were muffled in his pillow while a cool, morning breeze wafted through vent shafts in the ceiling.

 

He shook his head and reached for something he had shoved under a pile of blankets.

 

Tyler looked at the worn, faded picture with the scrawled words in Jean's handwriting at the bottom. His vision blurred under the tears when he trembled.

 

“You and Sydney suffer from the same, goddamn disease!” the Scout accused hoarsely. “It is GUILT for another lover's misfortune. . .and it is likely going to kill you both if not the ones who stupidly continue to fall in love with YOU.”

 

Without another word, the Scout broke down into tears and curled into a ball on his side.


	15. Chapter 15

“Vhat do you mean _ISOLATION!?_ ”

 

Vincent looked up from the Cat’s Cradle he was playing with in his hands when August bolted upright from his desk with his phone in his hand. The Spy quietly folded the string up and waited. He could see rage behind August’s spectacles.

 

It didn’t surprise him.

 

He had heard what Lucas had done. While it was admirable, he would have been better off letting it be. Kelly, the Gold Rush Scout, had come to him early in the morning telling him about how Cole had been brought through the Confinement huts.

 

It served him right for doing what he had to Jay.

 

Vincent frowned and remained silent.

 

He felt bad for singling Cole out. Lucas was just as guilty if not more so.

 

“You cannot do zhis, Helen.”

 

Vincent’s eyes returned to the Medic’s face. His voice. August’s voice was deadly.

 

“Helen, if you send him zhere, he vill die.”

 

August’s eyebrows rose when he fell silent. His grip on the phone was turning his knuckles white. His entire body was shaking from the rage. He shook his head when Helen informed him that Lucas Riley was also in Isolation.

 

“VHAT DO YOU HOPE TO ACCOMPLISH!” he roared finally. “YOU VANTED KILLERS!! YOU CREATED COLE TO BE VHAT HE IS! PUNISHING HIM FOR ZHAT IS CRIMINAL IF NOT INHUMAN!”

 

Vincent leaned back against the Medic’s couch. He’d been receiving breathing treatments for the persistent cough that would not go away. Willem believed he was developing pneumonia, but Jason informed him that his lungs were clear.

 

 _I’m just broken is all_.

 

Vincent looked at August when the Medic slammed the receiver back on the phone base. He looked down.

 

“She sent Luke there, too?”

 

August fumed.

 

“Jaa. . .and I know for a fact zhat zhose wretched bastards she has working zhat division are very interested in creating a “cure” for homosexuality. Zhey vill destroy Cole’s body.”

 

“They will destroy Lucas’.”

 

August looked at Vincent, startled.

 

“Vincent?”  


The BLU Spy slowly rose to his feet and looked at the BLU Medic somberly.

 

“Luke has been causing nothing but trouble since we found Marie.” he breathed. “The guards at Confinement have beaten the living shit out of him.”

 

August’s body crumpled back into his desk chair. He stared up at Vincent, confused and not understanding. All of this chaos. All of this madness. Why?

 

“Don’t worry, August.” Vincent said, smiling. “I’ll return Lucas and Cole to Base.”

 

August’s face turned down in a frown.

 

“You vill do no such zhing!” he said firmly. “Mein brother vas right to suspect somezhing vas wrong vith your lungs! If you do not rest and let zhe injuries heal you vill damage yourself further.”

 

Vincent smiled again.

 

“I am still assigned to Well, August. Unfortunately, it isn’t your decision to release me from Blacklist. . .is it, Doc?”

 

August looked past the Spy when the Infirmary door opened and shut loudly. He raised an eyebrow when Jason D’Augustine stood armed with his Medi-Gun and his Heavy, Christov.

 

“Jason?”

 

Jason D’Augustine’s green eyes narrowed beneath his glasses. His tanned, olive skin was smooth and dark in the light of the Infirmary. His dark hair fell across his face gently.

 

“Jay loves them, August.” Jason said softly. “If Michelle wakes from this coma, she will be devastated if she finds out Cole is dead or part of an experiment. Whether it is a lesson Helen is trying to _force_ him to learn or just sick pleasure, I don’t care.

 

“I have worked too hard and too long on research for a cure to the disease that life has _crippled_ Jay Jallette with his whole life. I am not about to let Helen take the chance for a happy life away from him.”

 

Jason looked at Vincent with a small nod.

 

“You are officially off the Blacklist and back on the Well Roster.”

 

Vincent smiled appreciatively and turned back to August.

 

“Nero is like _my_ father, too, August.” he whispered. “He did too much for me. . .too much for me to just sit here and ignore when his _son’s_ best interests are threatened.”

 

August stared at the trio of BLUs before slowly sighing and shaking his head.

 

“Are you all totally convinced zhat Cole and Lucas are vhat’s _right_ for Jay?”

 

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

 

“It isn’t our place _to_ decide.” he answered softly. “It’s Jay’s.”

 

The Spy frowned and looked down at the floor.

 

Willem and August had no choice but to take Six to Brian Iesely at Teufort General Hospital. Her injuries were too severe without constant, medical care. She was under 24 hour guard with the Administrator’s men.

 

Getting her out would be impossible.

 

But returning Lucas and Cole would be much easier.

 

August waited a moment before replying.

 

“Cole had come here yesterday to kill Jay’s sister.” he commented softly. “It vas his only intention. . .and zhe minute ve valked through zhat door. . .Cole abandoned Jay.”

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time something has been abandoned out here, doc.” Vincent said with a small smile. “He won’t be the last.”

 

August’s face felt hot and he turned away, embarrassed.

 

“Jason’s right and you know it, August.” Vincent said irritably. “You are going to throw away all of the new and improved research you and Jason have acquired from Michelle and Cole!?”

 

August winced.

 

The Spy knew his weak points well.

 

“Vincent, Isolation is very near impossible to penetrate.” the Medic whispered. “You risk death.”

 

“Not when you have Cheat Codes, doc.”

 

August was startled when Vincent tossed him a small, wristwatch like device. He looked up at the Spy when the slender form held up his left arm and revealed a similar device. He cocked his eyebrow.

 

“Vhat is zhis?”

 

“Something I built in my spare time.” Vincent answered cheerfully. “Helen has a similar device. I pilfered her “De-Cloaking” device once just for shiggles. When I broke the thing open, I found that it was running on _Australium_.”

 

August’s eyes widened.

 

“Australium!?”

 

Vincent nodded, grinning.

 

“It isn’t just a _destructive_ element. . .it has _amazing_ amour like potential. Not only that, but the substance can be used in just about EVERY form! From a scientific standpoint it is almost unreal! Space age shit.”

 

Vincent wound the device and pulled out his cloaking watch.

 

“Check it.”

 

August stood up when Vincent’s body completely vanished. He watched, his eyes darting around the Infirmary. He jumped when only Vincent’s face appeared out of thin air beside him.

 

Vincent grinned.

 

“Couldn’t see me at all, could you?”

 

“How is zhis possible?” August asked, disbelieving.

 

“My Mom has a lot of free time.” Vincent answered honestly. “She knows Helen better than she will tell any of us. When I first joined the Team Fortress project, I overheard my mother and Helen arguing about something.

 

“They were arguing as quietly as two loudspeakers could argue, but I heard enough to know that Isolation isn’t just Isolation for the ones that are locked up there.”

 

August watched Vincent disappear again.

 

He looked at Jason helplessly.

 

“You are encouraging zhis!”

 

Jason shook his head.

 

“I am supporting it.” he answered.

 

August stepped back when Jason activated the Medi-Gun on his back. The blue mist that had come out of his larger, stationary Medi-Gun appeared from Jason’s mobile unit. It instantly conglomerated around the shape of Vincent’s body moving through the Infirmary.

 

Bright, blinding rays of light traced the patterns of Vincent’s veins and arteries. From his chest, his heart was pumping slowly and unevenly. The blue mist concentrated itself there before the entire spectacle was consumed by Vincent’s center like a black hole.

 

“Wait for it. . .”

 

August’s eyes were wide when Vincent roared and Jason’s Medi-Gun went Uber.

 

“DO IT, DOC!”

 

Jason flipped the Uber on the Spy and squinted against the blinding ball of blue that had encased Vincent. He was still surprised. Even when his Medi-Gun had begun doing what August’s had, he couldn’t believe it.

 

Vincent was living proof that August’s research with the Medi-Gun could _reverse_ the damage he set out to numb. Whether it was a connection between the Medic and Spy he couldn’t be sure. But what he knew was that Vincent’s ability when Uber was activated gave him more than invincibility.

 

Blue mist settled across the tiles of the Infirmary when August slowly removed his hand from his eyes. He stared, shocked, while Vincent slowly dialed back on the device running the Australium. He shook his head when the blue, crystalline figure looked at him with its head tilted slightly.

 

_“Surprised?”_

 

Vincent’s voice was like the gentle sound of wind chimes echoing distantly. His eyes were hollow and his facial features were vague. His body moved fluidly while encased. He lifted up the device with the Australium in it. The dial was slowly ticking and the face was lit up in an eerie, yellow glow.

 

_“This isn’t even the beginning of what it can do.”_

 

August slowly removed his fingertips from his lips. He felt an odd, strange sensation in his chest. It wasn’t like pain or even something he could describe. It was like. . .a longing.

 

 _“I haven’t had time to really test it out.”_ Vincent continued, moving around the Infirmary. _“All I know right now is that once I have absorbed a full Uber Charge, I can move freely without the Medic. I can move faster and deadlier than anything I will find in Isolation.”_

 

Vincent stopped and turned to look at August. His hollow eyes narrowed.

 

_“I will not let Cole Justine or Lucas Riley become lab rats for that piece of trash running Isolation.”_

 

August roused himself long enough to look at the Spy, confused.

 

“Vhat piece of trash?” he whispered. “Helen. . .she. . .”

 

Vincent shook his head.

 

The Spy turned to face August. His heart was still an electrifying blue. The longer he remained in this form, the stronger his heart would become.

 

Of that he was positive.

 

 _“Do you know why they call it ISOLATION?”_ he asked softly. _“It isn’t isolation for the victims. It is isolation for the WORKERS. . .sure, you may have a few mad scientists in the world that are happy to keep their mouths shut and work from an underground bunker forever. . .but they are getting fewer and farther in between.”_

 

August felt his stomach lurch. He was trembling.

 

“Vhat are you saying?”

 

_“Helen did not abandon APETURE, August. She brought it WITH HER.”_

 

Jason was lifted out of the way of the bright, blue beams that emitted from Vincent’s back, shoulders and chest by his Heavy. The Medic looked at his patient, stunned. He looked over at August and shook his head.

 

“August!”

 

The older Medic had slid to his knees with his hand over his chest. He was leaning hard against his desk when several, small tendrils reached out from the Spy’s heart. Vincent’s face scrunched up painfully while the blue arms stretched toward the Medic on the floor.

 

 _“Please don’t. . .”_ he whispered softly. _“. . .please. . .don’t try to fix it. . .”_

 

August gasped when the bright blue sank into his chest. He stared at the floor, shocked, when he caught images of Vincent when he was not in the company of his team. The struggling and the pain filled his heart with aching and a desperate need to stop it.

 

Vincent cried softly and shook his head.

 

 _“I don’t want it to be fixed!”_ he sobbed quietly. _“Please. . .do not fix it. . .do not try to fix something that was never meant to work!”_

 

August pushed himself forward and tackled Vincent to the ground. The tendrils sunk in deeper and wound around _his_ heart, turning it a strange shade of indigo. The strings holding the two hearts together were broken when the Medic grabbed the Australium Device and quickly pulled it from Vincent’s wrist.

 

He trembled when the blue did not recede. He looked down at Vincent pitifully.

 

“Vincent! Vincent, you cannot keep your body under zhis stress!” he warned, panicked.

 

Vincent’s hollow eyes turned to August. The infinite blue went on forever. The effects of August’s research were long from being understood. However, he had learned early on that the longer he insisted on staying around August, the more the Medi-Gun would affect him.

 

What he hadn’t expected was the energy to have a mind of its own.

 

_Maybe that is where I am wrong. . .maybe it isn’t acting independently. . .maybe it is reacting because. . .because my heart is broken. . .August created the Medi-Gun to eliminate his pain. But WHAT pain?_

 

Vincent’s neck arched when a large bloom of blue came from his chest and spread across the floor. He gasped for breath and let his limbs go limp. He could feel August’s fingers and hear his voice but he couldn’t understand what was being said.

 

**_The Medi-Gun was created from August’s own, broken heart._ **

****

The Spy opened his eyes and looked up into the blue settling over his face. He could see a very graceful, tall figure emerge from the mist and stand over him, amused.

 

The young woman had a long, curly braid down her back and wore a very modest blouse and skirt. She smiled warmly and gently passed her hand through August who was ordering Jason around and trying to disengage the event happening.

 

**_You see, August was never good with his true feelings. He felt weak because of his kind heart. This inadequacy led him to do things he came to regret. His years of regret, loss and pain were channeled into my creation._ **

 

_“Your creation. . .?”_

 

August looked down at Vincent painfully. He put his hands against the Spy’s face and shook his head.

 

“VINCENT!? VINCENT, ANSWER ME!”

 

The Spy’s breath caught in his throat when dark, black patches began invading the blue surrounding his heart. He felt his chest tighten and his lungs hitch. His heart lit up and the chambers stalled.

 

The woman standing close to Vincent smiled warmly at him. Her glasses covered bright, shining eyes. It caused the Spy to half-smile.

 

_“Ameilia. . .”_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me remind everyone following along with this series that this is not canon by any means, stretch or tangling of the word. This is my interpretation of a cross-over between my world and that of TeamKING's. It is written in my style and that is because I am writing this because I adore BK and LigeiaMaloy's work so much.
> 
> So, remember. . .not canon. . .just worship.
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Six

Jason, still being held up above the floor by Christov, watched, bated, while August’s body cringed and his face drew back in pain. The Medic’s teeth were bared when he dragged his hands down to where Vincent’s jacket lapels were.

 

The younger Medic’s eyes widened when August screamed as loudly as he could. The sound rocked some of the more fragile instruments in the Medic’s Infirmary. Jason watched the tendrils from before wrap tightly around the Medic’s heart.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the device in August’s hand started to light up. The Medic’s body collapsed over the Spy’s as he clutched his teammate. He shook his head while tears hit Vincent’s chest.

 

“NEIN! NEIN!” he ordered through his sobs. “I VILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM!!”

 

August looked up his legs and arms becoming the same, strong blue as Vincent’s. He gasped when the device lit up and his body sent the same, blue mist out across the floor. His face disappeared behind a curtain of blue glass.

 

His body felt like it was not a part of the Earth. It was lighter, stronger and faster. He gasped for a breath before the Infirmary disappeared into a faded black.

 

The Medic looked down and cried out when he noticed Vincent had disappeared. He looked around frantically and rose to his feet.

 

_“VINCENT!?”_

 

August’s voice echoed back at him like Vincent’s had. He cringed in pain. When he did, a bright, blue mist erupted from his heart and spread over the dark. Bright pinpricks shimmered in the endless night and over the floor.

 

**_I feel sorry for him. He is really cute. He deserves a heart that can reciprocate his feelings._ **

 

August turned when a soft, sing-song voice called out to him. He turned slowly, his mind hazy and his eyes streaming crystalline tears. His face pulled back painfully when the woman from before sat in the dark holding Vincent’s head in her lap.

 

She smiled when Vincent made a small noise in his throat and his heart shimmered in his chest.

 

**_Poor thing._ **

 

Ameilia von Dette smiled and leaned her head against August’s when the Medic dropped down beside her and hugged her tightly. She spoke quietly in German until he was able to calm down.

 

August shook his head.

 

_“How is this possible?”_

**_You tell me._ **

 

 _“I don’t understand. . .”_ August whispered.

 

Ameilia smiled and gently ran her fingertips over Vincent’s face.

 

**_Your teammate is really, really sick. I do not think you realise how sick he is._ **

 

August looked at his wife strangely. She looked like she had every day he had seen her before. Yet, it felt as though this woman was a stranger to him.

 

 _“You cannot be Ameilia.”_ he whispered. _“What is going on here?_ ”

 

**_I am Ameilia’s sub-conscious acting on behalf of her spirit._ **

 

Ameilia looked up at August and frowned.

 

**_You created the Medi-Gun to erase me and our children from your life. . .your heart. . .your memory. How could you? Worse, you numb the pain in your heart and the hearts of your men and you have no idea how far down the rabbit hole goes._ **

****

August winced and looked down at Vincent.

 

 _“I am sorry.”_ he breathed. _“I never wanted all of this. I never vanted it to be so HARD!”_

Ameilia gently wrapped an arm around August when he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. She smiled faintly and shook her head.

 

**_August, you didn’t do anything wrong._ **

****

August looked up at his wife, confused.

 

_“You died because of my inaction! Our beautiful children. . .our LIVES!”_

 

Ameilia smiled again.

 

**_We never blamed you. You shouldered this blame all on your own. That is why your Medi-Gun is so powerful. You infused it with all of the suffering and misery and regret of your own, broken heart._ **

****

**_In an attempt to heal yourself, you inadvertently caused your regrets to manifest into corporal forms. Instead of moving forward, you stayed still. . .you poured your life into your patients. You gave so much of yourself that there was nothing left for you._ **

****

**_Is this really how you want your life, August?_ **

****

_“I vanted zhe pain to go avay. I wanted to suffer, alone and forever, for what I had done to you and our family.”_

 

August frowned and looked down at Vincent.

 

_“I took from him, too.”_

 

**_He is not going to live much longer at this rate._ **

 

August looked at Ameilia, terrified.

 

_“Vhat do you mean!?”_

 

Ameilia gently trailed her fingers to where Vincent’s heart was shimmering in various shades of blue. The chambers that were black were spreading. Tiny tendrils of mist connected the Spy to the Medic.

 

 ** _His heart is not the only problem he has. . .but it is by far the worst of them_**.

 

 _“How is the Medi-Gun doing this to him?”_ August asked quickly. _“Where is this place? What is it?”_

Ameilia giggled.

 

 ** _You haven’t changed in years, August._** she mused. **_The Medi-Gun was formed from your inability to cope with your regrets. My creation was based solely on your desire to drive the sadness and loathing from your heart._**

****

**_But something happened before the full research could be completed. There was an event that occurred that shifted the destiny of the Medi-Gun._ **

August looked at Ameilia blankly.

 

**_You found Vincent._ **

 

August winced and clenched his hand into a fist. He trembled violently and shook his head.

 

 _“Please. . .spare him.”_ he whispered. _“Again, it vas mein lapse in judgment.”_

Ameilia smiled faintly and looked down at Vincent.

 

**_August. . .I hate to be your conscience, but you made a promise to this young man as a boy. You revealed to him a part of himself he never knew. You helped him learn to love himself._ **

****

**_Now, it is too late to turn back what needs to be done._ **

_“What are you talking about?”_

 

Ameilia turned to August and sighed.

 

**_Vincent’s uncovered the true potential of the Medi-Gun. He’s figured out that the Medi-Gun has the power to reverse the damage of broken hearts as well as bones. What you infused this weapon with was nothing short of a piece of your soul._ **

****

**_This Spy has willingly taken the responsibility of keeping that piece alive._ **

****

_“NEIN!”_

 

Ameilia watched, amused, when August rose to his feet and backed up.

 

_“Zhere is no vay.”_

**_August, if it weren’t for my power Vincent would have died on your table that night._ **

****

August stared at Ameilia, shocked. He waited for a punchline or a joke, but none came. He trembled and slowly fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his body protectively.

 

_“Why?”_

**_Because. . .he loves you unconditionally. . .no matter what you may say or do to him. His love is completely dedicated to your heart. He found what he was looking for in the Medi-Gun. It was his intention to claim it so that he did not walk away empty handed._ **

****

**_That is why I revealed myself. I knew if I allowed Vincent to become anymore attached to you or the Medi-Gun, he would only damage his heart faster and more painfully._ **

****

August stared down at Vincent while the Spy breathed heavily. Sweat was beaded up at the man’s temple and his lips were slightly parted. The Medic winced when a coughing fit wracked the thin body.

 

He stopped before looking at Ameilia strangely.

 

_“What do you mean by getting attached?”_

****

**_Vincent loves you unconditionally, August. . .he would do anything for you. . .and you broke his heart. You had every intention of breaking it when you molested him in that alley._ **

 

August’s face was one of embarrassment. He looked away shamefully.

 

 _“I vas a fool.”_ he breathed. _“I should have left him alone.”_

Ameilia watched the Medic take a few steps away from where she sat with Vincent. She waited a moment before sighing and running her fingers through Vincent’s hair.

 

**_It’s too late, now, anyway._ **

_“What do you mean it’s too late!?”_

Ameilia shrugged.

 

**_Vincent discovered the piece running the Medi-Gun. Before I could stop him. . .because really I did not think he was THAT careless. . .he had taken that piece of your heart that you had locked away tightly._ **

****

**_Vincent has the piece of your heart you tried to dispose of years ago, August. Why do you think his heart is tied to yours? The only reason there is life in his heart is because YOU FORCED IT THERE._ **

****

**_This man had no desire to live after you shattered his hopes of acceptance. You selfishly kept him clinging to life. After hearing the whole story for myself, I realised that my husband was the one that was careless. . .not Vincent._ **

****

August looked at his wife and teammate painfully. He could feel a horrible twisting in his guts. He felt like he was going to throw up.

 

_“The blue is not his heart.”_

 

Ameilia nodded.

 

 

August felt tears sliding down the sides of his face. He reached up and dug his fingertips into his cheeks. He shook his head.

 

_“Is it. . .”_

 

August choked on his words. He could not imagine that his negligence had doomed another life. It would be too much for him to handle. It would make life not worth living.

 

All he did was destroy life.

 

 ** _The blue is YOUR heart_**.

 

The Medic felt like someone had swept his feet out from under him. He stared at his wife blankly while his body slumped to the ground. He could feel and hear muffled sounds and thrashing. He waited for his counterpart to continue.

 

Ameilia smiled and gently parted Vincent’s hair between her fingers.

 

**_When I first saw him here, I was terrified that something had happened to you. . .but, he was there of his own accord._ **

_“Where is here?”_

**_You are inside of the Medi-Gun of course._ **

 

August looked around the expansive area. Blue pinpricks of light lit up the chambers and barrels of the instrument he had slaved to create. Glass and circuits reflected the pale light and sent it up into the darkness above.

 

The Medic shook his head.

_“You said you had seen Vincent here before. . .”_

Ameilia smiled warmly.

 

**_Oh, yes. Such a troublemaker. It was like Hilde all over again._ **

 

The young woman stopped and smiled fondly. Her eyes were bright against her pale skin. She turned and looked at August playfully.

 

**_He first came here when you treated him for a rocket blast to the chest. He couldn’t pull through Respawn correctly and you had to use the Medi-Gun in your Infirmary._ **

****

**_The trouble was that his spirit was incredibly strong. His essence was much brighter than it is now. I was puzzled by it. It was my fault for hesitating. I should have forced him from the Medi-Gun immediately. . ._ **

 

Ameilia looked down at Vincent when the Spy coughed violently. She quickly pulled him up in her arms and winced. Blood was starting to slide down the corner of the young man’s mouth.

 

**_He is very sick._ **


	17. Chapter 17

August came to Ameilia’s side and winced when the tendrils from Vincent’s heart held onto his tighter. He shook his head when the blue parts of the Spy’s heart shined brightly. When August reached out to Vincent, the black, dark shadow tried to cover a lower, blue part.

 

_“What is happening!?”_

****

**_When Vincent first came here, I neglected to separate him from the Medi-Gun._ **

 

Ameilia spoke quietly while holding Vincent in her arms.

 

**_I learned that he was the young boy you had found in Germany. . .but by the time I realised that, Vincent had found the piece of your heart you had locked inside of this weapon._ **

August looked at her incredulously.

 

_“Are you saying zhat zhe Medi-Gun only vorks because of zhe **pain** in my heart!?”_

****

**_Sort of. . .you see, you created this weapon with every fiber of your being. You begged and prayed and worked for it to take away the part of you that felt love and emotion. In a way, you infused the Medi-Gun with your purpose._ **

****

**_That IS why it can heal people. . .you have an earnest desire to help those in need, August. You care more about others than yourself. That selflessness is what allowed the Medi-Gun to reverse what would otherwise be mortal danger._ **

****

**_But, the cost of that. . .the cost of giving up your heart and soul was that the one who held it last must protect it. If that soul does not. . .the Medi-Gun could become terribly unstable._ **

 

August shook his head angrily.

 

 _“Zhat makes no sense!”_ he said heatedly. _“Zhen how does mein brozher’s vork!?”_

**_Willem has never betrayed the truth of his heart._** Ameilia answered. **_He has always been honest, and with your technology there was no need for anyone else to sacrifice. As long as the weapon was wielded by someone honorable. . .a true heart. . .it would reverse the damage done to the body._**

 

August thought about this for several minutes before his eyes narrowed and tears clouded his vision. His hands fell to his sides and he hung his head.

 

 _“You fool. . .”_ he breathed.

 

_“YOU FOOL!!!”_

Ameilia allowed August to grasp Vincent’s jacket lapels in his hands. She watched her husband bow over the Spy’s chest and sob. Her husband was never good with these kinds of things.

 

**_August, you mustn’t blame him._ **

****

August looked up at Ameilia hatefully, tears in his eyes.

 

_“He has. . .has taken it!”_

**_Taken what, August?_ **

_“MY HEART!”_

Ameilia frowned and pulled Vincent out of reach when August shook the Spy particularly hard. She shook her head.

 

**_You tried to throw it away. You tried to kill it. Your heart was one of the reasons I fell in love with you, August. Why would you intentionally try to dispose of it!?_ **

 

August breathed heavily and stared down at his lap. He could hear someone yelling his name. He tried to think of a valid answer to Ameilia’s question. It was true. Ameilia had loved how kind and gentle he was. His heart had been full then.

 

It wasn’t now.

 

_“I did not vant anozher to end up like you and mein children.”_

 

Ameilia looked up at August, surprised, when the Medic rose to his feet and looked out into the expanse of blue and black. She waited quietly while August pondered. She looked down at Vincent when the Spy’s breath rattled in his chest.

 

_“I had promised to rid meinself of humanity. . .love cost my family their lives. If I was to survive being Helen’s employee I needed to put my emotion away forever. I needed to be hateful, remorseless and evil.”_

August sighed and turned to look at Ameilia sadly.

 

_“Unfortunately, I did not realise that I had not cut deep enough or hard enough for that mentality to stick.”_

Ameilia shook her head and set Vincent on the ground. She got to her feet and went to August. She took his hands in hers and smiled.

 

**_Oh, Auggie, you cannot hide what you really are! You were born to be loved and love others in return! Your heart does not die when love does. It just needs to find another!_ **

****

August trembled while his hands reached out to touch Ameilia’s face. His breath caught in his throat when she leaned into his fingers. He shook his head.

 

_“I do not want anything different, Ameilia. I vant you. I vant mein family. . .Vhen your heart is broken. . .vhen love DIES. . .zhe heart should die vith it.”_

**_Vincent shares that sentiment._ **

 

Ameilia looked at August sympathetically.

 

**_My love. . .my dearest love. . .I will always love you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have come here to protect the research you pioneered. But, August, love. . . . do not close the most beautiful part of yourself up to the rest of the world._ **

****

August looked down at Ameilia sadly.

 

_“Ameilia. . .”_

**_You have so much more to give, August. . .and you are always carrying my death around like a lead weight. . .you have to let me go. It wasn’t your fault._ **

****

_“I LEAD ZHE ENTIRE NAZI ARMY TO OUR DOOR!”_

 

Ameilia shrank back when August roared. She looked weary.

 

**_August, they would have found me eventually._ **

****

_“BULLSHIT!”_

**_August, if you listened to half of the things your co-workers told you, you would know that I was an Allied SPY during World War II! WHY DO YOU THINK VINCENT BECAME A SPY?_ **

 

August stared at Ameilia, stunned by her sudden outburst. When her words sank in, the Medic’s shoulders slumped forward and his eyes narrowed.

 

_“Vhat did you say?”_

**_Oh, you heard me._** Ameilia said angrily. **_You blame yourself and the Nazi Party for our family’s demise. . .but you have no idea, August. . .NONE. If anything, the Nazi’s making the mistake of killing me was the best thing that could have happened for the war._**

 

August’s head tilted to the side. His left eye was twitching. He stared at his wife like she was someone else.

 

Ameilia frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

**_I was working on the atomic research taking place here in New Mexico. I was supplying them with research from Germany. By the time the Nazis caught on to what I was doing they were the least of my problems._ **

****

August remained silent so Ameilia continued.

 

**_Who do you think told Helen about you, August?_ **

 

August was surprised.

 

That was something he had not pondered in quite some time. He had always assumed he had been introduced to Helen because of his brother. But, the more he thought about it over time, the stranger that theory seemed to be.

 

He stared at Ameilia accusingly.

 

_“You knew Helen.”_

Ameilia nodded.

 

**_I more than KNEW her, August._ **

****

August felt like he was going to vomit.

 

_“It can’t be. . .”_

**_I am afraid so, love. . .you are looking at the youngest MacManus sister._ **


	18. Chapter 18

Ameilia watched August pull his hair between his fingers. She let him rant in German. She did not resist when the Medic grabbed her arms and shook her a little.

 

_“OUR CHILDREN, AMEILIA! YOU SENTENCED ZHEM TO DEATH!”_

**_I did what I had to, August. I didn’t mean to fall in love._ **

 

August started and let go of Ameilia. He stared, uncomprehending. Ameilia straightened her blouse and cleared her throat.

 

**_You were too handsome and sweet for your own good. When we ended up pregnant with Bernadette, I know I could not turn away from what I was. I could only prepare my children for the inevitable._ **

****

**_Our girls knew, August. . .the only one I couldn’t convince was YOU._ **

 

August stared at her accusingly.

 

_“You killed them.”_

 

**_It is the price you pay for war, August. The deaths of our children is lamentable; but what they feel is far worse is seeing their father torture himself with their demise._ **

****

August felt like a deflated balloon. Nothing made sense or could bring it into focus. The information refused to process.

 

Ameilia, sensing her husband’s struggle, sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

 

**_August, listen to me. . .Vincent is in grave danger._ **

 

August shook his head and glared.

 

_“Vhat do you mean?”_

 

**_Vincent should not have been able to interfere or change anything from within the Medi-Gun._ **

 

Ameilia paused and made sure the Spy was still quietly resting. She turned back to August and shook her head.

 

**_Not only did he change something inside of it, he caused it to EVOLVE._ **

****

August could agree with that. What Vincent had shown him with the Australium had certainly been a spectacle. He frowned.

 

_“Vhat danger?”_

 

**_I love you, Auggie. I love you and cherish everything you stand for. . .and I am happy guarding the device you have created. However, there is someone that loves you in the here and now._ **

****

**_When Vincent died and you used the Medi-Gun to revive him, Vincent ended up inside of the Medi-Gun right where you and I are. Before I could figure out what was going on, I realised that Vincent had passed something before coming here. Whatever it was left a gaping hole in his already bleeding heart._ **

****

**_Because your intention was to seal your heart, compassion and love for those you care for, the result was that your heart was split from its emotions. You literally used the power of your heart to power the Medi-Gun._ **

****

**_Vincent must have known that or figured it out. He passed something very important to you and because you so passionately saved him. . .the part of your heart that is powering the Medi-Gun, ALL of the Medi-Guns, immediately tried to fill the void in Vincent’s heart._ **

****

**_By doing so, it connected Vincent to the Medi-Gun and allows him to unleash its true potential. This comes at a steep price. Vincent has to face the fears and loathing he has in his own heart._ **

 

Ameilia stopped and shook her head painfully.

 

**_Loving you unconditionally made him the perfect vessel for the piece of yourself you sealed away. Sensing his heart was in serious trouble, your power filled him and now keeps his heart beating. . .but the power can only last so long._ **

****

_“Vhy do I have zhe feeling I vill not like vhere zhis ends. . .?”_ August breathed.

 

Ameilia looked down.

 

**_Perhaps because you know deep down that Vincent gave you everything he had left. You asked for him to take it back. You demanded it._ **

****

**_In doing so, Vincent’s body was thrust from the Medi-Gun with your heart inside._ **

****

**_The Medi-Gun is the only thing keeping him alive._ **

****

**_Your heart. . .your souls. . .are intertwined._ **

****

August looked at Ameilia painfully. He searched her face for any doubt but he found none. He trembled and turned away.

 

_“I just wanted to be numb! The pain. . .losing you. . .mein children. . .”_

Ameilia put her hand back on August’s shoulder.

 

**_August, you have to let us go. If you continue to hold on and never let yourself move forward, you are going to lose us forever._ **

****

**_Had you not saved Vincent. . .he would have taken my place protecting the Medi-Gun._ **

 

August looked startled.

 

_“Vincent’s heart. . .”_

 

Ameilia nodded.

 

The Medic slowly put his hand over his glowing chest. He looked over at Vincent. The faint tendrils kept the two connected despite the distance.

 

 _“It isn’t the Medi-Gun keeping him alive.”_ he said ominously. _“It is much worse.”_

 

Ameilia looked at the Medic, startled.

 

**_What do you mean?_ **

****

_“I created zhis device to make me numb to zhe pain.”_ August answered painfully. _“Vhat happened vas mad science. I cannot explain it, but I know zhat vhat powers zhis device is not zhe cause.”_

August turned to face Ameilia.

 

_“Vincent has accepted a responsibility zhat no one knows about. His body is getting weaker. If his heart is truly failing, zhen I must do vhat I can to stop it.”_

**_August, to operate on him in his state could put you both at risk._** Ameilia warned. **_There is no benefit if you both die._**

_“I don’t plan on dying.”_ August answered softly. _“I do not need to. . .I just need to sever the remaining cords.”_

Before Ameilia could reach out and stop him, August barreled toward the Spy lying on the ground. She cried out when bright sparks fell from the ceiling and the entire space filled with deep, blue mist. She coughed violently and tried to find her way through the haze.

 

**_AUGUST!? AUGUST!? DON’T! PLEASE! PLEASE DO NOT PUNISH HIM FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU!_ **

 

From above Vincent, August turned toward the sound of Ameilia’s voice. He frowned and turned back to the Spy. His eyes and face softened. He slowly knelt down and put his hands alongside Vincent’s face.

 

The Medic gently wiped the blood away from Vincent’s lips while the Spy gasped for breath. The blue chambers of his heart were pumping furiously in his chest.

 

August watched the bright, blue strands connecting their hearts like a fine web. The glitter that passed between the blue lines was bright and electrifying. When the Medic stopped to feel the warmth from the interaction, he could feel emotions that were not his own.

 

_“I should have never taken vhat vasn’t mine to steal.”_

The Medic carefully ran his hands over Vincent’s cheeks. The blue intensified around them and a blue dome formed over them protectively as August dug his fingers into the Spy’s scalp.

 

He watched Vincent’s neck arch. He leaned forward and pressed his body closer to the Spy’s. He could hear yelling. There was frantic yelling. He ignored it.

 

_“If I could go back, Vincent, I vould take back everyzhing. . .I vould have left you in zhat alley to your fate. IT MEANT NOTHING.”_

 

Tears slid out of Vincent’s closed eyes while his entire body trembled beneath August’s. The Spy’s breathing was erratic. August’s heart lit up a brilliant, royal blue in parts of the dark greys and blacks. One particular piece was just a small dot in the very back of his heart.

 

 _“You are only a boy, Vincent.”_ August murmured. _“Find an unbroken heart to love and devote yourself to. . .do not go looking for any heart that vill have you.”_

**_I do not want another heart._ **


	19. Chapter 19

August looked up slowly as a faint, blue figure walked through the blue dome and stood in front of him. The Medic winced when he saw the deformed spirit of his companion.

 

Vincent Gabriel’s spiritual form was weakly manifested and was missing bits and pieces out of his flesh. Half of his chest was missing, a portion of his face was gone and one of his arms was partially bone.

 

The already slender body was emaciated and ribs stuck out under pale, torn flesh. From under a deep, dark patch in the Spy’s heart was a bright, blue dot.

 

Vincent frowned at his corporeal body and looked away.

 

**_If I cannot have your heart, I want what it protects._ **

 

_“ZHIS IS NOT A GAME!”_

Vincent closed his eyes when August leapt up and tried to grab him. He heard the Medic stumble behind him when the German went sailing right through him. He slowly turned where August was picking himself up.

 

**_It was never a game to me._ **

 

August looked at Vincent accusingly.

 

 _“I was able to touch Ameilia.”_ he breathed. _“Why can I not touch YOU?”_

 

Vincent smiled.

 

It was a strange, horrifyingly sad half smile.

 

**_You still love Ameilia like she was alive. You love me as though I were dead._ **

 

August looked offended.

 

He stared at Vincent helplessly for a moment.

 

_“I did not vant to hurt you, Vincent. . .vhat happened zhen. . .it vas a mistake. . .”_

Vincent looked amused. He turned to his body and shook his head.

 

 ** _You are so narrow-minded, August._** he murmured. **_All you think about is that if we hadn’t met in that alley all those years ago nothing would have happened between us._**

 

August found he did not know what to say to this. It was mostly because Vincent’s tone was mocking him in a way he did not understand. He waited, helpless.

 

**_Nero still would have found me and seen my potential. He still would have offered me the Badlands position._ **

 

Vincent turned back to August, another part of his spiritual body disappearing. He kept his eye turned on the Medic when the German cried out. The blue dot in his heart grew brighter. On the ground, Vincent’s physical body arched violently and coughed.

 

Blood sprayed across the floor and Vincent’s face. His hair was dotted with it and August was quick to jump forward and turn his body on its side so that the bile ran from his throat.

 

**_It’s no use, doc. That body will not survive on its own._ **

****

August looked up hatefully, tears in his eyes beneath his glasses.

 

 _“YOU ARE NOT VINCENT GABRIEL!”_ he roared. _“The Vincent I know vould never give up vithout a fight! Even if he didn’t have ME, he vouldn’t villingly do ZHIS to himself!”_

 

Vincent smiled again.

 

**_Do you really believe that?_ **

****

When August paused, Vincent’s spirit nodded.

 

**_Lying isn’t your strong suite, August. Stick to medicine. . .and playing the violin._ **

 

August watched Vincent drift to the edge of the dome that had clouded over. His remaining hand pressed against the blue. He shook his head.

 

**_You told me yourself that I was weak for slicing my arms open. What I wanted most I still had to steal. . .and even then . . . I couldn’t take it from you._ **

 

August was startled.

 

_“Vhat are you. . .talking about?”_

Vincent turned his head, smiling.

 

**_You know what I am talking about. . .Ameilia TOLD you what I’m talking about. I knew that the Medi-Gun had to do with the pain in your heart. I am a firm believer that miracles can happen. If you will it hard enough, you work hard enough, your efforts bear fruit._ **

****

**_It was my intention to end my own suffering._ **

 

 _“Your heart vas manageable as it vas!”_ August cried, standing up. _“I vould have CARED FOR YOU!”_

**_With scorn in your heart and malice in your eyes. I did not want to be pitied, doc. I wanted to be accepted._ **

 

Vincent frowned and turned away.

 

**_And before Ameilia forces it out of me. . .my “very grave situation” is that I have leukemia._ **

 

August’s face melted into a shocked, grotesque display of conflict and emotion. The blue in his heart started to spread as the tendrils connecting him to Vincent’s body grew stronger. He shook his head.

 

_“Vincent. . .it. . .it is not possible!”_

**_No one else knows. . .not even my parents. I’ve been hiding it from everyone._ **

 

_“But. . .YOUR BLOODVORK!?”_

Vincent smiled proudly.

 

**_Like that? It IS my blood, you know. . .but I had a bunch of it stored for me in the event I ever needed it. With my health in the fucking flames I needed a backup plan. Whenever you drew blood from me I came back to the Infirmary later and switched it with a vial of the blood taken before I developed the cancer._ **

 

August looked as though someone had erased the colour from his face. It was as if the world was going black and white and slowly fading from view. He trembled violently.

 

_“How long?”_

**_Two years._ **

****

_“YOU HAVEN’T HAD ONE TREATMENT!??”_

Vincent looked at August helplessly when the Medic sailed through him angrily and slammed into the hardened wall of the dome.   He watched August pound it with his fist. He waited until the Medic slid to his knees before sighing.

 

**_I told you. . .it was hard. . .knowing you were going to die so young. Instead of suffering, I decided that if I could not win your heart by being loyal, I would take it by being spiteful and good at what I do._ **

****

**_I had no intention of making it out of the Badlands alive._ **

 

August turned his head accusingly. Tears were streaming down his face. The bright, blue tendrils were wrapping around his shoulders and arms as they spread across his body.

 

_“Zhis story is nonsense.”_

Vincent shrugged.

 

**_It is what it is_ ** _._

 

August’s eyebrows rose and he reached out unconsciously when Vincent’s spiritual form lost the ability to stand. The Medic watched the Spy push himself upright while his physical body behind him fell still.

 

Vincent sighed and looked down at himself.

 

**_No one has ever understood. Not my mother, father, Nero or anyone. No one knows the pain these seizures have caused. No one knows how hard my body has fought on its own._ **

****

He stopped, blue sparkles trailing out of his hollow eye.

 

**_All I wanted was someone to tell me they understood. . ._ **

 

He looked at August innocently.

 

**_You were the only person who ever told me they understood, August._ **

 

In an instant, Vincent Gabriel became something much different than the happy-go-lucky BLU Spy the Medic had known. He became something smaller, weaker and much more troubled than he appeared. From all of the disappearing pieces, August von Dette saw his daughter fading away from him.

 

Vincent’s breath caught in his throat and a rush of blue filled in the extremities that had vanished. Both eyes stared ahead, shocked, when August leapt forward and wrapped his arms tightly around him. The blue in his heart spread and intensified.

 

 _“You are wrong.”_ August whispered against the side of Vincent’s head. _“Your vorth as a human being is being sorely underrated.”_

Vincent cringed.

 

He did not want this.

 

He did not want something he could not have.

 

 ** _Please let me go._** he whimpered. **_Please do not make me suffer any more than I need to, August. Please. . .please. . .if it means nothing. . .don’t make me stay here._**


	20. Chapter 20

August put his hands against Vincent’s cheeks when he leaned back. He painfully watched the Spy’s figure dim in front of him. Again, it was as if his daughter was begging him. She was begging him to make the pain stop.

 

The Medic’s fingers pushed Vincent’s hair out of his face. He observed the Spy’s subservience when he pulled back on Vincent’s long, blonde strands and he whimpered. The slender neck was arched away from him painfully.

 

He couldn’t stop Hilde’s pain and save her life.

 

But he could. . .with Vincent.

 

He could save him.

 

_“Vincent, do you remember vhat you told me in zhat alley?”_

Vincent smiled faintly.

 

**_Which part?_ **

****

_“The one about your ‘perfect heart.’”_ August answered patiently.

 

**_I would go anywhere. . .do anything. . .for it. . ._ **

 

Vincent’s head bobbed forward. Sparks fell across the dome menacingly while August brought the Spy onto his lap. The tighter he grasped the more opaque the Spy became.

 

_“Are you prepared to uphold zhat statement?”_

The Spy languidly turned his head to the Medic and shuddered in August’s arms. He relied on his partner’s strength as the blue in his heart spread outward.

 

**_My perfect heart. . .it doesn’t belong to me. . .can’t. . .have it. . ._ **

_“But if you could. . .”_

Vincent looked up at August pitifully. The features dreaded being hopeful, but Vincent’s true nature was being an optimist. He thrived on the slimmest chances becoming the biggest successes.

 

The Spy’s breath sputtered through his lips when the Medic gently kissed the side of his face. His entire body trembled.

 

August slowly leaned back, careful to choose the exact words in his mind before speaking.

 

_“Vincent, your life means more zhan you know. . .illness. . .it is a terrible curse. To be ill constantly, it is a hell few know. But I know, Vincent. I KNOW._

_“Now, tell me. . .vill you DO anything, GO anywhere and FIGHT for your perfect heart.”_

Vincent was silent for a long time. His eyes narrowed, conflicted. In the end, the Spy allowed his heart to answer for him.

 

He was going to die soon anyway; might as well spin the wheel one, more time.

 

**_Do anything. . .go. . .anywhere. . .for. . .my. . .perfect. . .heart. . ._ **

****

August gently brought Vincent’s head between his hands and looked into the Spy’s face. He caressed the Spy’s skin and watched him lean unwillingly into his fingers.

 

Vincent was telling the truth.

 

_“I cannot promise I vill make it easy on you, Vincent. It vill be difficult. . .but if you can do zhis task for me. . .if you can prove yourself. . .”_

Vincent’s spirit trembled under his touch as August’s fingers slid over exposed throat flesh and down the Spy’s sides. His eyes were hazy and there was a bright, web of blue running through his body. The connections between his heart and August’s became stronger, tighter and brighter.

 

_“. . .I vill give you zhat vhich you seek. . .”_

**_Willingly? All of you?_ **

****

August smiled at Vincent’s childlike response. Vincent was no more than a child. The Spy prided himself on that fact. He lived forever young.

 

To say he did not care was a lie. He cared for many of their teammates. But Nero had been right in several ways. First, Vincent was highly intelligent. He had often been able to solve a problem that had been puzzling HIM.

 

And his _music_. . .

 

August pressed the front of their bodies together. He made sure Vincent could feel and taste his breath. He held the Spy tighter.

 

 _“All of me.”_ he answered gently. _“But most importantly, zhat vhich you covet most. . .my heart.”_

Vincent sobbed, his body going slack in his arms. The Medic held onto the Spy and shook his head.

 

_“But you must do exactly as I tell you. . .you must. . .must do as I say. . .”_

Vincent immediately became leery.

 

**_Ah. . .I see. . .the honey pot._ **

****

_“Not in the least.”_ August said, offended. _“But zhere is trouble zhat you cannot defeat on your own. DO NOT fight zhe battles Nero and I started vith Helen. You vill only end up like Jay, Cole or Lucas. Do you understand?”_

 

Vincent listened quietly and nodded faintly.

 

_“Good. I am glad ve agree. Besides, do not vaste your talent on Helen. Zhere is a better purpose for you, Vincent.”_

Vincent waited.

 

Finally, the Medic sighed and looked at Vincent gravely.

 

_“You must let me take zhis burden back.”_

 

Vincent shook his head wildly.

 

**_No! NO! If not you. . .then close to you!! Beside you!_ **

****

August ‘shh’d’ the whimpering Spy before frowning.

 

_“I could not save mein daughter, Vincent; but I can save you. . .you entrusted me vith somezhing so very precious. . .and I have mistreated it terribly. . .TERRIBLY, VINCENT!”_

Vincent sobbed softly when August pulled back on his hair and forced him to face the Medic. His entire spiritual body slumped in his partner's arms. The bright, blue dot inside of his heart started to shine brighter. His hollow eyes met August's helplessly.

 

August shook his head.

 

_“But, it shines all the same. . .”_

 

Vincent noticed for the first time that there were fine, thin threads connecting him to August. He followed the lines back to the sole, bright spot in the Medic's chest. His jaw fell open and August had to gently pull his hair to regain his attention.

 

_“. . .I couldn't give it back, liebe. I couldn't because I did not vant to. . .not really. . .not at all. It is not mine to tarnish. . .and so, I must do as you say. . .and stick to good medicine. . .and the violin.”_

Vincent laughed, shaken, and brought shaking, trembling digits to August's forearms. His fingertips dug into the Medic's skin. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

 

**_It. . .has not. . .helped me. . .any. . ._ **

 

August lifted Vincent's face.

 

_“It brought you to me. I am supposedly zhe best at getting stubborn patients to take zheir treatments.”_

 

Vincent smiled and leaned into the Medic's palm. He looked up at August wearily.

 

August nodded.

 

_“Zhat's how you know it isn't a honey pot.”_

 

Vincent's smile broadened. He shuddered in his partner's arms.

 

**_But. . .we have to save. . .Cole. . .and Lucas. . ._ **

****

August frowned.

 

_“And the right person will.”_

 

Vincent looked at August painfully.

 

August carefully eased both of their bodies back toward Vincent's corporeal form. While the two had been speaking, Long, deep veins of blue were coursing through the Spy's body and pooling in his heart. Bright silver and indigo swirled around arteries and organs under pale skin and bones.

 

The Medic kept the Spy's attention and smiled re-assuredly.

 

 _“I am a bad liar, Vincent.”_ he murmured. _“It vas hardest to hide from you. You reminded me of so much I loved in mein life. . .and zhat made me happy. . .despite trying to remain cold and detached. . .you made me vant to seek you out._

_“For zhe first time in so long. . .I vas eager about somezhing ozher zhan mein research. I did not realise how much zhat meant to me until you vere lost in zhe Wastelands for nearly two months. Zhe fear and zhe helplessness one feels is indescribable._

_“To see you limp over the horizon vhen I had almost given up gave me such a rush zhat it felt like somezhing coming awake after being asleep for a long, long time.”_

August ran his palm across Vincent's cheek.

 

_“You vere zhe vone zhing I kept hidden from everyone. . .even meinself.”_

**_Please. . .do not underestimate. . .me. . ._ **

 

Vincent's voice shook painfully. He relied on August heavily. He took a deep breath.

 

**_. . .it is easy to say one thing here. . .alone. . .but another when. . .reality returns. . ._ **

 

August was silent for a few moments. He looked up when he heard pounding on the dome protecting them. He sighed and nodded.

 

 _“Zhat is very true.”_ he agreed. _“But, if your heart is set on mein. . .zhen I must be hard on you. I must, Vincent. It vill be hard to trust and love me. I vill not spare you. . .and even vhen you doubt me. . .I need you to believe in me. I need you to trust me. . .blindly. . .stupidly even._

_“I need zhat from you, Vincent. . .”_

Vincent took several deep breaths and smiled faintly. He could feel something tugging on him gently. It was a pleasant feeling and he did not fight it. He was oblivious to the bright webs, lines and currents that were sewing him gently back into his body.

 

**_And. . .in return. . .for being your obedient slave. . .with no benefits. . .?_ **

****

August gently tilted Vincent's chin up and smiled faintly.

 

_“Who said zhere vould be no benefits?”_


	21. Chapter 21

Vincent held August tighter. It felt like he was going to be sick. Something felt wrong.

 

**_August . . ._ **

 

 _“Bear vith it a little longer, liebe.”_ August breathed, holding the Spy tighter.

 

The Medic closed his eyes and concentrated.

 

He had been ignorant and blind. He had been selfish and horribly cruel. He had done everything he had promised he would not do to another.

 

August had done to Vincent as Ameilia had done to him.

 

He had willingly and at times painfully strangled a heart that had never been his to begin with. That is why the Medi-Gun was evolving. August had done what that tiny piece had been screaming the entire time to do.

 

He had saved a heart he had broken.

 

And he had done it self-lessly and with all of the passion and strength of a lover. . .

 

. . .dedicated and true.

 

Vincent cried softly when the blue became intolerably hot. It felt like he was being pulled inside out. Something was sucking the life from him.

 

But his breath came easy and his heart was a bright, brilliant blue. The dark patches were fading and dark blue, light blue and every hue of blue started lighting up between silver lined chambers.

 

The Spy cried louder.

 

_“I vill take zhis pain from you. I vill bear zhis burden for my sins. . .then, now. . .for vhat I vill do. I vill give you vhat you have deserved. It vill be mein promise. It vill be mein oath. . .to be true. . .to be connected. . .to protect zhat vhich I selfishly took so long ago._

_“In return for your devotion. . .your loyalty. . .your absolute trust. . .I promise. . .you vill receive zhat vhich you have sought for so long. . ._

_“Do you swear, Vincent?”_

Vincent opened his eyes against the bright, shining light emitting from his chest. He felt a rush of air enter his lungs. He looked at August strangely.

 

**_Away. . .pushing me. . .I. . .can't. . .not without. . .something. . ._ **

 

The Spy's voice died in his throat and his skin became a dark blueish white.

 

He shook his head.

 

**_Not without. . .feeling. . .you. . .outside this. . .here. . .now. . .I cannot. . .not without something. . .before you turn me away._ **

 

August was confused for a few moments before piecing the Spy's thoughts together in his mind. He smiled faintly. The more tangible Vincent became, the darker his body was becoming. Soon, his eyes were hollow spheres in a hollow face. His arms and legs were dark and trailing black smoke. Evil, black onyx flowed through the Medic's veins.

 

He watched Vincent's new heart pump on its own for the first time.

 

He smiled sweetly.

 

 _“I see.”_ he murmured. _“A token, yes?”_

 

Vincent did not know if he nodded. He watched his partner as the remaining blue in the Medic's heart was the lone, blue dot in the center of his chest. He winced.

 

**_August. . .what. . .is happening. . .?_ **

 

August pulled Vincent closer and breathed in the scent of his body.

 

He wanted to be the first person to touch this new flesh and this new structure. He wanted to be the one that marked it. . .that made it his. It was a burning need. The moment clean, pure blood was pumping through the Spy's veins, the smell of death leaving him healthier than he had ever been in his other life, the Medic was overpowered.

 

 _“I can only give you one night, liebe.”_ he murmured. _“You must trust me faithfully, no matter how awful I may be on zhe outside. But, I promise. . .zhe one night vill be enough to sustain you. It vill prove to you zhat zhe prize it vorth it in zhe end.”_

Vincent shuddered in August's arms.

 

**_One night. . .is pretty. . .steep. . ._ **

_“I vould say it depends on zhe vone night.”_

Vincent smiled faintly.

 

_“I've relived the night. . .in the alley. . .over and over.”_

 

His voice had become deeper, stronger. The intonation and harmony of his pitch was much more pleasant. His ear gently popped and causing the Spy to start crying.

 

He shuddered.

 

_“I've had. . .a. . .hat. . .you left at. . .Cloud 9. . .one of the waitresses stole it from the lost and found for me. . .it smelled like you and I was overtaken. . .just. . .the smell. . .brought back all the memories. . ._

_“You aren't getting it back, either. . .the things I've done to it. . .”_

 

August laughed softly. It was hollow and far away as the final bits of the transformation finished. He smiled at his partner.

 

_“I must confess. . .Nero did steal your scarf. . .memento, he had said.”_

Vincent laughed softly and wrapped his arms around August's neck. He sobbed over top his laughs as the last of whatever had plagued him was pulled from his body.

 

_“I had hoped so much to find you with it!”_

**_You vill find it in mein trunk. Vhen I send you away. . .zhat is zhe first thing you vill steal. Zhat trunk and zhe contents of mein safe. . ._ **

****

**_Zhat is. . .if ve have a deal. . ._ **

 

August's dark, black fingers left black smoke in their wake as they trailed across Vincent's pale, white flesh. They lingered at the corners of the Spy's lips so he could feel the American's hot, even breath.

 

He needed to hear him say it. It would only work if Vincent was truly honest. He had to trust that this young man was truthfully as intelligent as Ameilia had said.

 

_“You are going to save Cole and Luke, right?”_

August nodded slowly.

 

**_Your plan is very good; but you vould have been an unstable candidate for the mission. Zhe Medi-Gun is mein creation. . .thus, mein problem. It is only fair zhat I try to clean up vhat I began years ago._ **

****

**_Zhere vas a very specific reason zhe Nazi Party vas interested in mein research, Vincent. Zhat is vhy I alvays believed it vas me zhat put mein family in danger. Your first task vill be to find out vhat zhat research vas. Zhe tools I mentioned earlier vill help you._ **

****

**_In addition, you vill take Jason and his Heavy, Christov, and you vill leave for a place located in the remote regions of Belgium. Zhe coordinates and your plans vill be set for you. In addition to vhat you vill find in mein trunk and safe, you vill find instructions._ **

****

**_Jason is right vhen he says zhat ve vorked too hard for Jay. . ._ **

****

August paused and looked away, the dome starting to crack around them. He frowned and heard Jason's voice clearly yelling his name. He turned back to Vincent.

 

**_. . .so you vill steal him. . ._ **

 

Vincent was startled before letting his face melt into a laugh.

 

_“I'm allowed to drop off the radar. . .and Jay is a free man. . .I cannot force him to come with me, August. . .but I did offer. . .”_

****

**_Jay vill come to you._** August said ominously. **_Events beyond your control and his own will propel him to leave. You must be strong for him. You must be to him vhat I vas to his father._**

 

Vincent looked up at August before nodding slowly.

 

_“I understand.”_

**_Do you accept the terms?_ **

****

Vincent slowly looked away before looking back at August.

 

He felt himself nodding before his voice answered.

 

_“Yes. I swear to protect Jay DeLaroux with my life. . .and to do as you ask and command without question. . .I will put my faith and truth into you and only you. . .with your word you will not crush what I cherish.”_

 

August tilted his head before smiling.

 

**_Your parents will not come to any harm._ **

 

His voice was a soft hum in his throat. The tone changed slightly, but not much.

 

**_Helen is bluffing vhen she says she vill come after you vith everyzhing she has. You vill find zhat vhen you flee, she vill not pursue you heavily._ **

_“Why?”_

**_Because she needs your mother more than you know. There is a terrible, terrible fate coming to the Badlands, Vincent. It vas inevitable; but zhere are many pasts zhat are going to be reconciled violently and vithout much warning._ **

****

**_I need to keep Jay safe. Jay is vhat Helen vill ultimately be after._ **

****

_“Why? Jay. . .he is. . .”_

Vincent stopped and looked up at August, shocked.

 

August nodded slowly.

 

**_Helen has appeased Nero and his sister only until she can play her OWN trump card. But it vas very, very unfortunate zhat Six vas discovered. Had she remained hidden until Lucas could return, zhe outcomes vould be much different zhan zhey are now._ **

****

**_Vhat is done is done. . .and I can only prepare you and others for vhat vill happen._ **

****

_“Why! Why, August!?”_

**_Use zhe clues I have left behind for you. If you figured out Nero's cigarette box zhen you vill find mein terribly underwhelming._ **

****

Vincent smiled a little.

 

_“Flattery does get you everywhere.”_

 

**_Please, Vincent. . .take him away from here. . ._ **

****

Vincent winced.

 

 _“Doc, I can't force him”_ he whispered. _“He loves Cole. . .and Luke!”_

August deliberated carefully before sighing and shaking his head.

 

**_As I mentioned earlier. . .Cole has already abandoned Jay. He would rather fall back to vhat he knows zhan trust himself vith Jay's fragile heart. Vhat is coming is in zhe contents of mein safe, Vincent. Zhat is vhy I am telling you to be prepared to take him far, far away._ **

****

**_Zhat is vhy he vill come to YOU._ **

****

Vincent's eyes narrowed and his chest ached miserably.

 

He shook his head.

 

_“No, please. . .Jay. . .he is. . .please! Let me take his burden!”_

August shook his head.

 

**_Nein, liebe. You cannot. It is somezhing zhat Lucas has been programmed to do from zhe start. He cannot fight it in himself. . .and he vill continue until he has achieved victory. He vill be ruthless in zhat conquest._ **

****

**_To save vhat he loves, he is going to do vhat I must to you. . .but Jay vill not have a pleasant gesture, thought or memory to take vith him. He vill leave broken, torn and in terrible, terrible pain._ **

****

**_I need you to be zhe reason he vants to live. No matter vhat you must do, keep Jay reaching for the real answer. Push him to solve the mystery, Vincent. PUSH HIM TO FIGHT._ **

****

**_You may find yourself put against your mentor._ **

****

**_Are you prepared for zhis?_ **

****

Vincent looked down.

 

 _“I do owe Nero my life.”_ he answered.

 

**_You owe him nothing. It vas to soothe his guilty conscience. He recognised you as zhe same, young boy in Germany. He felt zhe force of Fate on him. Zhat is because zhis vas all destiny. Nozhing could stop zhese events. . .nozhing. . ._ **

****

**_But if Nero is anything, he is stubborn. You may find yourself on his bad side vhen you and his son disappear. . .even from HIM._ **

****

Vincent shook his head.

 

_“If Jay wants to runaway. . .hide from everything and everyone. . .I'll take him as far as he wants to go. . .”_

August smiled almost relieved.

 

**_Zhat is a good feeling, Vincent. . .and it is vhy I am trusting YOU completely to continue helping Jason in mein absence._ **

 

Vincent was startled. He shook his head.

 

_“I don't know about any of his research!”_

August ran his hands through Vincent's hair. This child was delightful.

 

**_You do not need to, Vincent. All you need to do is be YOU. Take orders like a good boy from me. . .and devote yourself wholly to HIM. Do you understand?_ **


	22. Chapter 22

Vincent felt August's hands close around his throat. He felt horribly conflicted between arousal and fear. His body was becoming brighter and brighter in August's arms. He opened his eyes to stare into the darkness bearing down on him.

 

He could feel all of the hate, misery and pain of the diseases he had carried his whole life bearing down on the Medic. August's entire being was enveloped in darkness and blackness. The shades of grey were so murky they clung like a heavy fog.

Through these mists, a bright, shining blue spot twinkled merrily.

 

That one spot was so bright, the grey and black could not touch. The blue pulsated outward and kept the darkness at bay.

 

_“That. . .is my heart. . .”_

August nodded.

 

_“You will. . .take care of it?”_

**_Will you take care of mine?_ **

 

Vincent looked down at the brilliantly crafted heart that was pumping through the bright blue in his chest. Tears ran down his cheeks as he sobbed. He shook his head.

 

_“You. . .made me a HEART?”_

 

**_I passed that intense part of meinself I zhought vas gone. . .it has resided in you. . .and I have resented you for vhat you had no fault in at all. . .I must make up for zhat._ **

****

**_But I am a bitter, cruel old man, Vincent. I believe I have been cheated of vhat vas my happy ending. I may hurt you and test your mortal bonds, but I vill never do anyzhing zhat vould ultimately put you in harm's way._ **

****

**_My promise to you, Vincent. . .if you can keep all of zhese pieces together. . .and find zhe answers you don't have yet. . .protect Jay vith every part of your soul. . .and trust me. . . is zhat I vill let you keep it all. . .every part of me. . .zhe only good part of me._ **

****

August carefully brushed the tears away from Vincent's eyes. He smiled faintly. The blue in his chest twinkled brighter. A weight shifted on his shoulders.

 

The Spy braced himself on August's shoulders and pulled his body in front of the Medic. He kept himself steady on his knees and took a deep breath. Blue lined dove feathers unfolded from the bright, pumping organ in the Spy's chest. The light grew in intensity when the Spy raised his head and slowly directed August's hands to his throat.

 

_“I, Vincent Michael Gabriel-Sovich hereby dedicate the remainder of my life to protecting the safety and well-being of Jay DeLaroux. I swear to do anything necessary to maintain his faith and his happiness. I will continue to search as you have instructed._

_“I will blindly follow your command and accept your love and your punishment. I whole-heartedly dedicate my mind, body and soul to your disposal. With this heart you have made and the DNR you have violated, I will take what you ask and run._

_“In return for your eternal heart. . .and one hell of a night.”_

August instinctively squeezed around Vincent's flesh. The darkness welled up around him, clouding his eyes and filling them with a dark, stormy haze.

 

Vincent felt the pressure on his windpipe and allowed the Medic to go unhindered. He did not fight or struggle when his lungs hitched and his cheeks reddened. He kept his eyes glued to August's face.

 

The feathers sprayed out around them as Vincent's body fully materialised and the dome shattered above them. Thousands of blue sparkles and sparks fell to the mist covered floor as Vincent's eyes started to roll back.

 

The blue spot in August's heart shimmered in an alarming fashion. Instantly, the haze was swept from August's eyes and the Medic gasped.

 

Vincent took a soft, deep breath when August's fingers fell from his throat. The Spy looked at the Medic helplessly.

 

 _“I have only ever wanted one thing in this miserable life.”_ he murmured. _“That was to find my perfect heart. . .and I promised myself if I ever found it. . .I would do anything to make it mine. If I am half of what I yap about then I'd say you own me for the rest of my life, August.”_

 

August smiled.

 

**_Do not tempt me._ **

****

Vincent smiled back and looked up as Ameilia stumbled toward them.

 

_“Is it agreed, then, August?”_

August breathed in the scent of his lover.

 

His eyes widened.

 

That's right. . .Vincent was _his_ lover. . .his _lover_. . .

 

Vincent couldn't stop a whimper from escaping his throat when August pulled him flush against his front. He could feel the heat from the Medic's breath against his throat. His entire body was trembling.

 

He wanted this. He needed it. . .he needed it or he would die. . .he knew it.

 

**_We are agreed._ **

 

Vincent roared when August sank his teeth into the spot where his throat and neck connected with his right shoulder. He could feel his skin split and break. He could feel new blood pumping to the surface, rushing to fix a superficial wound.

 

August could taste copper, iron and salt. He could taste the ions and the plasma. He could taste healthy red blood cells and white blood cells. He could feel the new power in the strengthened veins.

 

 ** _I am going to make it so zhis mark never disappears, liebe._** August rasped, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. **_I vill taste your new, healthy blood again and again until I have memorised every inch of you. . .until I have MARKED every inch of you._**

****

**_You belong to me, Vincent Gabriel. YOU ARE MINE._ **

****

The Spy's cry died in his throat when the Medic bit into the existing wound so hard the pain shocked him. He felt faint when August pulled his face toward his.

 

**_And it WILL be a night you will not forget. . .the things I have done to zhat scarf vould get me arrested._ **

 

Vincent moaned softly and allowed the Medic to pull him closer. Blood was running down his neck and chest. He could smell the iron on August's lips as they grazed his own. He shuddered violently.

 

He wanted to taste the blood August had given him.

 

Sensing the Spy's distress, the Medic grinned and passionately pressed their lips together. His tongue forcefully parted Vincent's lips and plunged into his mouth. The pheromones and the smell of blood put both men in a heightened state of being.

 

Vincent was gasping for breath when August parted from him. He looked up at the Medic helplessly, blood all over his lips. He leaned into August's fingers when the German wiped the blood from them.

 

_“Master. . .”_

 

Vincent said the word confidently and without fear. It was comforting for him to say it.

 

 _Maybe that is what I was wanting all along._ . .he thought to himself. . . _maybe, what I was looking for. . .was somebody to fucking CONTROL ME. . ._

August smiled faintly.

 

**_It is._ **

 

_“What is?”_

**_You have alvays vanted somevone who understood completely. . .zhe chances of zhat happening vere slim. . .and your mother, being daunted in her own dreams, only wanted to encourage you in yours._ **

****

**_Your father, always worried for your mother and your siblings, relied a lot on you to be strong for everyone, too. . .and you served dutifully. You lived vicariously for the day. . ._ **

****

**_. . .but it isn't what you wanted. . ._ **

****

Vincent trembled and shook his head.

 

_“No.”_

**_You wanted someone to tell YOU what to do._** August rasped, pulling Vincent's hair. **_You wanted someone to tell YOU it vas going to be okay! Isn't zhat right?_**

 

Vincent nodded obediently.

 

_“Yes.”_

**_Yes, vhat?_ **

****

_“Yes, Master.”_

 

Vincent felt reassured when August spoke to him firmly, but with calmness. He resonated strongly with this behavior and allowed it to fill every part of his being. He willingly gave in to August's bidding.

 

**_So, I vill take away vhat has held you back from chasing your perfect heart. . .and I vill teach you zhe lessons zhat you have missed. . .and vhen you have reached zhe end, liebe. . .or even vhen you zhink zhe end vill never come. . ._ **

****

**_You vill have learned all you need. . .and you vill be ready for mein heart in its entirety._ **

****

**_You vill have everyzhing you vanted. . .and more. . .zhis I swear to you. . .liebe. . ._ **

****

_“Vinny.”_

August looked at Vincent curiously. He smiled when the Spy's cheeks reddened.

 

**_Vinny?_ **

****

_“A name only my Ma and I share. . .”_ Vincent breathed. _“. . .she. . .stopped using it a while ago. I don't know why. . .but. . .she called me that when I was a kid. . .and it made her so happy. . .”_

Vincent looked at August.

 

_“She's cared for me until now. Seems only fitting you assume the name as my life and will are in your hands now.”_

August smiled and nodded.

 

**_A name for a young, willing child. . ._ **

 

Vincent murmured his assent when August ran his tongue over the bleeding marks in his neck.

 

**_I will use it with pride, liebe. . .and I vill save Cole and Lucas. But, I vill give you zhe one night as I promised. . ._ **

****

**_After all, you vill find I had a lot to do vith ozher lamentable projects._ **

 

Vincent clutched his lover's hands.

 

_“Do not leave me.”_

**_Not tonight, liebe. You have vhat you have been craving for zhis night. . ._ **

 

Vincent felt August bite so hard he got dizzy. He fell back into the quiet darkness that enveloped him. He could feel the Medic smile against the bleeding wounds.

 

**_. . .my dearest Vincent. . .my Vinny. . .I am eager to see how tight your ass is after all zhis time._ **

 

August smiled faintly and scooped the Spy up into his embrace. Vincent's head fell peacefully over his arm when the Medic stood and faced Ameilia.

 

Ameilia put her hands over her lips and stared, stunned. She watched the bright blues of Vincent's heart pumping through perfectly timed, silver chambers. She could see the deep, bloody marks in the Spy's neck.

 

Her hand subconsciously went to her neck.

 

**_You. . .have. . ._ **

 

August tiled his head to the side and frowned.

 

**_You were right about the fact that I carried the weight of your death and the deaths of mein children. . .and though I vill carry zhe deaths of mein children forever. . .I cannot lament yours any longer, Ameilia._ **

****

Ameilia smiled. Her eyes filled with tears as she carefully lowered her hands. She nodded.

 

 ** _I understand. . ._** she murmured ** _. . .it would be a lot to ask of you. Not that I did in the first place, you know._**

****

**_I know. . ._** August answered ** _. . .all the same, I shouldered a weight you could not trust ME with. . .and now what I fear we both know will come to pass._**

****

Ameilia turned away and nodded.

****

**_I feel you are correct._ **

 

August frowned.

 

**_Then, I vill have to ask you to relinquish your hold over mein Medi-Gun. I vill take my machine into battle meinself._ **

****

Ameilia laughed softly.

 

**_You do not listen. . .I already told you, August. . .it was taken from ME._ **

****

August was startled when Ameilia started to fade.

 

He was surprised when she came to him and kissed the side of his face. He stared at her when she smiled broadly.

 

**_Vincent took that piece. . .and you have subsequently given it back to him to cherish as he has always wanted. A bright spot in a dark, dreary world, August, love. . .remember that even as he takes beatings that put him within an inch of his life._ **

****

**_Remember to let that light shine for him even when it may be dangerous to do so._ **

****

**_Keep his faith alive by reminding him there IS a reason he is fighting this war. . ._ **

****

August leaned into Ameilia's palm and nodded.

 

 ** _For you. . ._** he breathed ** _. . .I will._**

 

Ameilia smiled as she vanished.

 

**_I love you, Auggie. Good Luck._ **

 

August turned when the darkness shattered into a thousand pieces. He held Vincent closer to his body and moved toward the portal like mirror in front of them.

 

There was no going back.

 

From this moment on, he took responsibility for the lives he held in his very hands.

 

The Medic paused and stared down at Vincent. A moment of joy passed through him and made the heartlight inside of him resonate pleasantly. He smiled.

 

 ** _That's right. . ._** he murmured ** _. . .regardless. . .we are connected. . ._**

 

August slowly closed his eyes and passed through the clear mirror and into the bright, explosive light that set the stage for the remainder of his life.


	23. Chapter 23

Sparks continued to jet across the Infirmary. The lights flickered in the ballasts while glass fell from tipped shelves and broken pieces of equipment. The blinding mess was made all the more complicated when Vlad had broken into the room and wrangled the out of control Medi-Gun down.

 

By the time the Heavy had gotten control of the weapon, August had emerged from it, black as night, carrying Vincent in his arms. Instantly, the blue lit up on the larger Medi-Gun Vlad had secured in his arms. The Heavy held firm when his Uber heart lit up and shined brightly.

 

The Medi-Gun moved with its Medic as August turned to face Jason and Christov.

 

Jason's glasses were skewed on his face. His hair was a mess across his eyes and Christov had him in a vice grip above his head. He watched his partner, shocked, while his Medi-Gun lit up and followed August's movements as well.

 

**_Chaos. It follows me wherever I go._ **

 

August's voice was hollow and contorted with a dim resonance. The Medic's blackened eyes scanned the Infirmary with disappointment.

 

**_This will take me forever to clean._ **

 

“Do not vorry, Docktor.” Vladimir said, smiling faintly from behind August. “Heavy vill help. It vas my fault. I had to protect others.”

 

August turned to his Heavy with an appreciative smile. The blue light shining brightly deep within his chest twinkled merrily. The Medic nodded.

 

 ** _Thank you, mein friend. . ._** the Medic whispered ** _. . .I knew I could count on you._**

 

Vlad grinned.

 

“You did not give Heavy Weapons Guy special Heart for no reason.” he said smugly.

 

“A-August. . .what in the fucking hell is going on?”

 

August turned back to face Jason. He watched Christov carefully set the smaller man on the ground. He followed the Medic's movement forward.

 

Jason shook his head.

 

“What are you thinking!? Taking his pain will not ease YOURS!”

 

August tilted his head slightly and allowed Vincent's head to loll forward.

 

Jason's breath caught in his throat when the angry, bleeding bite marks glared in the pale light. He watched Vincent's heart shine from his chest. He shook his head.

 

“There's. . .there's no way. . .”

 

**_The Medi-Gun works by channeling my passion for healing into the ones I care for and love. For so long, I had believe it to be something. . .someone else. . ._ **

 

August paused and looked down at Vincent. The Spy's veins and arteries lit up a bright blue. The slender frame arched in the Medic's arms when the silver strands pumped in time and became bright beneath his pale skin. Even through the Spy's shirt, the multi-hued chambers shimmered brightly.

 

**_. . .so much abuse. . .to have taken something so young and tortured it this whole time. To have fought so hard in a world that did not understand. To do what I promised never to do to another._ **

 

August clutched Vincent to his chest. The bright, silver lines of dove feathers activated around the Spy's heart while the younger man remained unconscious. The Medic trembled causing a rumble to echo in the darkness around him.

 

**_I offered a substantial reward for his cooperation. This pain is manageable. I am capable of handling it at my age. The Medi-Gun, is, after all. . .my pain. But it is irrelevant. As you can see, I need Vincent. . .his interference with the Medi-Gun's power source forced the truth._ **

 

Jason shielded his eyes when the bright, blue spot in August's chest lit up and cast the darkness back from his heart. The Medic lowered his hand when Vincent whispered in German.

 

“His DNR. . .by violating it. . .he gave you his heart to care for. . .and became something the Medi-Gun desperately wished to heal. . .”

 

August nodded.

 

**_I could not let him do this. He is too young and foolish for his own good. I am supplying him with his commands. He will follow them blindly and without question. You must trust in him. Support him. You are the only one that can._ **

 

Jason looked at August like he was crazy. He threw his hand out to the side and shook his head.

 

“Going into Isolation is one thing. . .but _stealing_ from Helen MacManus, August!? Have you gone completely insane!?”

 

**_It is not stealing, Jason. Vincent's DNR was violated and he is a free agent. He is allowed to leave the Roster at will without explanation. Jay, a sleeping disaster, will come to Vincent begging him to take him away from here. He will not want his father or any one else knowing where he has gone._ **

 

Jason frowned and shook his head.

 

“August, that means crossin' Nero if not his whole, fucking insane family!”

 

August frowned back.

 

**_Nero will be busy trying to keep the chaos contained to the Badlands. You know as well as I do that there was more to Zephiniah Mann's Will. . .he will do nothing to fulfill his mission._ **

 

Jason deflated and bowed his head. He dropped his arm and looked off to the side. He frowned.

 

“That poor kid.” he murmured. “It was a mistake. . .Luke should have never touched him. . .I should have convinced Helen to keep him separated from him and Cole. All they have done is turned him into his father.”

 

**_Exactly. . .and like his father, he will need his Medic and his lover en tryst. Vincent's responsibilities to me are far greater than mine were to Nero, Jason. All I need you to continue to do is research and keep them healthy. Protect them at all costs. That is why your Medi-Gun will work outside of the Badlands from this point onward._ **

 

Jason looked down at the Medi-Gun on his arm. It had evolved to a gauntlet that suited his arm comfortably. The coils had evolved and electric currents traveled through the neon tubing. Brilliant, blue light was emitting from the end of the device. It connected through a robotic shoulder piece and up into the smaller, lighter Medi-Pack on Jason's back.

 

He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

 

“Vincent agreed of his own accord?”

 

August nodded.

 

**_He did._ **

 

Jason nodded and looked up at August.

 

“All right, then.” he said firmly. “I'll do as he asks. I'll do what _you_ ask. I was serious when I said I had worked too hard on Jay DeLaroux's health. I refuse to let Helen destroy the life Jay could have. . .free from this disease she helped create. . .her and her whole, fucking family.

 

“But I swear to God, August. . .if you betray him again I will kill you. I will cut that monstrous organ you call a heart from your chest and smash it with my boot heel.”

 

Jason's eyes narrowed and his face became eerie and cold. The hatred was serious and real. The black from August clung to the ankles of the younger Medic menacingly.

 

August shook his head and pulled the infestation back toward his body.

 

He looked at Jason carefully.

 

**_If such a time were to occur. . .then I believe it would be the best course of action._ **

 

Jason's face eased back slowly. He nodded once.

 

“Agreed.”

 

He looked back at Christov.

 

“What do you say, Old Friend? Should we buy the ticket? Take the ride?”

 

The Heavy behind Jason laughed softly. He leaned against his weapon and smiled happily.

 

“Daa. What is life vithout a little adventure? Baby Scout is suffering. Unfair. . .and it is painful for anyone zhat loves him. . .perhaps. . .letting Vincent take him away will help him heal. . .find himself. . .”

 

Jason smiled and looked back at August.

 

“I think you're right, buddy.” he whispered.

 

**_Then the first thing you will do is make sure that Vladimir is not hurt. Second, you will follow him to my safe. He will give you everything inside of it. . .my research was on the verge of a breakthrough when Michelle fell into a coma._ **

****

**_I have no intention of letting my research fall into evil hands again. The Medi-Gun may be the only thing that can undo the first problem I helped create._ **

 

Jason frowned and shook his head.

 

“You have no idea what you are up against, August.” he warned dangerously. “She has evolved, too, you know. . .there have been plenty of Michelle Pauling's before this one. . .”

 

**_Plenty of Administrators and Mann's as well._ **

 

August shook his head.

 

**_Do not worry about me. Your task is to continue the research on Merquise's Syndrome. Without its success, Jay is susceptible in more ways than one. Keep him as healthy and happy as you can. Vincent will have a location that he will remember well. As soon as I return him, it will be his task to take you there while I attack Isolation._ **

****

Jason looked surprised.

 

“Return him?”

 

Again, the black mist was blow away by the bright, shining dot inside of August's chest. The Medic hissed softly and held Vincent tighter. The Spy whimpered softly and arched the injured part of his neck upward sub-consciously.

 

August looked at Jason slowly.

 

**_I promised him the night._ **

 

Jason's face was blank for a moment. When Christov started chuckling behind him the younger Medic turned red.

 

“Ah! Well, then. . .don't let us keep you.”

 

August turned to look at Vladimir.

 

**_Vladimir. . .we are going to Isolation at dawn. In the meantime, release everything from mein safe and trunk and put them in Vincent's possession. Grab as much as you can in his sea truck and remember to take anything his mother has created._ **

****

The Heavy nodded solemnly.

 

**_When you are done, help Jason and Christov prepare for caring for Jay long term. I have left everything in my journals. Give them to him. Also, give Jason the schematics from Rich._ **

 

August looked back at Jason.

 

**_He will need them for the care of Vincent's new heart._ **

 

Jason smiled brightly.

“You did get it working. . .”

 

**_In exchange for doing exactly as I say. . .life. . .free from disease._ **

 

Vincent panted softly when the black mist gently curled around his lips, throat and arms. The bright blues in his heart lit up and scattered the dove feathers that had blossomed around the Spy's heart. The mist screeched softly and were blown back.

 

The bright star in August's chest pulsed from his heart.

 

August slowly looked at Jason.

 

**_It is time for me to take responsibility for what I have done._ **

****

Vladimir held onto the Medi-Gun and braced himself with his feet. He watched the black recede from August's form. The wind swept the darkness up like a vacuum. The Medi-Gun pulled back from the Heavy's grasp and re-attached itself to the ceiling.

 

As the machine returned to normal, it left the BLU Medic and BLU Spy as they had been before the tussle.

 

August slowly opened his eyes.

 

The green had faded to a deep, dark puddle and the irises were rimmed in red.

 

The Medic held the Spy closer and looked at Jason.

 

“I have zhe chance. . .to set zhings right. . .”

 

August's voice was contorted. It sounded hollow.

 

Jason winced and looked down.

 

“Taking all of his pain will not prepare him for what is going to happen when the truth comes out, August. Worse, if the news outta the Wastes is credible. . .we have TeamKING problems already.”

 

August frowned darkly.

 

“Such as?”

 

“Lukas was publickly tortured out in Sector Seven.” Jason answered gravely. “When he wouldn't tell Helen what had happened or how the Twins got loose, they dragged him away. I hear he has terrible wounds and it looks like he had several, _forceful_ injections.

 

“If the news is trustworthy. . .he was in Isolation. . .he was returned to Base. . .but Sydney disappeared right after Lukas. . .he hasn't come back.”

 

The older Medic frowned harder. There was an evil glint in his eye. He looked at Vladimir.

 

“Mein friend. . .I suggest we alert mein brozher of zhe possibility of collateral damage. Have him be prepared for BetaTrack.”

 

Vladimir looked worried.

 

“August. . .”

 

“Do it.” August warned. “Or else we are going to have more problems. . .he is going to need to be ready to treat the atrocities she has committed against our comrades.”

 

Vladimir nodded once.

 

“Daa.”

 

August looked at Jason.

 

“Get everyzhing you have.” he said softly. “Your research, anything you have been working on and everyzhing you vill need to care for zhem. Vith your upgraded Medi-Gun, I am constantly in contact with you. We are connected.

 

“If somezhing is terribly wrong and you cannot solve it, zhere is a button on zhe bottom of your Medi-Gun. Press it. . .I will seek you out.”

 

Jason turned his arm over and noted the blue button that August spoke of. He looked back at the older Medic.

 

“She will be able to trace it.”

 

“Eventually, yes.” August said softly. “The less you use it zhe better. . .it vill take her longer to figure it out zhat vay. But I vill never ignore a call. . .not willingly.”

 

Jason nodded slowly.

 

“I understand.”

 

“I must zhank you in advance. . .and apologise.” August whispered. “I may be your enemy before it is all said and done.”

 

Jason shook his head.

 

“We do what we have to, to save what we care about. Sometimes it requires more out of us than others. Can't fault a man for how his hand was dealt.”

 

August smiled faintly.

 

“And zhat is vhy I am trusting you vith zhem.”

 

Jason smiled back and looked at Vladimir.

 

“You okay, Big Guy?”

 

“Oh, Daa.” Vlad assured. “Fine. Ready to go.”

 

“You, too, Christov?”

 

The other Heavy smiled and nodded.

 

“To arms.”

 

Jason smiled back at August.

 

“Don't wreck him completely, Old Man. . .he'll need to function eventually.”

 

August's eyes flashed and a carnal smile spread across his face. His teeth were white and sharp. He held Vincent's body closer.

 

“Zhere are no promises.”

 

Jason chuckled and looked at the two Heavies.

 

“Let's go, Gentlemen.”

 

August waited until Vladimir had showed Jason and Christov into his office before looking down at the Spy in his arms.

 

The wounds were still fresh. The blood was permeating his senses. The red became more intense in his eyes as the black pool of his pupil expanded out.

 

His blood was clean, pure. . .free of disease and pain. . .

 

The Medic growled softly and turned quickly. Soft, dark tendrils of black mist followed in his wake. The greys and blacks swirled around the German as he swept through the door of his room without opening it.

 

The black spun forward around the walls and the ceiling of his room. It cast faint shadows across his bed and his furniture. He held the Spy in one arm and cast shadows forward with his other.

 

His eyes were black and hollow in his skull when he put the smaller body down on the bed. He gently wrapped his hands around Vincent's throat and began squeezing. He watched the fresh blood rush and pump against the wound in the young man's neck.

 

It would do no good. . .he would mark the Spy forever.

 

August growled softly and pressed harder. He could feel Vincent gagging gently. The Spy's body did not resist or fight.

 

**_That's right. . .this body is mine. . ._ **


	24. Chapter 24

Before August could squeeze any tighter, Vincent's heart pulsed brightly and shimmered from his chest. The blue reacted with a small, tiny light barely visible through the Medic's clothes. Instantly, August's eyes cleared and his hands released the Spy's neck.

 

Vincent's eyes came open, startled. The green contorted strangely. His blonde hair fell into his pale, perspiring face. His shirt was soaked in sweat and he was heaving for breath. He looked up at August and gasped.

 

“August. . .”

 

August shook his head and put a hand against his forehead. He slumped forward slightly, allowing Vincent to support him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Vincent smiled when August spoke in German. He shook his head.

 

“You don't need to thank me.” he answered in German. “I told you I would do anything for it, August. I wasn't lying. . .see?”

 

August smiled wearily. His eyes were a dull green and red. He nodded.

 

“Yes. . .I see.”

 

Vincent leaned into the Medic's palm. He pressed his lips against August's fingers. He inhaled the Medic's scent and committed it to memory. His heart shimmered in his chest.

 

August pulled Vincent against his body and felt the Spy's core temperature skyrocket. He whispered incoherently and pressed his fingertips against Vincent's lips. His other hand clutched the Spy's hip and kept the slim pelvis in line with his.

 

Vincent moaned and shuddered against August. He panted softly and felt the heat and passion he had been chasing across three continents. He felt the wave swell inside of him when August drew him up by the sides of his face.

 

The Medic's fingers were in his hair and tugging gently. They were sliding across his face and his throat. They were skittering across his chest. His body willingly complied. It was as if he were his younger self. . .he was that kid in an alley. . .the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

“Never doubt your worth to me, Vincent.”

 

Vincent looked at August when the Medic commanded his attention. He winced.

 

“I am a regret.”

 

August shook his head.

 

“You were an impulse.” he offered honestly. “But, from that impulse something grew. . . something came between us. It brought us back to the same place and time. . .the place where we needed to be.”

 

Vincent was silent before smiling faintly.

 

August's breath caught in his throat when the Spy's fingers slid down his front and wrapped around his hardened organ. He watched the slender body, startled, as Vincent's fingers undid his belt and trousers. He dug his fingers in the Spy's long, blonde hair and watched Vincent inhale against his erection.

 

“But. . .I've learned a lot since that cold alley in Germany. . .” Vincent whispered against August's flesh. “. . .but nothing has filled me with the heat and the fucking intense passion like you did when I was but a boy.”

 

August moaned audibly and bowed over Vincent's head when the Spy's fingers pulled him from his undergarments. He could feel lips and teeth and tongue in all of the right spots. The force was blinding for a moment.

 

His hips were thrusting on their own. His fingers were entangled in his hair. His beautiful throat. Taking him in all of the way. The look of bliss and pleasure with every thrust. His cheeks were a healthy red. . .they were from lust. . .not pain.

 

August growled in German and came violently in Vincent's throat. He held the Spy's head down on his cock. His body was shuddering. It was a powerfully charged release. It was pent up anger, rage and passion. It was unbridled love and lust.

 

The Spy's patience was dangerously erotic. The Medic brushed Vincent's bangs out of his eyes and ran his thumb across the closed lids. He stopped when the bright, green spheres opened and looked at him obediently.

 

The innocent, pure, fresh and clean. . .

 

The Medic roared and thrust his hips in until he was down the Spy's throat. He released a second time. He watched his semen spurt from between the younger man's lips and drip from his nose. His eyes narrowed when he felt Vincent obediently swallowing.

 

The muscles tensed against his flesh and filled him with an intense longing. His eyes were focused on the body in front of him. He carefully pulled Vincent away and let his organ spurt against the Spy's lips and face.

 

Vincent whispered softly and leaned in appreciatively. His arousal was pressing against his slacks. He ran his tongue and lips over the Medic's member until it was clean. He breathed deeply for a moment before smiling.

 

“So long.” he rasped. “So long I wanted to know the taste of you. . .the smell. . .all of your sounds and movements. I've wanted it all so badly. . .it would drive me mad.”

 

Vincent looked at August innocently.

 

“Nothing could compare to you.”

 

August slowly leaned forward and took the American's face between his hands. He passionately kissed the younger man. He could taste sodium, ions, calcium and iron. He could taste the oxygen and the life inside of his lover.

 

The black adorning the room shimmered and roared softly.

 

The Medic shook his head with determination and held Vincent's lips captive with his. His tongue ran over the Spy's teeth and across his palate. He felt the total devotion inside this young man. It was complete devotion.

 

Vincent gasped for breath when August released him. His eyes were hazy and bright points of malachite in his face. His temple was covered in sweat and his body was heaving against the Medic's. He remained motionless in the German's hands, waiting for the next direction.

 

“I love you, Vincent.”

 

The Spy looked at the Medic startled. His eyes widened innocently when August brushed the hair out of his face. His body trembled.

 

“What?”

 

“I think I have always known, really.” August continued softly. “Ever since that night. . .nothing could bring back that connection to humanity I felt with you. The source of my happiness and light had somehow appeared in _you_. My body recognised it then. . .but the rest of me hadn't.”

 

Vincent's eyes filled with tears.

 

“I'd wait another three or four decades if you need.” he choked softly.

 

August smiled and brushed the tears away. He shook his head.

 

“No. No more waiting. From now on, there may be no such thing as “waiting.”

 

Vincent winced.

 

“You promise it will make sense to me?” he asked, worried.

 

August laughed gently.

 

“Yes. I promise.”

 

Vincent clutched the Medic's hands.

 

“I've always loved you, August. I couldn't love anyone else. I couldn't. . .and I've tried.”

 

August winced.

 

“I am sorry for being a burden.”

 

Vincent shook his head.

 

“It is one I'd gladly carry. . .if it only brought the slightest chance for “forever” with you.”

 

Vincent clutched August's hands when the Medic passionately kissed him again. He looked up at August, his cheeks red and his lips parted. He smiled against the German's palm.

 

“There may be a chance yet. . .even in the growing chaos.” August breathed against the Spy's ear.   “What I have left for you will remind you when you grow weary or lose hope.”

 

Vincent whimpered and arched toward August when the Medic swept his wrists above his head and pulled him back. The Spy murmured incoherently when August's fingertips undid his slacks and pulled them open. His face went red in embarrassment when the Medic's touch elicited pre-cum from the head of his cock.

 

“You were sensitive in all of the right places.” August murmured appreciatively. “You could withstand a rough pull or tug. You enjoyed a twist or yank.”

 

Vincent cried out and bit his lip to contain the noise when the Medic's fingers pulled him free and pressed firmly against the tip of his cock. He felt the Medic's other hand come down away from his wrists. The black wrapped around the slender flesh with August's careful guidance.

 

He smiled at the Spy.

 

“These walls are soundproofed. This is the void between what exists in the realm I created with the Medi-Gun and the real world. By assuming responsibility for your disease, I have not only given you the freedom you deserve, but I am able to use the Medi-Gun in stronger ways.

 

“Your heart guides my ultimate purpose. It will never let me forget.   For trusting me, I am bound to care for it. The Medi-Gun tried to fix you on its own. . .but only because my will was programmed into the weapon.

 

“Ameilia was right when she said I had always had a strong desire to heal and help people. I wanted to be the one who stood up for those who couldn't. I wanted to be the knight in shining armour.

 

“Your pain. . .I had always understood. I knew what you meant when you said it hurt to know you were going to die young. I could hear the pain in your heart and your soul. Your blood was tainted with it. Your will was only on auto-pilot. . .no direction.”

 

Vincent whimpered against the Medic's fingers and arched his hips into August's other hand. His eyes narrowed when August slid his thumb past his teeth and pressed it against his tongue. He moaned loudly.

 

“But now. . .you _have_ direction. You have _purpose_. And you will succeed. I know you will.”

 

Vincent's tears slid down the sides of his face. He trembled violently and felt August pull his face up by his jaw. He looked up at his older lover helplessly.

 

It wasn't a lie.

 

“Your disease has infected me, yes, but it does not cause me discomfort.” August breathed gently. “Your heart gives me the peace of mind to use it as a weapon of good instead of evil. I will not succumb.

 

“I will become what you intended when you created this wonderful device.”

 

Vincent smiled faintly when August pulled away from his flesh and showed him the Cloaking device on his wrist.

 

“Since I am no stranger to disease, and the Medi-Gun and _SHE_ are my creations. . .I will be sure to put an end to what I started.”

 

Vincent whimpered and hung uselessly by his wrists when August pulled his fingers from his face. Saliva trailed across his lips while the Medic's hands ripped his shirt open and fingers trailed the spot where his new heart beat strongly in his chest.

 

“I would have given you the choice, my love.” August murmured against the Spy's chest. “I would have begged you to take it. . .begged you to accept it as it was the only evidence of my love or heart I could offer at the time. I could not give you my heart because I had given it away already. . .

 

“So I _created one_. . .with my own, two hands. . .”

 

Vincent's body throbbed as dark, black arms pulled his shirt and slacks apart. His skin was exposed to passionate sensations and pinpricks of light. He shuddered under the Medic's touch. Thick, black tendrils gently forced his legs apart.

 

August hissed against Vincent's flesh and dug his fingertips into the Spy's ribs. He could feel oxygen rushing through working, unblemished lungs. Blood was rushing through his heart and pumping a healthy pulse in his veins.

 

This body was perfect.

 

“. . .but there was no other option after you fused yourself with the Medi-Gun. I would have to take your place. In your condition, you would not have been able to overtake the darkness as I have.”

 

“Why?”

 

Vincent's voice was soft and pleading. Tears were clouding his vision and August's fingertips only encouraged more to fall. He leaned into the Medic's hands as his body throbbed.

 

August quieted his partner and shook his head.

 

“It would be from nothing you could have helped.” he re-assured. “Though you have seen much in your short life, it comes far short from what _I_ have seen and done. . .willingly and without remorse in some cases.

 

“No. . .this kind of power can only be controlled by a power darker and stronger than its own.”

 

Vincent looked at August, frightened. He could see the dark, black pools contracting in the German's eyes. The red rims were blazing around the mossy tendrils. He winced.

 

“August. . .”

 

“Again, dearest love. . .nothing you could help.” August murmured, kissing away his lover's tears. “I did terrible, terrible things, Vincent. My life has been full of sin. I must work to atone for all of the mistakes I have made.

 

“To repay those I have wronged so terribly.”

 

Vincent cried softly when August's fingers wrapped around his cock and pulled slowly. He felt August's lips caress his own and he parted them without protest. His head became dizzy when the Medic thrust his tongue down his throat. His body arched gracefully against the darkness holding his limbs at bay.

 

August parted from the Spy breathlessly. He stared at Vincent, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. He put his palm against the American's face and shook his head.

 

“I must. . .”

 

Vincent fiercely leaned his head against August's hand. He shook his head and glared.

 

“Then I will have all of you!” he cried softly. “My body, my mind, my soul, they belong to you now. . .but I would give them to you again and again! I would give everything. . .to have that chance to be the one that cares for your heart.”

 

The darkness released Vincent's arms and let them fall around August's neck. Tears ran down the Spy's face while the Medic kissed his lips. He held on tighter. He could feel August's breath against his cheek when they parted.

 

“You are in charge of caring for it now.” August murmured. “Keep it safe for me. . .because I will become darker and stronger before this storm ends.”

 

Vincent shook his head.

 

“I don't care.” he breathed. “I don't care! I am yours. . .this body is yours. . .I will never leave your side. I will never abandon you.”

 

August ran his fingers through Vincent's hair. He watched the blonde strands part in between his digits. He listened to the appreciative moans from his lover and felt Vincent's fingernails dig into his back. His cock began to harden.

 

“Never, Vinny?”

 

Vincent cried out and held onto the Medic desperately when August began stroking him quickly. His hips thrust against the German's palm and rose to meet his fingers greedily. He began to tremble.

 

He shook his head, his mind going blank.

 

“Never, Master. . .I will never abandon you. . .”


	25. Chapter 25

Vincent's cry was swallowed by the Medic's lips and tongue. His release coated the German's fingers and the Spy's lower abdomen. His cock was twitching, muscles pulled against the darkness holding his lower half still.

 

His tongue was thrusting like his cock had been. It was digging for the deepest spot he could tolerate. He could taste blood. He could taste silver, iron and cadmium. He could taste the isotopes and the lead. He could feel the black dark of night slipping down the back of his throat.

 

August moaned appreciatively when the Spy came a second time. Vincent's body was convulsing in his arms. His mouth and throat were so responsive. He had trained his tools well.

 

Vincent gasped for breath and felt the saliva slide down the sides of his face when August pulled away from him. He watched through hazy, half open eyes while the Medic slowly pulled his other hand to his lips and licked the release from his fingers.

 

The Spy whimpered subconsciously.

 

August looked amused.

 

“Are you jealous I am not sharing?” he teased. “Would you like a taste?”

 

Vincent nodded his head childishly.

 

The Medic grinned devilishly.

 

“I cannot hear you, Vinny. I asked if you would like a taste of your delicious semen?”

 

Vincent moaned and bowed his head against August's shoulder. He was positive his fingertips were drawing blood. His whole body was shaking violently. He looked at the Medic, eyes pleading and full of tears.

 

“God, please. . .Yes. . .Master. . .please let me taste it. . .”

 

August slowly licked another digit clean and smiled.

 

“Would you prefer to lick it from my fingers yourself. . .or would you rather I feed it to you with my lips?”

 

The Medic's grin turned carnal when Vincent squirmed.

 

“Ah. . .your body is honest. . .” he breathed. “. . .you want it fed to you. . .my tongue fucking your throat with your release. . .”

 

Vincent sobbed when August's fingertip pushed into his urethra. He could feel an intense pain and pleasure filling his legs and thighs. His testicles strained against the intrusion. His cock throbbed when the Medic pushed farther.

 

“Is that what you want my beautiful heart?”

 

The Spy breathed heavily and forced the haze back from his eyes. He looked at August almost sweetly and smiled.

 

“Yes. . .August. . .Master. . .because your heart is perfect for me. . .and I will do anything, go anywhere and give in to anyone for it.”

 

Vincent clung to the German when the Medic muttered and slid his fingers across the mark in his neck. He directed August's attention to his face while he could still think.

 

“Because you aren't just my perfect heart, August.” he said seriously. “I love you.”

 

August stopped, surprised. He stared at the Spy while Vincent smiled helplessly.

 

“As you are. . .as you'll become. . .wherever we end up.” Vincent sobbed softly. “I've loved you since you saved me from those assholes in Germany. I would have loved you and looked for you even if you _hadn't_ fucked me afterward!

 

“I love you, August! I LOVE YOU!”

 

Vincent's head fell back when August's fingers yanked on his hair sharply. He felt the Medic's finger slide deeper inside of him. His insides felt like they were going to erupt in flames.   He looked up at August when the Medic nodded.

 

“And I, you, Vincent.”

 

Vincent closed his eyes and let his mind go to the intense, mind numbing pain in his lower body. August's finger continued to prod, deeper and deeper. His body was starting to thrash when the Medic's lips pressed against his.

 

The Spy could taste his release on the Medic's tongue. He could feel the texture and the thrust of August's tongue. He committed it to memory and let his throat adjust and accept what the German gave until August was moaning with him.

 

Vincent broke away sharply when the Medic hit what felt like a hot iron in his shaft. He cried and threw his head back. His nails raked forward over August's shoulders. His spine arched gracefully into the blanket of darkness supporting his body.

 

August's body trembled when a smile spread across his face.

 

“Ah. . .I've found it. . .”

 

Vincent screamed and arched up, his heart beaming with light when the Medic thrust his finger forcefully back and forth in his organ. His body was a confused mess of pain, pleasure and nausea. His eyes rolled back and he felt his stomach lurch.

 

“Good boy. . .finish it for me. . .give me the beautiful, childish side of you I love. . .show me your weakness and your fears. . .rely on me. . .trust me to take care of you. . .to guide you. Drop your guard my beautiful, sweet, dearest love. . .”

 

His body lurched. He was aware of a violent pressure building in his groin. His mind was a mess of disjointed thoughts and pain. Vomit spurted from between his lips and he could feel a warm, steady stream of liquid escaping from his body. He could hear August's rewarding murmurs against his ear when he hung limp around the Medic's neck.

 

August smiled and looked at his right hand.

 

It was a mixture of urine, blood and semen. He gazed at the puddle that had run down the Spy's bound legs and into the sheets of his bed.   He could smell the scabbing of his marking. His nostrils flared when he directed Vincent's chin away so he could see the mark.

 

The Spy whimpered and willingly sucked on the Medic's fingers while August dragged his tongue over the bite marks. The smell of urine and vomit made him nauseous again, but he had nothing left to throw up. He continued to pull the German's digits in between his lips and over his tongue.

 

August growled and arched into the Spy when he bit down hard on the mark in Vincent's neck. Fresh blood hit his lips and tongue. It filled his nostrils with iron and copper. He barely felt Vincent's sudden bite down on his fingers when he had bit into the tender flesh.

 

_Show me every side you've ever hidden. Tell me the reason for every scar. . .I will avenge each one. I swear it._

 

_It isn't your responsibility. It is in the past. . .you cannot change it. . ._

 

_I did not say change. . .I said AVENGE._

 

_Every scar. . ._

 

_Every one. . ._

 

Vincent looked at August wearily. He weakly ran his tongue over his lips and nodded.

 

“All right.” he breathed.

 

August moaned and pressed his cock in between Vincent's thighs. The darkness accommodated him so that his flesh pressed against the Spy's. He slowly reached for the American's left arm. He pressed his fingertip into a thin, feather light scar on the underside of the Spy's wrist.

 

“This one?”

 

“A kid in fourth grade called me a faggot when he saw me looking at magazines with girls in my class. I didn't know what the word meant. . .my mother and father hadn't really put labels on sexuality in my house. . .”

 

Vincent shook his head.

 

“When I got home, I looked up the word in the dictionary. It said bundle of sticks or cigarette. The next day, thinking that this kid was stupid, I confronted him on the playground at recess. I told him he was a moron for calling me a bundle of twigs.

 

“For a second, time seemed to stop. None of us seemed to know what to say or think. The bully didn't know what the hell _I_ was talking about, but he certainly wasn't going to admit it; and I didn't know that I was being insulted in the first place.

 

“Finally, the tension was broken when a physical altercation broke out. A teacher came to break us apart and when asked what was going on, I told her that the kid had called me a faggot for looking at magazines and I had no idea what looking at fashion magazines had to do with sticks or cigarettes.

 

“She looked at me strangely. . .ever so strangely. . .before quickly breaking us up and pulling the other kid to the principal's office. My parents were called and they came to pick me up from school that day.

 

“My Dad came for me. After asking me what happened. . .my father got this look of sadness in his eyes. . .it was as if a tiny bit of him lost hope. I still don't understand what it was. . .but back then. . .it was enough to realise I had been terribly, terribly insulted.

 

“When he told me that faggot was a derogatory word for homosexuals. . .I. . .was confused. Not only because I didn't understand what that meant at my age. . .but it also meant that the feelings I had about sexuality in general. . .suddenly became doubts and fears. . .

 

“My father told me that it was okay to be who I was. I should never hide from what I felt was right by my heart. But I heard him speaking with mother later. . .the fears he expressed about my well-being. . .the fears grew worse when they were told about my heart.

 

“When he said he couldn't live with his son being treated like a faggot. . .I felt so. . .so lost and confused and hurt in ways I didn't understand. I remember going to my room. . .I had a paper modeling desk in there at the time. I had knives of all sizes. . .and I. . .I remembered hearing a story that if you cut your wrists you would die.”

Vincent laughed softly.

 

“Of course, I didn't do it right and it only inflicted minor damage. . .but the emotional and physical relief it provided. . .feeling better knowing I had punished myself for my evil. . . it gave me the strength to go back out and continue to be who I wanted to be even though I knew how my father really felt about it.”

 

The Spy trembled when the Medic carefully lifted his chin. He could feel the German's stare boring into him. Without a word, August nodded and pointed to a larger, deeper and slightly discoloured scar directly above the lighter one.

 

This one went up and down the vein in Vincent's wrist.

 

“This one?”

 

Vincent hesitated before sighing and looking away.

 

“Middle School, or Junior High. I was an excellent student. My parents devoted their extra money to putting me and my sisters through private schools. After the incident in Elementary School, my parents thought I would be better off in the private sector.

 

“This feeling increased when they found out about my heart.”

 

Vincent paused and tilted his head strangely.

 

“I was thirteen. It was in the locker rooms after P.E. I had been living with the heart condition for a year. The schools required I wear a medical bracelet. They said it was for my own good in case someone found me and didn't know what to do. Really, it was because I was a liability.

 

“Anyway, this day after P.E., one of the older members of the class made an overt racial comment to the one black student in our school. Where I grew up you'd think there was a greater tolerance. . .but there wasn't. . .there still _isn't_.

 

“I believed in true equality. I believed in the unsung, pure truth in being strong to yourself and your ethics. Your morals weren't for sale for any price.”

 

Vincent smiled sadly.

 

“Mum taught me that.” he murmured. “Her grandmother before her, and so on and so forth. Instead of keeping my mouth shut, I told this mutant Sophomore that if he used another racial slur against Taylor that I was going to kick his ass so hard that he'd wished he was born a Soprano.”

 

The Spy laughed softly and let the memory come back to him.

 

“Taylor was this smart, whiz kid chemist. He was a scientist and he loved to learn. He'd always bring me books and stuff that I had never even HEARD of. . .and my mother is well versed as you know.”

 

The Medic allowed a small smiled to pass his lips.

 

He was very familiar with Ms. Gabriel's collection. It spanned decades and was a collection for the ages. Her books were perhaps the only things she held dearer than her husband and children. It was her window to the world when hers had been unceremoniously shut in her face.

 

“He tried to tell me it was fine and to let it go, but this Sophomore. . .he got to me and turned the gun on me. He called my father a drug peddler and my mother a lunatic. They said that the only reason they let me in the school was because of pity. I was a disabled cripple kid with a heart that was going to “short out” anyway. People just felt sorry for how weak I was and that I would die young.

 

“I don't even know why I attacked him. It was the truth. I just got blinded with this sudden rage. Before long, it was an all-out fight and the P.E. Coach had to break us up. He yelled at us all for getting into an argument over something stupid.”

 

Vincent stopped before looking at August innocently.

 

“He looked me in the eyes and told me that it may not have been the way he wanted it, a crippled fag and a worthless nigger in his classroom; but it was the law that said the “nigger” could be in the school and no one could prove I was a “faggot” so I was there because my crazy parents supported the school financially with their brood of children.

 

“I had never been so insulted. . .so. . .brought down by someone that was supposed to be _teaching me_. . .Taylor took it as he did everything. But, after the altercation in the locker room, he stopped coming by our house. He avoided me in class and he sat with a group of people he didn't even like at Lunch.

 

“One day, I cornered him coming home and asked him what was going on. I asked if I had done something wrong. I remember him looking around all scared and frightened. He pulled me into a little alley on our way home and was on the verge of tears.

 

“He told me that when his father and mother had heard about what the coach had said, they told him he should probably stop being friends with me. I didn't understand. I thought it might have been a joke, but Taylor started to cry.

 

“He said that he had enough problems being a black kid in a white school. He didn't need a homosexual friend making it appear that he was a homo, too.

 

“I still didn't understand because my parents never TOLD ME what homosexuality was or what I was doing wrong. . .and I was naive enough to allow this to show in my face when Taylor looked at me.

 

“He looked shocked and scared and full of pity all at the same time. I'd never seen such a face. He asked if I knew what a homo even was. . .I told him it had been the third or fourth time since Fourth Grade that I'd heard the term, but no, I didn't know what it had to do with our friendship.”

 

Vincent stopped, a tear running down the side of his face. His eyes narrowed.

 

“Taylor told me that homosexuals liked the same sex. They were “abnormal.” They didn't act like “normal” people. . .people who had sex with their opposite. I told him he was crazy. I didn't have a BOYfriend. . .I'd already had a few girlfriends, but I was no whore by any means.

 

“He called me stupid. He said that my parents had crippled me in more ways than one. He said that his biggest problem was that he was black. He had to worry about being dragged out into the streets or the KuKluxKlan coming to his doorstep. . .but he couldn't imagine being as naive and stupid as I was. . .”

 

Vincent turned back to August.

 

“I didn't even know what I was. . .and didn't have any idea of the danger I was in. . .and he believed it would kill me.”

 

The Spy clutched the Medic's shoulders pitifully.

 

“He liked me. Liked me like that. . .and he was scared about that. . .and he couldn't do it anymore. He said he couldn't risk anymore danger to himself or his family. That to be a man and LOVE a man was wrong. . .it was a sin and it was evil. To have that kind of relationship was to put oneself up for being shot.

 

“He gave me my first “man-kiss” and he ran off. He said he was sorry. I. . .was. . .hurt.”

 

Vincent looked down and shook his head.

 

“I went home and I looked at my Mother and Father sitting in the living room. . .and I blurted the question I had been wanting to ask my entire life: What was a homosexual?

 

“My parents looked like a truck hit them. I remember Maggie and Eva were playing with dolls in front of the television. Ma told them to go into her room to watch TV and play for a bit. When they left, Ma wanted to know where I had heard the term. I told them the story.

 

“Surprisingly, it was my father who was pissed off the most! He said that if anyone was going to be making assumptions about his son or his colleague's son it certainly wasn't going to be the P.E. Coach of some no name school. My mother let him rant and took me by the hand.

 

“She told me that it is when a man loves another man or a woman loves another woman. She explained that because of the taboo of the Bible's Old Testament, many people saw it as a sin. I told her I loved Dad. Did that make me a homosexual? She shook her head and sighed, then. She admitted it is when you display “special” feelings for another of your sex.

 

“My father turned, then, red in his cheeks. He told me that it was when two men fucked each other in the ass. It was when two men engaged in acts better suited for a man and woman. It was ethically and morally disgusting and that is why society hated it. Why it hated me.

 

“Ma was so furious. . .but. . .I was grateful. I finally had the truth. It's all I'd wanted. I told them I thought it was silly to bind oneself to an ancient text with no scientific support or evidence. But, I understood.

 

“I went to my room without supper. I did not come down for school the next morning. I stayed and stared at the wall of my room for almost two days. In the middle of the night, I took the same blade I'd used before and aligned it with the biggest vein I could find.

 

“I'd been researching suicide and the best ways to kill oneself ever since I found out about my heart. I figured it would be best if I went out on my own terms when the pain was too much.”

 

August winced.

 

“My dearest, love. . .”

 

Vincent smiled.

 

“I did not feel like I was doing anything wrong. If my heart loved honestly, why should I be afraid to let it do what it wanted. I was being true to everything I'd been taught. Then, all of a sudden when the results aren't what anyone wanted, it's all wrong.

 

“I couldn't decide what was worse. . .continuing on knowing the truth or to just end it.

 

“Fortunately for me, my brain was on auto-pilot and by the time Dad busted down my door I had bled out quite a bit.   I had pierced the vein to start a slow, steady bleed. I had used a tourniquet to raise the veins. Then, until I lost consciousness, I pushed blood from my upper arm to my forearm.

 

“My parents told me they found me in a pool of blood. I was pale like ash. My eyes were sunken in and the wound was gaping open. They rushed me to the Emergency Room where I had to have a blood transfusion and surgery to sew up the muscle and tissue I had destroyed along the vein.

 

“I got kept in the asylum for that one. For a whole month. The whole time I just calmly and quietly accepted what happened to me. When I had woken up strapped down to the bed, I realised that if I didn't try and stop this is what would happen. . .”

 

Vincent paused again.

 

“Unless I fully did myself in, you know.”

 

The Spy trembled when the Medic murmured against his neck and throat. Tears slid down the sides of his face when August's hips pushed forward causing an excellent friction against their flesh. He met the German's eyes when his hand turned his chin toward him.

 

August carefully brushed the tears out of Vincent's eyes.

 

He frowned.

 

“There is nothing abnormal about this.” he murmured. “How you feel, what you go through. . . this is typical. To love someone of your own sex or even of another species. . .anything against the normal will make you stand out.

 

“Do not be afraid to stand out, love. It is that bright, shining personality and truth to your character that makes you irresistible. Rely on that when you feel weak.

 

“Know that I love you as you are. . .no matter how many people may say it is wrong.”

 

Vincent wrapped his arms around the Medic when he leaned forward and put his lips against August's. He shook uncontrollably when August's slender, able fingers slid across his opening. He felt his muscles relax under the gentle prodding. He held onto August tighter.

 

“What I am is what drives everyone away!”

 

“No, Vincent. . .it is what draws them _to you_.”

 

The Spy's back arched and his head fell into the darkness surrounding him. His cock throbbed against his abdomen when August slid several fingers into him. He felt his body shift and acclimate.

 

This had always been his goal. This was what he had been chasing across the world. The feeling of this man was too much. His love and his devotion were more than he deserved. His strong, beautiful Medic. . .

 

Vincent mewed softly when August bit into the branding mark in his neck. He narrowly opened his eyes, still full of tears. The Medic's fingers slowly contracted and constricted inside of him. His muscles tensed expectantly when another finger joined the others.

 

“August. . .”

 

“It is the beautiful, vulnerable pieces I want from you, Vincent.” August whispered against the fresh blood coming from Vincent's wound. “I want the tears, the fears and every secret you have ever hidden.

 

“In return, you get all of me. . .”

 

Vincent smiled faintly.

 

“Secret. . .”

 

He looked at August and dragged one of his hands through his Medic's greying brown hair. He smiled even more sweetly when a greater pressure pushed against his muscles. His body acclimated, allowing the Medic's fist to fit inside of him. He shuddered, his cock dribbling pre-cum.

 

“I'll stain my sleeves red. . .with all of the truth that I've spread. . .”

 

August looked up into Vincent's bright, glittering green eyes. He watched the way the younger man smiled childishly. He loved the impish nature the Spy had. He was truly the only bit of happiness he had held inside of him for years.

 

A blend of Ameilia, Bernie, Hilde and even Elsa. . .

 

“I believe that would be a wonderful lyric to a song we were composing together.”

 

August's voice was soft and gentle. He wanted to fill Vincent with as much calm and power as he could. He knew that staying away from him would be difficult after this. After all, this Spy held the one, shining piece of him that remained.

 

The Medic smiled.

 

Vincent moaned and strained his leg muscles against the darkness holding him at the Medic's will. He whispered appreciatively when the German's fist slowly moved in and out, pushing a little deeper each time.

 

“You feel as though you haven't let another soul _touch you_. . .” August hissed, his cock throbbing against Vincent's. “. . .but I know you have your promiscuous streak in you. . .”

 

“No one has ever. . .been allowed. . .to love me. . .like that. . .”

 

August stopped and looked at the Spy curiously now. His eyes glittered under his spectacles. The black shimmered when Vincent nodded.

 

“I pitch, never catch.” the American whispered proudly. “I was happy to provide the love, support or skills necessary. . .but no one was allowed to use what belonged to you. No one.”

 

The Medic pulled the Spy's head forward and passionately kissed him. He forced his tongue into Vincent's mouth and ran it over his teeth and his tongue. He broke away from the younger man breathlessly while grabbing their organs with his free hand.

 

“Then I should be honoured you have saved it this long. . .pet. . .”

 

Vincent sobbed and threw his head back when August forcefully pulled and pushed at the same time. His body reacted sharply when one of August's fingers slid over his prostate. He cried out so that his ribs contrasted sharply against his skin. The heart in his chest glowed brighter.

 

August smiled and ran his tongue along Vincent's nipple. He circled the organ until it was erect and then moved to the other. He slowly began pulling out of the Spy.

 

Vincent whimpered and arched upward when the Medic's hand pulled away from him. He clutched August and shook his head.

 

“Don't go. . .”

 

“I am not going anywhere, love.” August whispered against Vincent's chest.

 

He could feel the beating and the sound of blood rushing to all of the vital places the Spy required it. His eyes closed.

 

His lungs sounded beautiful.

 

August started and leaned away from Vincent. He lifted his eyebrow and frowned.

 

“You will stop smoking.”

 

Vincent tilted his head curiously. His eyes were slow to follow his lover. He whimpered when the Medic's fingers trailed over his lips gently.

 

“Your lungs sound better than I have ever heard them, Vincent.” August whispered softly. “Please, love, take care of the body I gave you.”

 

Vincent exhaled nervously.

 

“Ma and I have that problem in common.” he murmured.

 

He looked at the Medic and nodded.

 

“I will. I may stumble now and then. . .but I will try to quit completely.”

 

August was surprised by Vincent's willingness. It surprised him even more that the Spy did not question the Medic's own habit. He looked at the younger man when Vincent smiled against his fingertips.

 

“So easy. . .” the German whispered. “. . .all for this.”

 

Vincent dug his fingernails into August's shoulder and moaned when the Medic thrust his hips across his. He let his head fall forward beside his lover's.

 

“It should be.” he rasped. “For someone you love with everything. . .anything they ask of you should be easy.”

 

August slowly pulled away from Vincent and held the Spy's chin in his hand. He studied the American carefully. The green eyes followed him.

 

“Anything.”

 

“Anything.” Vincent repeated.

 

The Medic looked down before returning his eyes to the Spy's.

 

“Then I need you to provide for Jay anything he will need.”

 

Vincent smiled.

 

“I already agreed to that.”

 

“No, love. . .I mean when his lovers betray him.”

 

Vincent's face clouded slightly. His heart changed a few shades and the light shifted beneath his skin. He shook his head.

 

“What do you mean _when_ his lovers betray him?”

 

“Helen knows about Lukas and Sydney already.”

 

Vincent stopped, the colour draining from his face. He stared stupidly for a moment. Finally, tears started brimming his eyelids and his lips pulled back in a painful snarl.

 

“I knew. . .” he gasped. “. . .I knew she had found out about Michael and Gabriel. . .I knew she had found out what happened to Six. But. . .I. . .she took action against Lukas and Sydney?”

 

“Lukas had been tested upon in Isolation.” August murmured. “He is severely wounded and may be suffering from untold side effects. He was beaten in publick. Sydney disappeared the same day and has not returned.”

 

Vincent looked at August like someone had slapped him. He looked around helplessly before shaking his head again.

 

“Why. . .would Sydney abandon his team!?”

 

“Not just his team, love. . .”

 

Vincent was startled again.

 

“He left Lukas, too.” he murmured.

 

August nodded.

“It's what it is made to look like, yes.”

 

Vincent glared.

 

“You think it is a trap.”

 

“Helen cannot do anything with Sydney standing in the way.” August said carefully. “Or so she thinks. She has the wrong Sniper.”

 

Vincent's eyes darted around before they came to rest on the Medic again.

 

“She thinks it's _him_.”

 

August nodded a second time.

 

“That is the only reason she has acquiesced to all of his demands. How else do you think he got those two monstrosities out of the executioner's chair?”

 

“It doesn't make sense.” Vincent said absent-minded. “I thought she was smarter than _that_. It cannot _be_ Sydney.”

 

The Spy looked at the Medic dangerously.

 

“Sydney's parents are still alive. . .and he has a sister. . .the Australian she's after is an only child.”

 

“She doesn't know that, darling love.”

 

Vincent shook his head.

 

“Nothing connects them. . .”

 

He stopped when August did not share his opinion. His jaw fell a little.

 

“. . .or. . .does _some_ thing connect them?”

 

“A person.”

 

“Person?”

 

“Oh, yes. Not just a person, love, but a _heart_.”

 

“By heart, you mean love, yes?”

 

“I do.”

 

Vincent thought for a few moments before looking at the Medic, shocked.

 

“Are you saying that both of them love the _same person_?”

 

“At one time they both loved him. Yes.”

 

“But not any more. . .?”

 

“Fear makes one heart keep him at an arm's distance with little remorse for his feelings on the matter. The other was pushed away.”

 

“Pushed away?”

 

August waited before nodding slowly.

 

“ _He_ came first. . .”

 

Vincent was startled.

 

“Is that how he's been a goddamn Ambassador so fucking long!?”

 

August chuckled.

 

“They were called “The Twins” when they worked Well together. It was too confusing to call their names across the battlefields.”

 

Vincent's smile was sad.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Do you know why he is so quiet and reserved, Vincent?” August murmured, running his fingers through the Spy's hair. “Do you know why he hides the scar on his face?”

 

Vincent reached for August's hand and leaned into it.

 

He shook his head.

 

“It is because Lucas gave it to him.” the Medic answered slowly. “It was before Lukas lost his Badlands position. If you can believe it, Lukas was quite sociable before he met _our_ Lucas.”

 

Vincent trembled, tears sliding down his face.

 

“No.” he whispered. “No, No, NO!”

 

August softly whispered against the Spy's ear to calm him. He pulled the thinner body into his and enjoyed the intense heat between their skin. He winced.

 

“Helen had her suspicions about Luke. . .to dispel them, he pushed Lukas away. To save his life, he maimed him. . .but it hurt him more than anyone knows. He disappeared into Dust Bowl for three months. When he came back he looked like a corpse. . .naked and haunted.

 

“No one asked any questions, no one said anything. Luke went back to work and Lukas was sent to the Wastelands as a consequence of nerves. The only thing Luke could do was put another Sniper he trusted in charge of his care.”

 

Vincent gasped.

 

“Sydney!”

 

August smiled.

 

“Yes. Sydney. It was because of this adamant demand of Luke's that got Helen suspicious about TeamKING after a while. She's been suspecting it for years.”

 

“But. . .she's still. . .WRONG!”

 

August shook his head.

 

“It will not matter now.” he said darkly. “She's finally made a mistake. It truly is unfortunate that Marie got caught up in this mess at this time. It throws a wild card into an already crowded deck. But, if what I suspect is happening continues. . .and once I free Lucas and Cole. . . then Helen will have the rug pulled out from under her before she knows what is going on.”

 

Vincent was silent for a long time. His eyes were pensive while his heart grew a few shades brighter. He slowly wiped the tears out of his eyes and looked at August earnestly.

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

August gently held Vincent's face between his hands.

 

“Give to Jay what I gave to his father. Take whatever place by his side that he needs. In _my place_ , do whatever you need to keep him _alive_!”

 

It took the Spy a few moments longer until the meaning dawned.

 

He nodded slowly.

 

“Of course, August. I will.”

 

He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and whimpered softly when August pressed their lips together. His eyes were a muted blue-green when the Medic slowly pulled away. His skin tingled wherever the slow, methodical fingers wandered.

 

“I am sorry for doing everything I have to you, Vincent.” August murmured. “It was not fair.”

 

Vincent smiled lazily.

 

“Life isn't supposed to be fair for most of us.” he mused. “I suppose I could have looked at life like it was unfair. . .”

 

August looked at Vincent when the Spy's fingertips ran along his cheekbone. He noticed the shift in the American's eye colour.

 

“. . .I'd have never met you!”

 

Vincent laughed.

 

“Besides! Even if I had given up, my sisters would have seen to it I had no peace and my Mum and Dad would have driven me crazy! No. . .I am happier I turned out this way in the end.”

 

August caught the Spy's chin and stared at him curiously.

 

“Your eyes, love. . .are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.”

 

Vincent smiled warmly.

 

“Are they blue-green?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yeah. . .when I am really relaxed or happy. . .they seem to change colours. The optometrist told my mother it was the damnedest thing because I have never needed glasses like my mother, father and younger sisters.”

 

Vincent laughed again.

“I guess that's where all my health went!”

 

August pondered this carefully for a few minutes. He nodded slowly.

 

“All the better to keep watch.” he said softly.

 

“Well, to be fair, I do have to use readers when I read for any extended period of time.” Vincent admitted. “But my distance sight is unmatched in my family.”

 

“They are all near-sighted?” August asked.

 

“Yeah. My mum something awful.” Vincent answered making a face. “My sisters take after her. My dad's vision isn't so bad. I guess I take more after him anyway. My eyes are more green like his anyway. His change colour, too.”

 

August smiled again and pressed his front against Vincent's. He noted the moan it elicited and carefully allowed one of the many black tendrils to take Vincent's left arm up and away from his neck.

 

He moved farther up the line of scars and pointed to another.

 

“This one?”

 

Vincent laughed.

 

He prayed dawn would never come.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't figured things out. . .this story goes in some sick and twisted places. It delves into the darkest recesses of my mind and searches out the secrets and vaults that are hidden ALL OVER the place in my thoughts. My sub-conscious is a pretty scary place.
> 
> That being said, I would like to follow in the great Judy Blume's footsteps and say that "trigger warnings" are like censorship for a book. SO, that is why I didn't include all of them. That's why I won't. 
> 
> But, because shocks can be terrible; I am warning all. . .FROM HERE ON OUT THERE ARE SOME VERY, VERY, VERY DARK TIMES.
> 
> While that's being said, let me also say I love happy endings. :)
> 
> Yours,  
> Six

_“AGAIN!”_

 

There was a sickening crack that reverberated off of cold, steel walls. Water dripped from leaky pipes and a cold, deadly draught drifted from room to room. The steel vaults held experiments, nightmares and horrors.

 

The sounds of night, day and fire filled the air when the sounds of sobs and pleas for mercy did not. Strict, rigid shoes walked the dimly lit halls carefully taking stock of the damage, the success and the profits.

 

This was a zoo of Nightmares.

 

Each cell contained one horror or another. There were those who were suffering from past experimentation; those who were being tortured in the present, and those who would be tagged and feel their suffering much later.

 

In a dark, deep part of this underground facility was a secret that had been kept for almost three decades. Each decade that came and went was another the Master Architect built to honor his Masterpiece. His ever-growing blueprint of advanced intelligence and unbridled warfare.

 

The product of mad science and over-engineering, She watched over the workings of below and above. Her eye was never far from either. Her tendrils spread across the Past, Present and into the Future.

 

Many souls had been sacrificed in the name of Her Glory.

 

With Her newest sacrifice. . .the Master Architect had sacrificed His very being.

 

He had given Her _soul._

 

She could reason and react in real-time. She could shift and move matter at will. She held new technology and weaponry.

 

She had fought Her foes in due course. She knew Her enemies well. She knew their weaknesses and their ultimate flaws as _humans_.

 

They couldn't all be like the one, wretched brat that stubbornly refused to submit.

 

She would. . .of course she would. . .

 

No one could resist Her for long.

 

 _NO ONE_.

 

…................................

 

Blood splattered across the side of the metal wall. The battered, beaten face slowly remained turned to the side. Bruises had caused both eyes to swell shut. Blood was running from a lengthy slash in the skull.

 

One ear was bleeding profusely while a collar around a swollen neck injected more of a yellow substance. There was blood coming from a torn chest and a splintered back. Ribs and spinal bones stuck up through pale, pus covered flesh.

 

Long, chained legs were covered in burns and shredded flesh. Muscle was bright red and pink in the dingy, yellowing light. The jaw that had been unceremoniously slammed to the side was wiggled back into place. Eyebrows came down over the swollen eyes.

 

There were teeth and parts of the upper and lower lips of the BLU Sniper's face missing when he gave his captors a pathetic half-smile.

 

“Is. . .this. . .th. . .the. . .b. .b. . .b. .b.est. . .y. . .you've GOT!?”

 

Lucas Riley roared when a machine launched forward into his chest and sent electrical charges through his arms and legs. More blood slid down the Sniper's chest. He felt himself vomit blood when the device around his testicles twisted another turn tighter. His cock was an engorged blue, black and red.

 

“M. Riley that was not an answer.”

 

The voice came from a short, brown haired woman with strict posture and wire rimmed glasses. Her eyes were blue and cold. Beside her was a very tall, impatient looking man with his arms crossed. He appeared to be flustered and his mustache twitched whenever his lips were spitting words in the direction of the scientists beside him.

 

Lucas gasped for breath and spit on the already disgusting floor. It was his blood, semen, urine, feces. . .you name it, it had come from him. His eyelids closed over the narrow slits that were his eyes. He fell forward against the chains holding him to the wall.

 

Several orb like structures zoomed through the cell on rails electrified with the light that matched the colour in the orb. Inside the room there were about five guys in Hazmat suits. Hell, they could all be women for Lucas Riley knew.

 

He could barely remember who he was and _where_ he was let alone tell you the sex of his tormentors. He knew day from night only when the machines took over for the humans.

 

They never let you rest. Never. There was always a machine injecting you with the latest serum to cure cancer. . .or cause it. There was always a machine opening new wounds or shocking you periodically to keep you from going unconscious or dying.

 

And for prisoners like him, there were machines to remind you every day why you never trusted anyone, you never spoke to anyone and you never revealed to anyone what you really were.

 

“GODDAMMIT, RILEY! I FUCKING **OWN** YOU! **DO YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING CHOICE!?** ”

 

Lucas slowly opened his eyes when a frantic, male voice practically swallowed the microphone from behind tinted, glass windows. He turned his head to look at the three behind the glass.

 

Old enemies, the first two. The one wasn't far from the other. She'd do anything for Him. She'd give Herself over and over if He asked it of Her. He couldn't blame the guy. She was as evil as He was. She strove for the next, great breakthrough.

 

She was blind.

 

To everything She was blind.

 

He would betray Her in the end. . .and take everything with Him.

 

The Sniper painfully let the chains support his body. His left arm was a mess of shredded muscles and flesh. His right forearm was cut to the bone. He slowly shook his head.

 

“I've. . .n. .nothin'. . .t. . .to. . .t. .tell. . y. . .y. . .you.” he breathed.

 

When his lips came together, the top left and bottom left part did not meet. Teeth and bone were glimmering in the shifting of light.

 

There was vicious screaming and incoherent shouting. In the calamity that escalated to a shrill alarm, Lucas heard the voice he had been dreading the most. He had prayed it had been his lack of eyesight; but he couldn't deny it when her voice hissed through that microphone.

 

It was Death.

 

“M. Riley, I figured you would continue this charade of yours for as long as _your_ body could go on. . .I mean, for Chrissake, your father trained you to be an _obedient, little fuck toy_.”

 

Helen MacManus glared from her spot behind the glass. She stamped out the cigarette in her holder as her partner tried to push their Boss into His office. Her eyes were narrow as she pressed her bony finger against the “TALK” button of the microphone.

 

“That's why I decided to give you a week to think about it. I figured giving you the _respite_ of MERCY would be fitting since you have been a loyal and dedicated SERVANT in my ambitions. If you would simply tell me what I need to know all of this can _STOP_.”

 

When the Sniper did not move or acknowledge her a second time Helen's eyes narrowed further.

 

“Tango Five, leave the holding cell, please.”

 

The five members inside of the cell wordlessly filed out of the cell and to a decontamination chamber. When the room was empty save for Lucas, Helen slowly pulled the smashed cigarette filter from her holder and replaced it with a fresh cigarette.

 

She silently put it to her lips and lit it.

 

She savoured the first draw with her eyes closed. She let the words swim around between her ears before carefully removing the ivory from between her lips and opening those deadly, dangerous eyes.

 

“Lucas, if you will not tell me why Six was found inside _your vehicle_ after I had _demanded_ her return. . .I am afraid I am going to have to resort to more _drastic_ measures.”

 

“N. . .n. . .nothin'. . .mo. . .more. . .you. . .c. . .c. . .cc. .can d. . .do. . .to. . .me. . .”

 

The Sniper's voice was slurred and his laugh was pathetic. Blood gurgled in a slit throat and from multiple injection sites. Chemicals seared skin and molecules shifted chromosomes and damaged cells.

 

“I know. That is why I will make you watch me do it to three people you care about.”

 

Lucas Riley's head shot upright when a brilliant, blinding light came from in front of him. He could feel his muscles protesting. He could feel his bloody feet trying to get traction on the floor. His heart started to race wildly, blood spurting from between his lips.

 

His voice was welling up in a bruised, damaged throat. Vocal cords started to strum the name before his body could move. Even when electricity brought his limbs to a shaking stop and vomit and piss covered his body, he knew he was fucked.

 

Helen watched Lucas Riley's reaction when the two way mirror was revealed. She could see a piece of him going to the man being assaulted and violated in front of him. She continued to smoke and observe when the Sniper tried to pull his body toward the glass.

 

“C. . .C. . .COLE!”


	27. Chapter 27

The Administrator looked down at a coffee stained notepad she had set down earlier. She slowly wrote the number “one” next to Cole Justine's name on the list. She looked back to the cell where the former Enforcer Scout was detained.

 

Cole's mouth was gagged, blood dripping through the holes. Vomit slid from the Scout's nose and lips. His eyes were a dark, red-indigo. His arms were strung up behind his back and a collar with several syringes was around his neck. Blood and chemicals were making trails and burn marks down the sides of the pale throat and down the Scout's clavicles.

 

The Chicago-native had three IV's draining into his right hand. From another observation room, two doctors monitored chemicals like estrogen and testosterone suppression drugs as they were slowly fed into the Scout's body. The same, multi-coloured orbs sailed and whizzed between the cells mindlessly.

 

Tears stained the pale, cut cheeks of what was a once proud face. If the Sniper had spared him sooner maybe he could have spared the Scout a bit of pain. Unfortunately, the estrogen was having some curious side effects on Cole's breasts.

 

To speed things up she had put a little weight on the curious piercings in his nipples. It had allowed the added fat to round out a little better. Her test subjects had certainly enjoyed them when they started to appear.

 

Helen smile was sinister when a dark, blue and black humanoid figure thrust into the Scout's ass. She could not remember what this subject's name was. All she knew was the creature had attacked Cole when he was brought in and had not stopped fucking him since.

 

It had been Her idea to include the estrogen to see if the male form could accept foreign life.

 

A long, thin tube thrust down the Scout's urethra was suddenly aflame in blood and semen. It traveled the short distance to a suction cup and test tube attached to the floor. It had been collecting specimen for seven days.

 

Tears stained the BLU Scout's face. His eyes were clenched shut and his check was slammed into the glass of the mirror when the creature behind him released inside of him. His stomach inflated and piss forced its way out of the tube.

 

Cole vomited when the creature raked its claw like fingers down his bruised and bloody back. His entire frame shuddered violently. His sobbing screams filled Lucas' cell when the creature pulled away and a dark, red and violet substance was released from the Scout's bowels.

 

His sobs drew Lucas as close as he would ever get to that beautiful, thin pane of glass.

 

“Seven days the creature has been on him.” Helen mused so that Lucas could hear her. “Nothing we've tried has worked. We figure the creature mistook him for a female so we decided to help nature along.”

 

Lucas roared loudly. His bones cracked and his skin split. His body was shaking.

 

“But, of course, you had destroyed your bridges with Cole when you gave him _that_ beauty, didn't you, Lucas?”

 

The Sniper painfully saw the bloody, infected slash mark across the bridge of the Scout's nose.

 

_“I SAID GO, BOY!”_

 

_“Boy!? That's not what you were yellin' a few nights ago! Jay's fuckin' hurt and you ain't seen him once, yet. If you have her, fine, but don't leave us out of it!”_

 

_“Cole, please listen ter me. . .yer gettin' in way over yer head. I didn' want this. . .nobody did. But I have to do what I've always been trained ter do. Please, Cole. . .please, let it be.”_

_“FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKIN' LIAR!”_

 

_“I am not warnin' ya again, boy. Leave now or yer gonna feel pain.”_

 

_“I'm not scared of you, Luke. I know pain.”_

 

_“Not like mine ya don't.”_

 

_“I will tell him everything, Lucas.”_

 

_“I will choke the voice outta yer throat before I let ye do that, darlin'.”_

 

_“Then get choking, Luke. . .because if you don't tell me what the FUCK is going on that is EXACTLY what I am gonna do. . .”_

 

Lucas screamed when he heard the choking sound from Cole's throat. The creature behind the Scout had pulled sharply on a leash attached to the collar. Several needles pierced Cole's throat and his voice faded in and out.

 

“You can hardly hear him anymore.” Helen sighed dramatically. “He won't be fit for anything but the Wastes now. Ah! Which brings me to contestants two and three.”

 

Light came flooding in from two more cells while Lucas Riley stared through swollen eyelids. He could feel his heart stall. He could feel something sink within him. It was his purpose. It was his entire life. His very existence was burning a hole through his chest and dropping into his bowels like a hot stone.

 

The second cell contained three Examinators hoovered around a pale, trembling figure chained to the floor. IV's just like Cole's were dripping chemicals and drugs into a pale, vein painted arm.

 

His suit was torn. His scarf and fedora were gone. That scar was a scratch on the glass that was being smashed and broken. An Examinator was taking the ejaculate from the pale figure's orgasm and putting it in test tubes in a collection of muticoloured tubes and substances.

 

Blood and tracks were in his other arm.

 

“Did you know your former lover had a bad row with heroin?” Helen asked when the pale body in cell two struggled against an Examinator trying to push a needle into his other arm. “Apparently he owes you for helping him kick the habit when he was younger. It is so funny how they take to it like its water even though they fight it with everything they have.”

 

Lucas' body fell in an ungraceful heap against his chains. Tears slid out from swollen, clogged ducts. Yellow pus was crusted around wounds and the corners of his eyes. He trembled and looked up.

 

“L. . .L. . .Lu. . .k. . .as. . .”

 

Lucas cried softly and shook his head when Lukas' voice started screaming in violent Swedish.

 

It had taken him so long. Nobody knew about it. He didn't tell anyone. . .he didn't tell Sydney. . . he didn't say _anything_.

 

But. . .the night he found him the night before he was to take over Well. . .the night he found him with the needle in his arm and his eyes rolled back. . .the night he almost lost the Spy. . .

 

Lucas Riley's hands clenched into fists. He pulled weakly.

 

It was true. He had maimed the Spy. But the Spy had been the one to blame as he had later found out. The Swede had several, dangerous allergies to certain foods. In his heroin induced trance, he had consumed one of these allergens.

 

Lucas had cut his lovers flesh in order to incubate him before his throat completely closed.

 

After that, it took all he had to clear Lukas' mind of the entire ordeal and make him forget. In order to make him forget, he had to make him _hate_ the Sniper. He had to steer his heart in another, safer direction. . .far away from temptation.

 

The Sniper's eyes looked at the third cell. They did not seem surprised. They were plenty regretful, but they lacked the same compassion as they had held for the first two prisoners of this sick game.

 

“You left him in very clumsy hands, Riley.” Helen sighed after she had written “two” and circled it next to Lukas' name. “How on Earth could you imagine leaving Lukas in the care of someone who you _knew_ treated life like a trivial moment in time?”

 

Several experiments were having their fill of TeamKING's Leader. The manta ray on the Sniper's back flexed under sweat and blood while one experiment released between his lips and forced him to maintain. Semen spilled from between the chapped lips and bloody nose. No IV's were administering anything to the familiar face of the Wastelands.

 

Lucas trembled and looked at the floor.

 

“Y. . .y. . .you. . .hav. . .e. . .b. .b. .been torturing. . .t. . .them!” he rasped.

 

Helen inhaled on her cigarette and wrote “three” and circled it next to Sydney's name. She smiled sinisterly.

 

“How quickly you catch on, love.” she hissed.

 

“P. . .plea. . .se. . .He. . .Len. . .”

 

“I am afraid we are far past “PLEASE,” M. Riley.” Helen said matter-of-fact. “Actually, I am afraid Cole won't survive at this rate. And Lukas. . .well, come on. . .LOOK at him. He shouldn't have come here in the _first_ place.”

 

Lucas winced and let his body hang by the chains keeping it stationary. His mind worked slowly, but methodically. There was a trap coming. He had known that this whole time. While this was horrendous, he wouldn't have suspected less of Helen MacManus.

 

It was the only reason he continued to live this life.

 

The reward was worth any punishment.

 

Or, at least it had been. . .before he had found hearts that loved him as he was. . .

 

“S. .Sp. ..are. . .th. . .em. . .”

 

Helen was unamused.

 

“You have cost me plenty in time, patience and _money_. What could you possibly offer now after all of this time?”

 

“S. . .S. . .ix. . .you. . .wan. . .t. . .to. . .kno. . .w. . .wh. . .y. . .I took. . .an interest. . .” Lucas said, looking at Helen with a lopsided smirk. “Y. . .ou know. . .I. ..w. . .wil. . .l. . .take. . .it to my. . . gra. . .ve. . .w. . what. . .do. . .y. . .y. . .ou want. . .for their lives. . .?”

 

A crafty, evil smile spread across Helen's face. Her lips were thin lines of deception and her age melted the darker her badness became. She held her pen at the ready and put her cigarette out in the overflowing ashtray.

 

“Alas, it is as you say, Lucas.” she lamented in a falsetto. “I know you'd take the information I want to the grave. . .and nothing I have been able to do to you or threaten you with has worked. Therefore, I am apt to accept a trade.”

 

Her eyes became narrower than a snake's.

 

“But, since you did waste a week's worth of my time, money and resources, we are going to play a little _game_ about it.”

 

Lucas had prepared for the trap, but if he had prepared well enough he would be able to easily work his terms into it. He looked at Helen listlessly.

 

“Have you ever heard of MFK?” Helen asked suddenly.

 

She could see the Sniper's eyebrow twitch. She smiled.

 

“I didn't think so. It really is more of a “womanly gossip column” sort of game; but it can apply in almost any situation. . .even this little butt-fucking family right here!

 

“You see, the girls pick three subjects of interest and decide which one they would _Marry_ , which one they would _Fuck_ , and finally, which one they would _Kill_.”

 

The Sniper's body drooped over itself. He could feel his guts turning. This was a challenge. This was a taunt. This was a dare.

 

“So, you see, Sniper. . .I will allow you to save _two_ lives in front of you.” Helen said, smirking. “Which shall you Marry, Fuck and Kill, Lucas?”


	28. Chapter 28

Lucas was quiet for some time. The sounds of Cole's screams, Lukas' sobs and Sydney's protests filled his ears. There was a way out of this. There was something he could use to save all three of them.

 

Helen was a sadist in many ways; but she would never let the thrill of allowing someone a free pass if they worked for it pass her by. . .she would play fair.

 

All he had to do was state his intent clearly, calmly and carefully.

 

“I do not have ALL DAY, RILEY.”

 

Lucas slowly lifted his head.

 

“I. . .wi. . .will. . .tell you. . .ever. . .ything. . “ he rasped. “. . .and. . .I'll . . . p. . .play. . .your game. . .but. . .un. . un. .der one. . .con. . .n. . n. .di. . .tion. . .”

 

Helen lifted an eyebrow.

 

It wasn't as if she could refuse. If they had gotten to this point then he was bound to take it with him to the grave. She uncrossed her arms.

 

“I am listening.”

 

“I choose. . .”

 

Helen's eyes narrowed.

 

“You _choose_?”

 

Lucas nodded.

 

“M.m. .mar. .ry. . .g. . .g. . .goes. . .fr. . .ree. . .” he breathed calmly. “But. . .I. . .d. . .do. . .n. .ot nee. . .dd. . .to. . .m.m.arry them. . .yet. . .and. . .w. . .hen. . .it com. . .es. . .I. . .wi. . .wi. . .ll take. . . his g. . .grand. . .mother's. . .name. . .and. . .all. . .th. . at comes. . .with it.”

 

Helen was at a crossroad of split hairs. She could not fully concentrate on the Past and the Future at once. The Present was hard enough. In her mind, forging ahead was worth more in the end. She ignored the twinge of doubt and nodded.

 

“Done.”

 

“S. . .second. . .” Lucas gasped. “. . .I. . .I. . .choose Kil. . .l's. . .death. . .h. . .ow. . .you. . .shall kill him. . .”

 

Helen smirked, looking at her list.

 

She didn't even pay the twinge a bit of mind.

 

“Fine.” she said humourously. “And for “FUCK?”

 

Lucas tilted his head to the side.

 

“I e. . .xpec. . .t you. . .to l. . .let. . .me FUCK HIM.”

 

Helen laughed. She cut it short and shook her head.

 

“Is that all?”

 

Lucas thought slowly before nodding.

 

“Y. . .you. . .will. . .g. .give. . .him to me. . .in my cell. . .”

 

“Take the whole damn dungeon for all I care.” Helen said irritably. “How do I know I will receive my goods in a timely fashion?”

 

“I. . .will. . .tell you. . .while I'm fucking him. . .”

 

Helen was a bit startled by this remark. She looked at Lucas suspiciously.

 

“Are you really this cold now, Lucas?” she asked softly. “Or have you always been this way?”

 

“N. . .neva b. . .been some. . .thin' . . . I ain't. . .”

 

The Sniper looked down at the floor. His body was aching. He could hear them screaming. He could feel their pain.

 

It would haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

“We have an accord, then, M. Riley.” Helen said after a few moments. “Now, who shall you Marry, Fuck and KILL?”

 

Without missing a beat, Lucas summoned up his strength so that his voice could be heard, steady, firm and unyielding. It needed to sound like that. If it didn't, everyone would suffer.

 

“I MARRY COLE JUSTINE-RILEY.” Lucas bellowed.

 

His voice reverberated back at him and he knew Helen was allowing his voice to sound in each of the cells.   He watched his beautiful Scout's face break out in fresh sobs.

 

“I FUCK SYDNEY FROM TEAMKING.”

 

Helen's face shifted violently. The colour drained from it when the Sniper turned and looked at her, an evil, pleased gleam in his eye.

 

“I KILL LUKAS FROM TEAMKING. . .BUT AS I CHOOSE HIS DEATH, HE WILL WATCH ME FUCK HIS SNIPER UNTIL I HAVE HIM SCREAMING MY NAME, NOT HIS. THEN YOU ARE GOIN'TA LET HIM GO HOME, BREATHIN'. . .BUT DEAD.”

 

The range of protest and response was astounding. Helen's face was a bright, steaming red before being able to come to grips with being outsmarted at her own game. She was clenching her fist so tightly she snapped the pen in half.

 

Black ink ran over and between her fingers like blood.

 

His eyes met hers with deadly conviction.

 

“Check.”

 

Helen MacManus composed herself and dropped the broken pen cartridge in her hand. She cracked her neck and stared at the BLU Sniper.

 

“Done.”

 

Almost instantaneously a Containment Team was released into Cole's cell. The creature that had been abusing him was neutralised and Cole was taken away. His protests weakly carried over the speakers while two other Containment Teams cleared out Lukas and Sydney's cells.

 

Lucas Riley watched two Containment members unchain Lukas from the floor. His eyes silently pleaded as best they could. He tried to convey everything in just a few, fleeting moments. The bright, tear flooded eyes met his and relayed that they understood.

 

The BLU Sniper turned his head when several Containment members entered his cell and shoved the TeamKING Sniper to the floor in front of him. He glared when the chains around his arms were removed. He fell forward onto his palms and breathed slowly. He trembled and watched the broken, torn body of his friend push itself upright.

 

He shook his head and roared angrily.

 

The Containment team retracted and locked the cell door when Lucas Riley slammed into Sydney. The BLU Sniper looked at the colloquially known “Sassy” Sniper and put his hands around his throat. Tears slid down his face as he glared at Helen through the glass above him.

 

“L. . .let. . .HIM HEAR. . .ME!”

 

Helen flicked a switch on her control panel so that Lukas could hear the commotion unfolding in the Snipers' cell. She waited, patiently, calmly, for the BLU Sniper to begin speaking.

 

Lucas Riley slammed Sydney's skull into the floor of the cell. He looked at the Sniper hatefully.

 

“You were supposed to PROTECT HIM!” he hissed angrily. “I TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT HIM!”

 

Sydney's eyes flooded with tears. His eyes were sunken into his face and his jaw was swollen. He trembled beneath his partner's body. His face was turning red from lack of oxygen.

 

“I. . .I'm. . .so. . .sorry, Lu. . .ke. . .” he rasped.

 

Lucas slammed his fist into the side of Sydney's face and threw the Sniper's body over. He dragged his nails down the raw, torn flesh. He watched the tattooed skin split under his fingertips. He could hear Sydney crying.

 

“You're sorry?”

 

Sydney felt Lucas' fingers grasp his hair in his fist. His body protested the sharp movement of his spine. He felt the glass against his cheek when the BLU Sniper slammed him against the window connecting Lukas' cell to the Australian's.

 

He could hear Lukas crying. He could hear the pleas in Swedish. He could hear screaming in English. He felt Luke's hand grasp his abused, swollen flesh in his hand. He could feel his comrade's engorged cock between the cheeks of his ass.

 

“Look at HIM and tell me yer sorry!”

 

Sydney's eyes met Lukas' terrified, blue eyes. He winced terribly.

 

“Lu. . .kas. . .love. . .I am so sorry. . .”

 

Lucas growled in a strange, unrecognizable language and turned to look up at Helen. His face was feral and his teeth were bared.

 

“INJECT HIM AGAIN!”

 

Helen raised an eyebrow and shifted behind the glass.

 

The hesitation irritated the Sniper.

 

“YOUR RULES, HELEN!” Lucas roared. “NOT MINE!”

 

Helen frowned.

 

“At this rate, he will die from an overdose.” she added heatedly.

 

“INJECT HIM AGAIN.”

 

Helen turned to the scientist beside her and nodded.

 

One of the Containment members in Lukas' cell answered a phone embedded into the wall. After a few seconds, the member came back and pulled a syringe from a shelf in the cell. When Lukas saw it he began to thrash and scream.

 

Sydney sobbed when Lucas forced him to watch.

 

“N. . .No, Luke, PLEASE! DON'T!” he begged.

 

“TELL HIM. . .THE. . .T. ..T. .TRUTH!”

 

Lucas' voice was rasping in his lungs and throat. He licked his fingers and then pressed them against Sydney's entrance. The Sniper yelped and protested.

 

Sydney shook his head.

 

“No, Luke.” he whispered. “I can't. . .”

 

He screamed when Lucas forced himself inside. His mind worked quickly to overcome the pain and his muscles contracted to his attacker. He shook his head while tears stained the floor beneath him.

 

He heard Lukas sobbing.

 

_“. . .STOP. . .NO!. . .STOP!. . .”_

 

Lucas growled and pushed deeper into his partner. He grabbed Sydney by his long, brown hair and forced him to watch the contents of the syringe being emptied into Lukas' arm.

 

“Do you know. . .what it is?” Lucas breathed into Sydney's ear.

 

He yanked the younger man's neck back so that Sydney's head cracked against his shoulder. His grin was sinister.

 

“It's _heroin_.”

 

“NO. . .NO!”

 

Lucas laughed when Sydney tried to struggle out of his grasp. He kept his hold firm. He shoved himself deeper inside the Sniper. He hadn't changed much in ten years. He was still a pleasurable fuck even now.

 

Sydney hung his head in defeat when he heard Lukas' voice fade. The Spy was a shade whiter and had fallen limp in his captors' arms. Lukas' eyes were slowly closing while tears slid down his cheeks.

 

“How could you?”

 

Sydney slowly lifted his head, anger rising. He glared back at Lucas with tears streaming down his face.

 

“HOW COULD YOU!? YOU LOVED HIM FIRST!”

 

Lucas growled and shoved Sydney onto the floor of the cell. He put his hands against Sydney's hips and thrust harder.

 

“And. . .I trusted. . .YOU to PROTECT him. . .” he hissed. “. . .you promised ME FIRST.”

 

Sydney put his hand over his lips when Lucas came inside of him. His body shuddered when he released. He could feel his heart breaking in his chest.

 

“I. . .did my best. . .Luke.” he whispered. “But. . .I couldn't help. . .but fall in love. . .with him.”

 

“I don't think you know the MEANING of the word, Syd.” Lucas answered spitefully. “If you did, you wouldn't have allowed Helen to take Lukas in the FIRST PLACE! YOU LEFT HIM WITH THOSE MONSTERS YOU SAVED!

 

“YOUR JOB WAS TO PROTECT _HIM!”_

 

Sydney cried out and felt his arms being pulled behind his back. He was being pulled upright. His face was irresistibly being drawn to Lukas'.

 

His poor, beautiful Spy.

 

His true heart.

 

“Take. . .your anger out on me. . .Luke. . .not him. . .YOU ARE THE ONE THAT SAVED HIM FROM IT!”

 

“Helen's game is pretty simple, Sydney.” Lucas said softly. “She forced Lukas from me and I trained myself to be hardened. Cole deserves to live. YOU deserve to be fucked like the whore you are. . .and Lukas?”

 

Lucas looked up when the Spy began fighting against his Containment unit. He frowned when Lukas yelled at him in Swedish and spit on the glass.

 

“Lukas deserves death because it will finally give him the truth he deserves. And in knowing, it will kill the one that really deserves to die.”

 

Sydney trembled when he felt Lucas' teeth against his neck. His eyes begged Lukas to forgive him. He begged and pleaded until he felt the warm words against his ear.

 

“And I am going to enjoy telling him every, little detail. . .right down to where you found him.”

 

All at once the younger Sniper tried to break free of the older one's grasp. He kicked and thrashed only to be brutally slammed into the floor of the cell. Sydney screamed and felt Lucas pound against him harder.

 

Lucas laughed and looked at his former lover through the glass.

 

“You see, love?” he mocked. “It doesn't matter _who_ fucks him. . .he just likes to be _fucked_. He couldn't protect you from me, from Helen or himself! I bet he hasn't even told you _why_ he cannot love you.”

 

“LUKE, NO! NO! NO, DON'T!”

 

Sydney was screaming bloody murder. He was thrashing and clawing. He was moving frantically and without success. He tried to reach for the glass separating their cell from Lukas'.

 

“Lukas. . .darling. . .”

 

The Spy looked at Sydney, hurt and confused. He waited a moment before looking at Lucas.

 

Lucas Riley smiled hatefully and slammed his palm against Sydney's ass.

 

“This man-whore has quite a few miles on him. . .he made the mistake of promising his heart to another a long, long time ago. . .but tragedy follows Romeo WHEREVER HE GOES!”

 

Sydney sobbed.

 

“Luke, no! Anything. . .but this. . .please. . .please. . .”

 

“Beggin' me like a DOG, Sydney.” Lucas sneered. “Yer as good at beggin as ye are at taking a cock up your fucking ass.”

 

_“. . .ST. . STOP! PL. . .PLEASE!”_

Lucas looked at the other Spy without remorse or pity. He glared and pulled Sydney upright. He stroked the younger Sniper and kept him still on his lap.

“Stop? Would you say the same thing if you knew what his LIFE HAD DONE?”

Sydney's head bowed forward. He could feel his world falling out beneath him. Even while Lukas argued with his aggressor, Sydney knew any chance he had with Lukas was gone.

The Sniper's eyes filled with fresh tears.

His mind was clouding over with pain and humiliation. Through the haze, Sydney was recalling a memory of him and Lukas. It was one of the most pleasant feelings that had ever spread through him.

The details were crystal clear. He remembered the snow, the cold and the warm, passionate kisses. The taste of sweet wine and hot cider lingered between them. It was Christmas, or near there. It was as close as he ever got to telling Lukas the truth. . .

Sydney looked at Lukas pathetically, defeated, when the first few chapters of his past began rattling from Lucas' throat. He watched his beautiful, sweet, quiet Spy break like a porcelain tea cup. His eyes revealed everything he needed to know about how he had failed.

He had failed his employer. . .and the cargo.

Lucas glared at Helen through the glass when he came all over Sydney's back. The semen in the wounds had to sting as he smirked.

“Marie isn't. . .just your. . .Enforcer. . .Helen.” he rasped. “She's Miss Pauling's. . .lover. . .and now the one person who stands to take over. . .for her family. . .and. . .since Miss Paulin'. . . happens to be. . .the. . . _HEIR_ of a woman named _MARIGOLD_. . .and. . .is in a coma. . .MARIE stands to take. . .her place. . .and that's all I need. . .I need control of Stock. . .and she'll have the next step. FOR PLAYIN' HER THE FOOL, HELEN!”

Helen looked at the Sniper like he was crazy.

Lucas laughed bitterly.

“You lost, hag!” he breathed hatefully. “Finally. . .at long last. . .I got _YOU_ , YANKEE.”


	29. Chapter 29

Night had descended on the desert and had caused a cool, bone chilling breeze to whisk through open spaces and drafty corridors. The lights of different Bases twinkled like stars across the plains and plateaus of terrain. In the moonlight, it was less a warzone and more of a civilization.

 

The lights were dim in the Base of TeamKING. The humming of the generators was louder than usual. Perhaps that was because Martin and Jean had finally wrangled Mike down when the Scout returned looking like hell. The older Twin had been horribly enraged when he found his brother unresponsive and alone in their cell.

 

It had been an epic fight to get the Scout unconscious.

 

It was a month after Sydney disappeared. The Wastelands were more dismal without the bright, happy laughter and smile that followed the Sniper wherever he went. The mood at his Base reflected the loss of their leader.

 

Cole Justine-Riley had been listed MIA, presumed dead, shortly after Lukas and Sydney had been returned to Base. His aunt remained in a coma and his lover remained in seclusion away from the Badlands. Most figured Jay didn’t know Cole was still alive.

 

The younger Scout had worked himself into such a fit that he had to be isolated completely.

 

Vincent Gabriel returned to TeamKING on a regular basis. He continued his search for Sydney and tried to get Lukas to return to duty. For his attempts at trying to question Lucas Riley about what had happened, the Spy had earned a black eye.

 

Chaos was unfolding at vital points across the desert. Helen had been so preoccupied with something as of late there were hardly any instructions from her or her assistant. Her absence was marked as a bad omen.

 

It was a cancer spreading quickly and deadly throughout the Badlands. The desert held dark secrets and evil ambitions. Without intervention they would surely destroy everything.

 

…………………………

 

A dim, shaking shadow slid across the walls of TeamKING. It followed a trembling, pale figure whose ribs were starting to show beneath a soft, muslin tunic and blue suit pants. Unsteady breathing was labored and forced through chapped, cracked lips.

 

Lukas looked around the dimly lit Recreation Room in vain.

 

His key was missing. The key to taking away all of this pain and knowledge must have slipped out of his pocket the morning he ran from the room when Jo had come inside. He had been searching everywhere for it without success.

 

Lukas winced.

 

He did not want to destroy the box it locked. It was the only thing he had left of the Sniper he had driven away.

 

“I knew it had to have been commissioned. No one makes keys like this without a reason.”

 

Lukas turned so fast he pulled his healing muscles. He fell onto the floor and looked up when the burning yellow-green eyes came from the dark. He started to shake violently when Jean slid silently into the room, teeth and eyes sharp.

 

“Wh. . .wh. . .what are you. . .talking about!?” the Spy asked weakly.

 

He knew his eyes betrayed him when Jean held up the key he had been searching for the last, few days. He trembled and looked away.

 

“I remember Sydney talking to Joanna about what to give you for your birthday a few years back. He was serious about it. He wanted it to _mean_ something. I have no doubt the box that this key unlocks is no less ornate.” Jean mused softly.

 

Lukas thought of the elegantly crafted box with its Celtic pattern burned around the sides. The lid was a deep, dark colour and had the Tree of Life carved on the lid. The box even had two, beautiful silver handles attached to the ends.

 

“Whatever he told you. . .whatever _SHE_ said. . .do not believe it, Lukas.”

 

Lukas looked up at Jean, startled.

 

“What?”

 

The Tentaspy frowned and looked away. His face was concentrated in thought while he mulled memories over in his mind. He slowly turned back to Lukas and shook his head.

 

“Helen. She plays games to get what she wants. She’s won every time she’s made a play, but this last move has put her in a position to lose everything. Whatever Lucas Riley told you or said to you was done under duress.”

 

“Even Sydney’s _last_ true love?”

 

Jean tilted his head and stared at Lukas when the Spy put his hand over his lips. He extended one of his many arms and pulled the Spy’s right arm forward. Despite Lukas’ protests, the soft, white fabric fell away from an arm that had been abused by needles.

 

Some of the tracks were recent.

 

He could feel Lukas trembling.

 

“Sydney should have told you a very long time ago.” Jean murmured. “It was a tragick waste of life, but Sydney has never lied about what he was. To assume he would change for you or anyone is absurd. In my opinion, the Sniper does not have the capacity to change. . .even for you.”

 

This struck another blow to the young Swede’s heart.

 

“May. . .I have my arm and key back, please.” Lukas asked quietly.

 

“In a moment.” Jean answered.

 

He looked at Lukas, frowning.

 

“You haven’t been eating or drinking water for days, Lukas. If you keep this up you will kill yourself on this binge you are allowing yourself to fall prey to, you know.”

 

Lukas found the courage to glare.

 

“It’s _my_ body.” he hissed. “I will do as I please.”

 

Jean was silent for a few moments before slowly letting Lukas’ arm go.

 

“A body that Sydney adored even under all of your ridiculous clothes.” he answered sharply. “A body that means everything to him and others. You are destroying more than your health, Lukas. You are destroying the person he loves.”

 

“HE DOES NOT LOVE ME!”

 

Lukas’ voice rose as his body did. He fumed in front of the larger Spy. He angrily threw his arm out to the side.

 

“It did not stop Helen from injecting me with God only knows _what_ and getting me re-addicted to a habit I thought I had broken! And. . .my _last lover_. . .”

 

Tears began sliding down Lukas’ face. His hollow, blue eyes were sunken so far into his skull you could see his eye sockets. He shook his head.

 

“. . .my last lover was the one ordering them to inject more and more into me. . .”

 

He paused before looking at Jean, defeated.

 

“Neither of them cared about _me_ as a person. I would have loved Sydney regardless. I can say it now. . .and I would have said it then if I had known he would be stupid enough to leave Base and never come BACK.”

 

There was a silence in the room while the two Spies stared at one another. The generators hummed in the background and the lights flickered. Shadows of the past skirted around corners and couches in the Rec Room.

 

Finally, Jean sighed and looked at the key in his hand.

 

“He tried to tell you once. You do not remember; but I remember you both coming back from a Headquarters meeting so drunk you could not keep your hands off of each other. I thought for sure this time Sydney had been honest.

 

“When you both awoke so hungover neither of you remembered anything, I realised that only Sydney remembered anything of the night.”

 

Lukas was startled.

 

He remembered last winter. That was the meeting Sydney had _insisted_ he come along with him. He had been against it the entire time. He remembered the meeting, but what happened after was still hazy and blurry.

 

He looked at Jean painfully.

 

“He. . .knew?”

 

Jean made a noise in his throat and frowned distastefully.

 

“He may have been drunk and hungover, but Sydney never gets black-out drunk. He keeps his mind as sharp as his tongue. He realised telling you might jeopardize the relationship he had with you.”

 

Jean looked at Lukas at this juncture. He tilted his head.

 

“He valued you more than the truth of his past.” he murmured. “He’d rather spare you from his guilt than have you fall further in love with him and find out you could not change him.”

 

“I would never try to change who Sydney is!” Lukas defended heatedly. “He is as he is.”

 

Jean smiled eerily.

 

“Could you keep the same face and tone if you came home and found two, strange men fucking him in the bed you shared with him?”

 

“Sydney is what he is.” Lukas replied tersely. “I do not change what I cannot.”

 

“You did not answer my question, Lukas.” Jean repeated. “Could you stand here defiant and protective of him if you knew he was willingly _fucking_ others when he had pledged his heart to _you_?”

 

Lukas’ eyes started to water as several tears slid down his cheeks. He silently shook his head.

 

“Jealousy is a horrible mistress.” Jean remarked off-hand. “She will chew on your spirit and suck your bones dry.”

 

Lukas squeezed his eyes shut.

 

He wanted to remember Sydney as he had _known him to be_. He did not want anything else. He didn’t need anything else.

 

“Blocking it out will only make you hurt worse in the end, Lukas. Hasn’t the drug use shown you that?”

 

Lukas looked up at Jean, terrified once more.

 

“I knew the minute I set my eyes on you.” Jean said seriously. “I have many acquaintances in Sweden.”

 

The Tentaspy’s face softened. It was uncharacteristic and made him look much older and haggard than he usually presented himself. It forced the younger Spy to keep listening.

 

“It has taken several, wonderful friends from me.” Jean continued softly. “To see you succumb to something Luke fought so hard to help you overcome seems a terrible gesture to the man that saved you from it.”

 

Lukas glared. His face became flushed with colour and he angrily spat in Swedish.

 

Jean allowed Lukas to finish before responding.

 

“It just proves you do not understand.” he murmured. “Luke is counting on you to understand. He needs you to. . .because if you don’t, he will lose every lover he’s ever had.”

 

This got the desired reaction and Lukas’ face cleared unexpectedly.

 

“I loved him unconditionally.” the younger Spy whispered. “I am grateful for his help every day, Jean. My loyalty to my benefactors is unmatched in my _own_ opinion.”

 

Jean smiled gently.

 

“They know that.”

 

Lukas was surprised. He waited for Jean to keep speaking.

 

“What Luke did to you was the only way he could ensure Helen could not touch you. Luke has been engineered to trigger these events. I only figured out the truth myself several days ago. But with Helen distracted it puts everything into place.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Lukas asked weakly.

 

Jean shook his head.

 

“Luke’s story is far worse than Sydney’s.” he answered. “Luke’s life, from the time he was a young child until he appeared _here_ has been a living hell. He recognised in you someone who was suffering with the episodes of your past. He could see you _needed someone_.

 

“He took on your burden because he cared about you. It was something he didn’t expect when he came here. He had only one purpose. . .and when he met you. . .all of that changed. It changed when Cole Justine and Jay Jallette came here as well.”

 

It took the younger Spy several minutes before the meaning dawned on him. He looked at Jean strangely.

 

“He cannot stand to see us in pain.” he murmured.

 

Jean nodded.

 

“It is his one weakness.” he answered. “Giving you up to someone else was the hardest thing he ever did. . .but it was the only way he could try and spare you. He was sure Sydney would be perfect for keeping track of you.

 

“Sydney had been Luke’s partner at one time, too; but all that was, was sexual. Men are beasts, love. In matters of the heart, they return to boorish habits. But, knowing Sydney was as loyal and heartfelt as he was, Luke counted on his promiscuity to keep you safe but unharmed by the Sniper’s charms.

 

“It truly was a foolish notion.”

 

Lukas’ eyes filled with fresh tears. He slid back to the floor and wrapped his arms around his body. He was cold. He was hot. He was feeling everything come out from beneath him.

 

“Luke. . .did all of _this_. . .to _SPARE ME?_ ”

 

There was fierce venom in the Swede’s voice.

 

“It wasn’t Luke who violated the agreement.” Jean murmured. “It was Sydney.”

 

Lukas glared.

 

“In what way!?”

 

“He fell in love with you.”

 

Jean watched the words and what effect they had on the Spy. He could feel the conflict, the hatred and the remorse. He could tell that this was something Lukas had not intended to hear or face.

 

“Sydney’s job was to come here and look after you when your nerves went. That is why he pioneered TeamKING, that is why he dedicated his life to taking in those he felt needed his care. It is also how it earned him Luke’s wrath.”

 

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY!?”

 

Lukas’ voice echoed in the empty room. His eyes were bloodshot now, tears running down his face and onto his lap. He stared at his teammate hatefully.

 

“Luke loves you, Lukas.” Jean replied calmly. “Ever since the two of you worked Well together, he has loved you. You gave him a reason to keep his humanity. But when he remembered the reason he was in the Badlands in the first place, he wanted you to hate him. . .distance yourself.

 

“He wouldn’t trust just _anyone_ with your heart or your care. He knew Sydney as I mentioned before. Sydney’s track record was sure to disgust you. He took comfort in knowing that you would not try and forge a relationship with him.

 

“The trouble was, the moment Sydney laid eyes on you. . .”

 

Jean stopped, his eyes pensive. He tilted his head and sighed.

 

“. . .he saw everything Luke loved about you, too. He intentionally put you in a position so that you would have to deal with him every day. He began to feel an intense longing to make _your_ pain go away. He wanted to be the one that got to see the vulnerable you.

 

“He wanted what Luke had.”

 

Lukas’ jaw had dropped slightly during Jean’s explanation. After Jean stopped talking, he snapped it shut. He glared.

 

“Am I just some glorified PET to everyone!?” he snarled. “Someone that needs LOOKING AFTER!?”

 

“Given your current state, I would definitely say you need someone to care for you.” Jean remarked back.

 

Lukas eased back.

 

“I _loved_ Luke, Jean.” he said passionately. “But he did not love _me_. I swore to never do it again. Even with Sydney’s constant, flagrant promiscuity as you have said, I swore never to fall in love with my co-workers. Being what I am puts me in a dangerous position every day!

 

“Do you really think I fear death because I am homosexual!?”

 

“I think you fear dying alone and unloved.” Jean answered.

 

Lukas winced.

 

Jean sighed and shook his head.

 

“Drugs aren’t the answer. Luke taught you that. He taught you how to beat the addiction as well. You are choosing to use. I cannot stop you. . .I only ask for you to think of your lover and _his_ pain.

 

“There is no guarantee that his Scouts will come back to him this time.”

 

Lukas was alarmed instantly.

 

“What? Cole and Jay?”

 

Jean nodded.

 

“But . . . but Cole was to be set FREE!”

 

“To protect the ones you love sometimes you have to push them away.”

 

Jean looked at Lukas carefully when he spoke these words.

 

The Spy had seen a lot in his time in the Wastelands. He’d seen more when they were the original Badlands. He knew that Helen’s tyranny knew no certain bounds. But the minute Sydney had opened the doors to his haven the peace would eventually be shattered.

 

He had no qualms with Sydney or the others save for the Twins. He wouldn’t have minded _them_ either had they not hurt Tyler. He knew in his own mind he was hypocritical. He was no better than Luke or Sydney. In doing what he did to his own, true heart he was causing unbearable pain and confusion.

 

To give advice to someone else that was suffering seemed like the perfect example of the “pot calling the kettle black.”

 

Lukas held himself tighter and bowed forward over his knees. He felt sick. The burning heat from the lack of drugs and the pain of the drugs Helen had infused him with made a volatile mixture in his body.

 

He wished he were dead.

 

“Cole was severely injured. They had been torturing him much longer than you or Sydney.” Jean said softly. “By the time Helen returned him to the Badlands, he couldn’t speak or stand. His injuries almost killed him. But you must remember this, Lukas. . .”

 

Jean looked at the smaller man seriously.

 

“. . .the worst of his injuries had been caused by Luke himself. . .”

 

Lukas looked at Jean vehemently.

 

“He. . .would NEVER. . .hurt those Scouts!” he hissed. “He is as crazy about them as. . .as. . .”

 

“. . .as Sydney is about Michael and Gabriel.” Jean supplied easily. “The difference is that Sydney thinks he can save his Scouts. He wants to protect them. He wants to keep them safe. It isn’t because he loves them as he loves _you_.”

 

Lukas’ venom faded and the Spy shivered on the ground.

 

“He does not love me.” he said flatly.

 

“He does.” Jean insisted. “Why else would he go through all of the trouble to keep everything about him and Luke a secret? Why do you think he does everything in his power to spare you? Do you think you have been the house favourite around here?”

 

Lukas winced under each question.

 

He knew his position in TeamKING had been threatened numerous times. Ever since he dropped off of Well’s Roster, it had been that way.

 

Jean sighed softly and settled himself back on his tentacles so that he was lower to the floor. He carefully reached out to Lukas’ face and lifted it. He was careful to keep his claws from damaging the fragile flesh.

 

“I want you to see for yourself, Lukas.” he murmured softly. “There is a capable Spy in you somewhere. I have read about your exploits when you worked the Badlands. Talent like yours does not disappear; it lies dormant like a sleeping giant.

 

“You need to wake up, Lukas. Hide yourself if you must, but you are still a Spy beneath all of the layers you wrap around yourself. A killer you can be if you put your mind to it. Anyone less wouldn’t have been able to survive the beating you took from Michael.”

 

Lukas looked up at his teammate.

 

“You told me I was stupid.”

 

Jean smiled.

 

“You were, but that didn’t mean I didn’t admire your effort all the same. Not to mention, Gabriel acted very strange when Tyler and I finally arrived. It did not go unnoticed. You are good at pretending, Lukas. It is what we spies do. But you have connected to Gabriel on a level that Sydney could never and will never reach.

 

“You knew his brother had been the one that had raped the girl.”

 

Lukas closed his eyes.

 

“I hear she has woken up.”

 

Jean nodded.

 

“And now that Michael is somewhere she can find him, she will come looking for him. That is why Luke must do something that may shatter his Scouts to pieces.”

 

Lukas looked at Jean.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“If you wanted to secure your birthright and the only way you could was to marry into it. . .how do you think you would go about it?” Jean asked back.

 

Lukas thought about this.

 

He had known Mike was the one that had sexually assaulted the young woman. That was a given. Gabriel hated to be touched and loathed sexual contact unless it was with his brother. But he had been a willing accomplice in Mike’s violation.

 

Lukas knew Tyler knew that, too. That is why the youngest Scout was hiding. He knew that if Gabe had the chance the older Scout would confront him.

 

But he still did not know what all of that had to do with Luke.

 

He looked up at Jean suddenly.

 

“Birthright? Are you saying Luke has something to do with this?”

 

“He doesn’t. . .his grandfather and father did, though.” Jean murmured. “They used abuse and force to train him to become the perfect assassin. There is no one more ruthless than Lucas Riley. His body is a testament to that abuse, _nest’pa?_ ”

 

Lukas looked down.

 

Luke’s body was a map of pain and suffering. His body had been mutilated and tortured in every way imaginable. He knew the Sniper hated being seen nude because of it. He, himself, had only seen his lover naked in the light once.

 

The Spy’s eyes returned to Jean’s.

 

“The Australium. . .there is more of it here, isn’t there?”


	30. Chapter 30

Jean smiled broadly.

 

“There is the Spy Intellect I was hoping to stimulate.” he said proudly. “Luke cannot take it himself, he doesn’t have any power; but if you can find Zephaniah Mann’s Will and really _read_ it, you will find out why Luke stands to lose so much more than his life.”

 

Lukas looked up at Jean helplessly.

 

“What can I do for any of them!?” he cried painfully. “I. . .LOOK AT ME!”

 

Jean’s breath drew into his lungs when he saw the familiar, splotched skin he remembered experiments long gone appear from beneath Lukas’ shirt. The veins were twisted spider webs and the marks looked like burns. They weren’t burns. Jean knew this all too well.

 

The older Spy pushed the side of Lukas’ shirt open so he could see the extent of the damage. The marks went down the younger man’s side and beneath the waistband of his trousers. Jean’s eyes narrowed when he noticed Lukas trying to hide his erection.

 

“How long, Lukas?” he breathed dangerously.

 

Lukas trembled and did not resist when Jean’s arms supported him.

 

“It comes and goes. . .” he sobbed. “. . .I feel hot, then cold and then. . .well, YOU SEE IT!”

 

Jean spoke to his teammate in quiet Swedish. He maintained composure in the face of this new discovery. He hadn’t wanted to believe it. He had hoped that the monstrosities that had been stupid enough to trust her were destroyed.

 

But they hadn’t been.

 

Her experimenting hadn’t stopped at all.

 

It had only grown more wicked and spiteful to those subjected to it.

 

“Lukas, listen to me very carefully.” Jean whispered in English. “Did anyone sexually assault you while you were in Isolation?”

 

Lukas looked at his teammate clearly embarrassed.

 

“No.” he answered, cheeks turning red.

 

Jean breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“But. . .they. . .”

 

Lukas broke off, face turned.

 

“But, _what_ , Lukas?” Jean insisted. “Please, you must trust me! If anyone can understand what you are going through it is _ME_!”

 

The Tentaspy raised several tentacles to emphasize his point.

 

Lukas’ eyes were glittering with tears.

 

“They collected my semen.” he rasped hoarsely. “They were collecting it for something.”

 

Jean’s eyes widened and he looked around the Rec Room to make sure no one else was about. He turned back to Lukas when the Spy dug his fingers into his arms.

 

“Cole and Sydney.” Lukas breathed painfully. “ _They_ were assaulted.”

 

How far could one woman’s cruelty go?

 

“What is happening to me, Jean?” Lukas whispered. “What will happen to the others?”

 

Jean found he did not have an answer for this. He was at a loss for the first time in a long time. Since the fire, he had believed he might be the only one of his kind left. Well, he certainly knew he was the last of the tentacle experiments. The others, though, he could not say.

 

He could feel Lukas shaking so hard his teeth were chattering. He tried to remember back. What was this particular experiment’s purpose? What was this one meant to do?

 

Suddenly, his eyes came open and he looked at Lukas very seriously.

 

“Has this spread?”

 

Lukas shook his head.

 

“It. . .st. . .stay. . .s in. . .the s. . .same. . .place.” he whimpered. “But. . .it is. . .like I am. . .on fire. It does. . .no. . .not st. . stop until. . .until. . .”

 

“Until _what_ , Lukas!?” Jean asked, shaking the younger man gently.

 

He had to get him to speak.

 

“. . .until I ejaculate!”

 

Lukas was a sobbing mess as he blurted out the last, few words. He was relying on Jean to hold him upright while the older Spy cursed in French. He thought he was going to be hit until a smooth, gentle hand eased his face up.

 

“Lukas. . .it will be all right. . .you will be fine, do you hear me?” Jean asked slowly and carefully. “I remember this. This. . .isn’t permanent. It may have been. . .had it not been for whatever Luke did to save you.”

 

“She. . .made him choose!”

 

Jean was confused.

 

“Choose?”

 

“It. . .was a GAME . . . to her!” Lukas cried softly. “I heard Luke say he chose to marry Cole and they took him away. . .and he wanted to fuck Sydney. . .for what he had done to me. . .and. . .and I was the one he wanted KILLED!”

 

Lukas broke down into sobs again and put his face in his hands. He had never felt more humiliated and minuscule as he did in this moment. His groin ached painfully for the release it desperately wanted. He had trouble keeping his body still when Jean lifted his face a second time.

 

Helen truly knew no bounds.

 

Jean held Lukas up higher so that the Spy could breathe easier. He was careful of the Spy’s right side and brushed Lukas’ bangs out of his face.

 

To play a stupid, childish woman’s game with the lives of humans was beyond his comprehension. But it told him something very, very important.

 

One, it told him that Cole had likely been penetrated by an experiment while being experimented on himself. The combination may be what saved him or condemned him. He knew that Cole’s mother had been in the Badlands with him. She was a Pyro Trial. Cole, himself, wasn’t beyond saving. The anomalies that were in his blood may finally work to his advantage.

 

If not, Jean could only pray that whatever came out of the child didn’t survive.

 

Two, the fact that Luke had gotten to _choose_ how each of his loved ones were disposed proved that Helen needed information from him. Helen suspected him of knowing something about Six that no one else did.

 

While unlikely, it also meant that Luke had revealed that Helen had been after the wrong Sniper all along.

 

This led to the other questions burning through Jean’s skull.

 

Sydney had, indeed, been commissioned by Luke to take care of Lukas in his absence. Sydney _did_ have a high stake in Lukas’ well-being. By allowing Lukas to be caught, Sydney failed in his responsibility.

 

Jean snorted absent-minded.

 

Like that was a bloody surprise. The Sniper was more likely to find Atlantis in the sea than pay attention to the paperwork on his desk. If not for the constant persistence Lukas provided, Sydney would be less adequate than he believed himself to be.

 

Luke punished Sydney by forcing the truth out of him while Lukas was unable to avoid hearing it. He may have very well fucked him for it, too. To be humiliated and emasculated was a quick way to get the truth out in front of everyone.

 

It explained why Lukas reacted the way he did when the two were dropped at Base. Lukas trusted Sydney without knowing why. There was comfort in being close even if he couldn’t have what he wanted.

 

Jean’s eyebrows rose.

 

That was the connection.

 

Luke knew Helen thought Sydney was the Australian that was going to come looking for his right to the Australium that was buried in the ground here. Luke let her go on thinking that. All the while, he moved in the background. The only problem with his plan was that he hadn’t counted on falling in love.

 

“No one does. . .” he murmured to himself.

 

Jean looked at Lukas and gently brushed the tears out of his eyes.

 

“Listen, love, I know that it does not sound like mercy; but believe me when I say that Luke spared you a far worse fate by killing you off.”

 

Lukas looked up resentfully but did not say anything.

 

“I mean it.” Jean said seriously. “What is coursing through your body is an accelerator. They are foreign cells pioneered for _breeding_. Her intention was to use you as one would a bull! They were taking your specimens for additional testing on _others_.

 

“By being able to _choose_ , Luke was able to have your life spared and any future experiments bearing your DNA destroyed. Luke was able to fool Helen, and God may only know what punishment he will suffer for that.”

 

Lukas looked at Jean dazed.

 

“Wh. . .what?”

 

“The short version is that this infliction will run its course.” Jean answered patiently. “It will leave horrible scarring, but it will not kill you. But you must release, Lukas. . .you haven’t been! That is why the pain gets worse! The longer you fight it, the longer the drugs remain in your system. They can only be removed when you release. . .”

 

Lukas shook his head. His entire body was covered in sweat. It ran down the sides of his face and soaked his shirt. His erection pressed painfully against his slacks.

 

“N. . .No. . .”

 

Jean rose to his full height when the younger Spy shoved himself to his feet. He watched, pitifully, when Lukas had to grab the bar for support. He held out his hand.

 

“Lukas. . .”

 

“I SAID NO!” Lukas roared uncharacteristically. “IF HE SENTENCED ME TO DIE THAT IS WHAT I WILL DO!”

 

“Lukas!!”

 

Jean was at a loss when the Swede tore from the room away from him. He stood, immobile, until he realised that the key was no longer in his possession. He looked around, frantically, before clenching his fingers into a fist and closing his eyes.

 

“The wretch.”

 

“Lukas is really sick. . .isn’t he, squid?”

 

Jean turned, startled, when a soft, gentle voice spoke from behind him. He felt elated at the sight of his Scout. He wanted to reach for him and never let him out of his sight, but he knew that Tyler was in a peculiar way at present.

 

Instead, he refrained and stared at the thinning body dressed in dark colours. He hardly recognised the face under the facial hair and long, dirty hair tied in a ponytail behind his head. He had been searching everywhere for the Scout. He had _scoured_ the Base.

 

And now, here he was.

 

Jean nodded slowly.

 

“Yes, _mon petite_. He is very, very sick.”

 

Tyler kept his arms firmly crossed over his chest and stood in the doorway leading to the stairs. He winced, tears forming under his eyes.

 

“I . . .I didn't want. . .them to be hurt!” he blubbered softly. “Not like that. . .not like you lost your lover before me.”

 

Jean looked genuinely surprised. He stared at Tyler for a moment before shaking his head faintly.

 

“How did you find out about that, _mon amour_?”

 

“I heard it from Vincent the night they came for the girl.” Tyler whispered. “I. . .was on the roof then, too.”

 

The Scout ran forward and wrapped his arms around Jean's middle causing the Tentaspy to roll back slightly.

Jean felt his heart stall in his chest. Tyler's sobbing was breaking him apart.

 

“I CAN'T STAND TO SEE EVERYONE UNHAPPY!”

 

Tyler pushed the Spy away and pressed something into Jean's chest.

 

“I didn't mean to end up here!” he rasped hoarsely. “I didn't know how to feel about you, you stupid squid! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING!?

 

“IT WOULD HAVE MADE SENSE THEN!”

 

Jean watched Tyler tear away from him and up the staircase. He had no time to react or call for him. All he could hear was the words “ _I love you, too, you idiot!_ ” over and over.

 

After a moment, the Spy leaned forward to pick up the piece of paper the Scout had tried to shove into his jacket. His eyes widened beneath his balaclava. His lips parted as if to speak, but no words came.

 

It was the picture. . .his favourite picture. . .he thought it had been lost when he tried to kill himself. The Scout had kept it all this time.

 

Jean's thumb ran over the words he'd written during that horrific night.

 

“Of course I love you as you are, darling.” he murmured. “I wouldn't dote upon you like I do if I did not.”

 

The Tentaspy quietly pocketed the photo and sighed.

 

It was time to stop hiding.

 

If Sydney was not going to come back on his own then the Spy was going to go out and _get_ him.

 

“Will I make it in time?” Jean rasped. “Any longer and the stress or the heroin will kill him.”

 

He would have to take that chance.

 

If he knew Sydney he would go to the next, closest person he trusted. It just so happened that Little Cross was not far from the Wastelands. Since he had always been a part of the original Badlands, the newer sentry guns and security lights could not detect him.

 

Not that it would stop him he just figured it was best to consider all possible threats.

 

“You have to make up for this, Sydney.” Jean whispered darkly. “If you do not, you will lose him forever. . .and he _will_ die alone. . .and unloved. . .”

 

Without another word, Jean turned on his tentacles and headed toward the Base's lower corridor.


	31. Chapter 31

Muffled screaming had been echoing through the flat for several days. It was embedded in the walls and the pain was seeping into every nook and cranny. It haunted the silence that was far and few between.

 

Nero DeLaroux looked up when Wallace Mundy returned to the living room. He set the book he’d been reading aside and rose to his feet. The Sniper looked haggard and worn. He had been taking care of their fellow coworker for the past month.

 

“Finally got the fever to break.” Wally supplied half-heartedly. “Nightmares are keepin’ him awake, I think.”

 

Nero shook his head.

 

“I never would have imagined Helen to go so far.”

 

“I would have.” Wallace answered bitterly. “Look what happened to Cole.”

 

Nero winced.

 

Cole had been dumped at the flat nearly a month ago in horrifying condition. The Spy had been grateful that Jay was nowhere close to the Badlands when August found Cole outside. Cole couldn’t stand or speak. He had been abused beyond recognition.

 

To make matters worse, he’d been experimented upon.

 

Even with the strange, uncanny new powers August inherited from his Medi-Gun could not reverse or remove all of the damage caused.

Nero shuddered faintly.

 

Wallace had acted quickly when the results spilled out of the young Scout.

 

His Sniper was unmatched with a gun.

 

It wasn’t to last with him, either. When he was able to move again, Cole disappeared. All he left behind was the ring Lucas had given him earlier.

 

There was no letter, note or indication where he was going. Vincent Gabriel had checked the entire Wastelands and no one had seen him. The younger Spy figured Cole must have gone back to Chicago. He was currently away searching.

 

Nero looked up at Wallace when the Sniper smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don’ worry, love. . .it’ll be a’ight.”

 

Nero frowned.

 

“No it won’t.” he said heatedly. “This monstrous game she’s been playing is coming to an end, _mon amour._ ”

 

“You can only do so much, love.” Wallace answered softly. “Right now Luke’s gotta be feelin’ terrible. He wouldn’t pick up the phone and everyone at 2Fort said he’d cleared his bunk and returned to Well after being seen by August.”

 

“If she is attacking the _Wastelands_ employees, it is more than a feeling.” Nero countered. “Our current guest has someone that needs him, yet he turns up here!”

 

“It’s only natural.” Wallace said hesitantly. “After Lucas I am the only other Badlands Sniper he trusts.”

 

Nero was not satisfied by this answer.

 

“Wally, he has someone dependent on him. If he keeps running away from the memories he will never get _over them_. Worse, he will _kill_ the one he truly loves! Is any of that _worth all this_!?”

 

Wallace was silent. He understood that Nero supported Lukas whole-heartedly. He couldn’t blame him, either. Sydney was reckless with other people’s hearts. It wasn’t on purpose, he just liked being who he was and couldn’t help himself. It was in his nature to share with anyone who wanted a part of him.

 

The older Sniper sighed and shook his head.

 

“Nero, Luke told Lukas the entire story.” he said softly. “While he was bloody fucking him. To be humiliated like that in front of the one person he could have given himself to completely is terribly cruel. . .wouldn’t you say?”

 

Nero’s eyes narrowed.

 

“He will hurt my son next.”

 

Wallace was silent.

 

He couldn’t deny that statement. It was the truth. Sooner or later Jay would come back and realise what happened while he was away. Lucas would do the same thing to Jay that he had done to Cole to get them away from him.

 

“He’s ina corner, Nero.” he whispered. “He’s been abused, beaten and tortured his whole life for this purpose. He didn’ mean to fall in love. . .and he loved Lukas, Nero. _You_ know he did.”

 

Nero relented and sighed softly.

 

“I know.” he murmured. “But I fear for Jay’s health and safety when his world falls apart. He didn’t understand Cole’s anger. . .and he is likely to take Luke’s betrayal even harder.”

 

“He isn’t betrayin’ them!” Wallace defended. “He’s tryin’ ter save them! Helen forced his hand. He knew he’d have to tell her eventually! If those fuckin’ _devils_ that Syd had saved hadn’t gotten _loose_ Six wouldn’ta been hurt in the first place!”

 

“If Lucas hadn’t been _hiding her_ she wouldn’t have even _been there_!” Nero argued back. “Quit defending them, Wallace! They are no better than _Helen_.”

 

Nero’s face flushed a bright red but he stood behind his statement when Wallace glared.

 

The Sniper crossed his arms and shook his head.

 

“No different than you and me, Nero.”

 

“It is _much_ different than you and me, Wallace.” Nero sneered. “I was lying in a ravine waiting to be drowned. . .not going after something that did not belong to me.”

 

“IT DOES!” Wallace barked. “IT’S THE ONLY FUCKIN’ WAY HE’S GONNA FIND PEACE WITH IT!”

 

Nero was going to fire back when a sharp knock on the front door distracted them. He looked at Wallace, their argument forgotten for a moment.

 

“Who could that be at this hour?”

 

Wallace shook his head and motioned for the Spy to stay where he was. The Sniper quietly made his way out to the foyer and toward the door. From behind gently swaying curtains a tall, formidable shadow filled the window.

 

He quietly pulled his kukri from the umbrella stand in the hall before slowly opening the door.

 

His eyes widened when Jean turned to look at him, eyes glowing in the night.

 

“You must be M. Mundy.”

 

Wallace found he didn’t have his voice. He stared, stupidly, while the Tentaspy’s tentacles moved languidly around the squid’s body. He nodded, instead, and pulled the kukri behind his back.

 

“Aye.”

 

“Wallace? Who is it!?”

 

Nero’s face fell when he came through the foyer and saw Jean standing in the doorway. He shook his head and came forward instantly.

 

“Jean!?”

 

Wallace looked at Nero, frowning.

 

“Didn’ I tell you to stay put!?”

 

“I am not a child, Wallace.” Nero hissed. “And that is not important right now.”

 

The Spy turned to look at Jean.

 

“Come in, please.”

 

“Thank you.” Jean answered, sliding through the doorway easily.

 

He admired the small flat appreciatively. He’d always liked the BLU Spy from 2Fort. He was good for conversation when he visited TeamKING. Often Rotations came through the Wastelands, but only Vincent and Nero had sparked his interest.

 

Jean followed Nero into the living room and smiled.

 

“Surprised to see me? I do think I surprised your Sniper.”

 

Wallace blushed furiously and frowned again.

 

“I don’ go into the Wastes for anythin’. . .I’d heard of ya, but you are much different in person. The descriptions do you no justice.”

 

Jean nodded.

 

“Not many do.” he agreed.

 

He looked around a little longer before sighing and turning to Nero.

 

“Lukas is in trouble. He has been experimented upon. . .probably as Cole had been. Helen started injecting him with heroin and he’s begun using again. I have come to bring our _leader_ back to his Base.”

 

Nero’s face drained of colour and he felt for the armchair behind him. He collapsed into it and looked up at Jean.

 

“What experimenting?”

 

“Breeding.”

 

Nero closed his eyes and trembled.

 

“That is why Sydney has been screaming he should be the one that was killed.” he breathed. “He kept screaming it was a game to her. It was all a game.”

 

Jean nodded.

 

“Everything is with her. You and I both know human life is as tradable as currency.”

 

“Is. . .he. . .”

 

Jean shook his head.

 

Nero sighed with relief and relaxed a little.

 

“Thank God.”

 

“I wouldn’t go thanking Him yet.” Jean mused. “He is still willingly injecting himself. I had tried to take the key to his stash away, but he has clever fingers. He has the marks of the disease on him. They are beginning to fester because he will not expel the drugs.”

 

“What drugs?”

 

Wallace looked embarrassed when Jean and Nero looked at him strangely.

 

He put his hand behind his head and frowned.

 

“Not all of us are in the loop, ya know?”

 

“During my creation there was a serum developed that could make a subject produce semen and eggs at accelerated rates.” Jean answered easily. “I had believed all of the other experiments were destroyed in the fire that consumed the Wastes years ago; but it appears I was gravely mistaken.”

 

“You said he wouldn’t expel. . .why?” Nero interrupted worriedly. “WHY?”

 

“You know why.” Jean answered. “You knew when I told you he was not well.”

 

Nero trembled.

 

“The pain it must be causing him. . .” he murmured.

 

“It must be horrible.” Jean agreed. “The cells in his body are turning into festering blisters. It is a stretch of burns from his neck down his entire right side. If the stress of the pain does not kill him, the heroin will.”

 

“WHY!?” Nero cried vainly. “He can still get rid of his affliction!”

 

Jean was quiet for a time before answering.

 

“He said he was sentenced to death and so shall it be.”

 

Nero put his hand over his lips to keep from crying out again. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

 

Wallace felt like he was adrift in the Pacific Ocean. He looked at the two Spies before deciding that he’d already asked the dumbest of questions. He might as well get the answers, too.

 

“What do ya mean he won’t “expel” it?”

 

Jean looked at him seriously.

 

“The only way to rid a body of the Breeding Serum is to ejaculate until it has been spent.” he answered. “Luckily, Lukas had not been given enough to permanently cripple him. That is why Luke did what he did. Something he said to Helen made it so that she could not “kill” Lukas per se. So, in essence, he saved his life.”

 

Wallace was stunned by this answer and looked at Nero when the Spy had composed himself. He watched Nero take a cigarette from his case and then offer it to Jean. The other Spy obliged and accepted the proffered cigarette and lighter.

 

“What good is his life if the Knight in Shining Armour does not come for you?”

 

Nero’s voice was faraway and sad. He took the lighter back from Jean and lit his cigarette.

 

“To be unloved is one thing. . .to be betrayed is another.”

 

“Which is why I am here.” Jean said softly. “If I do not bring Sydney back to Base, Lukas will die.”

 

Nero looked up, horrified.

 

 _“Non._ ”

 

Jean shrugged.

 

“I tried to convince him to let me help. . .to at least help him break the habit with the heroin as Luke had before. . .”

 

Wallace winced.

 

“Aye. . .that was a rough time fer them both.”

 

Jean looked at him thoughtfully.

 

“ _You_ are the only one left he trusts.”

 

Wallace looked down helplessly. His kukri hit the side of his leg aimlessly. The weapon reflected the light gently.

 

“I didn’ get to know Lukas well. . .but I knew Luke loved him. He probably loved Lukas more than the lad realises.”

 

“To have to push a lover away to save their life is the hardest thing one has to do.” Jean whispered. “Luke did just that. Helen had found out about his tryst and she was going to Terminate Lukas. She couldn’t afford scandal or hearsay about her men fucking one another.

 

“Since Lukas was a weak link to begin with, it was an easy choice, _mais oui_?”

 

Wallace glared.

 

“Maybe it was fer Helen.” he said softly. “But for Lucas it was one of the darkest times in his life. . .and we all know that Luke’s home life wasn’t exactly _pleasant_.”

 

Jean flicked his ash in Nero’s ashtray and settled back on his tentacles curiously. He tilted his head slightly and smiled.

 

“Luke has a thirst for that pain, though, _non_?”

 

Wallace sighed, frustrated.

 

“It still don’t mean that he liked doing it! That poor fucker nearly drank himself stupid and almost shot himself in the fuckin’ head. Doin’ what he did to Lukas made him feel as though he had become his father. He was doin’ things fer his _own_ benefit not the benefit of others.

 

“Luke ain’t like that. He just ain’t!”

 

“Perhaps he should have chosen a better caretaker, then?”

 

There was a heavy silence in the room when Jean asked this question. Wallace gripped the handle of his kukri tightly while Nero put out his cigarette. The tension was thick.

 

Jean finished his cigarette and rose to his full height.

 

“I am not one for pity. I certainly have none for Sydney or Lucas; but I am a firm believer in faithfulness to one’s partner. Sydney’s main problem is that he cannot resist the opportunity. He gets a thrill out of unusual situations and making people feel out of their element.

 

“On top of this, he is a poor Leader. He believes he can shoulder everyone’s burdens and be everyone’s confidant. He is deluded. He only drifted further away from Lukas when he brought those _monstrosities_ into our Base.”

 

Jean stopped and looked at Nero.

 

“Is your daughter all right, Nero?”

 

Nero looked down and shook his head.

 

“She hasn’t spoken since she woke up.” he replied softly. “She sits with her face to the window all day and night. She’s started to get sick in the mornings.”

 

Jean closed his eyes and sighed softly.

 

He whispered his apologies in French and looked at the floor, disheartened.

 

“That is unfortunate.”

 

“She is keeping the child.”

 

Jean looked at Nero, startled.

 

“What?”

 

Nero looked up at him and nodded.

 

“She was raised a Roman-Catholic. Her one, moral principle is that she would have never done anything to hurt or betray Mary Elizabeth. Killing the child inside of her, regardless of how it got there, would be a sin.

 

“She is committed to keeping it.”

 

Jean was silent for a few moments before sighing and shaking his head.

 

“She forced his hand, then. . .that is the only reason he did all of this.”

 

“THANK YOU.”

 

Nero winced when Wallace spoke loudly. He turned to the Sniper and frowned.

 

“I am sitting right here, Wallace.” he said heatedly. “I can hear perfectly fine, thank you.”

 

Wallace shook his head and threw out his hand.

 

“Luke ain’t the type of person that goes LOOKIN’ for a heart to break!” he argued angrily. “He wouldn’t have wanted Lukas to suffer any more than you or I do, but keeping him meant _instant_ death. Lukas ain’t the type of person to accept rejection without a damn good reason. . .

 

“Just like Cole, Nero. . .he had to _make them believe he HATED THEM_.”

 

There was a small silence before Jean sighed again.

 

“Lukas was explaining to me it was a game. Helen forced Luke to choose who he would want to Marry, Fuck and Kill.”

 

Nero looked up at Jean venomously.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

Jean nodded.

 

“She forced him to choose between three people he cared for very much. Well, at least he cared for two of them very much. He knew Lukas would never forgive him for everything he had done. Though they loved one another once, he burned that bridge long ago. But that didn’t mean he cared any less for his well-being.

 

“His anger was directed at the person he _hired_ to protect him.”

 

Nero turned his head sharply when Wallace groaned.

 

“Wallace?”

 

The Sniper sighed and looked at his partner, exhausted.

 

“Sydney is a lover of the flesh. So is Luke in a way. They met one night in Teufort and forged a fairly strong relationship. It was strictly sexual, but they exchanged stories. . .their purposes here in the Badlands.

 

“Sydney wasn’t always a Wastelands employee, Nero.

 

“He used to be on the RED Team for Gold Rush.”

 

Even Jean seemed startled by this revelation. He looked at Wallace curiously again.

 

“He came to the Wastes of his own, free will?”

 

Wallace nodded.

 

“After Helen found out about Lukas, she gave Luke an ultimatum. He either disposed of the “filth” himself or she would do it for him. He went through hell to convince her to send Lukas to the Wastelands to spare his life. He knew he couldn’t be there to protect him and his nerves were already getting to him.

 

“He needed someone that could protect him. He didn’t want Lukas to be alone. So. . .he hired Sydney to look after him.”

 

Jean was interested immediately.

 

“Sydney knew about Lukas before he was ever put on our Base!”

 

Wallace winced.

 

“Yeah. . .Luke pointed Lukas out to Sydney so he would know right away who his cargo was. The only thing he hadn’t counted on was Sydney fallin’ in love with the bloke. At first sight I reckon. . .because it wasn’t too much longer before Lukas found himself in TeamKING and at the right side of its ‘Leader’.”

 

“But why force him to endure this pain alone?” Nero asked hatefully. “Why run away from his responsibility when it clearly needed his help!?”

 

“B. . .be. . .cause. . .he. . .told. . .me to leave. . .”

 

The three people standing in the living room turned when the weary, raspy voice rolled across the air.

 

The Leader of TeamKING was standing in the doorway of the bedroom he was occupying. He was leaning heavily against the frame and had bandages wrapped around his middle, his arms and around his neck. His eyes were sunken into his skull and they were dull in colour.

 

Sydney took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. His hair fell into his face and made him look much older than he was. His ribs were clearly visible against his skin and his trousers barely fit him anymore.

 

The once tanned, healthy skin was languid beige and looked like a weight bearing down on weary bones. His lips were cracked and bleeding. His cheeks were bright red and sweat was beaded up on his forehead.

 

His eyes narrowed painfully.

 

“Jean. . .what. . .are you. . .doing here?”

 

Jean looked at his teammate a moment longer before closing his jaw and pursing his lips together.

 

“I came to bring you back.” he said curtly. “You are the only one that can get through to him now.”

 

Sydney closed his eyes and shook his head.

 

“I can’t save anyone.” he murmured. “Everything I touch dies.”

 

Before Jean could retort and Wallace could stop him, Nero rose to his feet and slammed his palm against the side of Sydney’s face. The force of the blow sent the Sniper to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

 

“NERO!”

 

Nero fumed above Sydney while the Sniper wearily pushed himself up. He glared and bared his knife at Wallace to keep his Sniper away. When he was sure Wally would stay put, he looked back at the younger Sniper.

 

“Life is pain.” the Spy spat hatefully. “Anyone who tells you different is trying to sell you something.”

 

Sydney adjusted his jaw and looked up at Nero listlessly.

 

“I did. . .my best. . .”

 

“LIKE HELL!” Nero roared angrily. “Lukas is DYING because of YOU! Do you know what heroin almost did to him the first time!? It isn’t a GAME to him, Sydney! You treat him as you do any ONE of your many lovers!

 

“ONCE, JUST ONCE, did you EVER think about what you were DOING TO HIM!?”

 

Jean reached out with his tentacles and restrained Nero from attacking Sydney a second time. The smaller Spy roared in French and threw his knife into the floor between Sydney’s legs.

 

Wallace moved forward to take control of Nero while the Spy fumed.

 

This was strange for him. To be so worked up over this was not like his usual self.

 

Wallace wrapped his arms around Nero’s waist and pulled him away from the Tentaspy. He was used to Nero’s thrashing and could disable the Spy without hurting him. He waited until the Belgian was in tears and sobbing before loosening his grip.

 

“You’re right.”

 

Jean looked at Sydney, startled. He didn’t sound like the Sniper he knew and was used to seeing. This Sniper was someone else. This was something broken and abused. This was the man hiding behind the guise of someone who led a carefree life.

 

This was the real Sydney.

 

Nero relied on Wallace to hold him upright. His entire frame was shaking. His face was covered in tears. He stared at Sydney bewildered.

 

Sydney laughed softly and put his head in his hands.

 

“I treated him. . .so. . .callously.” he breathed. “I would tell him how much I loved him. . .but it wasn’t _me_ saying it. . .this façade is hard, Nero. . .I would. . .have. . .taken my own life. . .but Luke gave me a way out.

 

“He gave me Lukas.”

 

Sydney looked up at the trio in the room, tears sliding down his cheeks. He shook his head.

 

“But. . .I want to _love him_! Do you know how many opportunities I’ve had!? To lie to him about not remembering Christmas felt like a knife in my ribs. It was the Mark of Cain! I. . .I had never. . .been closer. . .than that night. . .and. . .and I didn’t. . .WANT him. . .to be in love with me. . .because. . .

 

“I DIDN’T WANT TO HURT HIM!”

 

Jean quickly reached for Nero’s knife and pulled it from the floor when the Sniper slammed his fists into the hardwood. He watched his teammate sob before turning to the others.

 

Nero was in a stunned state of paralysis and Wallace looked like a tourist in a place that did not speak his language.

 

Jean turned back to Sydney and shook his head.

 

“Sydney, when you took this assignment from Luke, you had to have realised the magnitude of it.” he said calmly.

 

Sydney looked up at Jean helplessly.

 

“It was like Wallace said.” he whispered. “Love at first sight.”

 

“Then shouldn’t you want to save that love?” Jean asked quietly. “Shouldn’t you want to do everything in your power to ease _their_ pain?”

 

“He does not want me.”

 

Jean shook his head.

 

“No, Sydney. . .he may not want you. . .but he desperately _needs you_.”

 

Sydney heard the tone in Jean’s voice and looked up at the squid. His eyes were narrow.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he _is_ dying.” Jean insisted. “I have been alive long enough to remember the past quite clearly. He was subjected to experimentation that is putting him through agonizing pain.”

 

Sydney’s brows came down and his face turned dangerous.

 

“Experimentation!?”

 

Jean helped his teammate back to his feet and looked at the Sniper very seriously.

 

“Helen had every intention of letting Lukas become a breeding “moo” cow for her other experiments. She would have used his DNA to make more of things like _me_ if it had NOT been for LUKE.

 

“This is your second chance, Sydney. . .to do what is _right_ this time.”

 

Tears streamed down the Sniper’s face. He put his hand against his lips. He knew that Isolation meant death for most. The fact that all three of them had gotten away meant that Luke had suffered far more for it.

 

Sydney shook his head and looked at Jean.

 

“Where. . .where is he!? What do I need to do!?”

 

“I will explain on the way.” Jean answered softly. “But before you leave this house, you must swear never to let your “façade” get in the way _ever again_. If I take you to him. . .you must protect him with _your life_.”

 

Sydney did not hesitate. He was already nodding before the words tumbled from his lips.

 

“I promise. . .no. . .more lies. . .not to him. . .not to my darling Lukas. . .”

 

Jean looked at Nero.

 

“Are you satisfied?”

 

Nero looked at Jean and then at Sydney. He waited a moment and shook his head.

 

“I do not trust you.” he hissed. “You’ve left nothing but broken hearts everywhere you’ve gone.”

 

Sydney slowly pulled away from Jean. He ignored the Spy’s protests as he fell to his knees in front of Nero. Tears streamed out of the gunman’s eyes.

 

“Losing. . .him. . .was the hardest. . .thing. . .” he breathed. “. . .to find your lover like that. . .to read the last words he ever thought. . .it makes you want to hate so much you destroy everything! It makes you hollow. It makes you hungry to fill the void!

 

“You don’t even care. . .care. ..what goes into it! Just SOMETHING TO MAKE THE PAIN STOP!”

 

Nero spat in French and spit as close as he could at the younger Sniper while Wallace pulled him back sharply. The Spy was shaking in his arms when he tried to claw his way out of his Sniper's arms.

 

“Is that what I am supposed to tell my daughter, Sydney!?” he asked hatefully. “That you lost and so it gave you the _right_ to take!? Your _monstrosities impregnated her YOU SON OF A BITCH!_ ”

 

Wallace cried out and nearly fell back when Nero kicked his leg out and struck Sydney with the heel of his boot. The weaker form fell over onto the ground and laid there, blood slowly oozing from the corner of his mouth.

 

His eyes were narrow and full of tears.

 

“I. . .am. . .sorry, Nero. . .”

 

“THAT MAKES IT ALL BETTER, DOESN'T IT!?” Nero roared. “IT IS NEVER ABOUT THE ONES YOU HURT, SYDNEY! NEVER! IT WASN'T THEN AND IT SURE AS HELL ISN'T WITH LUKAS!”

 

Sydney glared and slowly pushed himself upright. His eyes were narrow, piercing slits in his face. He spit blood onto the carpet and stared at Nero.

 

“You. . .can attack . . . me. . .and. . .hate me. . .but NEVER. . .EVER. . .question what I feel for Lukas. . .you. . .Belgian. . .FUCK.”

 

Wallace made an agonising sound when Nero slammed his healed arm into his healing ribs. He lost grip around the Spy's waist and the Belgian lunged at the Australian in front of him. His fingers clasped around Sydney's throat while his steel blue eyes went cold.

 

Jean instantly prevented Wallace from interfering with the fight unfolding on the floor.

 

“He needs to hear it this way.” he warned.

 

Wallace winced and watched his lover and his friend tussle.

 

“Nobody does.” he breathed.

 

“Sydney does.” Jean answered.

 

Nero slammed Sydney to the floor and pinned him, using the Sniper's injuries to his advantage. He glared down at him and watched the Australian's face get red from lack of oxygen and blood.

 

“Remember who. . .FOUND. . .Lukas. . .Sydney. . .” Nero gasped, sweat sliding down the side of his face. “It. . .wasn't Luke. . . _it was me_. So if anyone cares about his well-being from. . .a pure point of _caring about it_. . .it is _me_.”

 

Sydney looked up at Nero painfully when the Spy started to cough. He knew Nero had originally met Lukas in his home country. Lukas knew a lot about Nero and spoke about the Spy fondly from a professional standpoint.

 

He certainly would have chastised him for what he'd called the Belgian a second ago.

 

The Sniper wearily raised his hands to where Nero was grasping his throat again. He put his fingers over Nero's.

 

“I. . .didn't. . .feel those two. . .deserved to die. . .because nobody loved them. . .because. . .all they had. . .ever known was pain. . .and you're right. . .because of me, Six got hurt. . .worse, she had something. . .thrust upon her unfairly.

 

“I. . .am sorry for. . .that. . .Nero. . .but I will _not_. . .let. . .them. . .get away with it. . .even if I must. . .care for her. . .myself. . .”

 

Nero's face eased back and he looked at Sydney carefully.

 

He hadn't expected that.

 

He was heaving for breath. His lungs burned and his arm was starting to throb. He winced and shook his head.

 

“Luke will care for her.” he breathed. “That's. . .why. . .you three got to live. . .”

 

Sydney closed his eyes.

 

“She. . .will not. . .have to worry about them. . .again. . .”

 

“No. . .I suppose not.” Nero answered.

 

He released the Sniper's throat and sat back. His ribs moved up and down beneath his shirt. He stared at the shell of a man that had once stood tall and proud. All of it was a ruse to hide a bleeding, broken heart.

 

“You. . .aren't the only one. . .who's turned to the closest thing. . .to fill a void. . .like that.” he breathed. “Remember that. . .when he doesn't. . .tell you. . .”

 

“Nero!”

 

Jean released Wallace when Nero collapsed forward against Sydney. The Tentaspy watched while the older Sniper pulled a device from his pocket and pressed it against the Spy's thigh. Nero took a deep breath and shuddered before becoming incoherent and falling unconscious.

 

Wallace pulled Nero back into his arms and trembled. He looked over at Sydney.

 

“Ya a'ight, Syd?”

 

Sydney slowly pushed himself upright. He leaned on his elbows and nodded.

 

“I deserved it.”

 

He looked up at Jean.

 

“Take me back. . .Jean. . .”

 

Jean frowned and looked at Nero.

 

“Something he said. . .” he mused softly. “. . .the young woman is pregnant with that heathen's child; but he said that Luke would care for her.”

 

“I ain't figured that out either.” Wallace agreed.

 

Jean's gaze was far away.

 

It was like with Gabe and Tyler. They had exchanged a look that resembled Nero's. They each knew. They understood something. It was important.

 

The squid glared.

 

“Gabriel knew who Six was.” he hissed. “When Tyler and I interfered with Lukas' fight with Michael, I heard Lukas mention to Michael the possibility of the girl becoming pregnant. Tyler and Gabriel both knew who this young woman was. . .and they realised that they _both_ knew who had sexually abused her!”

 

Jean looked down at Sydney.

 

“There is a puzzle piece missing to that.”

 

“Of course zhere is. Vhy else vould I send Vincent avay vith it.”

 

The trio turned when August von Dette frowned from the doorway. He had on a jacket and hat and was carrying an umbrella and a paper grocery bag of food. He looked at the collection in the living room and snorted.

 

“Lucas is zhe Australian zhat she zhought _Sydney_ vas.”

Jean instantly made the connection and scowled, raising himself on his tentacles.

 

“ _THERE WAS NO WAY IT COULD HAVE EVER BEEN SYDNEY!_ ”

 

His voice was booming and lethal. His gills flared angrily and his skin flushed violently. He watched August's eyes shift from their green to a blackish-red. He tilted his head slightly.

 

“ ** _Everyone who has read zhat Will knows that, Jean_**.”

 

Sydney looked up at the Medic, confused.

 

“What. . .are you talking about?”

 

August looked at Sydney indifferently.

 

“Do you zhink zhat your only purpose vas to protect Lukas?” he asked, eyes returning to their normal colour. “You vere a perfect ruse to keep Luke's identity a secret. Now zhat it vill be apparent who he is in a few days' time, I see no reason to keep quiet about it any longer.”

 

Wallace clutched Nero closer and shut his eyes. He leaned back against the sofa.

 

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

 

Sydney was still dazed. He didn't understand. He looked at August and winced.

 

“Wait. . .he had Helen. . .believing. . .I was someone I wasn't?”

 

August nodded.

 

“Who?”

 

“Zhe Australian heir to the Australium that is buried in troves beneath zhis very desert.” August answered. “Zhe grandson of zhe man Zephaniah Mann swindled several decades prior.”

 

Sydney put his hand against his head and closed his eyes.

 

That made sense.

Why else would Helen acquiesce to saving Michael and Gabriel if she hadn't believed he was the heir that threatened her empire?

 

“Wally, I'm sorry.” he heard himself breathe. “Thank you. . .for caring for me all this time.”

 

Wallace looked at his comrade sadly.

 

“Nero didn' mean it, love.” he said softly. “He worked himself up is all. . .”

 

“But he's right.”

 

Sydney pulled himself to his feet and thanked Jean for his help when he steadied the Sniper. He looked down at Wallace and smiled.

 

“I deserved it.”

 

Wallace was silent when Jean negotiated the injured Sniper in his back tentacles. He looked up at Jean with a firm nod.

 

“Let us know what is goin' on out there.” he said seriously. “Nero and I have been here longer than we care to remember; but we're the best resources in the Badlands.”

 

Jean smiled faintly.

 

“Then your expertise may be needed.” he said softly. “Thank you for not gutting me on the doorstep.”

 

Wallace smiled sheepishly.

 

“Habit.”

 

“Joanna still brings a side arm when she comes down to my “lair.” Jean said jovially. “It does not bother me.”

 

“You need any help let us know.” Wallace repeated.

 

Jean nodded and looked at August as he passed him into the hall. He tilted his head again and smiled faintly.

 

“One's power is so intensified when we commit to it, isn't it, Doctor?”

 

August nodded curtly.

 

“It is.” he agreed. “An old friend reminded me of zhat some time ago.”

 

Jean smiled.

 

“She was a beautiful girl. . .Helen really is the bastard child she claims to be.”

 

Without another word, Jean turned and opened the door to the flat. He quickly passed through and shut it behind him.

 

Now, it was a race against time.


	32. Chapter 32

Tyler wiped the tears out of his eyes and stared out at the expanse of desert. Lights from other Bases were twinkling in the distance while the sky extended forever with stars. It was dark where he was and he was grateful.

 

He'd done more crying in the last month than he cared to talk about.

 

A soft noise behind him caused him to start and turn very quickly. His eyes were wide and his arm instinctively came up to block the fist that came toward him. Terror crept up his spine when angry, hateful blue eyes bore into his.

 

“ _WHAT_ do you know about my BROTHER, TYLER?”

 

Tyler shoved Mike's hand away from him and backed up.

 

“I. . .have no idea wh. . .what you're talking about!” he rasped. “Wh. . .what are you doing up here!? Who. . .let you out!?”

 

Michael smiled and held out his hands helplessly as a way to mock the younger Scout. He loved fucking with Tyler's head. It was almost cute.

 

“Gabe's code.” he answered. “You see, when you shove him full of those fucking drugs he's a lot easier to get information from, Ty.

“Now, I answered _your_ question. Answer _MINE_.”

 

Tyler cried out and avoided Mike's fist by turning and running the opposite direction. He heard Mike growl in frustration as he scaled the roof and moved to another part. He had memorized where everything was. He knew where there were pitfalls and hiding places.

 

The Scout tried to control his breathing when he heard Mike pass close to where he was crouched in the shadows. He turned his head, trying to follow the Scout's movement.

 

“C'mon, Tyler. . .you keep makin' me chase you the beating I'm gonna give you is going to be worse than if you just came out and took it!” Mike teased. “Maybe you need a little beating around! The squid's not touched you in a while, right!?”

 

Tyler put his hands over his mouth to keep from making a sound. How could someone that just got back from Summerlands be acting so cocky? Was Mike really that immune to pain? Was life really a game to him?

 

“ _GOTCHA!_ ”

 

Tyler screamed when a pair of hands dug into his hair and dragged him out of the nook he had been cowering inside. He thrashed and tried to pry Mike's fingers out of his hair. He groaned when Mike jerked his body sharply and threw him down in front of him.

 

The smaller Scout looked up in time to feel Mike's fist against the side of his face. He tasted copper and iron almost instantly. His voice got caught in his throat and he gagged on the blood running out of his nose.

 

Mike glared.

 

His right eye was bruised and swollen. There were several burns around his neck and there were new wounds and cuts along his arms and legs. His eyes were narrow and hateful.

 

He'd come back to find his brother waiting with a baseball bat in his fucking hands. He'd lost a tooth before realising that Gabe was wailing on him with it. He'd been screaming about how Mike was going to get them both killed. How none of his actions were for _him_.

 

It was instinct. He was only doing what anyone should when they are getting their ass kicked. He wrangled the bat from his younger brother and started beating the shit out of him. When Gabe had stopped moving, he reminded him who's bitch he was.

 

For the first time since they had been children locked in their parents' basement, Gabe started crying and screaming for him to stop.

 

It had scared him so badly he _had_ stopped.

 

He'd tried for days to get his brother to forgive him. He'd done everything. He'd gotten mad, shaken him, begged him, whined. . .everything.

 

Gabe had fallen into one of his “fits” and was lost to him. He'd left him alone. . .alone for a reason this skirt wearing fag puppet knew.

 

“Now, TYLER, _WHAT IS IT YOU KNOW!?_ ”

 

Tyler curled into a protective ball when Mike kicked him in the ribs. He shuddered and tried to block out the pain. If he could just start running, Mike would never catch him.

 

Sensing this, Mike growled and yanked Tyler up by his shirt. For the first time, he noticed that the Scout was wearing guys clothing. He smirked.

 

“The squid break up with you, faggot?” Mike sneered. “You look like half a man with the right clothes on, Tyler!”

 

Tyler groaned and rolled to his stomach when the taller Scout threw him. His back cracked into a ventilation pipe. He sobbed softly and shook his head.

 

“I don't know anything!” he rasped.

 

“Then why you hidin' like a fucking PUSSY!?”

 

Mike grinned when another, fierce kick caused Tyler to cough up blood. He pulled Tyler to his feet to punch him again. He did not wait for Tyler to get back up. Instead, he pinned the Scout on his back and glared at him.

 

“This seems familiar.” he mocked softly. “I seem to remember. . .yeah! Yeah, another time you ended up _just, like, this_.”

 

Tyler was screaming. He knew he was screaming because when Mike tried to silence him he bit down on the Scout's hand. He heard Mike curse and felt another blow to the side of his head. Tears were clouding his vision and his head was throbbing. He could barely hear Mike when he spoke next.

 

“You won't be as difficult as that fucking bitch was.” Mike hissed, reaching for Tyler's fly. “Maybe if I remind you why you need that fucking squid around you'll start talkin'.”

 

Tyler kicked out with his legs as hard as he could. He heard Mike curse and lose his balance. He scrambled over to his front and screamed again when the older Scout grabbed his ankle and tripped him. He struggled when Mike grabbed the back of his jeans and yanked them down around his thighs.

 

“STOP!”

 

“You on a diet, Ty?” Mike asked, running his hands over the younger Scout's ass. “I can see every bone in your disgusting body. Is the squid making you a bulimic?”

 

Tyler's eyes were clenched shut when he felt Mike's weight against his back. He shuddered violently when he felt Mike's erection through the older Scout's trousers. He shook his head and tried to claw away.

 

“YOU DON'T GET IT, TYLER!”

 

Tyler felt the breath leave his lungs when Mike yanked back on the Sailor Scout's hair and turned to slam him on his back. Tears and blood mixed along Tyler's cheeks when he looked up at Mike. The older Scout looked lethal as usual, but there was a sense of desperation that Tyler had not seen before.

 

 _He's scared of something_.

 

“He's MINE.” Mike hissed, putting his hand around Tyler's throat. “Not that pink grapefruit's, not that fucking squid's and SURE AS HELL NOT THAT SNIVELING SPY'S!”

 

Tyler closed his eyes again when he felt Mike lower his weight against his body, also putting pressure against his throat. He gagged softly and could feel Mike's breath against his face. He started shaking uncontrollably. His body felt like it would not respond to his commands. He smelled liquor on Mike's breath.

 

“You still smell like a fucking girl.” Mike hissed. “You miss being _fucked_ by the squid, Ty? Maybe you've been missin' _my_ cock. . .once you have had me. . .there's really no comparison.”

 

Tyler tried to move when Mike laughed at his own comment. He cried out softly when Mike leaned back and slapped him. He looked up at Mike resentfully.

 

“You're just a bitch, Tyler.” Mike said lazily. “Something to feed the beast downstairs. . .a sacrifice. . .nothin' but fuckin' SQUID MEAT.”

 

Tyler shook his head and tried to scream when Mike's hand trailed down his torso and over his cock. Mike's hand clenched tighter around Tyler's throat. The Sailor Scout's body would no longer listen to his commands.

 

_I wish Jean were here. I wish I would have stayed where he could have kept an eye on me. He saw Gabe and I look at one another. . .I was asking for trouble. . .especially after being caught up here twice._

 

“I didn't spoil you good enough last time, Ty.” Mike purred hatefully. “I'm gonna fuck you until you forget all about the squid and you tell me _everything_. By the time I'm done with you, you won't be good for _anything_.”

 

_I'm sorry, Jean. I'm sorry I never. . ._

 

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU, YOU MISERABLE, FUCKING BRAT!?”

 

There was a clashing of thunder. It did not feel like rain, but it crashed across the sky so loudly it was shaking the ground. Tyler's eyes were rolling to the back of his head when he felt Mike's weight being batted away from him. Air rushed into his lungs. The sudden inhale caused blood to run down his throat.

 

Tyler rolled over and vomited when a dark, ominous shadow fell across him. His eyes were glassy and narrow. His body was trembling. He wasn't sure from cold or fear anymore.

 

Jean's face was lit up in fury. His eyes were glowing in his skull and his claws were fully drawn.   His tentacles were splayed out in front of him thrashing the oldest of the Twin Scouts. Mike's body moved like a rag doll.

 

“NO MORE, MICHAEL. I AM GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR MISERABLE, LITTLE BODY, YOU WRETCH!”

 

His voice clapped like thunder across the metal of the Base. The security lights were activated causing Tyler to curl into a ball.

 

To be found a second time like this. . .

 

A hand came out of the tangle of tentacles and dropped its digits heavily on Jean's shoulder.

 

Jean turned to Sydney, enraged.

 

Sydney winced and held up a small, pistol looking weapon.

 

Jean hissed.

 

“Are you sure you can _shoot it straight_?”

 

“Quit throwin' him around. . .and. . .I'll do it.” Sydney answered, glaring. “Tyler. . .is more important. . .Lukas is. . .”

 

This caused Jean's face to ease back and his eyes to return to normal. He looked down at the half naked, trembling form underneath them and nodded slowly.

 

“Do not miss, Sydney.”

 

Jean quickly dropped Mike to the rooftop in an ungraceful heap. He heard the Scout laughing as he always did. He watched the Scout push himself to his feet when the hammer cocked on the tranquilizer gun behind him.

 

“IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, SQUID!” Mike gargled, laughing. “I'DA FUCKED HIM STUPID!”

 

“You've caused enough trouble, Michael.”

 

Mike was startled by the sharp stab to his chest. His laughing died and he stumbled back when he pulled the small, silver dart out of his body. His vision swayed while he cursed. As he was falling, he was going to use the last of his consciousness to yell at the squid, but he found he couldn't speak.

 

Jean hadn't fired that dart. . .or spoken

 

For the first time since he could remember, Michael suddenly felt betrayed. . .and he didn't know why.

 

Sydney lowered his arm, exhausted, when Mike finally fell to the rooftop, unconscious. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes.

 

“Lukas. . .”

 

Jean turned his head and frowned when several people appeared from the rooftop entrance. He quickly removed his suit jacket and covered Tyler in it. He picked the youngest Scout up in his human arms when Jo and Matt came thundering toward them.

 

Jo's hands went over her mouth and Matt lowered his shotgun when their torches shined against Sydney and Jean's faces.

 

“SONNY!?”

 

Sydney smiled half-hearted.

 

“Please. . .scold me later. .” he whispered. “Lukas. . .”

 

Jo trembled.

 

Her hair was in a loose braid and she was wearing her pajamas with her combat boots and her kukri was in her hand. She stared through her glasses and shook her head sadly.

 

“Lukas. . .is. . .”

 

Jean's eyes narrowed.

 

“Is?”

 

Jo was bewildered.

 

Was everyone taking crazy pills!?

 

“Jean, you know!”

 

“Then there is still time.” Jean interrupted. “Matt, take Sydney to Lukas' room at once. He cannot go alone.”

 

Matt quickly moved forward and took the Sniper out of Jean's arms. He looked at the Base Leader sympathetically.

 

“You've seen better days.” he commented, trying to get Sydney to smile.

 

The attempt worked and the Soldier felt relieved about that.

 

“Break down the door if you have to, Matt.” Jean instructed. “Make certain Sydney gets into that room.”

 

Matt nodded and began helping Sydney across the roof.

 

Jean turned to look at Jo and a tall, slender Demoman with dreadlocks. He frowned.

 

“Disable Gabriel's exit codes.” he ordered. “He's given them to his brother. Lock their cell from the outside this time and tell Martin to keep watch.”

 

O'Connor looked out to where Mike was unconscious.

 

“Did he hurt Tyler bad this time?”

 

His accent was thick but not unpleasant.

 

Jean shook his head slowly.

 

“No. . .we were in time.” he said softly.

 

He stared down at Tyler when the Scout curled in toward his chest. His blood spread across the expanse of white. The glassy, hollow eyes were so sad when they gazed up at him.

 

“Please. . .don't leave. . .”

 

Jean winced and looked at O'Connor when Tyler fell unconscious. He stared at the Demoman seriously.

 

“Throw him in with his brother.” he said hatefully. “If he survives the night he can keep his despicable life.”

 

O'Connor nodded patiently and put his gun in its holster on his back. He made his way to where Mike was lying while Jean turned to Jo.

 

“Joanna, I repeat Lukas' warning to you earlier.” he said gravely. “If I were you, I would take your son and leave while you are able.”

 

Jo looked at the squid like he was insane. She shook her head obstinately.

 

“I am not leaving my brother and teammates to _die out here!_ ” she said heatedly. “Just because I am a _woman_. . .”

 

“IT HAS NO BEARING ON THE MATTER!” Jean roared.

 

He winced again and shrank back when Jo trembled slightly.

 

“I am sorry.” he said, softer. “It is not that you are a woman, Joanna. Your skills would be useful in the battle to come; but you are a mother first. . .and Tobi should be your first priority. . .not some foolish war started by a lunatic.”

 

Jo was startled by Jean's sincerity. The Tentaspy hardly spoke two words to anyone but Tyler and he was being practically civil. She looked up at him, frightened.

 

“Jean. . .what's going on? What happened to Lukas and my brother?”

 

Jean was silent, watching O'Connor hoist Mike over his shoulder and carry the Scout to the entryway. He winced and turned back to the female Sniper.

 

“Helen's about to find out she's made the biggest mistake of her life.” he answered seriously. “And she has used Lukas and Sydney as guinea pigs with drugs and chemicals that I had believed were destroyed. Lukas will die if Sydney cannot save him.”

 

Jo put her hand over her mouth. Tears filled her eyes. She shook her head.

 

Jean looked at her, blood staining his shirt and Tyler shivering in his arms. His eyes were so sad. He looked like something was killing him.

 

“Just as I have to try and convince _him_ to run away. . .”

 

Jo looked at Tyler and back to Jean.

 

“Jean. . .”

 

Jean shook his head.

 

“It is better for him. . .in the end.”

 

Jo was silent for a moment before mustering her courage and standing up a little taller. She glared up at Jean.

 

“You know, there must be something about Sonny's fucking desk.” she said hatefully. “Because no matter WHO sits behind it. . .they always think THEY know what's best for everybody else!”

 

Jean was startled when Jo turned on her heal and tried not to run toward the Rooftop Access Door. He watched her make her way out of sight before letting a small smile creep up the side of his face.

 

He looked down at Tyler and carefully pulled a bloody section of hair away from the Scout's face. His eyes narrowed.

 

He should make them go.

 

He should make _him_ go.

 

_Please. . .don't leave. . ._

 

“Perhaps Joanna is onto something with that desk.” he mused softly, caressing Tyler's cheek. “I will have to see to it that it's burned.”

 

Without another word, Jean turned and followed the others down inside the Base.


	33. Chapter 33

The room was dark save for the lights and blinking dials on the machines beside her. Her heartbeat and her breathing were echoing readings she did not care about or take notice of. Her gaze was interrupted by a dark shadow that was standing outside her window.

 

Six slowly turned her head away when the window to her hospital room slid open and the thin, able shadow slid onto the floor. She grasped the object in her hand tighter while she fought back tears. She refused to meet the person's gaze.

 

Lucas Riley looked at Six from under the brim of his hat. His face was stitched and repaired to the best of August's ability. A scar would remain across his lips from the re-attachment of the flesh to his face. He limped noticeably and his green eyes were sad. They were more than sad. They were dead.

 

“Six. . .Marie. . .”

 

Six glared and slowly turned to Lucas. She stared at the Sniper with her good eye full of tears. A gold chain was wrapped around her left wrist. Clasped under her fingers was a beautiful, heart shaped locket.

 

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“He. . . brought it to you.”

 

Six rolled her eyes and gestured to the collection of items from her Base. She pointed to a particularly chosen bouquet of white roses.

 

Lucas recognised them as August's immediately.

 

He winced.

 

“Ah. I see.”

 

He looked down and shook his head.

 

“She didn't want it like this.” he rasped. “But. . .you left her no choice. . .and Helen left _me_ no choice. If we want it to go as planned, we have to do as she told you.”

 

Six painfully closed her eyes and tried to refrain from putting her face in her hands.

 

She had cried too long, too often to keep doing it.

 

Fucking hormones! Fucking little faggot, fucking. . .

 

Six was interrupted when Lucas gently tilted her chin toward him. She stared at him helplessly, her lips gently parted. Tears slid down her cheeks.

 

“She'll play her part beautifully, love.” the Sniper reassured, smiling weakly. “We have to play ours. If we do, it will work out. . .and I will take care of you, Marie. Not just because she told me to, but because it is my fault you got hurt in the first place. . .”

 

Six smiled faintly.

 

She slowly reached out with her right hand and touched Lucas' wrist. Her eyes spoke volumes to him and he waited until she had finished before looking down.

 

“Almost got castrated.” Lucas answered softly. “You see what she did to my face. . .the rest of me is no better. If not her, someone else.”

 

He winced here and shook his head.

 

“Cole's gone.”

 

Six's eyes narrowed into a glare. She shook her head violently.

 

“I must, love.” Luke said, tears falling out of his eyes. “To see him. . .sufferin' . . . not even realisin' I was there!?”

 

The Sniper put his face in his hand.

 

He slowly looked up at Six with his fist against his lips.

 

“He gave _birth_ , Marie. . .and if Wally hadn'ta shot it. . .I don't know if I could have!”

 

Six's eyes softened and closed. Her face denoted her wince. She tightened her fingers around the Sniper's arm.

 

“August. . .fixed him up. . .” Lucas rasped hoarsely. “. . .removed the damage done. . .but the pain and the horror inflicted. . .”

 

The Sniper made a small gagging sound in his throat.

 

“No one can remove that!”

 

Six knew this pain all too well. It wasn't that incestuous prick knocking her up that upset her so much as knowing so many others had to suffer for this to work. She hadn't expected Cole to leave her brother so willingly.

 

She winced.

 

She shouldn't have shot him.

 

“Sometimes. . .to save the ones. . .we love. . .we have to. . .to hurt them. . .hurt them so badly they may never want us back. . .”

 

Six's voice was horribly strained and raspy. Her throat wheezed from the effort when she turned to look at Lucas. She shook her head.

 

“You can't, Lucas.”

 

“I don't _want to, MARIE_!” Lucas cried softly. “But to save him. . .I have to hurt him!”

 

“There is no one there to protect him now.” Six whispered. “You and I can get along well enough. . .but for him. . .there is no one.”

 

Lucas winced and shook his head.

 

“No. . .there's another backup.”

 

Six looked at Lucas curiously. She heard the restraint and slight hatred in his voice. She waited.

 

“Vincent Gabriel will take Jay on as his ward.”

 

This did surprise her.

 

Six looked at Lucas, shocked.

 

“Vincent. . .”

 

Lucas nodded, tears falling to Six's bed sheets.

 

“He'll take Jay away from here. . .away from Helen. . .”

 

Suddenly, the magnitude of the situation set in for Six. She looked at Lucas almost pitifully.

 

“You. . .risk. . .losing them both!”

 

“I've already lost Cole.” Luke whispered. “I will likely lose Jay to Vincent.”

 

Six frowned.

 

“Vincent. . .has. . .a lover.”

 

Lucas looked at Six, not believing a word.

 

“August. . .is his lover now. . .”

 

Six smiled faintly again when Lucas held her hand tighter and sobbed quietly into her skin. She hated to admit it, but if she had to be left in the care of anyone, she was happy it was Lucas. He understood. . .she understood. . .

 

“It's okay. . .Luke. . .I'll get Cole to come around. . .”

 

Lucas looked at Six like she was crazy.

 

Six smiled.

 

“He'll be in one place for a while. By the time the game's up, I'll go bail him out. He may be more bitch for the wear.”

 

Six put her arms around the Sniper when he leaned forward and hugged her. She smiled and let the locket fall from her hand so she could dig her fingers into the Sniper's back.

 

The light from the machines twinkled over an elegantly crafted message in gold.

 

_“For My Love”_


	34. Chapter 34

The hallways were dimly lit and Matt moved the injured Sniper down the corridors quite easily. The laid back Soldier hummed softly and moved along with Sydney while the Australian tried to move ahead on his own.

 

“Hey now,” Matt cautioned, “I know you’re excited and all. . .but you know, I am gonna have to break that door.”

 

Sydney looked at his teammate, his face grave.

 

“I do not . . . care if I . . .have to CLAW. . .my way inside.”

 

Matt smiled faintly.

 

“Honesty is always the best policy I’m told.” he mused when they stopped outside of Lukas’ bedroom door. “Then again, I am not one to follow “policy” at all. . .”

 

Sydney smiled back.

 

He understood that this was the Soldier’s way of saying that though the truth had come out it did not mean the end of the world. It simply meant he had to take responsibility for it now. If he ran again, he would come back to the same thing he had years ago.

 

The Sniper turned on his heel and pounded on Lukas’ door.

 

“LUKAS!”

 

Sydney pressed his ear against the door.

 

He heard movement.

 

Matt allowed the Sniper to holler and pound away until he collapsed to his knees on the floor. He smiled, put a hand on Sydney’s shoulder and nodded.

 

“Let me have a go at it, yeah?”

 

The Soldier pounded on the door twice before lifting his helmet and bellowing,

 

“LUKAS! YOU GOT TIL THE COUNT OF THREE TO OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT IN!”

 

Matt waited, put his helmet down and took a few steps back.

 

“ONE!”

 

Sydney shielded his eyes from the splinters that flew off of the hinges of the door frame. Matt’s boot sent the door swinging wildly into the room. There was a loud cracking sound when the locks gave way under the force of the blow.

 

Matt stood admiring his work and looked down at Sydney.

 

“Go on, Prince Charming.” he teased gently. “He really does need you. . .even if he says he doesn’t.”

 

Sydney scrambled to his feet as quickly as his injuries would allow. He painfully stumbled into the room and looked around the darkness for his teammate.

 

“Lukas!” he rasped. “Lukas, where. . .”

 

Sydney stopped.

 

Slumped over his desk, the contents of the box he had given him strewn out all over the place, was Lukas. A tourniquet was still around his arm and a needle was on the floor beneath his chair. Beside the Spy’s head was his pocket watch. Inside the face plate was a worn, faded picture.

 

The Sniper’s chest was tightening as he moved closer. He trembled when he reached out to touch his teammate.

 

“Please. . .go. . .”

 

Sydney jumped back when Lukas’ voice pleaded softly from beneath him. He watched the Spy slump further onto the desk. He shook his head.

 

“No!” he said a bit forcefully. “No, I can’t, Lukas. . .I can’t do that!”

 

Lukas lifted his body upright and slowly turned to face Sydney.

 

He could see that the wounds on his face surprised and hurt his Sniper. He wasn’t sure if he was happy that they did or not. He had been so close to pushing that last, final dose. He had been so close to touching freedom.

 

Before the Spy could speak, Sydney fell to his knees in front of him. Lukas watched tears fall from the Sniper’s eyes, hands reaching out toward him. He did not move, but allowed his teammate to speak.

 

“Lukas. . .darling. . .I never. . .never wanted you to find out. . .not like that. . .not EVER.” Sydney breathed. “The pain that causes. . .it does something to you. . .it tears you apart!”

 

Sydney bowed his head.

 

“It’s true. . .everything. . .all of it. . .my former lover. . .why I’ve been keeping you at a distance, but toying with your emotions. . .I am a selfish, horrible person, Lukas.”

 

Sydney’s head snapped to the side when Lukas slapped him as hard as he could. He remained in that position while Lukas breathed heavily. He slowly opened teary eyes and turned back to the Spy.

 

Lukas was deathly pale and his eyes were sunken further into his skull. His arm had tracks and raised veins beneath his rolled up sleeve. The Spy’s eyes were sharp and he glowered at the Sniper.

 

“Which. . .is why I hate. . .loving you. . .”

 

Sydney trembled.

 

“It was my fault.” he breathed. “The moment I saw you. . .I saw everything I wanted. When Luke pointed you out in the Badlands. . .I knew. . .”

 

The Sniper looked up at the Spy pathetically.

 

“. . .I knew I wouldn’t be able to help falling in love with you. . .but please, Lukas, believe me when I said I tried! I tried to keep our relationship professional . . .but I knew it wouldn’t last. By last Christmas I knew I either had to tell you or push you away!”

 

Sydney looked away.

 

“I pushed you away.”

 

Lukas frowned and looked down at his arm. He sighed and slowly removed the tourniquet from around his bicep. He trembled and held onto his desk chair for support when another wave of pain echoed from his head to his groin.

 

If only he hadn’t stopped. . .when he’d heard his voice. . .

 

“Darling, please. . .I never. . .” Sydney stumbled over his words and put his clenched fist against his lips.

 

He trembled harder.

 

“I never wanted you to be hurt. I should have gone to Helen immediately. I put you in grave danger. . .and you got hurt because of it! You. . .were. . .”

 

Lukas suddenly could see Sydney as a different man. It was as if a shell had melted off of the sniveling, crying man on the floor in front of him. This person was someone he didn’t really know. This broken, crying, tortured soul in front of him was the real Sniper.

 

That was why it had been so difficult to believe if the Sniper genuinely cared or was toying with him. It was his defence mechanism.

 

The Spy bowed his head.

 

“I never meant to hurt you, either.” he breathed. “Not like that. . .not with my own hand. . .not with such hateful words and venom.”

 

“BUT I DESERVED IT!” Sydney sobbed. “I AM WHAT YOU SAY!”

 

Lukas paused before smiling faintly.

 

“You may be a whore, Sydney, but you do it because you enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. No one can fault you. . .because of that. . .maybe they can be jealous. . .”

 

Sydney looked up at Lukas, startled.

 

“Is that it!?” he asked painfully. “Were. . .you _jealous_?”

 

“Of course I was.” Lukas answered somewhat matter-of-fact. “You were so open with your relationships. You seemed to flounce them in my face whenever you could!”

 

Sydney reached out to touch Lukas but stopped himself. His hands hung awkwardly in the air while his eyes prayed Lukas understood.

 

“It was never to make you jealous or upset, love.” he breathed. “The void. . .grows so large! I promised I would take on others’ burdens to help them move on from their pain! I did everything I could to ensure my team could have good lives. . .”

 

He paused, a terrible grimace scrunching up his face.

 

“. . .but. . .you’re right! I always seemed. . .to put you in uncomfortable situations and force you to do things against your will. Dear God, Lukas. . .I am sorry! Please! Please understand, it was never just a _job_ protecting you! And I was a horrible choice for the task. . .

 

“. . .but in you. . .I saw everything I wanted, needed, craved. . .to seal that hole in my heart shut forever. . .”

 

Lukas took this in carefully. With the Sniper so sincere and looking worse than _he_ did, it was hard to believe that he wasn’t telling the truth. He frowned.

 

“You abandoned us!” he said hatefully. “Your family. . .me. . .ALL OF US!”

 

Sydney winced at each accusation. He couldn’t deny them. Truth did, in fact, hurt.

 

“To lose you meant there was nothing worth living for anymore.”

 

They were the first words off of his lips. By the surprise in his face, Lukas could tell he was speaking sub-consciously. The Spy’s face eased back. He softly sighed and took Sydney’s suspended hands in his.

 

“Joanna and Toby aren’t worth living for, Sydney?” he asked quietly. “Saving Jean from Helen isn’t worth doing? Even if I don’t agree with it, isn’t saving Mike and Gabe from the torture they’d face at her hands _worth doing_?”

 

Sydney bowed his head.

 

“I did not care.” he answered truthfully. “They meant nothing without you.”

 

Lukas was surprised by this answer. He was so used to Sydney responding in such a hypocritical way that to hear him speak as he really was turned out to be more terrifying. He slowly let go of one of the Sniper’s hands.

 

The pale, trembling digits reached out to touch the Sniper’s hair. Bright, teary eyes obliged him when he ran his fingers through the damp strands. He could feel a fever.

 

Sydney leaned appreciatively into the cool, shaking hand. He stared up at the Spy helplessly. He knew there was no running away from this. There were no more excuses, no more trying to pretend that Lukas did not mean more to him than he let on. After this point, he couldn’t go back.

 

He could still be the Sniper everyone loved, or maybe he couldn’t; but the bigger, scarier truth was that he was committing himself to caring for the one person he had always been tasked with protecting.

 

Sydney’s eyebrows rose.

 

He’d never thought of it that way before. He’d always seen Lukas as an object he could not touch and could not have, but he would have to lay down his life for if he were in danger. Perhaps that is why he teased the Spy so much. He was hiding his _own_ jealousy and fear.

 

Really, the two were the one and the same. His commitment, his promise to Luke. . .they were the same because the man was the same. The only thing that was different was that he was _allowed_ to have.

 

Sydney looked at Lukas, dazed.

 

“Lukas. . .I am so sorry. . .I never. . .knew. . .”

 

Lukas looked off to the side and shook his head.

 

“It was a dark time.” he answered softly. “I was clean. I have been for years. But, I always kept my equipment, so to speak, in case I ever needed a way out.”

 

Sydney clutched the Spy’s hand.

 

“You. . .didn’t. . .”

 

Lukas turned back to Sydney, amused.

 

“I heard your voice. . .and it startled me so badly I dropped the needle. It’s under the chair.”

 

Sydney looked around until he found what Lukas had described. He handled the object carefully and noted the large amount of fluid in the syringe. He winced, heart beating faster in his chest.

 

“How much is this?”

 

“It is enough to kill someone my size.” Lukas murmured.

 

Sydney trembled. He got to his feet and dropped the syringe on the carpet. He smashed it beneath his boot. He turned back to Lukas and put his hands against the Spy’s face. Tears slid down the Sniper’s cheeks.

 

He shook his head violently.

 

“NO!” he said sharply. “I won’t let you!”

 

Lukas smiled faintly.

 

“I am. . .still alive, Sydney. . .”

 

Sydney shook his head harder.

 

“You are breathing. . .darling, for that I am glad. . .but you are not _living_! Tell me. Please tell me what I can do?”

 

Lukas drew in Sydney’s smell and felt the pain in his body throb harder. He gritted his teeth when the Sniper pulled him closer. He could feel how sick Sydney had become. He wondered if Luke was any better.

 

The Spy feebly pulled his hands to his lap and shrank back from the Sniper. The pain was getting worse. His heart was beating too fast and his breath was too faint.

 

_Jean. . .was right. . ._

 

“Lukas, Luke and I wouldn’t be able to live with ourselves if you leave us!” Sydney breathed. “We cannot stand to see you in pain. I would take every punishment and every ounce of pain if I could! Please. . .please do not suffer. . .alone. . .

 

“You AREN’T ALONE!”

 

Sydney’s voice was desperate. He could feel the heat from the blister like burns that continued to boil in the Spy’s flesh. He could feel the rapid heartbeat and the raspy breathing. He knew that he was trying to hide what these drugs were doing to him.

 

“Please. . .I cannot. . .do not. . .deserve your trust. . .or your love. . .but please! Please, I am here. Use me! Please, please. . .please, love. . .do not leave me here without you! I cannot _do this_ without _you_!”

 

Lukas closed his eyes and felt his body loosen considerably. His hands fell away from his body and toward the Sniper. He was not sure if he was dreaming or standing in reality anymore. He could feel Sydney’s lips against his. He could taste the blood from a wound the Sniper must have sustained.

 

All this, he knew he could feel; but it did not seem real.

 

His lips were still soft and timid. He still shied away and turned still as stone, but the Sniper knew that his Spy was open to suggestion. He could feel Lukas’ fingers struggling to grasp some part of him to keep his body steady.

 

He couldn’t tell who was shaking harder anymore.

 

Sydney parted from Lukas and kept his forehead against the Spy’s. He breathed softly and closed his eyes. The tingling in his lips lingered.

 

“I do not know. . .what she did. . .” he murmured gently. “. . .but. . .please, Lukas. . .let me save you, love. . .let me have you. . .”

 

Lukas winced.

 

“I can’t. . .” he protested. “I. . .what she _did_. . .”

 

Sydney shook his head and knelt down in front of Lukas. He put his hands against the uninjured parts of the Spy’s face carefully. He winced.

 

“I . . . do not _care_.” he breathed. “I _love you_ , Lukas. I _LOVE_ you! I don’t care what she’s done because I still will LOVE YOU. . .I can’t stand to see you in pain, love! Please!”

 

Lukas closed his eyes and breathed heavily when Sydney gently brushed his lips across his uninjured cheek and toward his ear. He was trembling uncontrollably now.

 

“Please, darling. . .let me take the pain away. . .let me love you. . .”


	35. Chapter 35

Sydney felt Lukas’ forehead fall to his shoulder. He was about to pull away because he was afraid the Spy had fallen unconscious; but he felt Lukas’ hands slowly slide across his shoulders. The Sniper waited, silently.

 

“I. . .am afraid. . .to let you love me. . .” Lukas whispered. “. . .I am not. . .who you think I am.”

 

Sydney smiled.

 

“I am not who you thought I was. . .does. . .that not make me ‘Sydney’?”

 

“I’ve. . .done horrible things. . .”

 

“I’ll do a hundred more before this war is over. . .”

 

Lukas leaned back and looked up into Sydney’s eyes. They were bright again. Despite being bruised and beaten, Sydney’s smile lit up his entire face. It made you trust in him even if you knew you did not want to trust.

 

The Spy trembled and dug his fingertips into the Sniper’s shoulders.

 

“It. . .does hurt. . .” he whispered.

 

“Then let me help!” Sydney pleaded. “It is because. . .I _want to_ , Lukas.”

 

Lukas looked up at Sydney, startled. Tears against his cheeks burned down the right half of his face. His blue eyes were cloudy and glittering.

 

Sydney held the Spy as close as he dared. He relished the soft mews from his partner. An exciting chill that had not shot down his spine in years almost made him groan.

 

“I know.” he breathed against Lukas’ ear. “Jean. . .told me. . .and I want to help you. . .I will do anything. . .to prevent you from being in anymore pain. Had I known Helen had taken you, I would have searched everywhere to find you.”

 

Lukas leaned back and looked at Sydney, surprised.

 

“You. . .di . . . didn’t know?” he stammered softly.

 

Sydney’s face appeared stressed when he shook his head.

 

“No, darling. . .no!” he cried softly. “Do you think I would have _allowed_ her to take you had I known!?”

 

Lukas tried to think back. It was difficult given the pain flooding every cell and nerve ending. He reached back for the day Helen’s men came for him.

 

He winced.

 

That’s right. They had seized him on the day Sydney _always_ was out on rounds. He had no idea.

 

“You. . .w. . .were on rounds.”

 

Sydney looked at Lukas like someone had dropped a hot rock through his chest. He trembled and pulled the Spy from his chair onto his lap. He held Lukas tightly when the Swede did not resist.

 

“I. . .am so sorry. . .” he breathed. “. . .I. . .was not. . .here. . .”

 

Lukas fell into Sydney’s chest and put his arms around the Sniper.

 

His body was on fire. He could feel heat wherever he put his fingertips. Sydney was in no better condition than he was. If anything, Sydney was in _worse_ condition.

 

“You. . .won’t always. . .be here to save us. . .Sydney.” he managed to say without choking on the words. “That. . .doesn’t. . .mean y. . .yo. .you need to feel SORRY!”

 

Sydney pulled away and put Lukas’ face between his hands again. He shook his head vehemently and frowned.

 

“It is my _job_.” he said firmly.

 

His face eased back when he brushed Lukas’ bangs away from his forehead. He’d been in love with this Spy since the moment he saw him and that had scared him. He was so scared of the past that he was terrified to live in the present or for the future.

 

That ended tonight.

 

“It isn’t. . .because Luke or Helen _told_ me it was. . .it is because that is what I _choose_.”

 

Lukas looked at Sydney carefully.

 

This was indeed a different part of the Sniper the Spy had never known. This person sounded grounded and serious. They spoke from a place of love and dedication.

 

He believed him.

 

“She. . .will. . .take us. . .if she has to, Sydney. . .”

 

Sydney shook his head again.

 

“No, love. No.” he murmured. “I will send you away before I let it happen again.”

 

“There is. . .no place. . .we could hide!” Lukas argued vainly. “Helen isn’t focused on some. . . small dirt patch in the desert. . .she has bigger aspirations!”

 

The Spy stopped and looked at Sydney.

 

“You, Cole and I are testaments to that.”

 

Sydney was silent for a moment. He looked at Lukas half-smiling.

 

“You would not leave. . .even if I ordered you?”

 

Lukas looked down.

 

“If you ordered me?” he mused.

 

He thought for a moment before smiling faintly.

 

“I suppose I wouldn’t.” he answered. “This. . .is my home.”

 

Lukas held Sydney tightly when the Sniper hugged him to his body. He didn’t feel the pain quite as badly when the Australian started babbling incoherently. He couldn’t help it.

 

He couldn’t help loving this man.

 

A sudden wave of nausea caused the Spy to groan and dig his fingertips into Sydney’s back. His vision blurred and he felt a cold sweat break out across his body. He felt the Sniper lean him back. He trembled harder.

 

“Lukas!”

 

Sydney could see the series of blisters that Jean had talked about earlier. Some were incredibly infected and oozing. Others were forming on top of the old, dead skin. The mottled patches of vessels and toxins made his heart ache.

 

“Why, Lukas?” he whispered. “You could have stopped this!”

 

Lukas had tears running down his face when he shook his head.

 

“S. . .st. . .stupid.” he whispered back. “Luke. . .wanted me dead. . .”

 

Sydney shook his head fiercely and put his hand against Lukas’ uninjured cheek.

 

“Lucas did not want you to die, Lukas.” he breathed. “He wanted _me_ dead. . .but that is what Helen was counting on! If he killed me, he’d have revealed he was the one she’d been looking for all this time.”

 

Lukas looked confused.

 

“Looking for. . .?”

 

“The rightful owner of all this fucking Australium.” Sydney answered bitterly. “He saw me as a good alibi and I played my part beautifully because I was stupidly unaware. But, I was Kill, Lukas, love. . .not you. . .and. . .doing what he did to me. . .to you. . .he effectively rendered me dead on the inside. . .and ruined whatever chance I might have had to tell you the truth on my own terms.”

 

Lukas still looked bewildered, but felt a rush of relief run through his body. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Sydney painfully.

 

“I. . .am sorry. . .for what I said.”

 

Sydney smiled.

 

“It’s in the past. . .and it was true, remember?”

 

Lukas laughed uneasily and shook his head.

 

“Luke. . .saved all of us.”

 

Sydney nodded.

 

“He did, darling. Yes. And I am going to do more than protect you, Lukas. . .if you let me.”

 

Lukas felt the nausea in his stomach subside when Sydney ran his hand down his side. He shuddered unconsciously and dug his fingernails into the Sniper’s skin. His breath caught in his throat.

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

Sydney looked at Lukas, somewhere between hopeful, boyish fantasy and surprise. He saw Lukas slowly close his eyes and move his body so that he was seated firmly on the Sniper’s lap.

He had to do his best to withhold his voice.

 

“I don’t. . .w. . .want you. . .to stop.” Lukas said again. “I. . .feel. . .the same.”

 

Lukas lifted his head and looked up at the Sniper almost guiltily.

 

“I’ve. . . _always_. . .felt. . .the same!”

 

Tears slid down the sides of the Spy’s face when Sydney put his hand against his cheek and passionately kissed him. He was overwhelmed by the taste of the gunman’s kiss and the feeling of his fingertips against his bare flesh.

 

He’d been put in similar situations before, but they had always been under duress and often at Sydney’s prodding. This was not forced. It was not a game. It was not under the eyes of another person that got to _share_ his Sniper with him.

 

 _That’s right_. Lukas thought. _He’s **my** Sniper._

“I love you, Lukas. . .I love _you_.” Sydney breathed, parting from the Spy. “I’m sorry. . .”

 

“For what?”

 

Sydney looked at Lukas half-hearted.

 

“For waiting so long to tell you. . .everything.”

 

“Tell m. . .me. . .again.”

 

Sydney’s face warmed up in a bright smile.

 

“I love you.”

 

He watched how Lukas’ body and face reacted to the words. The relief and the happiness were one and the same. He relished every small movement.

 

He put his hand against Lukas’ face again and put his forehead against the Spy’s.

 

“I love you. . . _my heart_. . .is for you.”

 

Lukas sobbed and fell against his partner.

 

There were too many conflicting emotions running through him to convey much of anything else. He tried to get his body to respond. He held Sydney tighter and nodded.

 

“I love you. . .too. . .Sydney. . .”

 

Lukas looked up at the Sniper weakly. His eyes were clearer and brighter. The dim lighting from the security lights was casting pale shadows through the blinds and curtains.

 

“I love you. . .just. . .as you are.”

 

Lips were against his. Sydney firmly opened the Spy’s mouth and drank in every bit of him. Hands were pulling at his clothes and his flesh. The pain was decreasing when warm, rough fingers took him and began stroking.

 

“S. .S. .Sydney. . .”

 

The Sniper looked at his lover with a carnal grin.

 

“Don’t worry, love.” he rasped. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Lukas put his hand against his lips to stifle the cry that erupted from his throat. His body was shuddering violently while he released. Instantly, the stinging, aching, boiling pain that had been plaguing him decreased.

 

He whimpered when his erection remained hard. He leaned against Sydney for stability and shook his head.

 

“I. . .I. . .don’t. . .kn. . .know. . .how. . .lo. . .long!”

 

Sydney smiled and put his lips against the uninjured part of Lukas’ neck. Feeling the Spy’s heartbeat was perhaps the most exhilarating feeling he’d had in the last, thirty days. He moved his fingers expertly around the Swede’s organ.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” he breathed against the pale, white skin. “I said. . .I’d take care of you. . .”

 

Lukas dug his fingernails into the Sniper's shoulder and sobbed quietly into Sydney's neck. He released in the Australian's hand a second time and felt Sydney's teeth gently scrape the side of his neck.

 

He pulled back violently.

 

“Don't!” he cried softly. “They could be contagious. . .!”

 

A blush filled his face when Sydney smiled and his eyes mellowed dramatically. He forced Lukas' head still and softly kissed the oozing blisters and webbed skin.

 

Lukas shuddered when Sydney's tongue roamed down his neck and across his affected shoulder. His body arched into the Sniper's hands while the Australian pulled the sleeves of the Spy's shirt down around his arms, pinning them behind the Swede's back.

 

“Sy. . .Syd. . .ney!”

 

“Do you love me less. . .knowing what they did to me?”

 

The question was soft, but serious. Lukas looked at Sydney and viciously shook his head.

 

“I will kill them all.” he hissed.

 

Sydney smiled and kept his body pressed against Lukas'.

 

“No need to worry about revenge, darling. It will come from an unlikely source now.”

 

Lukas trembled when the Sniper's fingertips left a burning fire across the blisters and veins. He felt himself leaning into the hot touch and the branding fingers. With each caress, with each murmured encouragement, Lukas felt his muscles relaxing against Sydney's fingers.

 

He pressed his hand against his lips and let the Sniper mold his flesh like clay. Tears slid down the sides of his face and into Sydney's hair when the Australian's lips surrounded him. He shuddered and came a fourth time.

 

His body was heaving with effort and breath. Sweat was pouring down his back and forehead. The experience was both draining and relieving.

 

Sydney smiled sweetly and released the Spy's tender flesh. He watched the blisters lose a little bit of their redness and the webs untangle the purple and blue knots they had tied in the once, white skin. He pulled Lukas onto his lap and held him closer.

 

He did fail. Not once or twice, but each time Lukas had looked at him with those eyes. The eyes that stared through him to his very soul. He'd only ever seen it clearly once. It was when he had completely embarrassed his secretary in front of another Base's Spy.

 

Lukas had complied with every order; but he did it with this sense of bitter resentment and hatred. He had been sharing unwillingly thinking it would be the closest he ever got to Sydney.

 

The Sniper had known that.

 

He'd also known what Lukas had said before they had shared one of the more passionate kisses between them.

 

Sydney looked down for a moment before looking back at Lukas.

 

“I heard you.” he said softly.

 

Lukas, half dazed from euphoria and half exhausted from release, looked at Sydney through blue, hazy eyes. His blonde hair was sticking to his forehead. He shook his head.

 

“Heard. . .me. . .?”

 

“That day with Error.” Sydney answered almost obediently. “I asked Jean what it meant.”

 

Lukas' face turned scarlet and the blush through his body was redder than the blisters embedded in his flesh. His eyes widened like a stunned rabbit. He was stock still and rigid. He stared at Sydney, afraid.

 

“That's what I meant. . .by you were right. . .about me.” Sydney admitted quietly. “I am a horrible person. I am someone who feeds off of the drama of others. . .someone lethal and cold and dead inside from something I cannot change. . .so I drown it with sex, booze and as much fun and love as I can give to anyone.

 

“It was this combination of traits that Luke hoped would keep us apart.”

 

The Spy listened to the Sniper without speaking or moving. If not for his rasping breath, Sydney would have thought Lukas was a statue. After a few, tense moments, Lukas closed his eyes and bowed his head.

 

“It. . .doesn't. . .m. . ma. . .make you hor. . .rible. . .” he stammered softly. “It. . .makes. . .you an. . . inconsiderate. . .asshole.”

 

Sydney offered a small smile when Lukas looked at him with a small grin. He ran his fingers along Lukas' cheekbone. He winced.

 

How thin his Spy had become in his absence.

 

The incident with Error had caused a backlash of emotional turmoil for both Spies. Lukas handled his part as gracefully as he could, while defending his feelings and his boss. Error had not taken it quite so delicately.

 

In the end, it was bloodshed that settled the feud between the two.

 

“Besides,” Lukas continued softly, “I was the one that told. . .Error. . .to “forget” the incident.”

 

“I know that, too.”

 

Lukas looked at Sydney humiliated.

 

Sydney shook his head.

 

“When Error's systems changed, he tried to use that against you. I told him you had every right to do what you wanted with an event that had happened between the three of us.” he explained. “I told him the same thing I will tell you. . .”

 

The Sniper took the Spy's head between his hands and looked into Lukas' eyes. He could feel fast breath and accelerated heartbeat. He could feel Lukas resisting the urge to shrink away.

 

“. . .I am what I am. . .and I committed to one heart and body once and something tragick happened because I was unable to keep that promise. So I refuse to make another promise I cannot keep.”

 

Sydney kept the Spy looking at him. The green holding the blue captive.

 

“That many people may have my body. . .and some may have my love. . .but my heart and soul were for one person and one person only.”

 

Tears slid down the sides of Lukas' face when the Spy's eyes narrowed.

 

“Sy. . .Syd. . .ney. . .”

 

“That one person is _you_ , Lukas.” Sydney breathed, pressing his lips against the Spy's ear. “It will always be _you_ no matter who is in my bed, who thinks they are in love with me. . .no matter how many nights I come home drunk from somewhere I cannot remember. . .it's always been _you_.

 

“I have tested your limits and for that I am sorry. I never imagined how passionate you felt. That was my oversight and you should hate me for it. Then, I run away like a coward after knowing how hard you must have taken what Luke told you about me. . .you deserve to hate me.

 

“But know that I only do what I do for you. . . _for you_. And that is why I keep you near me. Because I can count on you for that. I can count on you for anything and everything. That is why when I am in pain or I get lost inside myself, I turn to you. . .in some way, some form, to help me find the way out.”

 

“Then don't. . .don't push me. . .away!”

 

Lukas leaned Sydney back and dug his fingers in the Sniper's hair. He stared into the gaunt face and shook his head.

 

“Don't. . .ke. . .keep me in. . the dark. . .what. . .you are. . .how you “protect”. . .yourself. . . doesn't. . .bother me. . .”

 

Sydney moaned and leaned into the Spy's touch when Lukas slid one of his hands down his front to the erection pressing against his jeans. He leaned into the Swede's other hand and kissed the pale, wrist near his face.

 

“. . .just. . .don't leave. . .me. . .behind. . .”

 

The Sniper looked up at the Spy when the other blushed intensely. He studied the smaller man carefully before letting a smile light up his face. He shook his head.

 

“Let you join in, eh?”

 

Lukas' blush intensified.

 

“If. . .that is what. . .you want to call it. . .yes.” he stammered.

 

He looked into Sydney's eyes when the Sniper pulled his attention to his face. He could see evil, carnal ideas running through Sydney's head already. His wolfish grin gave that away almost instantly. He shuddered when one of the Sniper's hands tugged on his tender flesh.

 

“I won't ever leave ya behind again, love.”

 

Lukas let Sydney's kiss envelope him while his hands expertly undid the Sniper's fly and removed him from his jeans. Hot flesh against his fingertips made him moan for another release. He gasped for breath when they parted and Sydney pulled him flush against his chest.

 

“You can let everybody know I'm yours.”

 

“Or that _I_ am _yours_.” Lukas murmured.

 

He looked at Sydney unwillingly when the Sniper tilted his chin upward. The Sniper's smile tripped him every time.

 

“Oh, I think by the end of tonight, pretty much everyone within a ten mile radius will know that you are mine.” the Sniper answered, grin prominent on his face.

 

Lukas cried out softly when the Sniper swept his legs out from beneath him and laid him back against the floor. His body was burning when kisses covered his neck, chest and torso. He nearly broke the skin on his fingers when Sydney's lips encompassed him a second time.

 

All the way. . .he was all the way. . .

 

The Spy felt dizzy and his body jerked when he released in the Sniper's throat. His eyes rolled back when Sydney scooped his bottom up onto his lap and continued. Lukas' legs were sprawled around the Sniper weakly and he could feel another release welling up in his groin.

 

“Syd. . .ney. . .”

 

The Sniper's face was euphoric. He swallowed willingly. Nothing could make this man ugly to him. _Nothing_.

 

He slowly pulled away and stared at the throbbing organ in front of him before looking at the face of its owner. Lukas had tears staining his face and his arms were up around the sides of his head uselessly. His narrow chest was heaving for breath and the webs and marks continued to lose their angry colour and sting.

 

Sydney smiled faintly. His fingers slowly tracing the contours of his partner's body until he reached the Spy's entrance. He felt the muscle tighten out of reflex and he watched Lukas shove his fist to his lips. The Spy's eyes were clenched shut.

 

“I love you, Lukas.”

 

The Spy opened his eyes and turned his head. He stared at the taller man uncomprehending.

 

“What?”

 

“I love you.” Sydney repeated.

 

Lukas took this information in for a moment before slowly smiling. It was a quiet, reserved and devious smile. The Sniper knew it well enough after so many years of working with the Spy.

 

“I love you, too, Sydney.”

 

“Let me make love to you?”

 

“I thought you'd never ask.”

 

“I might not be asking.”

 

“You are.”


	36. Chapter 36

Voices turned to whispers and soft moans. Creaking of furniture and floorboards echoed in the brightly lit hallway. Sitting against the repaired door to keep unwanted company away, Matthew hummed to himself and stared at the piece of wood he'd been carving. A smile played on his lips while he whittled a bit here and there.

 

He looked up when a tall, dark shadow passed over him.

 

“Evening, Jean.”

 

Jean looked at Matt curiously before hearing the obnoxious noises from inside Lukas' room. He smiled faintly and looked back at the Soldier.

 

“I see they made nice.”

 

“I'm assumin', yes.” Matt answered.

 

He looked at Jean curiously next.

 

“Awful rare of you to be up on this floor.” he commented merrily. “The light usually gets to you, don't it?”

 

Jean carefully lifted his cargo in his back tentacles, his face softening.

 

Tyler's clothes had been changed to a pair of Martin's hospital greens and there were several bandages across the Scout's head and face. His arms were crossed comfortably over his chest and he was wrapped in one of the Medic's blankets. Dark bruises covered his neck and throat.

 

“He will be frightened and unaware of his surroundings if I keep him with me.” Jean answered softly. “I am taking him to his room and I will keep watch from there. Inform me the minute “ _this_ ” stops.”

 

Matt looked behind him when Lukas' voice reached a familiar fever pitch and Sydney's growl echoed in his throat. The good-natured Soldier laughed softly and nodded.

 

“Sure. I guess I can do that. Don't have anywhere else to be.”

 

Jean sighed.

 

“It will mean the toxin has run its course through Lukas' system.”  


“Oh, I knew what you meant.” Matt answered matter of fact. “I just like that it embarrassed you.”

 

Jean was startled and a blush came up through his pallid cheeks. He stared stupidly for a moment before shaking his head clear and frowning.

 

“It is not my plan to molest my teammate.”

 

“No. But it might be _his_.” Matt offered cryptically. “He's been hangin' out on the roof. Riley gave him parts to build a shack up there. Caught him creepin' in to it one night when Jo asked me to hunt him down. It's a damn good look-a-like. You'da never guessed it wasn't an A/C unit.”

 

Jean's eyes turned dangerous.

 

“You knew where he _was and DID NOT TELL ME_!?”

 

Matt looked up at Jean, lifting his helmet as he did so.

 

“Jean, if it doesn't matter to you, why do you care?”

 

Jean was going to fire back an answer but stopped. He found that if he answered his teammate's question he was admitting the feelings he'd been harboring for years. If he didn't answer, it confirmed the same.

 

The Tentaspy relaxed on his legs and looked away.

 

“You could have told Jo.” he murmured. “Michael may not have hurt him had he been _inside_ the Base.”

 

Matt shook his head.

 

“He'd have been killed.”

 

Jean looked at the Soldier strangely. He waited. There was more and he knew it.

 

“Gabe wasn't a total vegetable.” Matt continued. “Doc didn't have to give him much to calm him down. Soon, he wasn't medicated at all. Doc watched him sit at his desk reading all the books Lukas had given him one night. Then, he watched him sit and stare at the wall, his baseball bat in his hands.

 

“The first night Mike got back. . .Gabe was the one that started the fight.”

 

Jean's eyes widened.

 

This was an unexpected turn of events.

 

“Why didn't anyone say anything!?”

 

“We knew you had enough stress.” Matt answered, sighing. “We couldn't find Syd, Jo was in a panick about everything and Lukas was shooting up. If any of us had mentioned a change in the Twins' behaviour, it would have caused a fuckin' riot. So, Riley, O'Connor, Martin and I kept it a secret.

 

“I knew there'd be a time and a place for it. . .I just didn't imagine that Mike would beat his brother to the point of Gabe giving him his access codes.”

 

“Is that what happened?”

 

“Within an inch of his life.” Matt answered, looking up at Jean. “If Tyler had been inside the Base while Gabe still had access to the Base itself, then Gabe would have killed him. Gabe knows something. . .the same something I am betting Tyler knows. That makes Tyler a liability, Jean.

 

“Tyler threatens the relationship Gabe has with his brother. . .but, on that same note, I think that Gabe realised that it wasn't _Tyler_ that got them into this mess. It was _Mike_. The severity is lost on the kid, but not on Gabe. Gabe is too smart. He's just been abused his whole life. Can't fault a kid that's been abused like that.

 

“But Gabe is terrified that he is losing Mike to something he doesn't understand.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jean asked eerily.

 

Matt frowned.

 

“I reviewed the footage from when Lukas was in their cell. Lukas has reached a level with Gabe that Mike never has. Lukas can actually _stop_ one of Gabe's fits.”

 

Jean's eyes widened. He stared at the Soldier incredulously.

 

“Impossible.”

 

Matt shook his head.

 

“Improbable, yes. Impossible, no.” he answered. “Gabe senses that, too. If Mike is held accountable for what he's done; and believe me, Jean, he will be. . .then Gabe will not have him. I think it has struck the youngest of our boys that if he allows Mike to keep leading them into danger, it will be the end forever.”

 

“Do you honestly believe those beasts are capable of any kind of _rational_ thought to their lives!?” Jean spat hatefully. “They were set to be executed! A fate fit for a couple of murdering, treacherous brats!”

 

“Gabe only does what Mike tells him.” Matt offered. “The fact that Gabe was able to maintain while Mike was gone means that Gabe has the ability to reason that he is safer within the walls of this Base than outside of it.

 

“Every time they've escaped, Mike has done something stupid to land them right back in the Wastes. He even stooped so low as to take Gabe back to the place that has turned him _into this mess_. He turned a gun on his own brother. . .the man he idolises. . .”

 

The Soldier paused before shaking his head and returning to the whittling in his hand.

 

“. . .you follow a man like that to the Gates of Hell. . .but you don't follow him back to the place that tortured you and made you feel pain again and again. For Mike to take him there for his own selfish needs revealed to Gabe that Mike doesn't always have _his_ interests on his mind.

 

“Still doesn't mean he wouldn't kill anyone that threatened his relationship with Mike. . .but he certainly thought long and hard about his position the only way his brain can, Jean. Can't fault the kid for that.”

 

Jean was silent. He slowly turned his gaze to Tyler when the Scout whimpered softly. He carefully ran his hand over the young man's face and watched the muscles relax again. His mind was buzzing with inconsistencies.

 

“Tyler has a few journals up in his room.” Matt said suddenly. “He is careless with 'em and leaves them lying around.”

 

Jean took this to mean that he could easily pry into his Scout's life. He didn't know whether to accept the information gracefully or to smack the Soldier upside the head.

 

Matt smiled.

 

“He'll be a'ight tonight. Riley, O'Connor and Martin are all keepin' watch on the Twins. Mike oughta be out for a few hours with that shot of Syd's. The Base's security systems are online and nothing has changed in the Respawn Center.

 

“The bunk he's been hidin' from Gabe in is the fifth A/C unit on the South Side of the Base. It used to be an old pigeon hutch back in the day; but you'd swear it had always been an A/C unit with the job the kid did on it.”

 

“Pigeons?” Jean murmured.

 

Matt smiled.

“I had a thing for birds once.”

 

“That's how you knew.”

 

Matt nodded.

 

“It wasn't my place to rat him out. The kid knew he was in danger. He knew the least likely place anyone would look was the roof. He even memorised the landscape. Prolly what saved him from a worse beatin' from Mike.

 

“He was careless after being caught up there twice, though.”

 

Jean nodded in agreement. He looked at Tyler before turning to Matt.

 

“You. . .have been most helpful, Matthew.”

 

Matt just smiled.

 

“All in a day's work, my friend.” he answered. “All in a day's work.”

 

Jean continued down the hall a little further before turning back to the Soldier.

 

“You will come and inform me when they have had enough of one another?” he asked, exhausted. “I need to make sure the toxin is completely expelled.”

 

Matt nodded.

 

“Yup.”

 

Jean took this answer and continued down the main hall.

 

Tyler would be more comfortable around _his_ things and in _his_ room. If he had to stay with the Scout all night he would. But Matt's revelations had not been relieving. In fact, they had stirred up more ill feelings of dread.

 

Tyler's dog met him at the door and barked once before sitting down and wagging his tail happily. The animal moved with Jean as the Tentaspy closed the door behind him and carefully set Tyler on his bed.

 

The room had not been slept in for days, but his pet had fresh food and water.

 

Jean winced and looked around.

 

Tyler had been that afraid and he had not known.

 

The Spy turned and noticed several, leather bound books strewn about the Scout's desk. He tilted his head when he saw the Scout's handwriting over the pages that were open. The last page had been dated yesterday.

 

Jean looked at Tyler before slowly picking up the journal in his hands.

 

_I can't take it anymore. I can't take running and hiding and all of this stress. I threw up blood again. It's the third time this week. I can't eat or sleep. All I can hear and feel is their hands and voices. All I remember is the pain and screaming._

_I heard the Enforcer is pregnant. It was a rumour at the Post, but I don't doubt it was true. It's probably why the Administrator's been gone. Fucking Christ. . .I can't bear this. . .I just. . . know he is going to come back from that place and he will find me._

_I should go to Jean. . .Matt. . .Jo. . .anybody. . .but I can't. I CAN'T._

_What do I do?_

_He's coming for me. . .and he'll kill me. . .because I know. . ._

_I want to go home. . .but I don't have one anymore. I need to keep telling myself that. There isn't anyone there. . .no house. . .not Mom or Dad. . .none of my brothers or sister. . ._

_That's what scares me._

_If he kills me. . .I can go home. . .but. . .then. . .I leave behind sadness of my own. . .but I don't even know if he'd be SAD. . .he'd just find another. . .another DOLL. . ._

_WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?_

_If this illness doesn't kill me. . .or the Twins. . .my own, stupid heart will. . ._

 

Jean looked at Tyler, stunned.

 

He didn't know about the Scout's family. He had always assumed given the Scout's happy nature that he had a family happily alive in some city somewhere. He never once gave thought to the notion that his Scout. . . _his Scout_. . .was an orphan.

 

“You are not a doll, _mon petite_.” he murmured, closing the book and setting it down among the others. “But I would be terribly sad. . .angry. . .that you were taken from me. . .and I could not stop it.”

 

He paused before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

 

“And I certainly could not replace you, Tyler.”

 

The Spy put another blanket over the smaller body and settled down in the Scout's desk chair. He amused himself with his lover's pet while trying to come to grips with thoughts and fragments in his mind. This was a darkness unlike any other.

 

The game, as he had feared, had turned deadly.


	37. Chapter 37

Six looked at Helen indifferently when the Administrator let herself into her room late one evening. She raised her eyebrow before turning back to the window across the room. She was sure to keep Michelle’s locket hidden in her hand.

 

“No need to hide it. I know she gave it to you.”

 

Six did not look away from the window when Helen spoke. Her face gave nothing away while machines beeped beside her. Her eye had healed and looked less red. Stitches had just been removed from where Michael had nearly scratched her eyelid off. Her one, good eye was still red and bloodshot from crying, but she did not fight the urges anymore.

 

It had become too difficult knowing that her lover was going to wake up knee deep in the plan that they had come up with together.

 

That _hadn’t_ been part of the plan.

 

Or, maybe it had.

 

Six frowned.

 

How like life.

 

“Do you take me a fool, Six?”

 

Six rolled her eyes and turned to face Helen. She glared at the pristine suit and the swept back hair. She could see the cold, beady eyes trying to sum her up. She slowly uncrossed her arms and smiled.

 

“I thought I had answered that question when we met.”

 

Six’s voice was still hoarse and raspy, but it had its bite back to it. With the return of her other eye, her face looked menacing with healing cuts and scratches. The bruise along her nose and right cheek were healing slowly but surely over the white flesh.

 

Helen crossed her arms.

 

“What are you planning?”

 

Six tilted her head.

 

“Your wildebeests attack me in the desert and you ask _me_ what I am planning?” she asked heatedly.

 

“You wouldn’t have been attacked if you hadn’t left the Badlands in the first place.” Helen hissed. “Why did you leave!?”

 

“I told you, Administrator, I work for no one but myself.” Six hissed. “You took me on under that condition. It wasn’t my intention for Michelle to be hurt.”

 

Helen was taken back.

 

This had been the first time the young woman had used Miss Pauling’s name in front of her. She slowly back-tracked and uncrossed her arms quickly. She frowned.

 

“No.” she agreed softly. “I told her to tell you long ago about her past. She would always refuse. I am surprised Cole stayed as long as he did.”

 

Helen reached for her cigarette case out of reflex. She stopped and looked at Six almost imploringly.

 

Six slowly extended her left hand. It was bandaged to the elbow and had several IVs taped down to her left hand. She smirked.

 

“Only if you open the window and share, Miss Administrator.”

 

Helen smiled easier.

 

She could admire a woman like Six. Unlike her niece, Six had strength, brains and intuition. She wouldn’t be able to play this woman off like her kin. It would take cunning and skill to break this opponent.

 

The Administrator moved to the window and pushed up on the sash until it opened a fair amount. She slowly handed her case out to the young woman in the bed and offered her a lighter.

 

Six graciously accepted the offer, lit her cigarette and passed everything back to Helen. Smoke curled into her red hair which had grown out since her time in the hospital. She shook her head.

 

“You injured a dear friend, Miss Administrator.” she said softly. “Cole was a liability anyway. He jeopardized everything you are working toward.”

 

“Which is. . .?”

 

Six smiled, her teeth flashing.

 

“World Domination.” she supplied, flicking ash onto the floor. “Do you think _I_ am a fool, Administrator?”

 

Helen smiled and leaned against the window sill. She put a cigarette into her holder and watched the younger woman appreciatively.

 

“I have my patch of desert.” she answered. “What more could a woman want?”

 

“Everything that’s _under_ the patch of desert.” Six answered back. “It was unfortunate you let your beasts slip your security net on purpose.”

 

The redhead grinned maniacally when Helen tilted her head.

 

“Oh, yes. I figured that out the minute that blue eyed idiot ripped the door of Lucas’ van wide open.” Six supplied, exhaling smoke. “I also figured they must be my targets by the way the foul mouthed one spoke and the other stood by looking dejected and disgusted.

 

“ _This must be them_ , I thought to myself while they beat me near to death. I look forward to when I am able to repay the favor.”

 

Helen was silent for a time before looking at Six appreciatively.

 

“I underestimated you.”

 

“You did.”

 

There was a small silence while Six finished her cigarette and put it out on the bed rail. She threw the butt on the floor and frowned.

 

“Probably not good for the baby. But, then again, I didn’t ask for it, did I?”

 

Again, Helen was surprised.

 

“Oh, yes.” Six said ominously. “I’m keeping it.”

 

Helen’s eyes narrowed.

 

“You are under no obligation given the circumstances.”

 

“I am as a Catholic.” Six answered calmly. “I promised to live as Mary-Elizabeth wished. I will do as she wanted. I have my own agenda, Miss Administrator. Remember that. This is just a momentary set back.”

 

“That is the reason I was hoping you and I could have a little chat.” Helen replied tersely. “You know that Lucas Riley left me no choice.”

 

Six nodded.

 

“It serves him right for hurting Vincent Gabriel.” she agreed. “M. Gabriel was a competent and able bodied Spy before Lucas hurt him.”

 

Immediately, Helen hissed.

 

“What have you with Lucas Riley, Six?”

 

“I don’t see how it is any of your business, Administrator.” Six answered quietly. “But, seeing as we have to announce it sooner or later and your filthy heathen will not take responsibility for what he’s thrust upon me, someone does. I do not trust anyone else _except_ for Lucas Riley.

 

“Why do you think I chose him in the first place?”

 

Helen’s face was red when she smashed her cigarette into the window sill.

 

“I will not allow it.”

 

“My child will not be a bastard.”

 

“I WILL NOT ALLOW IT.”

 

Six smiled, Helen’s voice booming in the room. She lifted her knee and put her head and elbow against it curiously.

 

“No need to shout, Miss Administrator.” she murmured. “I am right here.”

 

Helen’s nostrils flared.

 

“Lucas Riley is still an active member of this operation.” she hissed.

 

“And he told _you_ that when he married Cole Justine he would take his grandmother’s name.” Six said, sweeter than sugar.

 

Helen looked at Six, confused, before glaring sharply.

 

“How do you know about that?” she breathed.

 

“He told me.” Six answered diligently. “And you agreed to release his Scouts to him. Cole and Jay are no longer considered a part of the Badlands. They are free property. Cole is a good thing to lose. He was jeopardizing everything, like I said. . .but you will lose Jay before it is all over.”

 

Helen was practically trembling with rage.

 

“Jay DeLaroux may do as he pleases.” she rasped.

 

“Hmm, nice try.” Six said softly. “But, if Lucas is going to marry me. . .”

 

“. . .HE ISN’T. . .!”

 

“. . .then he cannot very well marry _THEM_.”

 

Helen moved toward Six threateningly. She stopped instantly when Six pulled a switchblade from her side and held it out toward the Administrator. The two stared at each other dangerously.

 

The machines kept a steady tempo to the frantic beat in the room. Both women were silent for a long time. Finally, Helen relaxed and cracked her neck uncomfortably.

 

“Poor Jay.” she said aloud. “To lose his lover to his _sister_.”

 

“Lucas couldn’t marry him anyway.” Six said, unoffended. “He’s a _boy_.”

 

“You discredit him, Six.”

 

“He needs to learn that life is cruel.” Six answered heartlessly. “He needs to learn that there are no happy endings and any such like are only fabricated by the ones who are deluded by them.”

 

“You are a monster yourself, Six.” Helen snarled. “What about my niece?”

 

“What about her?” Six asked, disinterested. “You told me yourself you warned her to be honest about her past. She lied to me. The only promise she ever had to keep was to be _honest_. She couldn’t do THAT. I should have left her to her Fate in the alley that night.”

 

“Why didn’t you!?”

 

Six thought a while about this question before slowly shaking her head.

 

“I liked her moxy in the face of danger.” she said, smiling faintly. “Even if she was horribly outnumbered, she acted as if an army stood behind her.”

 

The younger woman looked at the Administrator with a broad grin.

 

“It will serve her well when she finds out she has lost what she treasured.”

 

Helen looked down at the floor for a moment.

 

“You make a powerful argument, Six.” she murmured. “But Michelle isn’t as clever as you appear to be.”

 

She looked back at the red head.

 

“You are making dangerous enemies.”

 

“I am not afraid of you, Administrator.” Six answered. “But thank you for the warning.”

 

Helen frowned, her eyes narrowing.

 

“What do you hope to accomplish? What was the point if you had nothing to gain and everything to lose?”

 

Six smiled.

 

“I said momentary set-back.” she replied. “Just because I got knocked up doesn’t mean I plan on going easy on your mutants in the Wastes. I am biding my time until I am able to swing a bat again. Then, you won’t have as much of a problem with them.”

 

“I highly doubt that, Six.” Helen said, smiling now. “Michael and Gabriel are far worse than you could ever imagine.”

 

“Fellow kin need no introductions.” Six replied eerily. “They should have realised that fucking with me meant instant death. I think the little one realised it the moment he stopped to think about what his twin had done.

 

“Too bad his momentary relapse cost him the security blanket he cherishes so much.”

 

“The day you take down Michael will be a day I eat my hat.” Helen sniffed dismissively. “You couldn’t defend yourself the first time.”

 

“The _first time_ I had already been injured.” Six hissed, knife straight and unwavering in her hand. “The next time we will be on an even playing field. Ah. Correction.

 

“ _I_ will be _on_ the field.”

 

“If you had to choose, Six, which would it be?” Helen asked suddenly.

 

“I am afraid I do not understand the question?”

 

“If I forced you to choose between revenge and Lucas Riley,” Helen answered, smirking, “what would you do?”

 

Six’s eyes were dangerous.

 

“No one makes me decide anything.” she hissed back.

 

“Humor me.” Helen demurred.

 

“I do not laugh unless I have heard a joke and I do not dance unless I hear some music, Miss Administrator.” Six said firmly. “If it is a serious threat you are making, then it will be easy to do both without your enforcement.”

 

Helen stared, somewhat taken back by Six’s response. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

 

“I may not have any jurisdiction over where you go or what you do, but I can control my _heathens_ as you put it.”

 

“Good luck with that.” Six advised. “Maiming their handler and nearly killing his second in command doesn’t seem like a good start to me.”

 

“I know they know.” Helen answered indifferently. “I know that _you know_.”

 

Six smirked.

 

“I know many things, Administrator. When you live lives as Lucas Riley and I have, then you see the world with eyes wide open. You are raised knowing it is dark, abysmal and full of pain. You either harness it or you don’t.

 

“Us versus _THEM_.”

 

Helen took the inference to mean the Twins and nodded.

 

“That is true.” she agreed. “You either sink or swim when you are thrown to the sharks.”

 

“Then what is it we are really talking about, Administrator?” Six finally asked. “Because you will get nothing from me and sooner or later the earthquake you are waiting for will begin right beneath your feet.

 

“He’s already told you. You already know. If you haven’t figured it out by now you are just stupid or you honestly don’t see it coming.”

 

“I see.” Helen said softly.

 

She paused for a moment before sighing and shaking her head.

 

“I should have killed him.”

 

“Perhaps you should have. . .but it would take more than what you could do to him to get what you wanted. You should have known the fight for domination would be harder than this, Administrator. . .even for you.”

 

Six’s blade followed Helen as the Administrator made her way back to the door. She smiled when Helen drew her gun and pointed it at her.

 

“And what’s to stop me from killing _you_ then?”

 

“You cannot afford manslaughter and it is a hospital.” Six answered. “And to that effect, you made a deal with me and Michelle. No harm comes to her or else all deals are off.”

 

“Harm!? The only HARM done to her is that which you’ve done YOURSELF!” Helen barked.

 

“How stupid you can be.” Six remarked. “By killing me, you harm Michelle. By harming Michelle it gives her the right to do whatever she pleases. If not me, then _her_.”

 

Helen’s eyes widened to their full extent. She lowered her weapon and watched the locket dangle from Six’s right hand. On the Enforcer Scout’s left, ring finger was a solid, silver band.

 

Six smiled while the knife glittered in her left. She shook her head slowly.

 

“I do not need your permission to do _anything_ , Miss MacManus.” she hissed. “And what’s done is done. By the time you finally get it through that thick skull of yours, you will have realised it is far, far too late.”

 

Helen slowly put her weapon back in its holster and glared.

 

“You will find I am not one to accept defeat so easily.” she hissed dangerously. “Remember that when those monstrosities become the least of your problems.”

 

“Gladly.” Six answered.

 

She kept her switchblade tuned to Helen MacManus until the Administrator turned and left the room. She heard Helen order her men to stand down and retreat. She smiled dangerously and lolled her head back to the window.

 

“I do think I have pissed your boss off.”


	38. Chapter 38

Lucas Riley’s shadow appeared at the window of the hospital when the Sniper hoisted himself in through it. His wounds and injuries had begun to heal and scar. His lips were mismatched where August had reattached the torn flesh. He frowned and looked at the door.

 

“I didn’ expect her to be so Johnny on the Spot, actually.” he murmured.

 

He looked at Six sternly.

 

“You shouldn’t have egged her on.”

 

Six shrugged.

 

“What can she do to me that life hasn’t, Lucas?” she asked softly.

 

She obliged the gunman when Lucas ran a hand carefully alongside her cheek. He stared into her eyes and winced.

 

“She can take just that. . .your life.”

 

Six scoffed.

 

“She’s welcome to it.”

 

“Michelle. . .her story isn’t one that’s easy to tell, love.” Lucas breathed suddenly. “To have that upbringing. . .to be treated as a. . .a toy! A worthless lump of flesh that is good for nothing but abuse. . .you find yourself creating lies just to keep the story from repeatin’ over and over in your head.”

 

Six’s eyes softened and she looked at Lucas carefully. She slowly reached out and ran her fingers through the Sniper’s hair. She watched tears roll down the Australian’s face when she pushed his hat off of his head.

 

Lucas leaned into Six’s hands. He encouraged her to drag her nails across his healed scalp. His heart felt like it was beating so hard he was going to die. He’d found Jay. He knew what he had to do now that he had. It was going to kill him. To maim and wound his beautiful kit would take the last of his love from him.

 

“Jay will forgive you.”

 

Six tilted Lucas’ head upright and gently brushed the tears out of his face.

 

“Trust in me, Luke.” she whispered. “This is something I’ve been waiting for my whole life. It may have been a heathen that impregnated me; but it doesn’t mean the spawn that results will be the same. It’s going to be all right. I feel it. I feel it in my bones.”

 

Lucas wrapped his arms around Six’s waist and buried his face in her chest. He felt her wrap her arms around him and whisper in Latin. This caused him to sob harder.

 

_My beautiful darlin’. . .my sweet love. . .hurt or abused. . .God, please. . .please help me. . ._

 

“Cole will return, too.” Six murmured. “Guilty consciences do not have to travel far to ring true.”

 

“I can’t do this.” Luke choked. “I can’t. . .I c. . .I CARE ABOUT THOSE BOYS!”

 

“Then if you care, you must push them away from this place.” Six warned gently. “Just as I must be as callous and cruel to Michelle as I can be. Even though, now, I know I was the one at fault.”

 

Lucas sniffled and shook his head slowly.

 

“She _shoulda_ told ya.” he mumbled. “But she must’a had her reasons.”

 

This statement struck a chord in Six’s mind and the Scout made sure to think on it a moment before filing it away. She smiled and nodded.

 

“Maybe you’re right.”

 

There was a small silence between them before Lucas let his hands slide down to Six’s hips.

 

“They ain’t feedin’ you enough.” he murmured, his lips against her belly. “I told Iesely to make sure you were given _real_ food.”

 

Six smiled.

 

“Well, now that the Administrator isn’t watching me like a hawk, I think he will be able to take better control of my care.”

 

Lucas frowned.

 

“I am worried about Helen releasin’ those two bastards into the Wastes.” he hissed. “Mike better hope he can run faster than I can shoot.”

 

“Do thrash him a bit for me, would you?” Six asked casually. “I won’t be able to do much, I am afraid. I am surprised that he was actually able to impregnate me to be honest.”

 

Lucas looked up at Six and put his hands against her cheeks.

 

“A family of her own would make Michelle happier than she’s ever been in her life.” he whispered. “It’s what I promised her. . .I promised her. . .”

 

Six did not flinch away or resist the Sniper’s lips when they touched hers. Her body was calm and relaxed between Lucas’ hands and her fingers dug into his shoulders. She looked at him, smile faint in the narrow space where they parted.

 

“. . .we’ll protect her family together. . .”

 

Lucas looked at Six imploringly.

 

“Please. . .save me from myself. . .”

 

“I’ll do my best.”

 

Luke bowed himself over Six’s lap and held onto her tightly.

 

She was the remaining piece he had. The last of his humanity was this young woman and the tiny life inside of her. If this piece was lost. . .

 

The Sniper shuddered and collapsed against his female lover. He could hear her speaking quietly in Latin and gently running her fingers through his hair.

 

She was so kind and gentle. She wasn’t a monster. She’d only been treated like one.

 

“I will give you love in their place.”

 

Lucas looked up quickly. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were a miserable shade of green. The muddy, mossy colour revealed the amount of pain his heart, body and soul were feeling. His heart skipped a beat.

 

Six smiled and nodded.

 

“To repay you for the protection.” she added stoutly, winking.

 

Luke smiled half-hearted.

 

“I will be a’ight.” he rasped. “But thank you. . .Marie.”

 

Six shrugged.

 

“We’re going to be pissing a lot of people off soon.” she murmured. “As soon as that announcement hits the paper and Jay gets your letter.”

 

Lucas winced.

 

He’d had to hold his kukri to his arm to force himself to write the abomination that would severe the last of his Scouts from him. After he had located Jay he knew he would not be able to face the Scout. He also knew it would have to be something Jay could not see through.

 

The only way he and Six figured this would work was if they married behind his back and mailed the announcement and the letter together to where August had sent him. The letter was crumpled in an envelope in his vest pocket.

 

“Shall we mail it together, Lucas?”

 

Luke looked up at Six again.

 

“The last of humanity.” he murmured.

 

He looked down and was silent for a moment before nodding.

 

Six gently patted the Sniper’s head. She carefully went through familiar motions of unhooking her IVs and tucking the line that fed her needles. She pulled a cotton bandage over her hand and removed the electrodes from her chest. She turned off the EKG monitor and smiled at Luke.

 

“Come on, Luke.” she breathed. “We’ll destroy some lives together. . .and in the end, I promise we’ll put them back together again.”

 

Lucas rose to his feet, unsteady, and carefully lowered the railing on Six’s bed. He held her hand when she stood up with ease. Her body cast a slender shadow against the wall. Her red hair fell across her damaged eye gracefully.

 

The Sniper played with the fiery curls.

 

“You are a beautiful woman, Marie.” he murmured. “I’d have liked to known you when I was younger.”

 

Six smiled sweetly, a rare blush coming into her cheeks.

 

“You and I crave such abuse because of the lives we were forced to live.” she answered. “It doesn’t make us cruel or sick. It means we love differently. I should have remembered that when Michelle was honest with me. It definitely makes me understand why she needs the love she needs.

 

“Just as I can now better take care of _you_ knowing you still need that kind of love.”

 

Lucas looked down and shook his head.

 

“I wish I could rid myself of the beast.” he hissed. “Cole. . .maimed and disfigured. . .I can only pray Jay will not do something drastic.”

 

“Jay is smarter than most, but pain has a funny effect on us all.” Six commented.

 

She looked at Lucas with soft eyes.

 

“I wish I had known you, too, Lucas.” she said gently. “If I had met you I might not have turned out this way. . .hell, maybe I’d have a family and husband of my own. . .”

 

“My thoughts, too.” Lucas murmured.

 

They looked at one another, embarrassed, before Six nodded and trailed her fingertips across the Sniper’s injured cheekbone.

 

“We have a chance to test it out.” she breathed. “It is a “what-if” story.”

 

Lucas began to tremble.

 

“I wanted to die for writin’ that letter.” he choked. “Drank so much I loaded my rifle and almost did myself in. . .I wanted the voices and the pain to stop. I wanted the smothering to drown me in the Hell I’ve created for others.”

 

“I need you to live.” Six crooned gently. “Jay and Cole will need you. . .more than you realise right now. . .but you can trust _me_.”

 

Lucas looked into Six’s eyes when the Scout held his face in her hands.

 

“I have no interest in the fortune you seek.” Six whispered. “I just want _her_.”

 

“My guarantee.”

 

Six nodded, smiling.

 

Luke looked down, his body burning and aching. He was incredibly emaciated and his skin was still pale beige. His hair hung limp and his limbs were sticking out in awkward places. His clothes hung off of his frame as they would a child wearing their father’s Sunday suit.

 

“What I do for you is just between _us_.”

 

Lucas moaned softly and bowed his head when Six pressed her lips against his ear. Sweat slid down the sides of his face and he felt the burning, boiling heat in his groin. He’d been fighting it for over a month. He’d been enduring all of the drugs and experimentation on his body as a way of punishing himself for what he’d put Lukas and Cole through.

 

He continued to work at Dust Bowl during the day and he came to Six’s room every night at the hospital. He didn’t sleep for fear of the nightmares that plagued him. He barely ate because the food made his stomach turn. He let the toxins push his body to madness.

 

“I think I am rather done with this place.” Six concluded suddenly. “You think your Medic in Dust Bowl could get you whatever they are feeding me?”

 

Lucas looked at the IV Bags hanging from the pole beside Six’s bed. He nodded.

 

“If not, Brian can.” he answered.

 

“Then take me home.”

 

Lucas’s eyes filled with tears again.

 

“Home?”

 

“The Administrator replaced your van did she not?” Six asked curiously. “I take it your habitual need to be alone has not changed in thirty days. So, take me home!”


	39. Chapter 39

A flash of silver caught the moonlight from the window when Lucas swept his left hand across Six’s face. He pressed his lips against hers and forced hers to part with his tongue. He had to be careful. If he let go of his mind now he could hurt her and the baby.

 

Her mouth was warm and inviting. Her tongue slid against his. She naturally tasted sweet.

 

Lucas pulled away breathlessly while Six panted in front of him. He winced and pressed his legs together to hide the erection between his thighs. He shook his head quickly.

 

“Not. . .here. . .” he breathed. “. . .not where they could take you from me. . .”

 

“You can have me when we go _home_.” Six insisted. “We have a letter to Post anyway.”

 

Six’s heart was racing in her chest while her eyes followed the Sniper’s gaze. She could see him eyeing every bit of her hungrily. She knew he’d been fighting the chemicals in his body. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that if Sydney and Lukas were messed up, Luke had been doubly so.

 

Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side when Lucas’ hand slid her gown away from bandages covering her neck and shoulder. She flinched gently when his fingers pulled the dressings away from her healing wounds.

 

She could feel his eyes on the scabbing marks in her throat, neck and shoulder. She could sense him drinking her in and summing her in his mind. Six gasped when he touched her. His fingers were hot and left burning marks in her flesh. The silver ring around the Sniper’s left ring finger caught her eye.

 

_That’s right. . .we’re husband and wife. . .this is what. . .a husband and wife . . . do . . ._

 

Lucas growled and pulled himself away when Six moaned almost euphorically. He shook his head and put her at arm’s length.

 

His teeth were bared and they were throbbing in his gums. He wanted to Mark her. He needed to do it. His heartbeat grew more ragged.

 

She had the perfect, smoothest spot on her slender shoulder blade. . .

 

Lucas roared and pulled himself away completely.

 

“If we don’t leave now, we won’t make it back to my van before I do something else I will regret.” he hissed.

 

Six was silent for a moment before tilting her head farther to the left. She watched Lucas’ body shudder and his knees lock. She noted the grimace and the tightly clenched jaw when the moonlight highlighted all of the markings Michelle had left in her flesh.

 

The Sniper was throbbing.

 

“It’s all right.”

 

Lucas looked at Six like he hadn’t heard her at all. His eyes were a blazing reddish green and his teeth were bearing back again. He shook his head violently and backed farther away from her.

 

“N. . .NO. . .” he rasped. “. . .I. . .WILL. . .NOT. . .IT. . .IS NOT. . .MI. . .MI. .MINE!”

 

Six laughed sweetly.

 

It was a beautifully pitched sound of light. Her face, jaw and eyes opened and her red curls bounced around her cheekbones childishly. It was pristine and untarnished.

 

“But, my dearest Luke! I am your bride. . .your wife! It is what a wife does for her husband.”

 

Lucas’ eyes flooded with tears and he shook until he collapsed to his knees on the floor. He forced both hands over his mouth when Six stepped off of the bed and walked toward him. Her gown slid further down her arm.

 

Six stared at the Sniper daringly. She was defiant and tall against the shuddering, huddled mass under the windowsill. She stopped in front of the Australian and fell to her knees. Her hands pressed down on his kneecaps.

 

The Sniper’s eyes begged his counterpart. The green throbbed behind the toxic yellow and red building up in his irises. He shook his head when Six slowly spun around and seductively pulled her curls away from the spot he had selected.

 

“I need it, too, Luke.”

 

Six’s voice was hushed and genuine. She winced, her charm bouncing against her throat.

 

“I need to be Marked. I need to be wanted. I need to be controlled and told what to do. I need someone to take the fire out of my body. I need to erase him. I need something. . .something to get the feeling of his disgusting, filth ridden cock out of my body!”

 

“Jesus, fuckin’ Christ. . .I’m so sorry, Marie. . .I’m sorry!”

 

Six’s back arched sharply and her lips parted like a scream was going to come, but it was silent. Her eyes were closed in rapture and her body responded to the rush of adrenaline being injected into her blood. Her body was rigid in Lucas Riley’s grasp while the Sniper’s teeth sank deeper into her shoulder.

 

Blood filled his nostrils. It slid down his throat. His body was sated by the relief of one of the many toxins he had been injected with in Isolation. He ejaculated in his trousers and felt Six’s release soak the area between her thighs.

 

Lucas Riley moaned and bit down harder into the sharp bite marks he was leaving in Marie DeLaroux’s neck. He felt her body instantly comply with his commands. She was so perfect. If he had known her ten years earlier. . .

 

. . .he would have gone straight for her. . .

 

“Please. . .”

 

Six’s voice drew the Sniper back to himself. He pulled his teeth out of the torn flesh and blood vessels. Blood was staining his lips and teeth. It was running down his chin and into his goatee. When he stared into Six’s eyes, he could see two, full green eyes instead of one.

 

“Let me have some. . .”

 

Lucas shuddered and pulled Six back by her curls. He pressed his lips against the Scout’s and pushed his tongue past her teeth. Blood slowly stained Six’s chin and throat. He moaned euphorically when Six’s tongue pushed back into his mouth and his teeth.

 

If this is what it meant for a couple to drink of one another, the Sniper now understood why it was so rare and exhilarating a feeling.

 

Six parted from Lucas and stared down at him. Blood was staining her gown while she stared at the Australian firmly.

 

“ _Now_ I insist you take me home.” she rasped.

 

Lucas smiled and wiped the blood off of his face. He pulled himself to his feet and then pulled Six to hers.

 

He shook his head.

 

“Can’t let ya do that ter me, love.” he growled, grinning. “Ye’ve tempted me.”

 

“You can make it to the alleyway, can’t you?” Six teased gently. “If you must I would rather not share it with any unwelcome interruptions.”

 

“I must.”

 

“Then help me out this window.”

 

Lucas wasted no time. He was out the hospital window in a flash and reaching for Six.

 

“Hang onto my neck.” he instructed firmly.

 

Six immediately did as she was told when the authoritarian voice commanded her. Her body throbbed in time with Lucas’ as the Sniper scaled down the walls of the hospital. After a few minutes, both were safely grounded in a narrow, dark side alley away from the main docks of the hospital.

 

Luke looked at Six, restraining her arms. He watched the faint moonlight catch the symbol against her throat. His body was throbbing. The next round of toxins was starting to course through his blood.

 

He trembled harder.

 

“Marie. . .”

 

The Sniper pressed his weight into the Scout’s body pinning her to the bricks behind her. His lips were against hers and his hands were lifting her gown. His groin was pressing toward warm flesh and needing release.

 

“It’s okay. . .I. . told. . .you I. . .need it. . .too. . .”

 

Six’s face flushed red when Lucas looked at her, eyes hazy with lust. She shook her head.

 

“My body needs it.” she breathed. “It feels filthy. . .after what that bastard did to me. . .”

 

“I’ll erase it.” Lucas growled. “I’ll erase _him_.”

 

The Sniper’s fingers pulled the tie on Six’s gown loose so that the garment slid down her shoulders. Her mottled, burned and scarred flesh looked beautiful to him. His breath caught in his throat when he noted the mutilated breast tissue and the piercings in her nipples.

 

“To you as well.” he murmured.

 

Six heaved for breath causing her chest to thrust out with each heave. The tiny hoops in her nipples dangled in the fragile air between Lucas’ finger and her flesh. She nodded.

 

“Ornaments for a whore my grandmother told me.” she whispered.

 

Lucas looked at Six, his eyes carnal and his body throbbing.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

Six was startled. She stared stupidly for a moment before letting several tears fall down the sides of her face. She shook her head.

 

“Get him out of me, Luke.” she cried softly. “Get him OUT OF ME!”

 

The Sniper wasted no more time. His body was roaring. His hands undid his belt and trousers and he pulled his length from between his legs. He stroked himself several times while his other hand touched the soft, sensitive flesh of his partner.

 

Lucas had been sexually ambivalent for a long time. His grandfather and father had never stated that it was wrong to be used by a woman, a man or even an animal. He had the unfortunate knowledge of all three; but this was something different.

 

This didn’t feel like a punishment or a sin.

 

It felt like sweet, sweet salvation.

 

It was his drink of water.

 

Lucas lifted Six up so she was seated on his lap. He pushed her gown up so that he could see her womanhood. He trembled uncontrollably when he noticed the small hoop that had been pierced through the sensitive, fragile flesh of her clitoris.

 

Her skin was hot. There was wetness sliding between her thighs. His cock throbbed, the piercing through his flesh straining against aching skin.

 

Luke slowly pressed his erection against the piercing in Six’s clitoris. Electricity shot through his body when Six moaned and dug her fingertips into his shoulders. Their piercings created a wonderful friction causing pre-cum to spurt from the tip of his cock.

 

The Sniper gently dragged his fingers across the opening of Six’s pussy. The wetness fell down his fingers and into his palm. He shuddered when his fingertips slid over the piercing.

 

“Feels. . .good. . .”

 

Six’s breathing was ragged in her throat. She was shaking and holding onto Lucas for support. His hands were warm. They were soft and gentle. They treated her like something to be cared for with fascination.

 

_Maybe that’s it. He is seeing someone else. . .not himself. . .with HIS scars and wounds. He is seeing that he isn’t alone. This torture exists everywhere. He WANTS to be gentle._

 

Six smiled and gently rocked her hips into Lucas’ hand causing the gunman to moan loudly. She closed her eyes and threw her head back while she felt the Sniper’s fingers go deeper inside of her. Soon, the fingers were moving and exploring. They were sliding through sensitive areas and reaching deeper.

 

“Luke. . .Luke. . .more. . .”

 

“Marie. . .”

 

Lucas passionately kissed the Scout before pulling his hand away and pressing his cock against her entrance. He looked at her sincerely.

 

“I am sorry for what I will do.”

 

Six looked at her partner, head lopsided, moonlight hitting her face and breasts. She shook her head and smiled.

 

“I will take your anger and your love.”

 

Lucas put his lips over Six’s and shoved his cock into her. He could feel her resisting out of reflex but could feel her moan in her throat through their kiss. He pushed deeper. He was bigger, better and stronger than that fucking incestuous monster in the Wastes. He’d make her forget it was Michael’s child.

 

He’d _make it his_.

 

“Who’s inside of you!” he ordered.

 

Six’s breasts bounced against her chest when the Sniper forced her hips up and down on his throbbing organ. He watched her face go slack and felt her muscles constrict against him. He commanded her attention and stared at her seriously.

 

“Who is inside of you, Marie?” he asked again. “Who is fucking you with their cock?”

 

“You are. . .”

 

“I am?”

 

“Lucas. . .Lucas is fucking me with his cock.”

 

Six’s eyes were becoming hazy. There was a deep, pleasuring sensation every time Lucas thrust inside of her. His piercing caused a friction against her insides she had never felt before with anyone else.

 

Behind her eyes, the story was changing.

 

It was being re-written.

 

“And what am I?” Lucas continued, gripping Six’s hips and pumping her faster.

 

She was so thin he could see the tip of his cock pressing against her insides. It made him want to fuck her harder.

 

“You’re my husband. . .”

 

Six’s voice was distant but clear. Her eyes searched for a moment before looking at her counterpart. They cleared and filled with fresh tears.

 

“My husband is fucking me with his huge cock!”

 

Lucas grinned and felt Six release violently around him. He felt it spurt from between her legs while he watched.

 

“That’s right, Marie.” he breathed. “You’re my wife. . .and do you know what husbands and wives do?”

 

“They have sex.”

 

“Yes; but _why_?”

 

“To have children.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Six sobbed quietly and put her hand over her mouth when she felt Lucas’ body shudder. His cock was pressing against her womb. It was opening her and making her body limp. His hands were against her breast and his lips attached to her nipple. Her entire body was a confused mess of what was and what had been.

 

“Marie. . .Marie. . .gonna cum. . .I’m gonna cum inside of you!”

 

Lucas roared when the intensity of his orgasm rocked through him. He could feel it explode inside of Six and spurt out from her. His organ continued to fill her insides while he tried to calm his breathing and heartbeat. The sudden loss in potency from the drugs had him dizzy.

 

His cock continued to twitch inside of Six. His fingers trailed their way to the piercing in her clitoris that was now covered in semen.

 

“I’ll fuck your beautiful pussy until you’re pregnant with my kid.”

 

Six laughed half-maniacal and half-relieved. She put her head back against the bricks and felt the first bits of rain begin to fall from the sky above. The cleansing feeling rushing through her made her laugh.

 

“Yes, Luke.” she answered obediently. “Fuck me. Fuck me until you impregnate your loyal wife.”

 

The Scout and the Sniper stood in the alley, rain falling harder, without saying a word. They remained joined until Lucas could safely pull out of his lover. He kept Six steady and grinned when he showed her the tip of his cock.

 

“Virgins are always the best.”

 

In the faint moonlight, blood glistened on the Sniper’s hardened organ.

 

Six kept her arms around the Sniper when he quickly kissed her and wrapped her gown around her tighter. He made himself decent and maneuvered the Scout to his front so he could navigate out of the alley.

 

It was a lie.

 

Both of them knew that, though.

 

But they needed the lie so badly that they were willing to believe in it. If they were to survive the next, nine months or longer, they desperately needed each other.

 

Without that. . .all would be lost.


	40. Chapter 40

Lucas Riley did not remember how he got back to Dust Bowl. He did not know if anyone was killed or maimed in his quest to calm the raging fire in his body. His flesh had crawled with it for days and weeks.

 

He desperately needed relief.

 

He needed respite.

 

………………………………

 

The van slid to a stop in the safe haven of several large hills. Moonlight glittered across expanses of dark desert and empty plateaus. Coyotes howled in the distance when the driver of the van clutched the steering wheel tightly before putting the vehicle in park and locking the brake.

 

Sweat was pouring down the Sniper’s skin. His eyes were hazy and his body was shaking. His jaws were beginning to ache again. His teeth throbbed.

 

“Luke. . .”

 

Lucas turned to the young woman strapped into the passenger seat next to him. He trembled.

 

“Mar. . .ie. . .”

 

Six moaned softly when the Sniper’s fingertips trailed over her cheek. Her body was wrapped in the Sniper’s vest and she had been lashed to the seat with rope since the passenger side seatbelt had been broken.

 

She trembled, a thick, looped piece of leather tightening around her neck. Her heartbeat started to race. Her inner thighs became wet.                                                                                                                                                

 

Her eyes narrowed.

 

“I can still feel him. . .”

 

Lucas’ kukri slid through the rope and he pulled Six forward in a fluid motion. He kicked the driver’s side door open and stumbled to the swirling sand. His lips were pressed against hers while he pulled the door to the cab open.

 

Moonlight shifted through torn shelves and tattered sheets. Rifles and ammunition surrounded a tiny patch of bed in the center of the cab. The tiny kitchen area was clear and a back room was curtained off.

 

The Sniper’s boot shut the door and his arms pushed the Scout toward the bed. The long, leather rein he’d had was wrapped around his left hand and wrist. His eyes followed it to where it looped around Six’s neck.

 

He ripped the vest away from her body and felt his organ harden. He pulled on the rein and pulled Six to her knees in front of him. He stared into the green eyes seriously.

 

“Where?”

 

Six’s face flushed red and she shrank back from the Sniper.

 

“In my mouth.” she whispered. “In my throat. . .the disgusting taste of him. . .nothing can kill the bile on my tongue.”

 

Lucas smiled slowly and pulled Six’s wrists up above her head in one hand. He lifted her chin.

 

“I can burn it right off.” he whispered.

 

The Sniper broadly grinned. The Scout tilted her head and smiled faintly.

 

“That’s why you sound more Bush than usual.” she teased gently.

 

The Australian stuck out his tongue and let the moonlight reflect off of the silver rod through the reddened flesh. He swept his fingers over Six’s cheeks.

 

“I’d had the thought months ago to try to convince Cole to let me give him one.” Lucas breathed against Six’s flesh. “I’d made two. . .I’d never do to one of my lovers that I wouldn’t do to myself. . .I’d been in so much pain that it was a welcome feeling.

 

“Burnin’ a soul anew. I was a moron and performed mine when my body was at its worst. I may have the lisp for life now, but it was a small price to pay to keep myself alive one more day.”

 

Six closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was remembering the forceful way the offending Twin Scout handled her face when he forced himself on her. The whole time he thrust his cock down her throat it was as if he were seeing something and someone else.

 

No matter how she responded to his ranting or his questions, he always saw the same thing.

 

“To be treated. . .” she stammered softly. “. . .as though. . . .you were. . .p. . .put there for them. That. . .was your only purpose!”

 

Lucas whispered against Six’s face when tears slid down the Scout’s cheeks. He held her face firmly between his hands.

 

“I know.” he breathed. “I know how it feels.”

 

Six looked at Lucas and winced again.

 

“Then take my tongue and make it yours in the hopes that no others shall have to know the same.”

 

The Sniper pressed his lips against hers and blindly reached for one of the many items hanging around the bed. He parted from the Scout and spun her around so her back was against his front. He tied her arms above her head and dragged his teeth across the scabs forming over his Mark.

 

Six felt the rein around her throat loosen as Lucas gave the line slack. She could hear the Sniper muttering to himself and moving things in the back room. Her eyes watched her reflection in the window of the van.

 

This is one scar she wanted no one else to know. She did not want anyone she cared about to be forced to accept things done to them. She did not want them to suffer the horrible taste of bile on their tongues so foul that the only way they would get relief is if they burned their tongues off.

 

“Marie. . .”

 

Lucas carefully wrapped the leather rein around his wrist and forearm. He kept the distance taunt while he lowered Six’s arms so she was arched backward gracefully. He quickly set up the items he had retrieved and put his hands against Six’s face.

 

He winced and brushed the curls out of her face. He looked into the hazy, green eyes lost in thought. Gentle fingers trailed across her lips repeatedly until they began to part. Sweat slid down the Sniper’s temple.

 

All of the experimentation and engorging had left him with a curious, new ailment. It didn’t cause him pain as it made his equipment larger. The Australian did pride himself on being clean and having so many strange piercings had taught him it paid off to carry soap in your fucking bag.

 

The engorging had left him with an enlarged flap of skin where a foreskin would have normally been had he not been circumsized. It caused an unusual sensation against the piercing his father had given him. It had been driving him close to madness.

 

Now, watching the throbbing flesh inches from soft, parted lips, Lucas felt his body shudder to control itself. He took a deep breath and smiled faintly.

 

“It. . .should be. . .a cr. . .ime. . .bea. .uty. . .”

 

Lucas’ fingers dug into the shelf above the bed and moaned when Six’s lips pressed against the sensitive skin covering the tip of his cock. He shook his head and kept his hips from thrusting forward violently.

 

“Lucas. . .”

 

The Sniper pulled on the rein and supported the Scout’s skull while tipping her head back.

 

“I’ll wash the taste of him out.”

 

There was a strong smell of antibacterial soap and warm water. Thick, throbbing flesh was gently pressing over her tongue. It was restrained. It moved carefully and slowly. Guiding pressure kept her firmly in the moment.

 

Lucas thrust a little harder the longer he remained between Six’s lips. Sweat slid down the side of his face when soap suds started to run from the corners of her mouth. He forced himself to carefully support her head before squarely lining up his hips with her face.

 

“I’ll fill you with the taste of your husband.”

 

Six moaned and pulled against the ropes binding her to the ceiling of the van. She felt Lucas’ cock slide down her throat and throb there for what seemed like blinding minutes. She could hear his voice. She could feel his fingers supporting her head. He was crying _her_ name.

 

He saw her.

 

Her throat opened farther. Her muscles relaxed and she arched into her partner. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of his manhood. Soft tufts of hair tickled her nose while the organ inside her released.

 

There was a blinding moment of darkness. It was at the threshold of Dawn and Dusk when Night become the Day. It was clarity. It was eternal peace with a point in time.

 

It was in this moment Lucas pulled his cock from between her lips. His release spurted across her face and lips. He reached for the silver needle and wire he had been heating up. He took another piece of silver in his free hand and used it to pry Six’s jaws apart.

 

He pulled the wagging tongue tightly with sterilized pliers and plunged the red-hot needle through Six’s flesh. He heard the scream well up in her throat. Her back arched and her body seized. Tears slid down the sides of her face.

 

Lucas’ hands trembled when they carefully pushed a slender, silver rod through the pierced hole in Six’s tongue. He brought the rod up from the bottom of Six’s tongue and expertly screwed a silver ball to secure the rod in the hole.

 

The Sniper released the Scout’s tongue and set the pliers and needle aside. He was very still while Six slowly pulled herself upright. He watched when she slowly turned to face him.

 

“My husband’s cock _is_ huge.”

 

Her voice was slightly slurred, but the needle had gone in cleanly. As long as he helped her keep it disinfected, she would be fine. He smiled at her, pulling on the rein in his hand.

 

“It needs more of its adoring wife.” he hissed. “Please cure it of its disease.”

 

Six trembled and felt Lucas’ hands slide down the front of her body. His fingers slid across her entrance and pulled at her piercing. She closed her eyes and let the throbbing of her body and her mind become one.

 

She was a mother now.

 

She had a promise to keep. One more promise. After that, she was debt free.

 

Marie DeLaroux smiled when Lucas Riley forced his teeth into her shoulder.

 

_Whatever happens from here. . .whatever paths we take. . .let’s make sure they end up all together at the very end. . ._

 

_Give your weary their rest, Lord._


	41. Chapter 41

_Do you realise how impossible you sound!?_

_Impossible? I do not understand, mon petite. What do you mean?_

_YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU STUPID FISH! WHY DO YOU KEEP DRESSING ME LIKE A GIRL IF YOU DIDN’T!?_

_Perhaps I feel you look better in feminine clothing._

_I am a fucking BOY._

_That doesn’t mean you **don’t** like it, does it?_

_WHA. . .WHAT!? OF COURSE, DUH!_

_If you hate it so much, complain to Riley about it. I doubt you will get him to change his mind as I pay him well for his creations. But, if you do not wish to wear the outfits, please say so._

_How. . .I mean. . .EVEN IF I WERE A GIRL. . .what g. . .I mean, HOW. . ._

_Ah! Now I understand. My pet is curious!_

_NO, I am NOT! And quit calling me your PET, squid!_

_It’s only natural, I suppose. . ._

_Look, forget I said anything. . . just. . .what. . ._

_I am still a man if that is what you were asking, Tyler. My transformation did not affect my sexual organs. If anything, it added to them, thank you._

_I said I didn’t care!_

_Well, better a question answered than left to one’s imagination._

_You have no idea what I imagine, squid._

_But you can, **oui**? _

_Can what!?_

_Jean. . ._

_Never mind. It was a lapse in thought and better judgment. Please. Take these to Sydney and tell him to send them to Centra Base if he doesn’t want war within the week._

_I don’t mind._

_Hmm?_

_The girl clothes. I don’t mind them._

………………………

 

Tyler’s eyes opened slowly. The light was dim and familiar. Everything was blurry and out of focus. He blinked.

 

_Where am I?_

 

There was pain in the side of his head and behind his eyes. His neck ached when he tried to move his head. He tried to remember what had happened in the last 24 hours.

 

The Scout’s eyes opened wide when a wet, slobbering tongue licked his nose.

 

“Now, now, that is not how we treat injured patients.”

 

Tyler followed the hands that pulled his pet away from his head. He felt himself reaching before he knew what he was doing. He was so relieved to see him!

 

Jean looked down at the Scout, shocked, when Tyler fell against his front tentacles and entangled his arms in them. His eyes were wide and pensive when the American started to sob loudly. He regained cognitive function when Tyler’s dog jumped from his hands to the floor. He shook his head and put his hands against Tyler’s shoulders.

 

“ _Mon petit,_ you must calm down.” he rumbled gently. “Come, come now!”

 

Tyler looked up at Jean, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Gabe knows I know Michael raped that Scout. He knows that I know where they found her. He’s also figured out that now that Lucas has survived the only way to save his brother is to beat the living shit out of him. . .put him a fucking coma. . .”

 

Jean shook his head, startled to hear all of this coming out of the Scout at once.

 

“Tyler. . .”

 

Tyler clutched Jean’s flesh tighter.

 

“I know Lukas and Gabe have been getting along better than they’ve let on. I’ve seen them. I know something happened. Gabe knows about Lucas Riley. It wasn’t chance Gabe and Mike “found” that van.

 

“You see it on a person! You see it when they finally realise that what they’ve fucking done has RUINED SOMETHING FOR SOMEONE ELSE!”

 

Jean calmly caught the Scout’s wrists in his hands and held the thrashing fists at bay. He let the younger man curse for a moment before looking down at him.

 

“Is that what you believe he did, Tyler?”

 

Tyler’s eyes filled with tears again, the night Michael and Gabriel had attacked him playing in his mind. Feeling that asshole’s lips against his, stealing any kiss of any kind from him. . .his half-mental, demented brother just holding him there for Mike to fuck. It was like a service.

 

The Scout glared off to the side.

 

“I did nothing to stop my fate.” he murmured hatefully. “I just cried like a bitch.”

 

Jean was silent for a very long time.

 

He had been waiting for Tyler to regain consciousness for twelve hours. He was worried the concussion may have been more severe until he noticed Tyler’s breathing change. He had expected confusion and chaos but not this.

 

Tyler’s eyes were drawn unwillingly toward the Tentaspy as he slowly reached beneath his collar and freed the hem of his balaclava. A deep blush filled the Scout’s face when Jean’s ebony locks fell down around his pale face.

 

There were faint scars that you could only see when the balaclava was off. They made the subtle lines of age in the Spy’s face softer. The sharp teeth looked less terrifying with the sharply angled nose and long, thin lips.

 

The Spy’s hair framed his face perfectly and kept it looking long and oval.

 

Jean’s eyes were distant while he tossed the piece of fabric aside. They were in the narrow place between past and present. The light was blinding and it made it nearly impossible to see clearly.

 

It was a place of judgment.

 

The crossroads of what had made him happy and what made him happy now were drawn. He could go no further trying to keep hold of both. Each path held its rewards and setbacks. But to do such horrible things a second time. . .

 

The Spy slowly blinked and looked down at Tyler. His eyes narrowed warmly and he smiled faintly.

 

It was an easy choice now.

 

_I must take this chance, mon amour.   If I am to never gamble with my heart again, then I want my final bet to be this man. I will do everything and put everything on the line for him._

_Everything I would do for you over and over again._

 

Tyler leaned into Jean’s hands when they slid alongside his face. He closed his eyes and held onto the Spy tighter. He wasn’t completely sure he was fully conscious.

 

“Michael did not do anything but prove he has no clue how to _satisfy_ what he’s fucking.”

 

The Scout looked up at the Spy when Jean spoke tersely down at him. His eyes were wide for a moment before a smile broke out across his face.

 

“Jean!”

 

The Spy wrapped his arms around the younger man when Tyler leapt forward and threw his arms around the squid’s neck. He held the Scout tightly. They were silent for several minutes.

 

Finally, Jean carefully eased Tyler back and stared at him. He brushed the long, brown hair out of the Scout’s eyes.

 

“Be who you want to be, Tyler.” he said quietly. “I may know your true nature. . .”

 

“HEY!”

 

“. . .but perhaps you haven’t found it yourself quite yet. . .” Jean finished over top the Scout.

 

Tyler’s face was a bright red, but he kept his face turned to the Spy.

 

“You always do that.” he said, annoyed. “You always “assume” you know about me. It pisses me off! You don’t know anything about me.”

 

Jean conceded.

 

“It is true that I have taken liberties with the story in my opinion.” he answered truthfully. “But, it was never to cause you pain or discomfort. If anything it was a form of endearment. One did tease their lover a bit more back in the age of the dinosaurs.

 

“Besides,” the Spy continued, lifting Tyler’s chin, “I know a lot about you from just the years we have known one another. Just because I do not know a man’s past does not mean I cannot make inferences by his actions, motives and tongue.”

 

Tyler couldn’t argue with that statement. He looked at Jean, embarrassed.

 

“It pissed me off you saw it so easy in me.” he whispered. “You could sense I was weak. . .easy prey.”

 

“I never once thought of you as “weak or easy.” Jean interrupted, offended. “Prey, of course, but I figured that went without saying once you had been assigned to me.”

 

Tyler waited a moment before wincing and tightening his grip around Jean’s tentacles.

 

“How did you know?” he breathed.

 

“How did I know ‘what,’ _mon petit_?”

 

“That I felt more comfortable in girls’ clothes?”

 

Jean smiled.

 

“You told me that yourself.”

 

“LIKE HELL!”

 

“You have a blue dress.” Jean said gently. “It is immaculately cared for and has been altered several times. One who wouldn’t wear such a garment would not go through so much trouble to _save it **.”**_

****

Tyler closed his eyes and trembled.

 

“It’s all I have left.”

 

“It is painful, love.”

 

“Why!?” Tyler asked, looking at Jean accusingly. “Why does everything have to fucking hurt!?”

 

Jean thought a moment before slowly shaking his head.

 

“If it did not hurt at least a little, then the pleasurable moments wouldn’t be as pleasurable.”

 

Tyler sniffled and looked up at Jean.

 

“You should leave the mask off a little more.” he offered softly. “You ain’t bad lookin’ for an old guy.”

 

Jean smiled deviously.

 

“Do not discount my ability in said age.” he warned.

 

Tyler smiled half-hearted and looked down.

 

“Thank you.” he breathed. “I was afraid he was going to do it again.”

 

Jean frowned.

 

“If Luke does not kill him or put him in a coma, I will.” he answered.

 

He looked at Tyler curiously when the Scout wrapped his arms around his tentacles tighter. He waited while the younger man took several deep breaths.

 

“Tyler?”

 

“Can. . .you. . .”

 

Tyler hated himself for stumbling over the words. His head was throbbing and he felt sick. He put his hand against his forehead and growled.

 

“Tyler!”

 

The Scout waved Jean away and slowly looked up at him. Tears slid down the sides of his face. He shook his head.

 

“. . .for me. . .”

 

Jean was confused.

 

“Tyler, I do not understand. . .”

 

“Give him up. . .for me. . .!”

 

Tyler was sobbing quietly again. He was slumped against the Tentaspy’s legs. He knew there was more going on around the Base. He knew a _lot_ more. The fact he knew so much made him so scared he was going to be shot or taken to Isolation it was making him sick.

 

He would do anything. . .give up anything. . .to feel safe again.

 

“Give up. . .you mean _Michael_?” Jean asked suddenly.

 

Tyler nodded.

 

“Please. . .don’t leave.” he begged seriously. “Don’t leave _ME_. I don’t care if I have to move into that sewer with you! I don’t care how many outfits you make me wear a day! I don’t even care what TYPE OF OUTFIT IT IS!

 

“I JUST WANT YOU, DAMMIT! I WANT YOU!”

 

Tyler whimpered softly when Jean’s tentacles hauled him forward against the Spy’s chest. He could feel Jean’s arms encompass him and squeeze him tightly. He felt lighter somehow. His eyes narrowed.

 

“You can have me.” Jean answered breathlessly. “You can have me. . .”

 

Tyler pushed back against the Spy and shook his head.

 

“All of you?”

 

Jean tilted his head.

 

“Is there more of me I am unaware of at present?”

 

The Spy’s smile dimmed when the Scout reached forward and dragged his fingers through his hair. The electricity from Tyler’s nails against his scalp sent tingling waves down his spine. He stared at the younger man, surprised.

 

“There is more to you than I’ve seen. . .” Tyler breathed. “. . .places I haven’t touched or smelled or tasted. . .you know. . .you’ve always known. I cannot keep doing this, Jean. If this place doesn’t kill me, the truth will.”

 

Jean closed his eyes while Tyler’s hands worked across the back of his head and neck. His body felt incredibly at ease. He trembled when a deeply buried ember sparked in an unkempt hearth.

 

Tyler lifted himself on his knees. His eyes were hazy and lusted. He felt his breaths coming in short pants when he wrapped his fingers around Jean’s shirt collar. He pulled himself to where he could smell the Spy’s cologne and taste the tobacco on his breath.

 

He could feel the Spy’s heart thundering. His breath was stalled. His lips were inviting.

 

Jean was rigid when Tyler’s lips timidly pressed against his. He was in a state of confusion, shock and elation. He could feel the soft, warm skin and the hot breath. He knew the Scout’s body was dangerously entwined with his.

 

All of this he knew. . .yet he could not express his knowledge.

 

Tyler pulled away slowly, inches separating them. He touched his lips with his fingertips. He smiled, half-dazed.

 

“Wow.”

 

The Spy shook his head clear and held the Scout upright when Tyler slumped in Jean’s arms. The Tentaspy stared at his partner carefully.

 

“Be patient with me.” he whispered.

 

Tyler smiled.

 

“Am I nothing but?”

 

Jean squeezed the Scout tighter.

 

“It is what you want?”

 

Tyler nodded.

 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” he said softly.

 

He looked up at Jean seriously.

 

“I think I’ve known since Toby found that lighter.” he admitted. “Seeing you so upset. . .and finding out why. . .it made my pettiness and my senseless teasing pretty cruel. I was doing it to hide the fact I was a queer.

 

“You were just who you were. But. . .after the lighter. . .there was always something in the back of your eye that made you incredibly sad. Nobody else saw it; but I know what it was.”

 

Tyler lifted Jean’s face.

 

“It is watching a lover die in your arms. . .and knowing nothing you could do, could have done, would have saved them.”

 

Jean closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. He held Tyler tightly and shook his head.

 

He had underestimated his opponent.

 

“I know that pain.” Tyler whispered. “After my only sister died, I started living in her shadow. I started living her life. As long as I kept her alive, she and I could continue to live together.”

 

The Scout looked away.

 

“It’s what got me locked away.”

 

He met Jean’s eyes when the tentacles pulled him closer.

 

“It should not matter how a person is dressed that defines things like _sexuality_ or even _identity_.” the Spy said softly. “These things are superficial and only decorate the outside of something truly unique. How that individual chooses to express themselves should be no one’s concern but that individual’s.”

 

Tyler smiled warmly.

 

“And that is why you were always confusing me.” he breathed. “I couldn’t place how you were treating me because of the way you believed.”

 

Jean’s cheeks flushed a deeper colour. He looked off to the side, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Where I originated, a man’s sexual identity was assigned the minute you were born. Society did not give a thought to how a young boy may feel like a little girl. It simply was not done. If it was unavoidable you sent it off. You sent it to a monastery somewhere in Asia. You gave it to the Church.

 

“My attitude only reflects that which I have spent years unlearning.”

 

The Spy looked back at the Scout curiously.

 

“You were locked away?”

 

Tyler nodded slowly.

 

“The doctors told me that I was suffering from some sort of trauma due to the fire. That because I was the only one that survived I was emulating a fake persona to feel less guilt. But, I don’t FEEL GUILT.”

 

The Scout looked up at Jean earnestly.

 

“I would have died in that fire, too, if I hadn’t followed that _thing_ through the crawl space.”

 

The Spy felt his attention commanded. He felt another pair of hands settle across his back near Tyler’s. The air felt cooler and the Scout sub-consciously pulled himself closer to his body.

 

“A fire, love?”

 

Tyler nodded again. His eyes were distant. They were staring into the past through burning embers and charred remains. He could see past the marble headstones and black coffins. He could see that blinding light and that kind face showing him the way.

 

He could see it clearer now in the present. Why? Why was it so clear to him now?

 

Tyler squinted and shook his head.

 

“It was my twelfth birthday.” he continued softly. “My parents. . .had a party! It had been the best day of my life. I remembered getting a toy chemistry set I’d wanted. It even came with a real Bunsen plate.

 

“They told me it was an accident. It couldn’t have been helped. A child my age couldn’t have known better and those toys were too dangerous for children. When the water came and washed away the fire.

 

“They told me I left the Bunsen plate on and it had overheated causing the plug to spark. It caught the curtains on fire and the smoke and fire was too thick for us to escape. My parents and brothers were trapped upstairs and my sister died. . .in my arms. . .before they found us. . .”

 

Tyler stopped and looked up at Jean.

 

“I know I turned that plate off, Jean.” he said vehemently. “I distinctly remember doing so to prove I was capable of having it. The only reason I say this is because my sister bothered me the whole time I was cooling it. I remembered telling _her the exact same thing about the plug_.”

 

Jean put his hands against Tyler’s face when the Scout moaned and fell forward slightly. He supported the American’s skull and shook his head.

 

“In this you believe so passionately, _mon amour_.” he murmured. “Tell me the story as you remember it, love. Tell me in your own words. . .my beautiful, dearest. . .take me back to what you saw and felt that day!”

 

Tyler’s pupils dilated and his irises became narrow rings in his eyes. His breath produced ice crystals when Jean gently dug his claws on two different portions of the Scout’s scalp.

 

Jean bowed his head over the younger man and concentrated.

 

He hadn’t done this little trick in a very, very long time. To go back through one’s own mind is dangerous enough; but for those strong enough in their own minds there was opportunity to use those as telepathic soldiers. There were experiments done on several of his kind and two other species of whom the Administration thought most applicable.

 

He had never let them believe much success with the endeavor; but with the help of his connections he was able to hone the skill carefully and without detection.

 

But it required effort. It required total depravation for the viewers or the one being viewed. If uncontrolled, one could be lost inside another’s mind forever.

 

Tyler’s body temperature dropped and his skin became cold and pale blue. Snow fell across him while he stared off to the side. His lips parted slowly.

 

“No, Felicia! Don’t touch that! . . . _you could SERi_. . .ously. . .”

 

Jean concentrated harder. He projected himself into the horizon of Tyler’s memory. He stood as a shadow against the backdrop of a familiar family home in a familiar American city. He shuddered and kept his back to the wall.

 

“That’s it, _mon petit. . .mon amour. . ._ show me. . .”


	42. Chapter 42

_Do you realise how impossible you sound!?_

_Impossible? I do not understand, mon petite. What do you mean?_

_YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU STUPID FISH! WHY DO YOU KEEP DRESSING ME LIKE A GIRL IF YOU DIDN’T!?_

_Perhaps I feel you look better in feminine clothing._

_I am a fucking BOY._

_That doesn’t mean you **don’t** like it, does it?_

_WHA. . .WHAT!? OF COURSE, DUH!_

_If you hate it so much, complain to Riley about it. I doubt you will get him to change his mind as I pay him well for his creations. But, if you do not wish to wear the outfits, please say so._

_How. . .I mean. . .EVEN IF I WERE A GIRL. . .what g. . .I mean, HOW. . ._

_Ah! Now I understand. My pet is curious!_

_NO, I am NOT! And quit calling me your PET, squid!_

_It’s only natural, I suppose. . ._

_Look, forget I said anything. . . just. . .what. . ._

_I am still a man if that is what you were asking, Tyler. My transformation did not affect my sexual organs. If anything, it added to them, thank you._

_I said I didn’t care!_

_Well, better a question answered than left to one’s imagination._

_You have no idea what I imagine, squid._

_But you can, **oui**? _

_Can what!?_

_Jean. . ._

_Never mind. It was a lapse in thought and better judgment. Please. Take these to Sydney and tell him to send them to Centra Base if he doesn’t want war within the week._

_I don’t mind._

_Hmm?_

_The girl clothes. I don’t mind them._

………………………

 

Tyler’s eyes opened slowly. The light was dim and familiar. Everything was blurry and out of focus. He blinked.

 

_Where am I?_

 

There was pain in the side of his head and behind his eyes. His neck ached when he tried to move his head. He tried to remember what had happened in the last 24 hours.

 

The Scout’s eyes opened wide when a wet, slobbering tongue licked his nose.

 

“Now, now, that is not how we treat injured patients.”

 

Tyler followed the hands that pulled his pet away from his head. He felt himself reaching before he knew what he was doing. He was so relieved to see him!

 

Jean looked down at the Scout, shocked, when Tyler fell against his front tentacles and entangled his arms in them. His eyes were wide and pensive when the American started to sob loudly. He regained cognitive function when Tyler’s dog jumped from his hands to the floor. He shook his head and put his hands against Tyler’s shoulders.

 

“ _Mon petit,_ you must calm down.” he rumbled gently. “Come, come now!”

 

Tyler looked up at Jean, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Gabe knows I know Michael raped that Scout. He knows that I know where they found her. He’s also figured out that now that Lucas has survived the only way to save his brother is to beat the living shit out of him. . .put him a fucking coma. . .”

 

Jean shook his head, startled to hear all of this coming out of the Scout at once.

 

“Tyler. . .”

 

Tyler clutched Jean’s flesh tighter.

 

“I know Lukas and Gabe have been getting along better than they’ve let on. I’ve seen them. I know something happened. Gabe knows about Lucas Riley. It wasn’t chance Gabe and Mike “found” that van.

 

“You see it on a person! You see it when they finally realise that what they’ve fucking done has RUINED SOMETHING FOR SOMEONE ELSE!”

 

Jean calmly caught the Scout’s wrists in his hands and held the thrashing fists at bay. He let the younger man curse for a moment before looking down at him.

 

“Is that what you believe he did, Tyler?”

 

Tyler’s eyes filled with tears again, the night Michael and Gabriel had attacked him playing in his mind. Feeling that asshole’s lips against his, stealing any kiss of any kind from him. . .his half-mental, demented brother just holding him there for Mike to fuck. It was like a service.

 

The Scout glared off to the side.

 

“I did nothing to stop my fate.” he murmured hatefully. “I just cried like a bitch.”

 

Jean was silent for a very long time.

 

He had been waiting for Tyler to regain consciousness for twelve hours. He was worried the concussion may have been more severe until he noticed Tyler’s breathing change. He had expected confusion and chaos but not this.

 

Tyler’s eyes were drawn unwillingly toward the Tentaspy as he slowly reached beneath his collar and freed the hem of his balaclava. A deep blush filled the Scout’s face when Jean’s ebony locks fell down around his pale face.

 

There were faint scars that you could only see when the balaclava was off. They made the subtle lines of age in the Spy’s face softer. The sharp teeth looked less terrifying with the sharply angled nose and long, thin lips.

 

The Spy’s hair framed his face perfectly and kept it looking long and oval.

 

Jean’s eyes were distant while he tossed the piece of fabric aside. They were in the narrow place between past and present. The light was blinding and it made it nearly impossible to see clearly.

 

It was a place of judgment.

 

The crossroads of what had made him happy and what made him happy now were drawn. He could go no further trying to keep hold of both. Each path held its rewards and setbacks. But to do such horrible things a second time. . .

 

The Spy slowly blinked and looked down at Tyler. His eyes narrowed warmly and he smiled faintly.

 

It was an easy choice now.

 

_I must take this chance, mon amour.   If I am to never gamble with my heart again, then I want my final bet to be this man. I will do everything and put everything on the line for him._

_Everything I would do for you over and over again._

 

Tyler leaned into Jean’s hands when they slid alongside his face. He closed his eyes and held onto the Spy tighter. He wasn’t completely sure he was fully conscious.

 

“Michael did not do anything but prove he has no clue how to _satisfy_ what he’s fucking.”

 

The Scout looked up at the Spy when Jean spoke tersely down at him. His eyes were wide for a moment before a smile broke out across his face.

 

“Jean!”

 

The Spy wrapped his arms around the younger man when Tyler leapt forward and threw his arms around the squid’s neck. He held the Scout tightly. They were silent for several minutes.

 

Finally, Jean carefully eased Tyler back and stared at him. He brushed the long, brown hair out of the Scout’s eyes.

 

“Be who you want to be, Tyler.” he said quietly. “I may know your true nature. . .”

 

“HEY!”

 

“. . .but perhaps you haven’t found it yourself quite yet. . .” Jean finished over top the Scout.

 

Tyler’s face was a bright red, but he kept his face turned to the Spy.

 

“You always do that.” he said, annoyed. “You always “assume” you know about me. It pisses me off! You don’t know anything about me.”

 

Jean conceded.

 

“It is true that I have taken liberties with the story in my opinion.” he answered truthfully. “But, it was never to cause you pain or discomfort. If anything it was a form of endearment. One did tease their lover a bit more back in the age of the dinosaurs.

 

“Besides,” the Spy continued, lifting Tyler’s chin, “I know a lot about you from just the years we have known one another. Just because I do not know a man’s past does not mean I cannot make inferences by his actions, motives and tongue.”

 

Tyler couldn’t argue with that statement. He looked at Jean, embarrassed.

 

“It pissed me off you saw it so easy in me.” he whispered. “You could sense I was weak. . .easy prey.”

 

“I never once thought of you as “weak or easy.” Jean interrupted, offended. “Prey, of course, but I figured that went without saying once you had been assigned to me.”

 

Tyler waited a moment before wincing and tightening his grip around Jean’s tentacles.

 

“How did you know?” he breathed.

 

“How did I know ‘what,’ _mon petit_?”

 

“That I felt more comfortable in girls’ clothes?”

 

Jean smiled.

 

“You told me that yourself.”

 

“LIKE HELL!”

 

“You have a blue dress.” Jean said gently. “It is immaculately cared for and has been altered several times. One who wouldn’t wear such a garment would not go through so much trouble to _save it **.”**_

****

Tyler closed his eyes and trembled.

 

“It’s all I have left.”

 

“It is painful, love.”

 

“Why!?” Tyler asked, looking at Jean accusingly. “Why does everything have to fucking hurt!?”

 

Jean thought a moment before slowly shaking his head.

 

“If it did not hurt at least a little, then the pleasurable moments wouldn’t be as pleasurable.”

 

Tyler sniffled and looked up at Jean.

 

“You should leave the mask off a little more.” he offered softly. “You ain’t bad lookin’ for an old guy.”

 

Jean smiled deviously.

 

“Do not discount my ability in said age.” he warned.

 

Tyler smiled half-hearted and looked down.

 

“Thank you.” he breathed. “I was afraid he was going to do it again.”

 

Jean frowned.

 

“If Luke does not kill him or put him in a coma, I will.” he answered.

 

He looked at Tyler curiously when the Scout wrapped his arms around his tentacles tighter. He waited while the younger man took several deep breaths.

 

“Tyler?”

 

“Can. . .you. . .”

 

Tyler hated himself for stumbling over the words. His head was throbbing and he felt sick. He put his hand against his forehead and growled.

 

“Tyler!”

 

The Scout waved Jean away and slowly looked up at him. Tears slid down the sides of his face. He shook his head.

 

“. . .for me. . .”

 

Jean was confused.

 

“Tyler, I do not understand. . .”

 

“Give him up. . .for me. . .!”

 

Tyler was sobbing quietly again. He was slumped against the Tentaspy’s legs. He knew there was more going on around the Base. He knew a _lot_ more. The fact he knew so much made him so scared he was going to be shot or taken to Isolation it was making him sick.

 

He would do anything. . .give up anything. . .to feel safe again.

 

“Give up. . .you mean _Michael_?” Jean asked suddenly.

 

Tyler nodded.

 

“Please. . .don’t leave.” he begged seriously. “Don’t leave _ME_. I don’t care if I have to move into that sewer with you! I don’t care how many outfits you make me wear a day! I don’t even care what TYPE OF OUTFIT IT IS!

 

“I JUST WANT YOU, DAMMIT! I WANT YOU!”

 

Tyler whimpered softly when Jean’s tentacles hauled him forward against the Spy’s chest. He could feel Jean’s arms encompass him and squeeze him tightly. He felt lighter somehow. His eyes narrowed.

 

“You can have me.” Jean answered breathlessly. “You can have me. . .”

 

Tyler pushed back against the Spy and shook his head.

 

“All of you?”

 

Jean tilted his head.

 

“Is there more of me I am unaware of at present?”

 

The Spy’s smile dimmed when the Scout reached forward and dragged his fingers through his hair. The electricity from Tyler’s nails against his scalp sent tingling waves down his spine. He stared at the younger man, surprised.

 

“There is more to you than I’ve seen. . .” Tyler breathed. “. . .places I haven’t touched or smelled or tasted. . .you know. . .you’ve always known. I cannot keep doing this, Jean. If this place doesn’t kill me, the truth will.”

 

Jean closed his eyes while Tyler’s hands worked across the back of his head and neck. His body felt incredibly at ease. He trembled when a deeply buried ember sparked in an unkempt hearth.

 

Tyler lifted himself on his knees. His eyes were hazy and lusted. He felt his breaths coming in short pants when he wrapped his fingers around Jean’s shirt collar. He pulled himself to where he could smell the Spy’s cologne and taste the tobacco on his breath.

 

He could feel the Spy’s heart thundering. His breath was stalled. His lips were inviting.

 

Jean was rigid when Tyler’s lips timidly pressed against his. He was in a state of confusion, shock and elation. He could feel the soft, warm skin and the hot breath. He knew the Scout’s body was dangerously entwined with his.

 

All of this he knew. . .yet he could not express his knowledge.

 

Tyler pulled away slowly, inches separating them. He touched his lips with his fingertips. He smiled, half-dazed.

 

“Wow.”

 

The Spy shook his head clear and held the Scout upright when Tyler slumped in Jean’s arms. The Tentaspy stared at his partner carefully.

 

“Be patient with me.” he whispered.

 

Tyler smiled.

 

“Am I nothing but?”

 

Jean squeezed the Scout tighter.

 

“It is what you want?”

 

Tyler nodded.

 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” he said softly.

 

He looked up at Jean seriously.

 

“I think I’ve known since Toby found that lighter.” he admitted. “Seeing you so upset. . .and finding out why. . .it made my pettiness and my senseless teasing pretty cruel. I was doing it to hide the fact I was a queer.

 

“You were just who you were. But. . .after the lighter. . .there was always something in the back of your eye that made you incredibly sad. Nobody else saw it; but I know what it was.”

 

Tyler lifted Jean’s face.

 

“It is watching a lover die in your arms. . .and knowing nothing you could do, could have done, would have saved them.”

 

Jean closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. He held Tyler tightly and shook his head.

 

He had underestimated his opponent.

 

“I know that pain.” Tyler whispered. “After my only sister died, I started living in her shadow. I started living her life. As long as I kept her alive, she and I could continue to live together.”

 

The Scout looked away.

 

“It’s what got me locked away.”

 

He met Jean’s eyes when the tentacles pulled him closer.

 

“It should not matter how a person is dressed that defines things like _sexuality_ or even _identity_.” the Spy said softly. “These things are superficial and only decorate the outside of something truly unique. How that individual chooses to express themselves should be no one’s concern but that individual’s.”

 

Tyler smiled warmly.

 

“And that is why you were always confusing me.” he breathed. “I couldn’t place how you were treating me because of the way you believed.”

 

Jean’s cheeks flushed a deeper colour. He looked off to the side, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Where I originated, a man’s sexual identity was assigned the minute you were born. Society did not give a thought to how a young boy may feel like a little girl. It simply was not done. If it was unavoidable you sent it off. You sent it to a monastery somewhere in Asia. You gave it to the Church.

 

“My attitude only reflects that which I have spent years unlearning.”

 

The Spy looked back at the Scout curiously.

 

“You were locked away?”

 

Tyler nodded slowly.

 

“The doctors told me that I was suffering from some sort of trauma due to the fire. That because I was the only one that survived I was emulating a fake persona to feel less guilt. But, I don’t FEEL GUILT.”

 

The Scout looked up at Jean earnestly.

 

“I would have died in that fire, too, if I hadn’t followed that _thing_ through the crawl space.”

 

The Spy felt his attention commanded. He felt another pair of hands settle across his back near Tyler’s. The air felt cooler and the Scout sub-consciously pulled himself closer to his body.

 

“A fire, love?”

 

Tyler nodded again. His eyes were distant. They were staring into the past through burning embers and charred remains. He could see past the marble headstones and black coffins. He could see that blinding light and that kind face showing him the way.

 

He could see it clearer now in the present. Why? Why was it so clear to him now?

 

Tyler squinted and shook his head.

 

“It was my twelfth birthday.” he continued softly. “My parents. . .had a party! It had been the best day of my life. I remembered getting a toy chemistry set I’d wanted. It even came with a real Bunsen plate.

 

“They told me it was an accident. It couldn’t have been helped. A child my age couldn’t have known better and those toys were too dangerous for children. When the water came and washed away the fire.

 

“They told me I left the Bunsen plate on and it had overheated causing the plug to spark. It caught the curtains on fire and the smoke and fire was too thick for us to escape. My parents and brothers were trapped upstairs and my sister died. . .in my arms. . .before they found us. . .”

 

Tyler stopped and looked up at Jean.

 

“I know I turned that plate off, Jean.” he said vehemently. “I distinctly remember doing so to prove I was capable of having it. The only reason I say this is because my sister bothered me the whole time I was cooling it. I remembered telling _her the exact same thing about the plug_.”

 

Jean put his hands against Tyler’s face when the Scout moaned and fell forward slightly. He supported the American’s skull and shook his head.

 

“In this you believe so passionately, _mon amour_.” he murmured. “Tell me the story as you remember it, love. Tell me in your own words. . .my beautiful, dearest. . .take me back to what you saw and felt that day!”

 

Tyler’s pupils dilated and his irises became narrow rings in his eyes. His breath produced ice crystals when Jean gently dug his claws on two different portions of the Scout’s scalp.

 

Jean bowed his head over the younger man and concentrated.

 

He hadn’t done this little trick in a very, very long time. To go back through one’s own mind is dangerous enough; but for those strong enough in their own minds there was opportunity to use those as telepathic soldiers. There were experiments done on several of his kind and two other species of whom the Administration thought most applicable.

 

He had never let them believe much success with the endeavor; but with the help of his connections he was able to hone the skill carefully and without detection.

 

But it required effort. It required total depravation for the viewers or the one being viewed. If uncontrolled, one could be lost inside another’s mind forever.

 

Tyler’s body temperature dropped and his skin became cold and pale blue. Snow fell across him while he stared off to the side. His lips parted slowly.

 

“No, Felicia! Don’t touch that! . . . _you could SERi_. . .ously. . .”

 

Jean concentrated harder. He projected himself into the horizon of Tyler’s memory. He stood as a shadow against the backdrop of a familiar family home in a familiar American city. He shuddered and kept his back to the wall.

 

“That’s it, _mon petit. . .mon amour. . ._ show me. . .”


	43. Chapter 43

_“. . .you could seriously get burned touching that! It hasn’t cooled down enough yet!”_

_A young girl, slightly taller than the small, slender boy behind a wooden table, stuck out her tongue and frowned. Her freckles made her frizzy, brown hair stand out around her face. The ribbons in her hair were bright blue._

Jean’s form passed through the young woman and stood opposite the boy standing and arranging the equipment on his table. The Spy smiled sweetly while twelve year old Tyler frowned and blushed.

 

He looked adorable in his white shirt and blue tie. His slacks were becoming and his hair was neatly combed. His eyes were an even brighter blue. He fought the urge to reach out and touch the figure when the young girl bounded through him again.

 

**“ _The blue dress. . ._ ”**

Jean’s eyes followed the fabric and the ribbons that trailed through him. He came to the quick significance of the blue dress and moved back to the progression of Tyler’s memory.

 

_“Who cares if it is EXACTLY room temperature, Ty? Can’t you just unplug it now?”_

_“Felicia, these things can be dangerous if you don’t use them properly.” Tyler said matter of fact. “I could blow the fuses or start a fire by not following the directions exactly.”_

_“You are such a nerd, Tyler.”_

_“Keep it up and I won’t let you play with it.”_

_“I’m your OLDER sister, stupid! I give YOU orders!”_

_“Ugh! You are only OLDER by two minutes at MOST!”_

Jean put his hand over his lips. He remained motionless when Felicia came up to Tyler’s side and threw her arm around his neck playfully. He turned upon hearing a sound come from the raised veranda above.

 

The Spy’s eyes became narrow, angry slits when he saw a man retreat into the shadows. He did not have to guess hard about who the man was or what he had heard. He turned back to the children.

 

_“Did Ma and Dad ever get done fighting?”_

_Tyler looked down at his hands when his sister didn’t answer right away. He frowned and looked down._

_“So, I guess you and I are probably going to different schools next year.”_

_Felicia shook her head and shoved her twin brother in the shoulder. She grinned, a small gap in between her canines. She ruffled Tyler’s hair until he complained._

_“Yeah right! Like I would allow it. I’ll throw such a fit that Ma and Dad will have to let me go to public school with you guys!”_

_“But, but what if that doesn’t work, Felicia?”_

_“But it WILL, Tyler! It always DOES. . .!”_

_“Dad was pretty upset that I mentioned it.” Tyler said softly. “It didn’t help that Mom took my side in the matter. Things got tense at the party after that.”_

_“I’ll protect you, Ty. Don’t ever worry. I’ll always have your back.” Felicia said puffing her chest out._

_Tyler laughed and shoved her playfully._

_“I’ll always have YOUR back. . .” he offered. “. . .I know I’m a pretty worthless twin.”_

_“Not at ALL, Ty.” Felicia said seriously. “You and I are like two pieces of a whole. You know? Like the moon. . .”_

_“How is us being twins like being the moon?” Tyler interrupted._

_“Just hear me out, turd.” Felicia answered, annoyed._

_She threw her hands out dramatically and pretended to paint a landscape for her brother._

_“The moon, it waxes and it wanes, but though it does this month in and month out, there are two times in a month where opposite halves appear in the night. While one is in shadow, the other is in light. Watching over the other. Even when one is out of sight it is all right because you know your other half is just across the other side._

_“You and I are like that, Tyler! We both are gonna shine. . .and when one isn’t shining as bright, the other will shine brighter for them. We watch harder. It’s. . .like balance or something!”_

_Tyler looked at his sister, surprised, before shaking his head._

_“That. . .was a really good argument.” he said softly._

_He turned his head when his timer went off. He smiled triumphantly and turned off the bell. He carefully pulled the plug out of the electrical socket and wrapped it away from the plate. He secured it with a strap that held it to the side of his chemical “chest” and kept it clear of the heat._

_He smiled at Felicia._

_“Thanks. I needed that.”_

_Felicia grinned and shoved her brother forward._

_“Come on! I stole some of our birthday cake earlier! I have it in my room. Let’s celebrate!”_

Jean held onto this moment of Tyler’s memory very carefully. His nails sank deeper causing his form to become more tangible in the unfolding scenes. The reel slowed down and allowed him to scan the area.

 

He couldn’t do this long. If he kept Tyler caught this long in a lapse he might forget the entire memory.

 

There was something!

 

Something in this room he was missing.

 

As the room began to fade, Jean’s eyes caught sight of the thick, draped curtains that touched the floor. He saw the plug and the chemistry set. Nothing was amiss; but the man had re-appeared. Smoke curled around the scene when the man came to the veranda and stared at the curtains.

 

**“ _Tyler, you must hold on just a MOMENT LONGER!”_**

 

Jean reached out and felt the fabric in his fingertips. He could see the bright, vivid bits of confetti and silly string adorning the curtains above the chemistry set.

 

The Spy gasped softly and let go of the memory.

 

There had been an accelerator.

 

Of course the police would not have disclosed that as unusual. There had been a party after all. It was quite possible the family had decided to wait until tomorrow to clean up. Plugging the plate back in and letting it heat up would lead firefighters of Tyler’s time to where the fire had started.

 

But his father?

 

There was burning embers and screaming surrounding the black, choking smoke. The flames licked in all directions and crackled through wires and insulation. The cries were getting weaker. He could not bear the sight of his Scout huddled in the corner of the back of the house where the fire had started.

 

_Tyler coughed violently and felt the smoke burning his lungs and eyes. He sobbed and pulled his night shirt over his face. He could feel the heat against his arms and legs._

_“TYLER!?”_

_“FELICIA!”_

_Tyler stood up and tried to reach out to a dark, bounding figure in a cardigan and blue dress. He coughed harder and shook his head when the figure fell out of his sight._

_“FELICIA??”_

_“FELICIA!”_

_He fell to his knees, trembling. He couldn’t hear screaming anymore. He tried to force himself to his feet._

_“C’mon, Ty! You’re always so far behind!”_

_Tyler’s eyes could see the bloody wound in the side of his sister’s head. Her eyes seemed lopsided somehow. He shook his head and trembled._

_“Fil. . .Fil, I am so sorry!”_

_“Apologise. . .later. . .” Felicia coughed. “. . .we gotta get outta here. . .”_

_“How!?”_

Jean saw it through Tyler’s mind’s eye. The colours and the brightness were astounding. It was a brilliant tremouring that rippled through the memory and painted a clear picture of a face he had not seen in many, many years.

 

His beautiful smile. His innocent eyes.

 

The Spy cried out and grabbed the sides of his head. The memory tremoured dangerously when the brightness expanded over it. The video was paused and the darkness was overcome by a figure standing at a point on the horizon.

 

Jean felt the slow, soft hands and unwillingly raised his head. Tears were sliding over his cheeks when pale fingertips drifted across his cheekbones. He trembled.

 

**_“Louis.”_ **


	44. Chapter 44

The younger man’s white tentacles were holding him upright and at ease. Pale, snow blonde hair fell into bright, light coloured eyes. The smaller Tentaspy smiled again and looked at the figures still pulling themselves toward the bright dot on the horizon.

 

_“Jean.”_

 

Louis laughed and put his arms around the Spy when Jean pulled him into his embrace and held him tightly. He hugged his lover and smiled when they parted.

 

**_“I am so sorry. I am sorry. . .”_ **

 

 _“There is no need.”_ Louis murmured. _“It was bound to happen eventually. . .and you got me out of there. You didn’t leave me behind even though you knew the consequences.”_

**_“I would have never left you behind!”_** Jean snarled.

 

Louis smiled again.

 

 _“I thought you might try your Jedi Mind Trick on the boy. I was counting on it, actually. It was the most amazing thing.”_ he commented softly. _“As my pain disappeared and I slipped away, I saw her. I thought it most strange at the time. I did not recognise her or the place. I did not know what was going on._

_“She saw me. Clear as you and I stand here, Jean. That little girl saw me. . .and she called out. She called out for me to help. I think. . .she knew she was dying. . .and in her last moments, she was pulling her twin brother to safety._

_“I couldn’t very well leave her there when my lover had given me my freedom.”_

Jean looked up when a head of frizzy, brown hair and white ribbons appeared behind Louis’ back. He stared, surprised, when the gaps grinned at him and the bright, blue eyes stared at him daring him to ask the questions that burned on his tongue.

 

_“Lou, this is your friend?”_

_“Yes, Fil. This is he.”_

Felicia looked at Jean, sizing him up, before laughing and hopping up onto several of Louis’ front tentacles. Louis smiled and lifted her so she could kick her legs back and forth.

 

Jean noted that she was wearing a white copy of the blue dress she had died in the night of the fire. Her shoes were white with blue ribbons.

 

_“You were right! They are perfect!”_

 

Felicia squealed with laughter when Louis hoisted her higher. She looked at Jean, smiling.

 

_“Thanks for lookin’ out for Ty. I know he can be a handful, but he really is a sweet kid. He’s been through a lot.”_

 

**_“You are welcome. He isn’t anything I haven’t handled before.”_ **

Jean looked at Louis who smiled warmly.

 

Felicia grinned.

 

_“I know, right! I had to teach your boy here how to swim and walk and all sorts of stuff. I tell you what though, he’s faster than lightning now.”_

 

Jean smiled.

 

He could see where Tyler got his enthusiasm. He bowed gracefully.

 

**_“You have certainly outdone yourself, Mademoiselle.”_ **

 

 _“Yeah, I had to get Louis to talk to me like a NORMAL human, too. . .”_ Felicia answered.

 

She looked to where she was reaching for the bright light at the horizon. She shook her head.

 

_“You can ask you know.”_

 

Jean was startled. He paused before looking at Louis and Felicia.

 

**_“You did not know Louis. Tyler knows of him, but couldn’t have possibly recognised him. How? How is Louis so vividly remembered in this memory?”_ **

Louis smiled faintly.

 

_“But he DOES know what I look like, love.”_

Jean shook his head.

 

 _“He found my picture when searching for something in your room.”_ Louis answered softly. _“Didn’t you hear him mention how I looked so much clearer before you invaded his memory?”_

Jean looked away, slightly embarrassed.

 

Felicia smiled.

 

 _“I didn’t know Louis, you’re right!”_ she said nodding. _“But, I was a kid. . .terrified that I was going to die. . .and I thought he might be an angel. It is true. . .he did lead me to a crawl space I didn’t even know existed._

_“I hollered until my voice died.”_

She turned to look at Jean.

 

_“My father started the fire, Jean. He had suspected my mother of infidelity for years. After figuring out Tyler wasn’t exactly the “manliest” of his supposed sons, he let his bitterness get the better of him._

_“It was his plan to kill us all.”_

**_“That is why Tyler believes in his story so passionately.”_** Jean murmured.

 

Felicia nodded.

 

She winced when the horizon started approaching them.

 

_“I think we’re out of time, friends.”_

 

Louis nodded slowly when the scenes in Tyler’s memory began to fade.

 

He turned to Jean, smiling.

 

 _“It’s all right now, love.”_ he breathed. _“I am free.”_

 

Jean painfully winced when Louis kissed the side of his face. He shook his head.

 

 ** _“I would have given you my life.”_** he cried softly. **_“I would have given it over and over again if it meant we could have stayed together.”_**

 

Louis smiled again.

 

 _“I know.”_ he answered. _“That’s why I made the choice myself. That’s why it isn’t your fault, Jean. Listen for the last words Felicia speaks. Tyler hears them before he falls unconscious and the firemen find him._

_“Know that I am happy and will always be waiting._

_“You don’t need to keep waiting. . .live, Jean. That’s all I ever wanted in life. All I ever wanted was to live. You lived. Keep living. Cherish him a little more. He is a lot like me. I did not believe Felicia at first; but she is right.”_

Louis looked at Jean knowingly.

 

_“Opposites attract.”_

Felicia smiled and shoved Louis’ arm playfully.

 

 _“Dork!”_ she added. _“Thank you, Jean.”_

 

Jean looked at Felicia when the young woman gently kissed his cheek. He was bewildered as the light began to fade.

 

**_“I did not do anything!”_ **

 

 _“You will. . .and you have.”_ Felicia answered softly. _“You took care of Tyler. Keep an eye on him. He’s such a dork, too, you know.”_

Jean smiled and nodded.

 

**_“You will continue to care for Louis in my absence?”_ **

 

Felicia grinned.

 

_“Lou and I have the same desire. . .and that is to see our loved ones continue to live. . .to love. . . I’ve always wanted Ty to feel comfortable in the skin he’s in. . .and he has someone that understands that. . ._

_“Listen. . .I think my last, spoken words were my best. . .”_

 

_“I love you, Jean. . .”_

 

**_“I love you. . .Louis. . .”_ **

****

_“Good-bye.”_

_Felicia collapsed next to Tyler after pulling her brother as far from the smoke and flames as she could. She had managed to open a grate in the foundation of the house. She could see lights and hear voices. That’s all that mattered._

_She looked at Tyler, unconscious beside her. She winced, tears sliding down her face. Dirt and grime was stuck to the blood gushing from her head. Everything was starting to feel very heavy._

_“Please.”_

_Her voice was hoarse._

_“Please save him. Give him to someone . . . give him . . . to people who understand him! Send him somewhere he can. . .be himself. . .he has so much. . .to give. . ._

_“It’s not his fault. . .it’s not. . .surely YOU can understand that, right!?_

_“Did no one love you as I love HIM?”_

_Felicia dug her fingers into her brother’s chest when a bright light shone above her. She closed her eyes when voices yelled down at her._

_“Then you understand.” she whispered. “We’ll. . .guide them. . .together.”_

Jean shielded his eyes and cried out when a blast of concrete collapsed the memory into darkness.


	45. Chapter 45

The Spy leaned back, gasping for breath. He was pouring sweat and his body was shaking. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. His irises were constricted for a moment until he realised how hard he was holding Tyler’s head between his hands.

 

He quickly removed his fingers and winced when he noticed small cuts in Tyler’s flesh. He watched the Scout breathe slowly, his breath still creating ice crystals between their bodies.

 

“Tyler!”

 

Jean shook the Scout and cursed when Tyler’s head fell back. Snow and ice flurried to the sheets and blankets below. Frost covered the wet clothes and the normally pale, white skin was blue. The Scout’s half-open eyes were unfocused and distant.

 

The Spy quickly stripped the Scout and pulled several of Tyler’s blankets from the bed. He wrapped the younger man tightly and began to rub his hands up and down Tyler’s limbs. He used every available source of body heat to attempt to rouse the Scout.

 

“Come, now, love.” Jean coerced gently. “Don’t give up on something like this now.”

 

Tyler gasped for breath when his eyes suddenly opened and his irises constricted sharply. The frost dissipated and left him shaking maddeningly. His heart was racing in his chest and a healthy, red blush flooded his face and torso. He looked around, confused, before looking up at Jean.

 

“What. . .happened?”

 

The Scout was surprised when Jean pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. He remained still until he felt the squid shaking harder than he’d ever seen him. He squirmed until he got his arms free.

 

“Jean!? Jean, what’s wrong. . .”

 

Tyler’s voice faded when he lifted Jean’s head and felt tears along the Spy’s face. He stared into the normally proud, vacant face that had been drowned in sadness. Actually, it was more like relief mixed in with sadness.

 

“You. . .you’re crying. . .”

 

Jean nodded slowly.

 

“ _Oui_.” he answered softly. “I. . .have been. . .selfish.”

 

“You’re just now figuring this out?” Tyler asked, amused.

 

He shook his head again.

 

“My head must be more busted up than I thought. . .I could have sworn I was telling you about the fire. . .you asked. . .”

 

“You did.”

 

Jean fell silent, looking away.

 

Tyler tolerated this for as long as he could before pulling on Jean’s collar to get his attention.

 

“It’s sad. . .but. . .I don’t. . .I mean. . .you can’t change it. . .not now.” he murmured. “You shouldn’t be. . .sad for me.”

 

The Scout frowned when Jean turned away again.

 

“Did. . .it upset you. . .because. . .of your story?”

 

Jean turned back to Tyler, surprised.

 

He hadn’t even made that connection.

 

 

Fire had destroyed their lives. It had killed the ones they loved. It had also been set by allies and family. They had been betrayed by those they trusted.

 

Jean pulled Tyler into his arms again and held him tightly. He shook his head.

 

“I am so sorry!”

 

Tyler laughed.

 

“You have a real listening problem.” he said good-natured. “It isn’t. . .wasn’t. . .your fault. You at least got yours out.”

 

Tyler’s smile faded when he looked away.

 

“They never told me she used the last of her strength to carry me to the foundation of the house. I read about it in the papers later. They found her with her head bashed in. They originally thought they had buried her when they hammered in the concrete. . .but it was a beam from the ceiling.

 

“The blue dress was hers.”

 

“Her birthday dress.”

 

Tyler looked at Jean curiously. He knew that the squid was capable of reading minds. He had learned that trick very early on; but this felt different.

 

He nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

He was silent for a moment before looking down.

 

“It was your lover, wasn’t it?”

 

Jean looked at the Scout.

 

“What was?”

 

Tyler rolled his eyes.

 

“You must have watched.” he murmured helplessly. “Don’t play me if you know.”

 

Jean hesitated before nodding slowly.

 

“It was.”

 

Tyler was silent for a time. Finally, he looked at Jean earnestly.

 

“What was his name?”

 

“Louis.”

 

The sound brought back memories.   He hadn’t spoken it aloud in so long. To think about him was one thing; but to speak about him. . .

 

Jean winced.

 

“His name was Louis.”

 

“He was like you?”

 

Jean nodded.

 

“What was he like?”

 

The Spy felt himself smiling without knowing why. He carefully ran his fingers over Tyler’s cheek.

 

“Nothing like you.” he murmured happily. “Perhaps he was stubborn like you. . .had tantrums when things didn’t go his way. . .but Louis had been born ill. . .weak. He hated that in himself. He felt like I protected him too much.”

 

“Maybe he felt like you didn’t trust him.”

 

Jean tilted his head.

 

“Trust him?”

 

Tyler nodded absent-minded.

 

“Because he. . .he was weak. . .you didn’t treat him like an equal!”

 

“It is very possible.” Jean acquiesced.

 

“But he still loved you?”

 

“I believe he loved me. . .yes. . .”

 

“And you loved him?”

 

“Unconditionally.”

 

“Did you ever. . .say it to him?”

 

Jean stopped when the Scout trailed off. He suddenly felt very, very small.

 

Had he ever told Louis he loved him?

 

 

A hundred times or more.

 

But the phrase. . . ‘I love you.’ . . . had it ever crossed his lips just like that?

 

“He knew. . .” Tyler said suddenly. “. . .it was just. . .I was curious. . .”

 

Jean pulled the Scout closer to his body. He held him silently for a moment. There were a thousand memories and new thoughts buzzing behind his eyes. He had sorely tested Tyler’s limits without realising it.

 

He had known playing with Tyler’s emotions was a dangerous past-time. The Scout was tender as it was. For him to put up with it from someone he seemed to trust made the Spy feel like the “disgusting squid” everyone called him behind his back.

 

“Louis would tell me he loved me all the time.” he said suddenly. “He’d talk about leaving the laboratory where we lived. He dreamed of caring for the newborns of our species. It was fantastic whimsy; but I didn’t always have the heart to crush his optimism.”

 

He paused before continuing.

 

“The day the fires started. . .he’d already begun to panick. He was weak. His breathing had never developed correctly. Over-excursion would cause him to get worked up. His heart would just race until . . . until the day we swam out into the lake.

 

“I made him swim miles too far. . .even after I’d begun carrying him. By the time. . .the time we got to safety. . .it was too late.”

 

Jean’s eyes filled with tears. He put his fingertips against his lips and shook his head.

 

“Holding your lover. . .feeling his body shake and tremble so violently. . .hearing his heart beating and pounding in his chest. . .knowing he is in so much pain. . .and all you can do is hold them!

 

“All I could do was watch him die!”

 

Tyler wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck when the Spy put his face in his hands. He held his teammate closer than he ever had before. For the first time since being assigned to the squid, the Scout felt that he could finally feel like himself without fear.

 

“You. . .did all you could do.”

 

Tyler spoke softly, calmly. He looked at Jean helplessly.

 

“Sometimes. . .all we can do is hold on tightly. . .to convey how terrified, scared, happy, horrified or helpless we are. But. . .you were there until the end. Even if he couldn’t tell you so, I am sure that was the most calming thing for him.”

 

The Scout stared at the Spy when Jean pulled away and held Tyler’s head between his palms. His blue eyes watched the sad face of his partner. The lines were heavier in his face. The weight of a death that wasn’t his fault was still hanging onto him.

 

Tyler’s fingers ran through Jean’s hair. He felt the shudder run down the Spy’s spine. The Scout smiled and did it again. When it elicited the same reaction, he blushed.

 

“It’s okay.” he murmured touching Jean’s lips. “He doesn’t blame you. . .why do you blame yourself?”

 

Tyler’s eyes widened when Jean pulled him to his chest and pressed their lips together. They remained that way until they watered and his eyelids drooped.

 

Jean’s lips were cool, but not cold. There was this sense of desperation. There was a sense of fear and loathing present that Tyler couldn’t place. He felt it, but he wasn’t sure why.

 

He stared at the Spy, blush growing to spread across his neck and throat. He watched Jean stare back at him. Both of them remained this way for several minutes. Finally, Jean winced.

 

“He meant everything to me, Tyler.” he breathed. “I fear terribly that you mean that much to me now. . .”

 

Tyler thought about this for a moment. He looked frail in the rumpled pile of blankets entangled and hanging in Jean’s multiple arms. He shook his head and looked at the Spy.

 

“I’m scared of that, too.”

 

Jean was startled when Tyler dug his fingers into his hair and entwined his fingers in the ebony strands. He resisted the urge to hold the Scout any tighter while Tyler trembled.

 

“I’m scared of being in love with you. . .but I don’t care!”

 

Tyler’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“You _do_ understand.” he sobbed softly. “I didn’t want to admit it. . .and I hated it. . .because I didn’t deserve to live. My sister deserved to live! But, I knew. . .when you had me think about it again just a few moments ago. . .I felt how. . .how much she wanted me to survive.

 

“I felt how comfortable she was. . .she TRUSTED him! Without prejudice! For me to hate you for what you are. . .or because you see me exactly as I see myself and see nothing wrong with it, that is stupid! I was doing nothing but hating what I always wanted!”

 

Jean was reaching for him.

 

“I hated someone who LOVED ME!”

 

Tyler wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck again and sobbed into his shoulder when the Spy held him against his chest. He felt the dam he’d been holding back break free and relief washed over him like the surf. He trembled and tried to calm himself when Jean spoke in French and leaned him back.

 

“I _do_ love you, Tyler.”

 

Jean felt as pathetic as he must look. He sensed this by the desperation in Tyler’s face. He shook his head and gently brushed the Scout’s tears away.

 

“I will do everything I can. . .to protect you. . .”

 

Tyler winced.

 

“I will need it.” he breathed. “I won’t lie when I say that I am not the strongest fighter on this team.”

 

Jean snorted.

 

“You are at least an _asset_.” he responded curtly.

 

Tyler shook his head.

 

“You deserve someone who can protect _you_ , too, Jean. Sometimes you don’t realise how badly Helen would like to get her hands back on you.”

 

Jean took this into consideration before answering.

 

“Helen MacManus has a far greater chance of touching the face of God.” he answered finally. “It would not be the first time she has tried to pry me from the grasp of another Fate. She and I have a mutual agreement that she knows she cannot break.

 

“If she does. . .well. . .Lucas Riley will be far _less_ of a concern than _I_ will become.”

 

Tyler shuddered.

 

He couldn’t imagine Jean any fiercer than he was on the roof or when he was thrashing Mike and Gabe around. It hurt him enough to think of how Jean had reacted with _him_.

 

“You needn’t worry about an episode like that again, Tyler.” Jean murmured. “It shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

 

Tyler hesitated before shaking his head.

 

“I was doing what I was told not to, Jean.” he offered. “You made the rules pretty clear.”

 

Jean frowned.

 

“They change today.” he said firmly. “You are to go nowhere without my knowledge or escort. That includes the Base.”

 

Tyler nodded obediently.

 

“I understand.”

 

Jean tilted his head.

 

“Is this worth your freedom, Tyler?” he asked softly. “This life. . .the one you will have with me, may not be what you envisioned.”

 

“How do _you_ know what I envision?” Tyler asked back. “I can tell you that my mind’s eye certainly hadn’t painted _this_ picture.”

 

“That is exactly what I mean.” Jean answered dangerously. “I will always love you, Tyler. That does not change. I will protect you. That does not change. But I am tied to this place. . .to this desert. It has been my home. . .and while I am comfortable living in the sewers of a forgotten dungeon, I doubt very much that you would find it as accommodating.”

 

“I’m sure Matt already told you I’ve been living in his pigeon hutch for the past month, right?” Tyler asked, amused. “The basement doesn’t bother me, Jean. _YOU_ don’t even bother me. . .no matter how much I argue and whine you do.”

 

Jean grinned.

 

“It isn’t worth it without a bit of a fight out of you.”

 

Tyler smiled back.

 

“Then why worry about that?” he asked. “There may not BE a desert by the time we’re done here. . .but you know. . .”

 

Jean eased back on his tentacles and let his front ones dangle the relaxed Scout further in front of him. He took in the long, slender limbs appreciatively while Tyler ran his fingers over his arms’ flesh.

 

“. . .in this day and age, I bet I could design an oasis that you’d love twice as much as that old basement of yours. . .we could live in the middle of nowhere. . .where nobody would bother us or question us. We’d move to somewhere quiet and seasonal.

 

“I was thinking Colorado. I’ve always loved the mountains.”

 

Tyler smiled when several more tentacles snaked around his arms and legs. He waited while Jean stared at him seriously. Finally, the Spy smiled at him helplessly.

 

“Perhaps I was wrong.” Jean murmured.

 

“About what?”

 

“You are more like him than I originally thought.”

 

This made the Scout’s smile grow. It surprised Jean. He expected the comparison to draw chagrin.

 

“Louis. . .do you think he helped my sister find her way?”

 

Jean’s eyes filled with tears. He nodded.

 

“I am sure of it.”

 

“She probably gets a kick outta the way you tease me, you know.” Tyler responded almost sleepily. “She used to do silly things to me all the time, too.”

 

“Louis would benefit from such a friend.” Jean answered slowly. “I was not much _fun_ , I’m afraid.”

 

“You spent too much time worrying.” Tyler answered. “I may be weak. . .and I may need your protection. . .but I am not helpless. I will fight.”

 

Jean looked into Tyler’s eyes when the Scout put his hands against the Spy’s cheeks. They stared at one another while Tyler frowned.

 

“I will _not_ let him do it again. . .to anyone. . .”

 

Jean raised an eyebrow.

 

“He does to his brother all the time.”

 

Tyler glared.

 

“Gabe isn’t stupid.” he hissed. “Gabe understands a _lot more_ than you and the others give him credit for, you know. He isn’t a retard, he’s just different.”

 

Jean, for the second time that night, felt a strange apprehension at the mention of the younger Twin having other motives. He looked at Tyler strangely.

 

“Is this something you have seen?”

 

“You see it in his eyes.” Tyler breathed. “If you watch his eyes, you can see his brain working. It is slower. . .sure. . .but he is very smart. He is beginning to understand that he and his brother are on two, different paths. That if he doesn’t do something other than hold a gun to Mike’s head, they are going to die here.”

 

“Michael’s only motivation will be revenge and violence.” Jean answered. “It is the only life he has ever known.”

 

“Exactly.” Tyler hissed. “But Gabriel knows _pain_. Honest to God, intentionally putting your life in front of you like a dangling piece of cheese pain. . .”

 

Tyler paused before shaking his head.

 

“I was in Martin’s lab when O’Connor and Matt were watching Mike and Gabe attack one another. I have been coughing up blood. . .and I was being seen. . .and I heard him, Jean. I heard Gabe ask Mike to stop as if it were someone else.

 

“If anyone ever stopped to listen, you’d hear Gabe beg for his brother. . .when the nightmares come and the memories of whatever happened to him gang up on his mind. . .but he was asking Mike to _stop_. . .like _I_ asked him to stop.

 

“In that moment, Mike became someone else. He wasn’t Gabe’s brother anymore.”

 

Jean made the connection from Matt’s advice earlier and this new revelation. Like Sydney, Jean knew of the boys’ past from a point. Not much was there; but the details of sexual abuse told a lot of the story for them.

 

If Gabe had gained the ability to reason that his brother was no longer his protector but his aggressor, then that meant that the younger Twin had the ability to determine what was right from wrong for him.

 

Tyler could see cogs turning and nodded slowly.

 

“Yeah. . .” he agreed. “. . .he’s in a _lot_ of danger. . .to himself and others. . .but only because he is so damned afraid of losing Mike. . .Mike is never going to understand that. . .and as Gabe has forged some stupid relationship with Lukas. . .Mike is never going to STOP.”

 

Jean’s eyes narrowed.

 

“What do you mean _relationship_?”

 

Tyler shook his head.

 

“Lukas has this mutual understanding with Gabe.” he answered strangely. “Lukas gets things for Gabe that probably would not pass through with anyone else on the team. They are simple things. . .a book here. . .a favourite food or a sketchbook. . .

 

“Those Twins would rather skin anyone than accept help from anyone. . .but Gabe. . .it’s just so weird. . .he. . .he connected to something in Lukas. . .I don’t know if it is. . .mutual hatred. . .or just that they are both weird. . .but Lukas has been able to help calm Gabe’s fits. I watched him once!

 

“Gabe had been irritated by everyone in the Rec Room one night when he was trying to read. He would have just left, but you know Sydney. . .always trying to get him to say and do something with the group. . .and you could see the panic and fear. . .the eyes searching for his brother or someone to step up and intervene.

 

“Lukas did that. Lukas did it by directing Sydney’s attention away from Gabe and to something mundane and stupid. . .but everyone kind of went with it out of habit and Gabe was able to calm down. . .he sneaked off like always.

 

“But, I have _seen_ it, Jean. I’ve _heard_ it.”

 

Jean listened to the Scout before slowly setting him down on his bed. He looked down at him.

 

“Is saving Gabriel something you intend to do?”

 

Tyler glared.

 

“He held me down while his brother fucked me.” he hissed. “I should want to kill him. . .but doing that only means I am no better than who raped _him_. . .or his stupid brother.”

 

Jean smiled faintly.

 

“You are wiser than you let on, _mon amour_.”

 

“Which is why I need YOU around.” Tyler answered.

 

“Is that the only reason?”

 

Tyler sighed and shook his head.

 

“You don’t LISTEN, Jean! That’s YOUR problem!”

 

Jean’s arms came out to steady himself when Tyler lunged forward and pressed their lips together. The heat of his mouth flooded over him. It filled his throat and made his lips tingle. He stared at the Scout breathlessly when Tyler pulled away.

 

Tyler blushed furiously.

 

“I love you, Jean.” he whispered. “I love you. . .and maybe I don’t fully know what that means yet, but I’m not too old I can’t LEARN.”

 

Jean smiled easier and nodded.

 

“I understand.”

 

“Good.”

 

He watched Jean put his hands over his own and waited while the Spy pondered. He looked at the squid with a half-smirk on his face.

 

“Stay here, right? Don’t move?” Tyler asked.

 

“Exactly.” Jean answered, pulling away from his lover. “Lock this door after me and do not open it until you hear me ask you to open it.”

 

Tyler nodded silently. The blankets splayed around his waist when he turned to watch Jean go to the door. His dog jumped back onto the bed.

 

“Jean?”

 

The Spy turned and stared at the Scout. He smiled when Tyler grinned at him.

 

“Yes, Tyler?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“What for, _mon petit?_ ”

 

“For putting up with me.” Tyler answered, petting his dog behind the ears. “I know I didn’t make it easy. . .but please believe me when I say I was scared. I didn’t know. . .how to feel.”

 

Jean came back to Tyler’s side and swept his hand alongside the Scout’s face. He smiled easier when the Scout stared at him, eyes docile and content. He shook his head.

 

“I would have been more concerned had you _not_ been afraid.” he murmured. “At first glance, I am a lot to take in for many people.”

 

Tyler cocked his head to the side.

 

“It’s never bothered me. . .your. . .condition. . .”

 

“Oh?”

 

The Scout whimpered when several tentacles wrapped themselves around his arms and torso. He stared at the Spy imploringly and shook his head.

 

“No.”

 

“All of this media has desensitized you then.” Jean concluded.

 

“You sound like my mother.” Tyler said, rolling his eyes. “It isn’t that, either. . .it’s. . .just like someone who has. . .an extra finger or toe! You are just. . .different! That’s all! It doesn’t bother me.”

 

“This is good information to have.” Jean said finally.

 

Tyler lamented the loss of Jean’s grasp and looked at him when the Spy went back to the door.

 

“Jean, please be careful.”

 

Jean smiled again, the blush in Tyler’s face making him simply irresistible. Anticipation began to fill the place where fear and loathing had been moments before. He nodded slowly.

 

“I will.”

 

The moment the door shut behind the Spy the Scout stood up and locked it as he had been instructed. He waited until he could no longer hear Jean before returning to his bed. He looked down at his pet and sighed.

 

“Why do I have a feeling I’ve gotten myself into something over my head?”

 

His dog barked happily and licked his hand.


	46. Chapter 46

Sydney softly moaned and let his body hang over the pale, shivering form beneath him. His body was covered in sweat and his hair was pasted to the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and panted softly.

 

He couldn’t remember how many times he’d spent himself or Lukas.

 

He lost count hours ago.

 

The Sniper slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the Spy. He winced and gently brushed Lukas’ hair out of his face. The Swede was barely conscious anymore.

 

“Lukas. . .”

 

The blisters had lost their venom and were beginning to lose the red and toxic tint. The veins had returned to normal size and colour and the webs had vanished. There were no longer any traces of the toxin alongside the Spy’s body.

 

Sydney grinned when he noted that Lukas’ organ was starting to soften.

 

“You all right, love?”

 

Lukas’ breaths were small, uneven pants. His body felt wrecked. It was a combination of beautiful, horrific damage that would probably leave him bed-ridden for a week. He tried to calm his heartbeat and looked up at the Sniper with hazy, sated eyes.

 

They had returned to their soft, ice blue.

 

He nodded silently.

 

Lukas leaned into the Sniper’s fingers and trembled. A tear slid down the side of his face as his body finally came down from the dangerous high. The relief it brought did not have adequate words to describe it.

 

Sydney seemed to understand and kissed the center of the Spy’s forehead.

 

“You almost had me beat.” he murmured against Lukas’ ear. “Even Helen couldn’t make a man last longer than the biggest whore in the entire desert.”

 

Lukas smiled pathetically and rested his cheek on Sydney’s palm. He didn’t even respond when voices outside of his door preceded a soft knocking. It was comfortable and warm beneath his Sniper’s body. He did not want to move.

 

Sydney smiled again and looked at the door.

 

“It’s broken.”

 

The Sniper shielded his eyes from the light when the door swung open on uneven hinges. He caught Matt’s shadow immediately before it was devoured by Jean’s towering figure. He felt fear creeping up the back of his neck slowly.

 

“Jean.”

 

The Spy sighed and took in the scene pitifully.

 

“Did you stop to let him _rest_? My God he looks as though you’ve strung him out!”

 

Sydney gave the Spy a satisfied smirk.

 

“You did say all of it. . .didn’t you?”

 

Lukas murmured in Swedish when Sydney pulled away from him. He moaned and reached lazily for the Sniper.

 

Sydney caught the Spy’s hand in his while Jean swept his hand over the blisters that remained. The Sniper felt anxious until Jean sighed and shook his head.

 

“Twelve hours straight.” the Spy sighed. “Incredible how much of a sex fiend you are, Sydney.”

 

The Sniper took this as a compliment and his grin widened.

 

“He’s going to be all right?”

 

“The toxin has run its course.” Jean answered. “He should be fine in a few days. The next problem will be getting him over the heroin.”

 

Sydney shook his head.

 

“It won’t be a problem.” he responded softly. “I have to take care of my teammates that need me. I’ll take care of him. Nobody needs to worry about it or talk about it.”

 

Jean smiled faintly and nodded.

 

“Duly noted.”

 

He kept the information about Gabriel to himself and bowed his head slightly.

 

“I suggest letting him rest now, Sydney.”

 

“I’ll take it under advisement.”

 

Jean turned around and exited into the hallway. He smiled at Matt when the Soldier tilted his helmet and re-arranged the door back over the opening.

 

When the voices had faded, Sydney looked down at Lukas happier than he had in days. His eyes took the age out of his face while his hand trailed across the Spy’s lips and face.

 

Lukas whispered softly and leaned into the fingers.

 

“I will have to thank him.” Sydney breathed, holding Lukas’ other hand tighter in his. “I have a feeling that things will get harder from here.”

 

He frowned and looked toward the window. Dawn was approaching. The horizon was on the breaking point.

 

“That place between the Day and the Night.”

 

Sydney looked down at Lukas when the Spy turned onto his side and curled into his body. He dragged his hand from Lukas’ face to his hip. He was silent for a few moments before looking back at the window.

 

“Her plan. . .she couldn’t have possibly been that stupid. . .to let something like a WILL get in her way?”

 

He held Lukas closer when the Spy whispered and frowned in his sleep. The Sniper shook his head.

 

“To push Cole away like that. . .to hurt someone so much like him. . .”

 

Sydney glared.

 

“You plan that.”

 

The Sniper closed his eyes and hung his head over Lukas helplessly. His face was in a tough, drawn back grimace. His body trembled.

 

To be used by somebody, whatever the reason, felt like being the world’s doormat. Whether it was for the greater good or not, it simply made you feel like garbage. Disposable. Replaceable.

 

Sydney’s eyes opened when he gasped.

 

He bolted upright and watched the sun break over the horizon. The fire of the reds and oranges blazed across his face dramatically. The reflection in his eyes revealed the entire meaning at once.

 

Cole Justine and Jay Jallette DeLaroux had no idea it was a plan at all.

 

Jay would be impossible to save. His father and August wouldn’t let a Wasteland employee within ten feet of him. His heart would have to fall to someone else’s care.

 

But Cole. . .

 

Cole was missing. But kids like Cole only have one place to go back to when they are pushed out of another. Sooner or later, they all ended up in the same place.

 

He was already listed as DECEASED.

 

A Wasteland employee could do a _lot_ with that.

 

Sydney’s mind worked tirelessly while he ran his hand aimlessly over Lukas’ side.

 

A plan would have to wait. He had to nurse his own team back to health first. Then, when he could say his pride was no longer wounded, he would convince the former Enforcer to come to the Wastes.

 

But before any of that, one person came first.

 

Sydney held Lukas tighter and reached for a blanket to throw over them. He pulled the covers over their heads to block out the impending sunlight. Huddled together, warmth surrounding them, the outside world seemed to fade away.

 

It reminded the Sniper of some tune he had heard. He didn’t remember the lyrics. He never remembered lyrics. But he always remembered a good tune. Especially if it had a guitar riff he could hum.

 

Sydney’s throat softly vibrated while he laid his head beside Lukas’.

 

He drifted away to a dark van on a lone highway under a bed of stars. The sound of a scratchy, old radio cutting through the static of the Administrator’s chatter. . .echoing into the night.


	47. Chapter 47

**_-organ playing-_ **

 

 

**_-sun rising over desert-_ **

**_……………_ **

****

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WILL’S BEEN MISREAD!?”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

“MARIGOLD? WHO THE HELL COULD IT HAVE BEEN!?”

 

“MS. MACMANUS!”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

“Michelle! She’s. . .awake!”

…………………………………………

_There is a House in New Orleans_

_They Call The Rising Sun. . .and_

_Its Been the Ruin of Many a Poor Boy. . ._

_And, God, I Know I’m One._

_………………………………………………._

“Zachary? What is it?”

 

“It’s a letter.”

 

“This late? The Post came earlier.”

 

“Came via Courier.”

 

“Who’s it for?”

 

“Jay.”

 

“Dad, may I. . .”

 

“It is from Lucas. . .and, no. . .son. . .I was explicitly told to tell you to shove your gob and stay out of the way.”

 

“Nicely done, old man! I didn’ think ye had it in ye!”

 

“Roddy, you slimy little, fuck. . .”

 

“VINCENT!”

 

“Ooh, like yer Mum, Gabriel. . .she’s got a bit o’ manners when she sees a man holding an axe to someone’s back.”

 

“JUST STOP IT.”

 

“Jay. . .”

 

“Give me the damn thing. Roddy, let Mr. Sovich go. Get out of here. Tell Lucas whatever you want.”

 

“Sorry, darlin’. Gotta see you read it. Actually, I got to see you open it. I don’t think I’ll be needed round after that.”

 

“When I get my hands on you, Roddy. . .”

 

“Oooh, ye’ll what? Punch holes in me suit again? Buggar off, Vincent.”

 

“Both of you need to be beaten. . .Jay. . .Jay, what’s wrong?”

 

“Lucas. . .is married.”

 

“What, married?”

 

“YES, VINCENT. MARRIED. AS IN TAKING A WIFE.”

 

“Married WHO!?”

 

“My sister.”

 

…………………………..

_My Mother was a Tailor_

_She sewed my new blue jeans._

_My Father was a Gamblin’ Man,_

_down, in New Orleans._

_…………………………………._

“Inmate #107357, Justine, Cole?”

 

“Present.”

 

“You stand accused of vagrancy and petty theft. How do you plead?”

 

“How would you plead if you had nowhere else to go, mother fucker?”

 

“Your _mouth_ , Mr. Justine.”

 

“Forgive me for answering the question, Your Honor.”

 

“Have it your way, Mr. Justine. I set bail at $3,000 and since we know you have no living parents as no living parent would let their heathen child speak in such a manner, I can safely assume you have no money in which to pay said bail.

 

“Therefore, it is ordered that the Defendant be returned to his cell to await trial.

 

“Dismissed.”

 

“Thank you, your _Honor_.”

 

……………………………..

_Now the only Thing a Gambler needs_

_is a Suitcase and a Trunk._

_And the only Time He’s Satisfied,_

_is when He’s on a Trump._

_………………………………………_

“Urgh. Fuckin’ squid. . .hey. . .what the HELL?”

 

“I wouldn’t keep doing that if I were you.”

 

“Gabe? What the fuck? Why the HELL am I chained to the WALL?”

 

“Jean did it to you last night. Irrelevant. You deserved it.”

 

“What the fuck do you mean, _deserved_ it!? They fuck with your mind while I was gone, too!? You’d just go off with the first person that showed up, wouldn’t you!?”

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

“Gabe. . .?”

 

“Stop. Talking. Shut up. You will. . .listen to ME.”

 

“What the fuck’s wrong with you!? Why are you talking like that?”

 

“BECAUSE I CAN SPEAK LIKE YOU CAN, SEE!?”

 

“I’m sorry. . .I didn’ mean it like that. . .Gabe. . .c’mon. . .”

 

“STOP. Irrelevant. You have. . .led us. . .from one cell. . .to another! STOP!

 

“You. . .I have let you. . .FOLLOWED YOU. . .without complaint this whole time. I have endured. . . _so much_ to get _THIS_. . .”

 

“Gabe, this. . .THIS isn’t ANYTHING compared to what we COULD HAVE!”

 

“IT ISN’T ALWAYS ABOUT YOU, MICHAEL!

 

“Here. NOW. I am FINE. I can. . .HAVE this. . .WHY couldn’t you just let me HAVE THIS?”

 

“We could do better. . .”

 

“No, Mike. _We_ can’t.”

 

“What the fuck you mean?”

 

“No more. STOP! I said. . .NO MORE.”

 

“No more? No more WHAT, Gabe?”

 

“What. . .I’ve watched you do. . .is no better. . .than HIM. . .and it disgusts me. . .every time you do it. . .and I told you. . .told you it would end badly.”

 

“Jealous, Gabe? Upset I’m not afraid to take it. . .”

 

“It’s funny now. . .STOP. . .but you’d do it again. . .wouldn’t you?”

 

“Over and over until her whore eyes burned out of their sockets.”

 

“Picturesque. IRRELEVANT. I don’t think you understand, Mike, because you’ve never been raped. . .maybe. . .if you just. . .UNDERSTOOD.”

 

“Whatever they have you on makes you one hell of a riot.”

 

“If you ever really listened, you would have heard me all along.”

 

“I don’t doubt that. I’da told ya to shut up, too.”

 

“I’d really hoped you’d reconsider. . .after how scared you were when I threatened you before.”

 

“That’s all this is. You wouldn’t do it.”

 

“I wouldn’t have to.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You’re the one with the brains, Mike. . .figure it out. . .”

 

……………………………..

_Oh, Mother, Tell Your Children,_

_Not to Do What I Have Done._

_Spend Your Lives in Sin and Misery,_

_In The House of the Rising Sun._

_………………………………….._

“Aren’t you at least a little scared?”

 

“No, now are you going to play fair or am I going to have to beat you to death?”

 

“That’s not something a ward should say of their knight in shining armour!”

 

“The only armour on you is what you have built into your back. Come on, Jean! You promised! How many times have you seen me naked. . .THAT I KNOW ABOUT!”

 

“Psh, you really are no fun.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Well, enough that my memory satisfies me in my sleep.”

 

“Exactly. I have nothing. So play fair.”

 

“It is hard to argue against enthusiasm, love.”

 

“Then. . .why does it seem like you don’t want to. . .”

 

“It is only for your protection. . .human nature is easier to control than animal instinct. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

 

“What if I don’t mind?”

 

“Saying such a thing is certainly not helping.”

 

“I mean it, Jean.”

 

“I begged patience, Tyler. Remember that.”

 

“I promised to try my best.”

 

“You did.”

 

“Then show me.”

 

………………………………

_Well, I Got One Foot on the Platform,_

_The Other Foot on the Train._

_I’m Goin’ Back to New Orleans_

_To Wear That Ball and Chain._

………………………………

 

“Sydney, please. . .please let me go!”

 

“No!”

 

“You don’t understand!”

 

“I know I don’t. . .but that’s what I’m here for. . .to learn.”

 

“Please. . .I need. . .”

 

“You got everything you need right here.”

 

“Please. . .”

 

“Nothin’ going to make me hate you, darlin’. . .and you don’t need anything outside this bed, I promise you.”

 

“Syd. . .ney ..”

 

“I know, love. I’m sorry.”

 

“NO YOU AREN’T!”

 

“Gonna have to do better than that! You hit me harder two days ago! We are almost through the worst of this mess. Sooner or later you are gonna want sex more than you ever wanted heroin.”

 

“Bastard.”

 

“Hey, now. . .you keep that up and I’ll have to punish you. . .speaking Swedish isn’t gonna help either because I don’t understand it!”

 

“Sydney. . .I’m sorry. . .”

 

“You usually are. . .but don’ worry, darling. . .I have what you need.”

 

“Liar.”

 

“Never to you, Lukas. Never again.”

 

“What. . .is it. . .you have. . .”

 

“What you need.”

 

“What. . .is it. . .”

 

“What you need.”

 

…………………………….

_Well, There is a House in New Orleans_

_They Call The Rising Sun._

_And It’s Been the Ruin of Many a Poor Boy,_

_and God, I Know I’m One._

_………………………………………_

“You stand to lose everyzhing vith zhis. You understand, right?”

 

“I do.”

 

“It’s just as well you showed up, Doc. Seein’ as you helped her START Isolation.”

 

“It isn’t vone of mein best accomplishments.”

 

“It wouldn’ta mattered any way, August. I was born and bred to do this.”

 

“It matters to _me_ , Lucas.”

 

“I knew you vere trouble zhe minute mein brozher mentioned you. A Wildcard.”

 

“You can never have too many.”

 

“A game to both of you. Life is not a game. It is short and fragile. I’ve vasted enough of mine doing vhat zhe two of you are doing. I’m done.

 

“It vas only mein duty to inform you zhat Jay DeLaroux’s condition has slipped out of control. Before zhis illness, he had a Will drawn. He’s had a Do Not Resuscitate Order included in it. Should he be unable to breathe on his own, it is his wish to refrain from any life saving procedures.”

 

“About time my brother thought about doing something.”

 

“What business is it of ours, August?”

 

“Aside from being his sister and _lover_? You should care because he left you the sole Beneficiaries of everything he holds; which is everything _Nero_ holds, Lucas. And should that not be enough to satisfy you zhen I am afraid you are going to Helen because I am done speaking to either of you.”

 

_And God. . ._

 

“Jay. . .”

 

_I Know. . ._

 

“It will be all right.”

 

_I’m One._


End file.
